


And When I Sleep, the Dark Takes Prisoners

by writingdeluerann



Series: And When I Sleep [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blade and Whistler are Chris Argent hunter buddies, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brief Danny Mahealani/Ethan, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny Mahealani Knows, Demisexual Derek Hale, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), M/M, Manipulation, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Party Games, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spin the Bottle, Torture, Truth or Dare, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 130,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: After the events of Lunar Ellipse, Stiles finds out he only has a few days to live and decides to take the bite, but the solution can't be that simple, right?In which, Stiles takes the werewolf bite, but becomes a vampire instead—wait what?!?!





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: Stanzas 1-3 of the Dies Irae sequence in Requiem in D Minor

_Dies iræ, dies illa_

_Solvet sæclum in favilla,_

_Teste David cum Sibylla._

 

_Day of wrath and doom impending._

_David's word with Sibyl's blending,_

_Heaven and earth in ashes ending_ _._

 

_Quantus tremor est futurus,_

_Quando Judex est venturus,_

_Cuncta stricte discussurus!_

 

_Oh, what fear man's bosom rendeth,_

_When from heaven the Judge descendeth,_

_On whose sentence all dependeth._

_Tuba mirum spargens sonum,_

_Per sepulchra regionum,_

_Coget omnes ante thronum_

_Wondrous sound the trumpet flingeth;_

_Through earth's sepulchres it ringeth;_

_All before the throne it bringeth._


	2. CHAPTER 1: No Ones Here To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally began working on this fic in September of 2013 a few weeks after the final episode of 3a aired on August 19, 2013 and before 3b aired January 16, 2014. I’d completely forgotten about this fic, but rediscovered it in my computer files and originally began posting in 2015, but I took it down because of some plot issues and inconstancies as well as to make the romances in the fic progress better. Updates were also so sporadic sometimes I'd post a chapter every few days and other times it'd be months between chapters so I took it down. I decided I would fix the plot and the flow of the romance subplots then repost it. I also changed the fic description because it was very melodramatic and wasn't as straightforward about what the plot entailed.
> 
> Because of the nature of this fic there are some similarities in the first 3 chapters to the nightmares Stiles has in season 3b, but are completely coincidental except for one scene with Deaton I blatantly took from Episode 1 of 3B and altered to fit this fic after I’d already written it. All nightmares featured in this fic were dreams of mine I took from my Dream Journal and altered to fit this fic. There is also information learned in this fic about a main Teen Wolf character that for me was a head cannon, but ended up being confirmed as cannon on the show in the final season. All of this is completely coincidental, but because Jeff Davis is unoriginal and since I stopped watching the show after season 4 I never learned any of this until after the fact and it’s too late to change anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: Please read the tags. I've tried to include everything that is in the fic from start to finish, but I may have missed something. To any effect I will update the tags as i post each new part.

**Prologue**

_“And I won't be messing…”_ Stiles mumbled curling deeper into the bed ignoring his phone. It was just so comfortable it felt like sleeping on marshmallows or cotton candy clouds. _“ …With the one thing that brings light to all my darkness.”_

Stiles reached over to the bedside table not opening his eyes yet because this was the best sleep he’d gotten in a long time and damn Scott for trying to interrupt it.

_‘You're my best fr—’_

“Scott please tell me this is important.” Stiles said bringing the phone to his ear. He still wasn’t opening his eyes because once he did he would be awake for good and he wanted to get as much sleep as possible. He couldn’t remember the last time his bed was this comfortable. He couldn’t remember a time when his bed was ever this—

Stiles jerked open his eyes and looked around. He was definitely not in his room or his bed or anywhere near Beacon Hills to be exact. _What was I doing?_

“Stiles!” Scott yelled and Stiles jerked realizing for the first time he’d zoned out.

“Yeah what’s…what’s up?” Stiles asked slightly confused looking around the room.

“Where are you?” Scott screamed down the line. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you for over an hour. We were starting to think you’d been kidnapped.” Stiles huffed out a breath and rubbed at his forehead as waves of guilt washed over him. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten about all the murders per se, it’s just sex had kind of clouded all rationality at some point. “We better not find you dead behind an alley somewhere.”

“Scott.” Stiles rolled his eyes exasperated. “If I were dead behind an alley you wouldn’t be talking to me right now.”

“He’s got a point.” Lydia said through the— _Wait what was Lydia doing here?_

Stiles narrowed his eyes and looked down at his phone wishing he could make sense of why exactly Lydia was here with them. He felt like he was missing pieces of the puzzle, but he couldn’t remember why. He could barely remember what’d possessed him to come up here _alone_ with a stranger in the first place.

“Is there a search party going on or something?” Stiles finally asked putting the phone back to his ear. “Because I’m surprised Derek isn’t growling into the phone like the Mr. Grumpy he is.”

Scott sighed and the line went silent. Stiles pulled his phone from his ear and looked down at it to make sure it hadn’t disconnected.

“Scott?” Stiles asked raising his brow. “You still there buddy?”

“Derek left Stiles. He’s gone.” Scott mumbled down the line barely audible although Stiles heard him perfectly clear. “You don’t remember?”

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and looked around the room. _Derek’s gone?_ He was having the feeling again sort of like déjà vu, but not quite. Derek was gone and he’d somehow forgotten, but how?

Stiles scanned the room again as some pieces of the puzzle pulled themselves together in his mind. He’d wanted to forget about Derek after he’d left with Cora. After he’d never said bye with no real guarantee he’d be back again. He wanted to forget about the way Derek made him feel and what they could have had. What Derek had just thrown away out of fear. So, they’d drove the extra 30 minutes out of Beacon Hills to come to LA because after everything they’d experienced at Jungle, no one wanted to set foot back in there. Stiles had gotten super drunk within twenty minutes of being at the club and within an hour he’d left with a guy he’d convinced himself he wasn’t just hooking up with because of the resemblance to a certain Sourwolf.

“Stiles?” Scott asked pulling Stiles out of his mind. “Where are you?”

“Ugh…” Stiles stood up from the bed still in a daze. He looked down at his naked body and sighed. _Of course,_ they’d had sex. He’d remembered the sex, but now with his memories partially back he wasn’t feeling so good about it. “I think I’m at a hotel down the street from the club and I’m alone because apparently I’m not good enough to wake up next too.” _Dude didn’t even leave a thank you note._

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and walked to the window. “At least I’m not—I can see you from my room.”

Scott was on the sidewalk looking around still unable to pinpoint where exactly his best friend was. Danny and Ethan stood beside each other on the left side of Scott although Stiles could feel the tension between them from up in his room. It appeared neither one was speaking to the other, but Stiles couldn’t remember anything happening before he’d left the club so he shrugged his shoulders and looked away. Lydia and Aiden stood on the opposite side of Ethan looking like they’d both rather be anywhere, but here.

“What...where?” Scott said looking around until he finally looked up and Stiles waved. “Oh I see you too.”

“Yeah I’ll meet you out front. ”

Stiles hung up the phone and walked back over to the bed. He sat down putting on his clothes and tried not to think about the feelings he’d hoped to bury now clawing their way to the surface. He looked at the clock and it was a little past two in the morning. He and— _what was his name again? Frankie? Frances? Franklin?_ Stiles gave up because he couldn’t remember the guy’s name who he’d apparently let steal his virtue. Although, was it stealing since he’d wanted it at the time? _Which was excellent, Stiles thought as he yanked down his shirt._ It was just glorious because this was exactly how he’d pictured his first time. He’d always known he’d wake up hungover in an empty bed not even able to remember the guy’s name who’d just had his dick in him. It wasn’t like he’d wanted it to be with a certain grumpy werewolf who’d ruined it all by over thinking things as usual.

Stiles sighed. He forced the tension out of his shoulders while he tied up his shoes and then stood up patting his pockets. _Where is my wallet?_ Stiles threw his hands in the air and began looking around the room for his wallet. Now this, in his opinion, was turning into a fairytale. _Not only did I just wake up alone half drunk in an empty hotel room, but now the fuckin douche stole my—_

Stiles stopped as his foot stepped on a small lump on the floor and he looked down eyes wide. “Oh ha, there you are baby.” Stiles picked up his wallet and looked in it. Everything was still there _thank fuck._ He had all his money, his condom, his—

Stiles stopped breathing as he looked down at the Trojan Ultra Ribbed condom still safely wrapped and tucked into his wallet. “Fuck me.”

Stiles took out the condom and stared at it because of fucking course this _night…day…whatever_ couldn’t be getting worse at all. Of course, he was too excited about getting his cherry popped he’d forgot to use a condom and slept with a _random stranger fuckin barebacked_. Jeez now he would have to get tested and he probably was developing herpes right now and his lips were probably about to fall off any minute. Stiles pushed the condom back in his wallet and slammed it closed. He let out a sigh and pushed it into his pants and looked around the room wondering why the fuck God was hell bent on making his life as difficult as possible. However, when he couldn’t find an answer he simply grabbed his phone and headed straight for the hotels exit.

_If I never remembered tonight it would be amazing._

**Chapter 1**

Stiles slammed the door to his jeep and ran into the school as fast as he could. He so needed not to be late today. They had already been late, skipped class, and just not come to school so many days since school started already. If he missed one more day of school they would probably call his dad and that was something he didn’t need to happen. He was going through enough as it is.

Stiles tried picking up his speed, but his head began to spin and he was forced to halt his movements for a moment. He felt like shit. He didn’t know if he had one too many drinks Friday night at the club or if he had been drugged or if this was the world’s worst hangover, but he felt like crap. Hell, he even looked like crap. It was also the fact ever since Deaton decided they must go under a supernaturally induced ice bath coma he’d been having nightmares and crazy dreams that either kept him up at night or made him not sleep at all, added to it. This was definitely not his day.

Stiles walked into the classroom just as the first bell rang and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked over to his seat and sat down not even bothering to move his books off his desk to get ready for class. He didn’t have the energy. He just put his head down making a loud thud as it hit his book.

“I should’ve stayed home today.” Stiles said and looked up.

Scott was looking at him, eyes wide with a slight frown on his face. Stiles tried smiling at him to assure him that he was okay, but it didn’t quite make it so he gave up.

“You don’t look so good.” Scott said finally.

Stiles nodded his head. “Well my alarm chose not to go off so I overslept. I wasn’t able to have my coffee. I feel like shit so I’m blaming you for getting me drunk and therefore grounded.”

“Don’t blame me for getting you grounded.” Scott said. “It isn’t my fault my dad decided to stick around.”

“Well he doesn’t have to go around popping up like’s he’s Batman.” Stiles said eyes widening as he leaned forward. “…And do I need to reiterate that he got me grounded Scott… grounded.”

“I was there you don’t have to remind me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your dad so pissed.”

“At least you’re not a virgin anymore.” Lydia cut in looking up from her notes.

“Seriously?” Stiles asked with his mouth in a straight line as he side eyed her. Lydia simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at her notes. “Well thanks now I don’t have to worry about being ritually sacrificed by dark druids. All I have to worry about are the still present after effects of a hangover that should have been over Saturday.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked toward Scott who was again looking at him. “Oh, and did I tell you not only did he leave me there alone… I forgot to use a—”

“Okay class settle down.” Stiles stopped talking and looked up at the front of the classroom. He nearly died right there. If hell could open up and swallow him whole he would have pressed the easy button because of course his life just kept getting better and better. “It appears we have a new student. His name is Francesco please make him feel welcome.”

Stiles watched as Francesco looked around the classroom for a seat until his eyes fell on him and they locked. _How could this even happen?_ Stiles looked away and back at Scott with wide eyes that were watching him with a confused expression.

“What?” Scott whispered.

“He’s the guy from the club.” Stiles nearly yelled.

Scott looked at Francesco and then at Stiles who was panicking beside him. “You know now that I see him in the light he sorta looks like Derek.”

Stiles gasped and began to stutter. “Ugh…um no Scott. He most definitely does not look like Derek.” Stiles chanced a quick look at Francesco and okay maybe he did look _slightly_ like a certain werewolf he was still pissed at.

Allison turned around from where Stiles thought she hadn’t been paying attention to their open conversation and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “That’s virginity guy?”

“What do you mean is that virginity guy?” Stiles asked wanting to throw something across the room. Okay so maybe Francesco was tall and slim, but toned in all the right places. Maybe Francesco did have greenish grey eyes with black curly hair that made him look like some hipster that ought to be working in a café. Maybe Francesco was actually sort of hot, but that did not by any means say that Stiles could not pick him up and he felt personally offended that Allison would think such a thing.

“Thank you...” Stiles said after she didn’t reply. “Thank you for basically saying you think I wouldn’t be able to pull a nice looking guy. You just really did a number to my self-esteem. ”

“Well I for one am not all surprised” Lydia said grabbing their attention.

Stiles turned around fully in his desk and looked at her. “Really?”

“Well you obviously have good taste since you used to like me.”

Stiles began to smile. He turned around about to make a smart retort to Allison, but stopped when his eyes met a waist he didn’t think he’d ever see again. He allowed his eyes to trail up the body past the satchel hanging loosely on the boy's shoulder until it stopped at Francesco’s smiling face.

“Is this seat taken?” He asked with an accent Stiles couldn’t place yet.

“Ugh no it’s not it’s all yours. ”

“Grazie.” Francesco said as he sat down.

Stiles mentally patted him self on the back and flipped open his book wondering how _this_ was even his life right now.

#

“Did you see them?” Allison asked as her and Lydia walked out of English and headed toward their lockers. “Francesco actually looks _really_ good. I’m sort of surprised at how cute they look together.”

“You should’ve seen it in person.” Lydia mumbled only half paying attention. She didn’t mean to ignore her best friend, but she just felt _something_ and it was nagging at her brain. She didn’t like it.

“I know I wish I could've come, but…” She faded off running her fingers through her hair. She didn’t want to head down that train of thought. “I don’t know if I’m more surprised Stiles successfully lost his virginity or that Francesco had sex with him at all. I mean Stiles isn’t unattractive or anything he’s just Stiles.”

“You should be considering your interest in your ex boyfriends lover rather than who Stiles had sex with this weekend.” Lydia said under her breath although Allison either didn’t hear her or ignored her because she kept talking. Lydia didn’t care though because the feeling was still there. She zoned out again.

“Scott gave me the impression he wanted it to be special or at least with someone specific.” _Like Derek,_ she thought to herself, but chose not to say out loud. “Even though he went around asking people to have sex with him for a while.”

They reached their lockers and she continued talking as she opened it and gathered her books. “I knew Stiles might be into guys or was at least curious about it. I guess it’s weird knowing it’s real, but not because its weird … it’s just _Stiles_ you know.” She closed her locker and turned looking at Lydia. “I guess Francesco saw something because Stiles definitely saw someone in him. I mean his accent is… I can’t tell if he’s actually Italian or if it’s fake and he’s making it up to look cool. What do you think?”

Allison looked at Lydia who was just standing there looking inside her locker. She was biting her lips and tapping her fingers against her books. It was obvious she hadn’t heard a word she’d just said.

“Lydia?” Allison closed the locker door to gain her attention.

“Um yeah sure.” Lydia smiled and looked at her friend finally.

Allison brought her mouth to a half smile. “You weren’t even listening to me. ”

Lydia looked down and back up. “I know I’m sorry. It’s just ever since Friday, I’ve been having this.” She sighed. “You know what never mind.” She shook her head and began walking away. Allison followed after her.

“Lydia stop.” Allison grabbed Lydia’s arm stopping her in the middle of the hallway. “What were you going to say?”

Lydia let out a breath and rolled her eyes. “Ever since Friday I’ve been feeling like…I can’t really explain it, but I don’t know I feel like a storm is coming and we’re not going to be able to handle it.”

“Or.” Allison began heart pounding in her chest. “Maybe it’s just some bad feelings left over from everything, you know. It’s only been about a week and everything’s been sort of intense for a long time, but things finally seem to be calm. Maybe it’s nothing at all right? It’s nothing at all… everything’s back to normal. No supernatural bullshit here.”

Lydia looked at Allison with a raised eyebrow. “There’s still a serial killer on the loose.”

Allison shrugged her shoulders. “At least it’s not supernatural.”

#

Stiles slunk out of his English class not really paying attention. He still had a headache, the room felt like it was spinning at times, and his body was just so tired he could have collapsed on the floor and been very content. He rubbed his forehead rounding the door. “You know Scott I’m beginning to think this is more th—” Stiles bumped into someone and dropped his books.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles said bending down picking up his books. When he stood back up, he was looking at Francesco. “This day has been too perfect.” he mumbled to himself.

“No problem.” Francesco smiled. “Stiles isn’t it?” Stiles nodded. “Could you show me to my class I’m not sure where to go. ”

“Yeah sure. ”

Stiles searched his brain for what to say as they walked across the school. He came up blank. It had been hard to concentrate lately and no amount of Adderall was helping. He knew it had something to do with being legally dead for 18 hours, but there were no ways to de-sacrifice someone. In addition, said sacrifice had saved his dad so there wasn’t much he could do about it now except accept whatever ‘darkness’ came to him. At first, he thought that he could handle it since darkness is something he’s always known, but this was something different. At night, it was like he was afraid to close his eyes. He felt like the kids in the Nightmare on Elm St. movies wanting desperately to sleep, but knowing that once your eyes close it’s going to be something awaiting you that you don’t want to see. It was terrifying and now it felt like the lack of sleep was catching up with him. It had only been a week as of Friday since he saved their parents. It had only been a couple of days since the nightmares started. Stiles could remember staying up for weeks on end and not feeling what he felt now. He didn’t know how to explain it and a part of him didn’t want to. He knew deep down that’s why he wanted to get out Friday because for once he wanted a normal night. He just wanted one night to not think about the supernatural or death or a certain werewolf that left town without formally telling him. He wanted a semi normal night, but even life seemed to shit on that as well because it was an epic failure, which reminded him…

“I thought you were only visiting?” Stiles asked Francesco as he came to a stop outside the art room. Students were watching them with inquiring eyes, but Stiles didn’t really care at the current moment.

“I guess I decided I had a reason to stay.” Francesco winked at Stiles and walked away.

Stiles shook his head as he turned around and began walking back to Coach Finstock’s classroom. As he walked, his surroundings seemed to blur past him and tilt like he was watching through a glass of water. His head felt like a weight was strapped on it and no amount of massaging helped it. He didn’t know what had gotten into him. He continued to walk stumbling a bit now as he began breathing deeper having to pull more air into his lungs. He felt like he was suffocating with nausea, which wasn’t good. He really didn’t want to puke all over the hallway floor.

Stiles pushed his way into the bathroom a few doors down from coach’s room and went over to the sink letting his books fall into one of the dry sinks lining the wall. He looked up at his self in the mirror and for a second his eyes wouldn’t focus. When his vision cleared however, he could see the sheen of sweat across his face as well as the loss of color. He was already pale so the loss made his skin look slightly ashen. Stiles brought his fingers up to his lips and touched the greying flesh. It wasn’t _that_ noticeable, but since it was his body, he noticed. His lips were chapped and his eyes drooped showing how tired he truly was. Stiles closed his eyes, leaned on the sink, and let out a sigh.

_“Look at me Derek?” Stiles said._

Stiles opened his eyes, but he was no longer in the bathroom. He was standing in the Hale house looking at himself and Derek as they stood in the middle of the room. It was the summer Erika and Boyd had gone missing when his hair was going through the awkward stage of growing out from the buzz cut. Stiles had tried his best to put this memory with the things he never thought about, but in his slightly ill state things were starting to slip out.

_Derek turned his head and looked away with a clenched jaw. Stiles rolled his eyes and let out a sigh stepping closer. “Derek just…Just look at me please?”_

_Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles. The tension was still heavy in his shoulders and Stiles could see he was doing everything in his power to not get emotional even though Stiles saw straight through it._

_Stiles laid his hand gently on Derek’s arm. “Why don’t you just let me—”_

_“Stiles.” Derek said stepping away from him. “I’m fine you can go.” He let out a breath. “I’m fine.”_

_Stiles stepped closer. “But Derek just—”_

_“I said I was fine.”_

_Stiles groaned. He’d had enough of this. “You are not fine.”_

_“I am.”_

_“You are not and why won’t you just let someone take care of you for once.”_

_Derek ran his fingers through his hair and stomped toward Stiles pushing him up against a wall. “I don’t need you to take care of me. I don’t need anyone to take care of me. I said I was fine.”_

_Stiles looked at Derek through his long lashes. They were both breathing heavy with the tension in the room and the adrenaline that pumped through both of them. Stiles could see Derek’s chest rising and falling with built up anger from where he had him pressed up against the wall. He stared at Derek trying to wait until the anger slipped, but when it didn’t his face fell. Derek must have been serious, which meant Stiles needed to go now!_

_Stiles let out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. He dropped his head for a moment and then out toward the door. He didn’t even bother looking at Derek as he slipped from under him, grabbed his jacket off the end of a chair, and headed toward the door. If Derek didn’t need him then he would leave._

_Derek watched Stiles wordlessly move around the house. He was speechless. He thought it’d been what he truly wanted, to be alone, but now that Stiles was walking away, he was beginning to panic._

_“Stiles.” Derek mumbled out._

_Stiles halted his steps for a moment. He turned his head slightly wanting to turn around, but decided against it. He shook his head and kept on walking._

_“Stiles.” Derek said a bit more desperate._

_Stiles stopped again and let out a sigh. “Derek it’s clear you don’t want me around right now so I’m just going to go.”_

_Stiles opened the door, but Derek closed it back immediately stopping him from going anywhere._

_Stiles clenched his jaw as anger built up in his chest. “Derek.” He said turning around. “If you don’t…” His voice faded off as he saw the look on Derek’s face._

_Derek swallowed the lump in his throat barely keeping it together. “I need—”_

_“Okay it’s okay.” Stiles said not even letting him finish. He walked up to Derek and wrapped his arms around him. Derek was slow at first, but eventually he had Stiles wrapped tightly into an embrace he tightened with each passing second as if the last thing he wanted was for Stiles to go._

_They stood like that a couple feet away from the door until Derek finally relaxed in Stiles arms and cradled his head into Stiles neck. Stiles breathing hitched as Derek’s breath tickled his body, but he didn’t pull away. He simply laid his head on Derek’s shoulder and gently caressed his hair._

Stiles blinked and the memory was gone. He stared up into the mirror still feeling like shit and shook his head trying to forget the memory that haunted him, but nothing happened. It still turned over in his mind like a broken record until finally Stiles turned on the water and splashed his face. He opened his eyes wiping away the water and froze as he looked behind him through the mirror. In the stall was a boy. He had half wrapped linen hanging off his body. His brown skin and black hair were caked with dirt and blood. The boy, who looked like he couldn’t be any older than 16, was frail with sunken in red eyes. Stiles could see the clear outline of bone underneath his skin as if he’d been one of the people at Auschwitz concentration camp. The boy’s hands were bloody and his fingernails were almost completely gone. Stiles turned around slowly wanting to look at the boy face on, but once he did the boy was gone. Stiles heart pounded in his chest as he grabbed his books and the late bell began to ring. His head continued to throb and his quick motions were doing nothing for his dizziness or nausea. Coach’s door seemed to sway in front of him as he opened it.

“Stilinski.” Stiles heard coach call in the distance although he knew he was right there. “Don’t keep remi…”

Stiles looked up toward the board through hazy eyes, but no one was around.

“Scott.” He whispered as he turned his head slowly looking for _anyone_ , but everyone was gone.

Suddenly a dark shadow came into his peripherals. He moved his eyes over the room slowly, but stopped as he began panting doing everything possible to hold back tears. A few feet in front of him stood the boy again, but something was different. Where his face once held a blank expression, it now held one of hunger and thirst. It made Stiles even more afraid than he had been at first. It just felt too real, but it couldn’t be could it? He shook his head deciding at that moment it wasn’t real if only to try to keep his sanity.

“You’re not real.” He whispered to himself as the boy walked toward him.

Stiles closed his eyes, as the simple act of breathing got harder by the second. His head felt like he was swimming and his body couldn’t stand anymore. He collapsed to the floor as all remaining consciousness left him.

“Stiles.” He heard Scott call a second before it all went black.

#

Stiles breathed evenly as he lay in the nurse’s office unaware of his surroundings. Scott leaned against the wall near Stiles head and looked straight at the Sheriff. Worry lines littered the man’s face as he paced. He had been like this since he’d been there after having come immediately once he was called. The Sheriff looked down grumbling to himself as his hands began to sweat. He looked between the motionless body of his son and the watch on his wrist.

_It’s taking too long_ , He thought. _My son should have been awake by now._

“Hasn’t it been a while?” John asked looking between the empty nurses office and Scott. “I mean shouldn’t he be awake by now he should’ve been—”

Scott placed a reassuring hand on John’s shoulder and tried to smile weakly. “Everything will be all right. He’s handled worse.” Scott looked at Stiles only half believing his own words and then back at the Sherriff. “He’s waking up.”

They went quiet as they both looked down toward Stiles. Stiles let out a groan. His dad was instantly near his side.

“Kiddo you okay?” John placed a shaky hand on his son’s forehead. “Stiles? ”

Stiles let out a breath and fluttered his eyes open blinking at the intrusion of light. “That’s me.” Stiles looked around the room trying to focus his sight. When it finally did, he saw his dad sitting beside him with tears nearly rolling down his face.

“Stiles I thought…” John leaned over wrapping his son up in a hug.

“M’good.” Stiles said and cleared his throat. His head still felt heavy. “Feels like I just ran into a tree.”

John pulled back from his son and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Scott just rolled his eyes and walked over to the nurse’s cabinet and grabbed a bottle of water for his friend.

“What?” Stiles said sitting up on his forearms. He looked straight at Scott. “Too soon?”

“Kinda.” Scott said and handed the bottle to Stiles with a smile on his face.

Stiles grabbed the bottle and tried sitting up fully. He completely regretted it the minute he was halfway up. His head still felt like a weight was on it and when he tried to sit up a wave of dizziness came over him. Before he knew it, his dad was pushing him back down against the uncomfortable surface of the nurse’s bed.

“Whoa Stiles just lay back down.”

He let out a breath and looked toward Scott. “What happened?”

“You passed out.” Scott said simply. “Coach actually looked you know… he yelled at everybody to stop staring…asked me to take you to the nurse.”

“Knew he’d come around eventually.” Stiles said trying to remember and lighten the mood, but came up blank for both. He rubbed his temples as the throbbing continued. All he wanted was an aspirin or something because his headache was killing him.

“Knew he couldn’t resist the Stilinski charm.” He finished despite the fact that he still felt like shit.

Scott smiled at him. The Sherriff opened his mouth, but his phone began to ring stopping him from whatever it was he was about to say. He rolled his eyes and stood up answering it immediately. “Sherriff.”

The nurse walked back into the room and looked at Stiles. He didn’t even want to know where _she_ had been while he was apparently passed out in _her_ room without any medical attention.

“You’re awake.” She said and walked over to him. She helped him sit up and asked a bunch of questions Stiles lied about and then looked at Scott. “Mr. McCall you may go back to class now.”

Scott nodded his head and looked at Stiles. “I’m gonna come by later.”

“Okay. ”

His dad was still talking on the phone as Stiles watched him. He wondered what he was talking about. He could tell whatever it was it wasn’t good. He could hear his dad giving clipped responses and there was a tension in his shoulders he only got when he was upset.

Stiles looked back at the nurse and she began talking to him asking him more questions he was barely paying attention too. He just nodded his head at the appropriate times so it seemed like he was really listening. He watched his dad between questions until he got off the phone and the nurse got up and began talking to him. When they were done, she wrote Stiles a note and excused him for the rest of the day. Stiles left his car keys in his car and texted Scott to drive it home since he didn’t know if he’d be able to come back and get it.

Stiles and his dad rode home in relative silence despite the fact Stiles could feel him looking at him through the corner of his eyes the entire time. Stiles didn’t say anything though. He instead just stared out of the window until they were pulling up to the house. He got out of the car, wincing as they slammed the doors closed, and walked into the house. Stiles dropped face first onto the sofa as soon as he entered the living room. John looked at his son and ran his hand through his hair. He walked over to the sofa and put a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked voice muffled as his face was still planted into the sofa.

“Will you be alright?” His dad began. He hated doing this to his son especially since just a half hour ago he had been passed out. “Agent McCall called and I need to be at the station.”

Stiles rolled over onto his side and looked up at his dad. “It’s fine Dad. I’ll be okay it’s just a couple of hours and I’ll probably just go to sleep anyways. Scott is going to come over after school if you have to work late so I’ll be all right. Promise. ”

“You sure because you know I can just call him back.”

“Dad.” Stiles said silencing his father. “I’ll be okay.”

The Sherriff nodded his head and walked over to the door pausing momentarily before finally leaving. Stiles let out a sigh and face planted back into the sofa. He drifted off to sleep almost immediately. However, this time it wasn’t as peaceful. He tossed and turned as his heartbeat quickened in his chest. He didn’t understand why he was so anxious _and_ sleep at the same time. Stiles felt a chill run down his back before being hit with a gust of humidity. It was becoming harder to breath and he shot open his eyes and gasped at his surroundings.Stiles was suddenly hot and sweat dripped down his face as he looked around the darkened room.

_Where am I?_ He breathed in deep as he strained his eyes in the darkness. The air was thick and the ground felt hard and dusty under his hands and knees, but he couldn’t tell much else. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out his phone shining the light around the room.

“What the fuck?” Stiles said as he looked around the… _burial_ _chamber_.

Okay so Stiles knew he wasn’t Lydia, but he would have to be an idiot, _which I’m not,_ in order not to recognize the Egyptian hieroglyphics that littered the walls of the room he was now in. He really didn’t understand why he was here. It didn’t make any sense.

Stiles turned around shining the light behind him and saw a large door. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try _something_. He stood up and walked over to the enormous rock door and tried pushing it open. Nothing happened, which he kind of figured would happen since he was _a measly human with no supernatural strength or anything_. He tried again despite the failed effort, but stopped when he heard a loud thud come from the opposite side of the room. He turned around and shined the light across the room. He wiped at his forehead and squinted his eyes.

“Whose there?” He yelled into the room, but was only met with an echo and another thud.

He walked away from the door slowly still shining his light across the room.

“Whose there?” He called again. The thud seemed to be coming right from where he was now standing near an opposite wall.

Stiles shined his light on the wall, but didn’t see more than hieroglyphics covering it. The thud came again and Stiles eyes widened as he leaned in closer. He placed his ear on the wall and held his breath listening. At first, he didn’t hear anything, but then he began to hear scratching like nails against a door and he backed away. He studied the wall and ran his hand over it, but felt no opening. He began to hear a hollowed sound and looked around the room again, but he was alone. The sound began to get louder and he looked back at the wall. He leaned in slowly as the noise began to increase in volume until Stiles knew exactly what it was… _screaming_. Stiles breath hitched as he realized this. He took his ear away from the wall and stared at it for a while before reaching up with his hand and knocking one time. The screams stopped and Stiles leaned his ear against the wall one more time.

A loud bang rumbled through the chamber. Stiles jumped away from the wall and sat up on his sofa breathing heavy and looked around his sunlit living room. It had only been ten minutes since his dad left.

“Figures.” He said and got up.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed himself a drink and the leftover food he had yesterday and heated it up. He sat at the table and took one sip of his drink and looked at his food. He picked up his fork and moved around his food, but didn't eat it. He knew he hadn’t eaten anything, but he just wasn’t hungry so he dumped his food and went up stairs. He turned on a movie and laid down drifting off to sleep once again.

#

Scott stepped outside and walked over to his lunch table where his friends already sat. Isaac was smiling at Allison while she laughed at something he said. Ethan was saying something to Danny that had him blushing so hard Scott did not want to think about what it was. Aiden was sat beside Lydia trying to get her to listen to him, but she ignored him in favor of whatever was more interesting on her phone. Scott arrived at the table and sat down wordlessly. Lydia looked up from her phone for the first time.

Aiden let out a sigh. “Final–”

“Where’s Stiles?” Lydia asked phone forgotten.

Allison turned around and looked at Scott. He let out a sigh. “He passed out in coaches class. His dad came and got him.”

Allison and Lydia exchanged a look while Danny looked up turning away from Ethan momentarily. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s okay…” Scott said fading at the end.

Allison and Lydia were having a silent conversation with their eyes he didn’t like. He wasn’t the only one to notice either because now everyone was looking at them with mixed expressions.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked looking at Allison.

Allison looked at Lydia searching for an answer. When she got it, she turned to the table putting the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“Earlier” She paused. “Lydia said she felt like something bad was going to happen.”

Everyone except Danny held a breath. They knew what her feelings meant and they were never anything good. Danny looked around at the table with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged his shoulders.

“Whatever it is can’t be that bad. Friday was probably too much for him. We all drank a lot and then he went off with that guy. Someone maybe slipped something in his drink and that’s why it’s taking him longer to feel better. He wouldn’t be the first person to have something like that happen on a night like Friday. I think you guys are freaking out for nothing.”

“Yeah.” Ethan added widening his eyes at everyone before Danny could notice. “You guys are just freaking out over nothing. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Scott nodded his head and looked at Isaac. “Have you heard from Derek?”

“No I haven’t heard from him in a few days why?”

Scott didn’t say anything. Danny however looked away from his boyfriend and at Isaac and Scott with a smirk on his lips. “You mean Miguel?”

#

Francesco entered his house taking off his brown leather satchel as he closed the door abandoning the light behind him. He dropped it at the bottom of the staircase railing and pushed up the sleeves on his oversized stripped sweater shirt as he walked down the hallway. His black skinny jeans hugged his long skinny legs in a way nothing had in a very long time, but he liked them. They looked good on him even though he hadn’t expected them too. He was in fact quite adverse to the entire wardrobe, including the brown beanie he now wore on his curly hair, until he actually had it on. It wasn’t that the clothes were bad they just looked so _commonplace_ and Francesco didn’t like to look like everyone else. It was only after walking into the school and watching as the entire student body had their eyes locked on him all day he realized he actually didn’t look like everyone else or at least he didn’t look like anyone they had seen around, which was better than he could have hoped.

Francesco continued to move down the hall fixing his beanie as he felt it slip a bit when he saw Adina slipping out of Akil’s room. He stopped where he was and watched her. She was stunning. It wasn’t anything he was just now realizing. He was just observing the way her hips swayed in her forest green long skirt with a gold belt that accented her waist. Her long black hair flowed over her smooth dark brown skin as she stepped away from the door and turned around. Her hazel brown eyes became fixed on his green as she watched him watching her for a few seconds. Francesco watched as her mouth began to curve upright with a smile before she caught herself and fixed her features, but it didn’t matter because he could still see it in her eyes. The past flashed across his own as he walked slowly toward her stopping when they were nearly toe-to-toe outside Akil’s door. He stood there looking at her. He was looking at the tension in her shoulders and the way she looked past him not willing to meet his gaze. Her breathing was shallow and erratic although she tried her best to conceal it. Still studying her eyes, he reached his pale hand up and cupped her cheek like they once did. She closed her eyes and instantly relaxed against it letting out a slow breath as he placed his other hand against her bare skin and pulled her closer. This simple action seemed to snap her out of it because she opened her eyes and side stepped him moving on to walk down another hallway. She didn’t get far though before he caught her with his supernatural speed, turned her around, and trapped her between him and the wall making a painting fall from the force. She looked down at the painting and then up at him and rolled her eyes unsurprised by this action. He smiled at her fully, but she merely crossed her arms and continued to look with a blank face. The smile he wore grew bigger at this and he dropped his left hand from the wall and began to reach for her arm, but she slapped it away.

“What do you want?” She asked relaxing against the wall.

Francesco let out a breath. “You look–”

Adina looked away from him. “As if you haven’t seen it all before.”

“It doesn’t mean I still can’t admire your beauty.”

“Everything means something to you. Nothing you do is ever out of the kindness of your heart or the sincerity of your spirit. So what do you want?”

He dropped both his arms and stood up straighter watching her. He placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and downcast his eyes. “How is he?”

“He’s getting worse.” Adina spoke softer now. She ran her fingers through her long hair and pushed herself off the wall. “He drinks a lot. He drinks nearly as much as Yvette and we all know just how much she drinks, but it does nothing.” She stepped closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes letting the metaphorical pieces fall as they may. “I don’t know how long he’s going to last. I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t know how to help him other than to do all I can to ease the pain and help with the weakness, but it’s only ever temporary. He’s so old. Yet it’s only now his features match his years.”

Francesco wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close letting a lone blood tear fall from his eyes that he quickly wiped away before it could stain his face. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in wishing he could smell the sweetness of her skin, but he smelled nothing. He let out a breath and lifted up her chin so she was watching him.

“Everything is going to be okay. He’s going to be—”

Francesco stopped as he saw a light glowing around the corner of the hallway. He and Adina both looked before they began to run down the hallway and opened up Akil’s door in seconds. They stopped inside the doorway as they stared at Akil. His hands were placed in his lap and he sat up straight with his head hanging back against the chair he was sitting in. His eyes were blazing grey and a bright light was coming off of him that was nearly blinding. They covered their eyes until the light went away. When they looked back, Akil was slumped over in his chair and his eyes went back to their natural dark brown hue. Adina moved to enter, but Francesco stopped her placing his hand across the door before she could cross. She looked at him, but then nodded her head and left leaving him alone. He entered into the room and shut the door.

Francesco was by his side instantly picking him up in his arms to carry him over to his bed. Akil didn’t protest since he didn’t have the energy. He just let Francesco do what he felt compelled to do. He sat him down gently on top of the covers and then slumped over in the chair placed beside the bed. He said nothing. He simply hung his head low and tried to control his emotions, but it wasn’t working. He could feel tears about to fall from his face, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Why do you mourn me as if I’ve left you for the underworld?” Akil asked turning his head. “Do you not have faith that after all we’ve done the end of this will also be desirable?”

Francesco looked up at Akil with tears pooling at his eyes, but not yet spilling over. He let out a shaky breath and reached for Akil’s hand. “I’m afraid.” He said looking into Akil’s eyes.

Akil squeezed his hand. “Do not worry. Everything will be okay. ”

Francesco nodded his head. He sucked in a breath he didn’t need and straightened up his posture. He placed his hands in his lap. “What did you see?”

“They’re almost here.” Akil paused. “How is the boy? ”

“Would you like to see?” Francesco asked rising from his chair. He placed his hand behind Akil’s head as he guided him to his wrist. Akil’s fangs pierced Francesco’s skin and he held his breath as the tiny bit of pain came and went. He waited as Akil watched his memories and took the blood he required for more energy. Seconds passed and he could already feel it leaving him as Akil continued to drink from him. When he began to slump against the bed Akil released his arm and licked the blood away from his lips.

“It’s working.” Akil said rising from his bed. He walked over to his books and began looking through them until he discovered the one he was looking for. “It shouldn’t be long now. ”

“How can you—”

“Donkor.” Akil whispered.

Francesco turned his head where he was still in the chair as the door opened. The vampire with deep brown skin who would forever have the look of a boy no older than twelve walked in bowing his head toward Francesco and then Akil.

“You called.” Donkor said still just barely inside the room.

“Closer.” Akil said.

Donkor walked over to where Akil still stood flipping through his book. The door shut with a wave of Akil’s hand and Francesco slumped back into his chair closing his eyes and listened since he didn’t have the energy for much else.

“When Yvette wakes take her into the city. There are those I need a better look at. Francesco will help you find them.”

Francesco's eyes opened as he let out a breath. He got up finally and walked over to where they were peering over the book.

“What’s this?” He asked pointing at the book.

“Preparation.” Akil said. “The boy whom is chosen is not easily convinced. He’s very curious. He’ll wish to be informed about everything. Plus…” Akil said laying a hand on Francesco shoulder. “You need to feed. Take Donkor and Yvette. Watch his friends and report back to me.”

“Okay.” Francesco said as he walked out of the door.


	3. CHAPTER 2: Falling Away From Me

**Chapter 2**

Stiles stopped halfway down the large staircase and pulled at his collar. It was hot. He felt like he was suffocating. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and continued down the stairs until he was finally at the bottom. He placed his hand on the railing and stopped as he felt something under his hand.

 _“_ _Hail, thou One_ _…”_ Someone said in the distance.

Stiles looked around the room attention momentarily drawn away from what was under his hand.

_“…_ _Who shinest from the moon_ _…”_

He heard it again although he didn’t understand the language. He looked down at what was under his hand and saw a brown leather bag hanging on the railing. He bent down beginning to open it, but heard the voice again this time louder and stopped as he looked around.

_“_ _Hail, thou One, who shinest from the moon_ _…”_

He let the flap fall on the bag and turned around walking down the darkened hallway. Hewiped more sweat off his clammy hands trying to feel for his phone, but he didn’t have it. He cursed under his breath and tried listening for the voice again, but he didn’t hear it. He squinted his eyes as he looked down the hallway. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but it wasn’t quite there yet. It was so quiet as he walked he could swear he heard his own blood being pumped through his body. He didn’t understand how it could be so—

Stiles heard a crash. It made him jump and look around trying to find the source of the noise. His heartbeat sped up. He didn’t like this at all. He took off down the hall and stopped as he ran into a large door. He reached his hand about to turn the doorknob when something caught his eye. He turned completely and began walking down the left hallway toward what looked to be broken glass or _something_ on the floor. He was nearly there when he saw a light shining behind him. He stopped and looked back again. The light was coming from around the corner. He took one step and heard the voice again. This time it was more intense as if whatever it was saying was vitally important.

_“_ _Grant that this Osiris Ani may come forth among thy multitudes who are at the portal_ _…”_

Stiles heart picked up again as he walked toward the door. He could see the light was shining from under the crack. The light was bright and white. The unknown language nearly deafening now that he was right there.

_“…_ _Let him be with the Light–God. Let the Tuat be opened to him_ _…”_

Stiles chest moved up and down and his fingers shook slipping off multiple times before he was able to get a firm grip on the doorknob. He turned it slowly covering his eyes as the pool of light began to blind him. If it weren’t for his hands being otherwise occupied, he would have covered his ears as the voice was yelling louder than any concert he’d attended.

_“…_ _Behold, the Osiris Ani shall come forth by day to perform everything which he wisheth upon the earth_ _…”_

Stiles stepped into the room walking toward the light, but instead of getting brighter, the lights began to dull and the voice softened until it was barely a whisper.

_“…_ _Among those who are living_ _.”_

Stiles opened his eyes and removed his arm as the last of the bright light left. He blinked trying to adjust to what was in front of him. He rubbed his eyes trying to help and when his vision finally began to clear, he nearly fainted at what was in front of him. He was in the Hale house. They all were:Isaac, Allison, Scott, the Twins, Danny, Lydia, and even Peter and Derek. They were all there including _him._

Stiles turned around in a circle looking around the soot-covered room trying to figure out how he had gotten here when he was just in another house. He didn’t get it. He looked back at everyone sitting around the makeshift circle and noticed something was off. He could see their mouths move, but he couldn’t hear anything. He stepped closer leaning in trying to seek out the sound of voices. It took a couple seconds, but finally he could hear Scott’s voice growing from a whisper to normal.

 “…then Kate happened.” Scott groaned.

Stiles watched as _fake him or whatever_ rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. This had to be one of the weirdest things he’d ever saw.

“You mean your aunt Kate who _—_ ” Danny began.

“Set this entire house on fire killing everyone in it…yes that Kate.” Allison finished.

 _“Wasn’t she just wonderful.”_ Stiles whispered as he stood there looking at the conversation going on in front of him.

“She showed up back in town and ended up catching Derek. She hid him and tortured him. She wanted me to help her catch the others. I did, but at the time I didn’t know what she had done.”

“Yeah.” Stiles watched his self say. His eyes widened a bit as he listened to him speak because _is that really how I sound to everyone_.

“...Lydia ended up getting bitten by Peter when she was looking for Jackson who had come to the dance with Allison because he had just broken up with Lydia and wanted to become a werewolf.” Stiles word vomited.

Stiles watched Danny scrunch up his face in confusion. “But if Lydia got bit shouldn’t she be a werewolf?”

 _“Now life can’t be that easy can it.”_ Stiles mumbled from behind as he watched himself begin to answer.

“Yeah we thought the same thing, but it turns out she is a banshee, which is why she didn’t die or turn from the werewolf bite.” Stiles started. “Then Peter offered me the bite.”

“The offer would still stand, but…”

Stiles fixed his eyes on Peter. “I turned you down and then you went and killed Kate.”

Peter scoffed. “She killed my whole family first so it was only fair.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. _“You sort of killed Laura so lets not go giving out hero metals.”_

“Then I killed Peter an…” Derek trailed off.

Stiles watched where his and everyone else eyes were going. It was Allison. She was rising from her seat and looking around. She had to be having a hallucination.

 _“Allison.”_ Stiles shouted although he knew she couldn’t hear him. None of them could. _“Allison wake up.”_

Allison looked like she was on the verge of tears and a panic attack. He could hear how her voice trembled as she called out for her pack. He could see the shakiness of her fingers as she began reaching behind her for her– _knife._

 _“No no no no Allison don’t.”_ Stiles screamed, but it was too late.

She released her knife throwing it at her invisible opponent. Stiles followed the knife’s path and stopped as he looked at it lodged to the hilt in Derek’s chest. Stiles began to scream as Derek began coughing up huge amounts of the black blood. He watched as everyone rushed over trying to help him, but it was already too late. There had been something special about that blade because within seconds he could see Derek’s eyes roll almost to the back of his head as he slumped over dead.

Stiles snapped his eyes closed. He sank to his knees trying to force back the empty feeling that was coming on, but he couldn’t. He opened his eyes again, but found himself back in his own room.

He gasped letting out a sigh of relief as he ran his fingers through his hair. It had all been a dream, _a really crappy dream if he was being honest._ He looked around his room just to make sure everything was okay. There was no house, no light, and no Derek.

“Okay” He paused. “I’m okay.” Stiles tried to sit up, but couldn’t. It was like his entire body had an invisible weight on it keeping him from rising up beyond turning his head. He was paralyzed.

Everything went cold as reality set in. His breathing sped up. His voice trembled. He was suddenly terrified. He moved his head to look across his room and was greeted with the frail blooded boy with red eyes.

“No please don–”

His voice got lost as he was dragged from his bed screaming. He woke up with a gasp.

Stiles sat up in his bed and looked around his room as the barely awake sun shone through. He gripped at his chest trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t working.

“It felt so real.” He mumbled. “Fuck it felt so real.”

He ran his fingers through his wet hair. He looked down at his white t-shirt and it was soaked with sweat. He reached over his head and dragged the shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. He laid back down looking up at the ceiling.

“What’s going on with me?” Stiles asked. “I’m not…” he huffed out a breath. “You’re not crazy Stilinski okay…It was just…It wasn’t real.”

Stiles nervously tapped his fingers against his mattress as his eyes skittered across his room because who was he kidding. He felt crazy. He finally realized what Lydia felt like when Peter played with her mind and she saw and had detailed conversations with a dead man in his 20-year-old body. They had thought she was crazy and now catch 22 here he was the newest member of the _‘I’m going out of my mind and I have no idea what’s happening’_ club. He blew out a breath as a cloud crept into his room blocking out the light. His hand began to shake, as his stomach seemed to catch in his throat. His body went cold. He screwed his eyes shut trying to will his brain to calm down, but nothing happened.

“Okay…calm down Stiles.” He mumbled.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He sighed in relief at his unchanged room. He sat up again turning to look at his clock. It was only 5:30 am.

“Might as well get up.” He said throwing the covers off. “S’not like I’m going to get any sleep anyway.”

Stiles got out of bed and into the bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet and popped some of his Adderall into his mouth dry swallowing. He stopped needing water years ago. He placed the bottle back on the shelf and shut the door. His eyes widened as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Dark circled formed under his eyes and his lips were starting to become a more pronounced grey. He looked beyond tired like only a months worth of sleep would help. His skin if it was even possible looked even more pale than normal. Stiles let out a breath and turned on the hot water. He gathered some in his hands and splattered it across his face. He wiped it off and walked down stairs.

Stiles entered the kitchen and saw his dad sitting there still in his pajamas with a newspaper in his hand. One corner of the newspaper was curled down. He half smiled at his dad. John placed the entire newspaper on the table and looked straight at his son with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re up early? ”

Stiles ignored the question and walked further into the kitchen. He opened up the cabinet and began pulling out pots and pans. His dad turned around staring at his son.

“Son what are you doing?”

“Making breakfast.” Stiles didn’t want to turn around. He had to keep himself busy to stop from freaking out because his heart was already beating like hummingbird wings. He still had a nervous tremor about his entire body and if he stopped moving, his dad would notice.

“You know you don’t have to do that. You were passed out yesterday the last thin–”

“It’s fine dad.” Stiles voice trembled. He cleared his throat and finally turned around to look at his father. “I can’t sleep and you’re already up so I might as well make us some breakfast. ”

John nodded his head, but didn’t turn away as quickly as Stiles hoped. John continued to look questioningly at his son before picking back up the newspaper and letting his son make their breakfast.

All the pancakes were done, the coffee was still in the pot, and turkey sausage was nearly done when Stiles finally calmed down enough to turn his head and look at his dad.

Stiles flipped the sausage. “What time do you go in?” He waited for his dad to respond.

John put the newspaper down again and stared at his son. “Took off today…guess I’m just up out of habit. ”

Stiles nodded his head and turned away. He turned off the oven and moved all the sausage onto separate plates for him and his dad. “You know you didn’t have to take off.” Stiles picked their plates up and walked over to the table. “I’m alright.”

“Is it a crime that I want to be home and make sure you’re okay?” John crossed his arms.

Stiles walked away from the table unable to answer and grabbed two coffee mugs. He poured them some coffee and then sat down without a word. He grabbed the syrup from the middle and poured it across his entire meal. His dad took a sip of his coffee and then let out a breath.

“Stiles? ”

Stiles looked up from where he was currently cutting up his pancakes. “Yeah dad? ”

“I know I’m new to the whole supernatural business and I know you kids have been through a lot, but I’m not sure if…”

The sound of a cellphone ringing cut him off. John reached into his pocket and answered his phone with more force than needed. He was annoyed.

“Sher–”

John ran a hand down his face listening to whomever was on the other line.

“Can’t this wait till tomorrow McCall I’m trying t–”

“Figures.” Stiles grunted.

“Okay I’ll be right there.” John hung up the phone and let out an irritated groan. He looked up at his son with regret in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and looked down at his son. “Something came up and I have to go in after all. ”

“S’okay dad I’m fine.” Stiles was trying to convince him self more than he was anyone else. He gathered pancakes and sausage on his fork intending on eating it, but when he swallowed, it didn’t go anywhere. It got stuck in his throat. He felt ironically like the girl from the movie Jaw Breaker. _Why her friends thought it was funny to stuff a huge ball in her mouth, tie her up, tape her mouth shut, and drive around_ ; Stiles didn’t really know. What he did know however was that he knew it sucked because he was now experiencing the same thing. His eyes widened, tears pulling around the rim, as he began gasping for air and clutching at his chest. His dad raced around the table and forced a solid slap to his son’s back. The food went flying across the room onto the floor.

“Stiles I’m staying home. That’s it…don’t fight me on this because McCall can just go fuc–”

“I’m fine.” Stiles said through a shaky voice. “I’ve han–”

“Fine?” His dad pulled his hair up making it look wild. “You just almost choked to death at the kitchen table. I’m not going in and you are not going to school.”

“It’s–” Stiles breathed in and out evenly and tried to straighten his posture. He looked up at his dad for the first time. “I’m good.” He swallowed. “I just need to start investing in more soup. ”

#

“Can you please drop it?” Ethan asked exasperated while opening Danny’s locker. They had already talked about this a thousand times already and no matter how many times he said the same thing he knew Danny never believed him. “I told you last night it was nothing.” He handed Danny his books and closed the door.

“I know” Danny said as people passed them in the hallway. He looked away from his boyfriend and the people. He wanted to know what the big deal was if it really was _nothing_. He looked down before finally bringing his gaze back up. “I’ve known Lydia for a long time…” Danny leaned against the locker. “…And she looked serious like any minute someone could drop dead on our table and you–” He leaned up gripping his books tighter. “You all looked like you believed her like it _really_ could have happened.”

Ethan huffed out a breath. “We were just worried about Lydia. You know Aiden says she’s been going through a tough time ever since…” He brushed his hand against his neck indicating the universal sign for being strangled. “We just don’t think she’s holding up as good as she tried to make everyone think.” Ethan lied. “We were all just worried about her that’s it.”

Danny nodded his head as he and Ethan began walking to class. He didn’t say anything. He wanted to believe him. However, he couldn’t. He could see it in his eyes. He’d seen it so many times recently that he’d lost count. It’s gotten harder for Ethan to look him in the eye and keep telling him a lie or coming up with some excuse when he’s late or has to leave. Danny stopped asking a long time ago. He got fed up with wondering what the next excuse would be.

“Promise me you’ll tell me eventually?” Danny asked as they stopped in front of his class.

“Babe I already told you.”

“Promise me… _Please_ …I can wait until you’re ready, but I want to know what’s going on because I know it’s more than everyone being worried about Lydia. So promise me?”

Ethan nodded his head. “I promise.” He pulled Danny in for a quick kiss on the cheek before walking away to figure out what he was about to do with his free period.

Ethan walked down the hallway and turned the corner. His brother fell in step with him.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Aiden asked as they walked across the school.

“Because,” Ethan walked outside. “What do you think will be his next question after I tell him I’m a werewolf?”

Aiden didn’t need his brother to say it to know the answer to that. It had taken Lydia days to even speak to him after what he did to Boyd. He was honestly surprised she liked him enough to want him to stay after Deucalion left and the Alpha Pack wasn’t a problem anymore. It was the only reason he knew now there was something wrong with _her_. She had forgiven him _mostly_ so he could understand where his brother was coming from.

Ethan took his brother’s silence as confirmation. They walked up to their motorcycles and unchained them. Ethan swung his leg over and grabbed his helmet.

“Exactly.” Ethan watched his brother. “Besides you’re getting no closer to figuring out what is actually wrong with Lydia than I am to telling Danny the truth. ”

Aiden rolled his eyes and put on his helmet. He kicked off his engine and placed his feet on the ground. “Unlike you I’m actually trying. She just keeps acting like she’s fine. ”

Ethan looked away from his brother and put his helmet on. He revved up his engine and looked straight ahead. “Well when you get Lydia to tell you what’s actually wrong then I’ll tell Danny the truth.”

Ethan took his feet off the ground and peeled out of the parking lot not even waiting for his brother’s reply. He didn’t feel like talking anymore. Aiden huffed out a breath and did the same catching up with his brother easily.

#

Stiles dropped his book bag off his shoulder as he took a place next to Scott in Coach Finstock’s class. It was only the second block and he was already regretting his decision to come to school.

“Alright class listen up.” Coach Finstock yelled as Stiles settled into his seat. He rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. He wasn’t in the mood for the man today. “In light of recent events all after school activities have been cancelled until further notice, but don’t get too excited because there’s also been a city wide curfew enforced. Now open your books to page 204.”

“Stiles,” Scott whispered looking over at his best friend. “What are you doing here? You look…”

“Like shit.” Stiles finished. “Thank you Scott for pointing out the obvious. ”

“You shouldn’t be here you seriously should be at home resting. You passed out yesterday.”

“And I nearly died this morning chocking on breakfast okay, but I’m here. You know Scott not all us have insane werewolf abilities that allow you to heal and feel awesome within 2 seconds of an injury. I feel useless when I sit at home and have everyone watching over me. Plus I really don’t want to miss anymore school I think we did enough of that last month what with the whole ritual sacrifice crap.”

Stiles looked away from Scott. He didn’t care if he was harsher than he needed to be he just wasn’t in the mood. His body felt so tired and weak. His Adderall didn’t feel like it was working and his dreams were making him paranoid.

“Fuck this.” Stiles said. He dropped his head to the desk and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to sleep. He knew that for sure, but he also didn’t have the energy to try and pay attention.

“Stiles are you okay?”

“What?” Stiles asked voice muffled. He could barely hear his friend. It was like he was miles away.

“Stiles?”

Stiles turned his head to look at Scott, but he could barely see him. It looked like he was fading away as if someone was blurring his picture. Stiles head began to pulse and a sharp pain shot through it.

“Ah.” He said as he put his head back on the desk. He began rubbing at his temples trying to sooth the pain, but it did nothing.

“What’s going on, ” Stiles asked although he could barely talk. The pain was just so intense that now he felt like the temperature was rising and he could swear he could hear screaming, but maybe that was just the ringing in his ears.

“Breath,” He strained, but it wasn’t helping. “Scott?” He finally said bringing his head up.

_He wasn’t in the classroom anymore, but the pain was gone. He looked around taking in the scene. He was in a large hallway. Pictures lined all the walls and there were mahogany floors. Everything was on fire and as he looked down, he could see pools of blood staining the wood. He could hear people screaming in the distance and a few times, he could swear he saw people run past him, but when he blinked, they were gone._

_Stiles began to stand up, but the flames seemed to burst and expand forcing him to fall to the ground and back away from the fire. He rushed back until he hit the wall and was forced to stop. He put his hand down and it fell into a pool of something wet and thick. He instantly pulled his hand away and looked down._

_“Oh my god.” He said putting his good hand over his mouth as he scooted away from the bloody dead body that was beside him and stood up._

_He took in a breath trying to calm himself down and looked at his bloody hand as it began to tremble. He looked about the room and the amount of blood around him was beginning to make knots turn in his stomach and the heat from the flames was beginning to make him dizzy, as the air seemed to grow thicker by the minute. Stiles began breathing deeper as he looked around the hallway trying to find one speck of_

_“Akil.” Someone yelled in a British accent._

_He looked to the right down the hall and began following the voice while trying his best to avoid the blood, growing number of dead bodies, and the fire. It was hard if he was being honest and the hallway that didn’t seem to end even after he turned a corner didn’t help. He began coughing as the smoke began to get to him until the hallway seemed to open up into a huge circle. Directly behind him was the hallway he had come from. To his east and west were two more hallways, but in front of him was a large opening where a huge door once stood, but was now hanging on its hinges._

_He looked inside and saw the curtains were in taters and ablaze as debris covered the floor. The once magnificent chandelier was hanging by a single wire that snapped as he stepped into the room sending it crashing to the ground and bursting into flames as it broke into a million pieces._

_Stiles covered up his eyes as the flames consumed almost the entire room. He backed up trying to find his way out of the ballroom and walked straight onto a piece of glass. He moved his arm away from his face when he could feel the heat leaving him the further he stepped away. Finally, Stiles opened his eyes as the flames began to dwindle. The last of the bright orange light disappeared as a crash of glass hit a nearby wall. Stiles blinked as he jerked back instinctively. He looked around the room he was now in. Broken beakers and colored fluid filled the room as small flames gathered around the small puddles.  He was in a lab or what used to be one._

_“Akil.” The British voice yelled again as a gust of wind whooshed past Stiles._

_Stiles turned around searching for what caused the breeze when he saw a boy dress entirely in black pacing the room. He had short black hair that lay flat on his head and bright red eyes that seemed to send a chill down Stiles spine even though he knew he couldn’t see him._

_“You’re gone and you took the serum with you.” The British Boy screamed as he yanked at his short hair. The anger rumbled in his chest. He picked up another half filled beaker and threw it against the wall. Stiles ducked as it flew over his head. “I’ve got to find you.” The British Boy sucked in a breath before letting out a scream. “Lorenz.”_

_“Maddox.” A blonde with a French accent stated as he walked into the room. His hair was long coming to his shoulders while his hands were bloody as he wiped them on his shirt unconcerned. “You’re interrupting something.”_

_“We’re going to find Akil,” Maddox began as he searched the room. Stiles watched as he opened up cabinet after cabinet throwing every thing he found that wasn’t what he was looking for over his head. “And when we do we’re going to kill him.”_

_Lorenz ran his bloodstained hands through his hair. “What about the boy?”_

_“We’ll get to him before Akil ever has a chance too.” Maddox opened up a drawer. He pulled out a stack of papers and began looking through them so fast Stiles couldn’t keep up with the speed at, which he threw each paper to the ground. It was only seconds when the boy finally stopped yet almost the entire room was now filled with papers. He turned around with a single piece of tan paper and smirked at Lorenz. “He’s going to wish he was dead by the end of this.”_

_“So where is he?” Lorenz asked as he looked at the small piece of paper._

_Maddox looked straight into Lorenz eyes as his brow began to furrow. “Beacon Hills.”_

_Stiles eyes widened and then immediately shut as he fell to his knees. A pain shot through his head again. He shrieked out clutching his head trying to stop the pain, but nothing worked. He blinked open his eyes and was no longer in the room, but instead surrounded by a bright light instead._

“Wake up.” He said closing his eyes. “Wake up…wake up…wake up.” His head was getting heavier like a weight was pulling him down to the center of the earth. The pain shot through him again and all of the pressure released as if his head exploded. “Wake up.” He screamed opening his eyes to find himself at the far back corner of Coach Finstock’s class with Danny in front of him.

Stiles looked at Danny then at everyone else in the room. They were all on the other side of the classroom as far away from him as possible except for Scott who was still paralyzed by his desk looking at them both. He wasn’t cowering away, but he was definitely not making any advancement to help either.

“Stiles?” Danny whispered bringing Stiles attention back to him.

Stiles jumped back all the way to the wall as a reflex and looked down. He was covered in sweat and his fists were slightly bloody from where he clenched them too tightly. He closed his eyes. His breathing sped up and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He felt weightless, but everything was becoming too much. He knew this feeling. This was nothing new.

“Stiles concentrate on my voice and breath okay?” Stiles nodded his head and Danny let out a breath. “In…Out…okay… breathe in and out. ”

Stiles began the rhythmic breathing that he learned so long ago, but hadn’t been applied in forever. It didn’t help and he began to freak out even more.

“Stiles it’s okay, you just need to concentrate on my voice okay. Just breathe like you’ve been doing.”

Stiles shut his eyes even harder and concentrated on the sound of Danny’s voice while trying to maintain a steady rhythm of in and out breathes.

“Do you remember when we were like 9 and you were obsessed with the song Basket Case?” Danny’s voice cut in. “You came to school with a cd player and listened to it non stop. I remember Jackson came up to you and wanted to listen to it to see what was so ‘good,’ about it…” Stiles nodded as his breathing began to even out. He hadn’t thought about that song in years. “…Jackson listened to the whole song, but afterwards like ragged on you about how lame it was and how it was basically a song for freaks. ”

Stiles opened his glossy eyes again. He ran his hand through his hair, but didn’t look up. “I lost the CD a day later and never found it.” His voice trembled.

“You didn’t actually lose it. Jackson took it without you knowing.” Stiles looked up at that. “He said the song helped him when he couldn’t deal. He would listen to it too whenever he had panic attacks. I think he took it because he was afraid to ask his parents you know to just buy him the album. I guess he felt like _‘Whitmore’s’_ weren’t supposed to listen to that type of music or something I don’t know. ”

Stiles didn’t understand why he was telling him all this especially since it was about Jackson, but he sort of got it. He smiled slightly. “Thanks. ”

“No problem. ”

Stiles sighed. He looked around and everyone was still on the other side of the room including Scott although now he was wearing confusion on his face and shock.

“How long was I?” Stiles asked looking at Danny.

“Not that long, maybe like 10 minutes. ”

Stiles looked from his desk to where he was now. “And how did I get over here?”

“You walked or…” Danny trailed off. “You sort of freaked out and jumped out of your seat. You talked some.”

Stiles ran his hand through his hair again and stood up. Danny followed.

“I need to get out of here.” Stiles mumbled.

Something finally seemed to snap in Scott. “Coach can you…” Scott began, but didn’t finish because Coach snapped out of it too.

“Right um what are you all looking at? Get your sorry butts back in your seats.”

Everyone began moving, but not without taking several glances at Stiles before sitting down.

Stiles looked toward Scott. “ _Thank You_.” He mouthed.

Scott nodded.

“Coach can I…”

“Yeah sure Stilinski, ” Coach said almost instantly.

Stiles looked at Finstock for a long time before moving. It was the first time that he had ever said his name correctly.

“Can I go?” Scott said jumping from his seat.

“Yes McCall” Coach said huffing out a breath. “But don’t think this is going to be a normal thing. Remember I like the new you.”

#

Francesco pushed open the enormous doors and walked into the library of his home. Akil was sitting by the window reading a book. He didn’t bother to look up.

“I believe that he has the sight.” Francesco walked toward Akil. “Like you. ”

“What gives you this clue?” Akil said face still embedded in his book.

“He said a name.”

Akil turned a page. “What name? ”

“Maddox. ”

“What happened?” Akil said instantly in front of him.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t in the class. I was listening from outside in the hall. I don’t actually know what he saw. I left as soon as I knew the vision was done.”

Akil paced in front of him. Francesco looked back and forth, as he did. “How long do we have left?” He asked still watching his master.

“Three days until it's complete.” Akil stopped pacing. “We’ll just have to wait until then and when you bring him back here I will figure out what he saw.”

#

“You text her?” Scott asked Stiles as they walked down the hall.

Stiles put his phone in his pocket and looked up. “Yeah she said she’d meet us.”

Scott walked up to the empty classroom, looked around, and walked in. Stiles did the same and for a second he thought he saw Francesco, but when he looked back, no one was there. He entered into the classroom and Lydia was standing there in her white lace dress with her arms crossed.

“This better be important I was…” Lydia wiped her mouth and straightened herself. “You know what never mind. What is it? ”

Scott looked toward Stiles who scratched his head. He looked away from them and then let out a breath. “I’ve had these dreams ever since the Nemeton and now I don’t know if they’re real.”

Stiles turned around and Lydia and Scott were both watching him with wide eyes. “It’s been happening a lot, but last night it was so real… then yesterday I passed out. I started seeing this person and I thought he was really there, but he wasn’t. ” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Then I saw him in my dream last night again and I dreamed about the pack and something happened and I heard this language I can’t describe it. I just—” Stiles tapped his fingers against his jeans. “I feel like I’m going crazy. ”

Scott walked up to Stiles and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve gone to Deaton. ”

“Scott you have enough to deal with already especially since your dad’s decided to stick around. I didn’t want to bother you. I didn’t think it was that bad. It’s just after last night I’m a little freaked out.”

“Deaton did say there’d be side effects. He said that there would be darkness right?” Lydia asked. “What if this is only the darkness. Maybe it’s just affecting you most since you’ve had the most grief. ”

Stiles and Scott both thought about this for a moment and then nodded their heads. She continued.

“Maybe the darkness is bringing your subconscious fears to the forefront of your mind.” Lydia said placing a soothing hand on Stiles arm. “Maybe it really is nothing to worry about. ”

“But.” Scott said. “If it really is this bad and after what happened today I think we should talk about it at lunch. See if anyone else has been experiencing the same thing. We can figure it out then and go from there.”

“Okay.” Stiles said with his eyes on the floor. He walked over to an empty desk and leaned against it letting out a sigh.

#

“Lydia?” Aiden whispered in between kisses.

Lydia wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back pressing her body closer to his. Her hair cascaded across her round face. “Stop talking.”

Aiden pulled her closer trying hard to get lost in the feel of her lips on his. He ran his fingers against her waist as she ground down on his dick that was currently sporting a semi, but he wasn’t into it—not really.

“Lydia.” Aiden said again. He moved his hands up her waist along her back and curled them through her long hair.

“Stop talking.” She said again with more a bite to it. She leaned closer to him making him lay down against his bed as she ground down on his quickly hardening dick again.

A moan slipped out of his mouth as he could feel the wetness from her lace panties each time she pressed her body down against him. Admit ably it felt good and his wolf loved it. All it wanted to do was roll her over, rip her tiny lace dress with his claws, and fuck her into the mattress like he’d done so many times before, but he couldn’t. He knew she was avoiding something. She had been avoiding something for some time now, but every time he tried to talk to her, she would brush it off. It was bothering him. It was the reason why he was currently—Despite the fact that his bulge was huge in his jeans right now, pulling Lydia off of him and holding her back at arm's length.

Lydia panted as she looked down at him in confusion and irritation. She ran her fingers through her hair and pushed it out of her face. “What are you doing?”

Aiden looked up at her. “I’m not really feeling it today. ”

Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked down at the huge bulge in his jeans. She looked back up toward him and smirked rolling her eyes as she grabbed his cock through his jeans and began massaging it. She leaned down trying to kiss him again, but he moved his face before she could. Her face would have hit the pillow had he not picked her up off of him and laid her down where he once was as he stood up.

Aiden looked down at his girlfriend. She turned her head and looked straight at him. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Whatever.” She slipped off the bed and moved past him.

Aiden followed behind her as she walked into his bathroom that was attached to his room. He stopped in the doorway and leaned on it watching as she began fixing her hair and her dress.

“You leaving?” Aiden asked.

She didn’t bother looking at him. She just continued fixing her hair. “I promised Allison I’d stop by. I have a biology test I need to study for. Also Scott's suppo—”

“What’s wrong? ”

Lydia looked over at him. They stared at each other for about thirty seconds until Lydia got tired of it and moved past him back into his room and began picking up her stuff she had tossed around when they had gotten there.

Aiden clenched and unclenched his fist and turned around following her. “I know, there’s something wrong even if you won’t say anything. I am a wolf unless you’ve forgotten. Just because you refuse to tell me what it is doesn’t mean I don’t still feel that there’s something—”

Lydia picked up the last of her books and looked back at Aiden. “The only thing that’s wrong with me is that you keep asking me incessantly if there is something wrong when I am in fact fine. ”

Lydia stomped out of his room and down his hall toward his door. She would just go  see Allison before she left since the twins and her best friend still stayed in the same building. She needed to leave before she cracked. She could feel her resolve slipping and the last thing she needed was Aiden worried about her more than he already was. She wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, but was pulled back by Aiden and pressed against the door. She looked up at him, but said nothing.

“I thought we agreed that if I stayed we were going to try and make this work for real like be in an actual relationship? ”

Lydia pursed her lips. “What exactly do you think we’ve been doing?”

“Sex.” He deadpanned.

Lydia relaxed against the door as she tapped her finger against her book. “You haven’t exactly been complaining?”

“Because it’s good.”

“Exactly. ”

“But that’s not the point.” Aiden said stepping closer to her.

Lydia crossed her arms. “Then what? ”

“Lydia when I decided to stay I thought it would be…I don't know…different…I’m not complaining trust me, but we don’t exactly act like a couple. We haven’t even went on a date. ”

Lydia stood up straighter against the door. “Thursday 7 o clock and I’m picking you up because there is no way I’m going anywhere on that.” She pointed to his motorcycle helmet, turned around, and left leaving Aiden standing in his doorway.

#

“It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate to you.” Deaton said as Stiles and Scott followed him back to his examination room.

Scott looked over at Stiles who let out a sigh and nervously scratched his face. “Well how do I tell my subconscious to use a language I actually understand?”

They came into the back room. Deaton turned around and looked up at Stiles. “Can you tell me again what you remember of the dream, particularly the language? I can better help you if I knew what was being said.”

Stiles closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them back up. He remembered it perfectly. “I was in a house. It was big. It was dark. I came down some stairs. I don’t remember how I got there. There was a purse hanging at the bottom of the staircase.”

“What type of purse?” Deaton asked.

“It wasn’t really a purse it was more of a…” He trailed off trying to remember. “It was like a messenger bag or a satchel.”

“Go on?”

“I started to open it up, but that’s when I heard someone start to talk. I stopped.”

“What are they saying?”

“Um…” Stiles said raising an eyebrow. “Phonetically?”

Deaton nodded his head. “If that’s the only way then yes.”

“Okay.” Stiles closed his eyes again. “Pi ou way…hi…pi eagoarh…e eah eathee…efnouti…e eakhoon…pi eaho ou…oankh.” Stiles opened his eyes one by one and looked sheepishly at Deaton. “I’m sorry I know that prob­—”

“The language in your dreams sounds similar to the Coptic language, but I can’t know for sure. It could easily be something else, but this seems to be my best guess off of what you spoke.”

“What?” Stiles said. “You actually…” He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. He thought he was speaking gibberish, but whatever. “What’s Coptic? ”

“The latest stage of the Egyptian language.” Scott said immediately.

Stiles looked over at Scott in confusion because who actually knows anything like that. “How much did you learn this summer?”

“I think the better question is what is your subconscious meaning to say to you exactly?” Deaton moved around the examination table and began rummaging through one of his cabinets.

Scott walked closer to the table followed by Stiles. “Do you know what they were saying?”

Deaton turned around with a notepad and pencil in hand. “I know a little bit of the language. I recognized some of it, but without knowing exactly what was said, it’s hard to say for sure.”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and watched as Deaton began writing something down on the notepad. When he was done, he handed the paper to Stiles who read the words out loud.

  _One_

_Moon_

_Come forth_

_Light_

_God_

_Opened_

_Come forth_

_Day_

_Living_

Stiles looked at the paper again and read the words out loud more times than was necessary. When he was more thoroughly confused than when he came in he slammed the paper down on the table and flailed his limbs. “Am I seriously suppose to know what this means?” he asked. “Is my subconscious trying to be funny because I’m not laughing okay and if I am it’s to keep from crying because I am really screwed.”

Deaton scrunched up his face and furrowed his brow looking between Scott and Stiles. Stiles just seemed to flail more as a result.

“Okay no don’t look at me like that.” Stiles pointed a finger at Deaton. “I know that look. It’s the ‘ _I know exactly what’s wrong with you, but I have no idea how to fix it’_ look. ”

Deaton nodded his head. “Well one thing I do know is that when you three went under you essentially opened a door in your mind and whatever this is…” Deaton looked directly at Stiles. “…It seems to be a result of it. You each need to figure out a way to close that door.”

Stiles pocketed the list and turned around walking out of Deaton’s office. He knew Deaton wouldn’t tell them anymore than he already had and he just didn’t feel like being there any longer. When he got outside, he stood there and waited on Scott in the cool air. Finally, after a couple minutes, Scott was outside and standing next to him.

“You doing something tonight?” Scott asked as they began walking to where they parked.

“I have a bio test I need to study for and dad will probably be home soon so I’ll probably fix dinner. What’s up were you going to come over?”

Scott stopped at his motorcycle. “No I…actually I’m about to go see Allison.”

Stiles eyes widened. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Oh.” He said reaching out and patted Scott’s shoulder. “That’s good so are you two–”

“Uh yeah sort of…it’s complicated.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Well complicated is better than not being together so.” He stuck his hand in his pocket. “What about Isaac is he okay with it or is he? ”

“He’s okay with it.” Scott switched nervously between feet. He looked down suddenly interested in how wonderful the pavement was, but then looked back up. “He’s actually over there now. I’m supposed to meet them.”

“Really?” Stiles said confused for all of three seconds until it clicked and… _“Oh.”_ Stiles said eyes widened. A huge smile came across his face. “Well you need to get going and go get the girl and….” He paused. “The guy” He grabbed his keys out of his pocket. “I never thought I’d say that to anyone ever…especially you.” he mumbled as he opened the door to his jeep. He knew Scott heard him.

Stiles climbed in his jeep and powered up the engine. He looked over at Scott who swung a leg over his bike and looked back at him.

“Me either.” he finally said. He kicked off his bike and grabbed his helmet. “If it gets bad call me. I don’t care how busy you think I am. ”

Stiles smiled and nodded his head. “Okay. ”

Scott placed the helmet on his head and took his feet off the ground. He pulled out of the parking lot as Stiles followed behind him and headed home.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Famous Last Words

**Chapter 3**

Stiles opened up his eyes one by one and stretched almost falling out of his bed before he caught himself. He pulled himself back on the bed and scratched sleepily at his head while he looked at his computer. Wikipedia was still pulled up from where he had attempted to do research last night, but if the obvious indents on the side of his face were evidence he knew he hadn’t gotten very far. He didn’t even remember falling asleep either, but as he looked at the wiki page and then at the other tabs he had open—some of last night was coming back to the surface. Stiles could remember he came home and tried to research the list of words, Deaton had given him, but it had been a bust. So he had decided to try and research the names he heard in his _dream_ or _mental freak out_ he had in the middle of class, whichever was more accurate. He looked back at the tabs and from the looks of it Stiles remembered he tried to research Maddox first, but with no last name the only thing he came up with were a bunch of links refereeing to Angelina Jolie’s son and none who looked even sort of like the person he had saw in his _dream._ Stiles moved to look at the other tabs, but they were just as bare. The only Lorenz he saw on the four Google pages he had up were filled with old men, which Stiles knew was not even close to the tall, blonde, and _young_ person he had seen. Stiles let out a sigh and closed safari. He would worry about it later, but for now, he needed to get up. Stiles closed his computer and swung his legs off the bed and stood up—he felt lightheaded. He leaned over against his wall putting his head against it and tried his best to let the dizzy spell pass. After a few minutes it did and he walked out of his room and down toward the kitchen.

Stiles touched the bottom floor and exhaled. He felt like he had just walked the entire Great Wall of China or had climbed Mount Everest. Stiles stood there for a minute and tried to wake up his limbs, but it didn’t happen. His entire body felt like a bag of weights was around his neck weighing his entire body to the ground. He felt like if he took one more step he would pass out _for sure_.

“Stiles?” John looked in from the kitchen with a newspaper folded into his arms and a raised eyebrow.

Stiles looked up then and stretched a strained smile across his face. It didn’t quite get where it was meant to be though so he held up his hand in reassurance. “I’m good just kinda stiff. Guess I slept wrong or something.”

Stiles began to move with stiff limbs into the kitchen. Stiles tried his hardest to seem natural, but also _not_ pass out like he felt like he would at any second. His dad eyed him during his short journey and didn’t take his eyes off him even after he sat back down and watched his son do the same. Stiles could see where his dad was watching him while trying to look like he was reading the newspaper. Normally he would have tried to seem more normal or call him out on his lack of stealth, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He simply didn’t have the energy. John seemed to notice this and watched his son for a few minutes longer as he scrunched up his face. John would be lying if he hadn’t noticed how his son had been acting lately. He knew it was more than the effects of what he had done that day to save them. He hadn’t wanted to believe his own thoughts when they wondered toward the one thing he had spent the days since his wife died wishing would never happen again. Now, however, things seemed to look more and more like it. He just had to know for sure.

John let out a sigh and Stiles watched as his dad put his newspaper down and walked around the table. Stiles stopped when his dad got out of eyeshot, but could hear the sounds of a cabinet and the clank of glass. Stiles spaced out then and only came too a few minutes later when slight heat hit his face and a sound of a mug being sat down in front of him accompanied it. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at the mug. He sat up and pulled it close recognizing the smell, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on where it was from. He blew the hot liquid before finally bringing it too his mouth and drinking it. The warm tea ran down his body making him feel instantly better. He took another sip and breathed in the smell. He closed his eyes savoring it as a voice came into his head from somewhere deep within his mind.

 _Thanks honey._ He heard the voice of his mother say.

He opened up his eyes and looked at his dad who looked at him with the same perplexed expression. He didn’t know how he hadn’t recognized the smell immediately. It was one of the only things his mom would drink when she started getting unwell. It was the only thing that calmed her down and kept the mood swings at bay and when sleepless nights began to be the only thing she endured the tea always seemed to bring her back to her old self again if only for a moment. He could remember all the nights she would stay up late to watch TV just so that she could be alone. Stiles could remember her extreme change in behavior and how his parents, who never seemed to argue, argued more in those last few months than they had the entire time they’d been together. He could remember how slow her once eloquent speech had gotten and when it got to the point she could no longer read because her brain wouldn’t process the words quick enough. Then by the time something came out of her mouth, it didn’t make any sense so she stopped all together. He could remember how her once soft strides became clumsy and rough like she had _his_ feet instead of her own. Stiles knew now she would stay up so late to watch TV in the dead of night just to escape the looks that they would give her. It was the only time she could pretend she was normal and her brain wasn’t shrinking by the second. Stiles understood her pain. He understood her more than ever why it had gotten to a point where she would only come out of her room to drink her tea, but hardly for anything else. Stiles took another sip and swallowed. Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Stiles stood up about to protest because he knew what his dad was thinking and there was no way—he had to keep telling himself that at least—he had gotten the same exact thing his mom had. It was simply _impossible,_ but before he could begin his argument, his father was out the door and closing it behind him leaving no room for words. Stiles just leaned against the wall and dropped his head staring at the floor. There was _no way_ this was happening again. 

#

Stiles walked into the cold hospital and toward the front desk. He couldn’t count the number of times he had been in this hospital since his mom died and it never really got to him. He had made a promise to himself it never would or at least he would never show it, but now it was different. He could feel it. His feet dragged across the floor in a slow trudge he couldn’t speed up even if he wanted too. His heart fluttered in his chest and the palms of his hands sweat from the anxiety and fear he felt. When he got to the front desk he placed his hand on the top trying to look normal, but all that resulted in was his fingers doing a continuous tapping that had the current nurse behind the desk side eyeing him. He took his hand off then and placed it in his jacket pocket.

“Can I speak to Ms. McCall please?” he tried to sound okay, but he knew his voice shook.

The nurse nodded her head and wondered off. “Wait right here.”

Stiles nodded his head and turned around. He clenched and unclenched his fist to try and get the tingly sensation to go away as he waited, but it didn’t. It only made it worse. Mellissa came around the corner and walked up to the desk. She knew the back of Stiles head anywhere.

“Stiles?” She asked. He turned around slightly startled. “Shouldn’t you be…”

She trailed off as she saw the look on his face. He was pale and his eyes looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He looked everywhere, but at her and she could see he was trembling. Mellissa moved around the desk and stood in front of him and grabbed his hands.

“Stiles look at me?” She spoke softly. Stiles could hear the worry in her voice. He looked up. “Tell me what’s wrong? I can’t help you unless I know what’s wrong?”

“Okay um.” Stiles stuttered. “I just…I don’t know what’s going on with me. I don’t sleep and I’ve been having these nightmares and…”

“It’s okay.” She wrapped him up in a hug as he began to panic. “Let’s just go get you in a room and we’ll take it from there.”

Stiles nodded his head and followed her into a room. He sat down on the bed and listened to her as she asked him a bunch of questions he actually answered honestly _this_ time. He knew he didn’t have to hide anything from her, but he also had a strange feeling this timehe didn’t need too. He could see the look in Mellissa’s eyes she tried to conceal as she looked over everything he told her. When she was done, she left him in the room while she went out on the promise she would be back shortly. He nodded his head and lay back on the bed. He hadn’t meant to drift off, but suddenly he was being softly shaken awake and he was now looking at Mellissa as well as a male doctor.

“Alright Mr….” The doctor paused looking at his paper work.

“Just call him Stiles.” Mellissa said immediately.

“Um yes well Stiles I’ve looked over your paperwork and we just want to run a few test on you if that’s okay.”

“Okay.”

The next few hours were hell if he was being honest. They had done every test and every scan he knew of and they still hadn’t said anything, which he knew wasn’t good. None of it had done anything for his confidence level. Stiles knew even though he had been trying to lie to himself it was looking like a real possibility. So when the door opened and the doctor walked in instead of Mellissa his heart stopped. The doctor crossed the room and stopped in front of him.

“Where’s Mellissa?” Stiles asked quietly.

“She thought it would be best if I were to give you your report.” Stiles nodded his head. The doctor went on. “The good news is you don’t have Frontotemporal Dementia like was initially thought.”

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It didn’t last for long.

“…However after looking over everything I am not sure how to tell you this, but your entire body is shutting down. We….”

Stiles felt his entire body dropped. He hadn’t been expecting _this_. He had prepared himself for the ultimate diagnosis he was suffering from the exact same thing as his mom, but now he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even hear what the doctor was saying anymore. It was like his voice was a whisper in the distance he couldn’t quite understand. All he did was nod his head when the doctor said something, before leaving out of the room. He stood up taking in and out breathes, but it didn’t seem to work. He put back on his clothes, grabbed his keys, and put them in his pocket as he headed toward the door. When he opened it, he found Mellissa waiting outside with tear stained eyes and a hand over her mouth.

Instantly she wrapped herself around him muttering things he couldn’t hear. It was like he was in another world. She let him go and he nodded his head at the something he didn’t even know _what_ she said and left out of the hospital and toward his jeep. Stiles didn’t say anything. He didn’t even know where he was going. It was only after he ended up at the cemetery and found himself in front of his mom’s grave everything hit him at once. Stiles dropped to his knees and clutched at his chest as his breathing came in harsh erratic intervals. Everything moved in slow motion as he let the tears fall down his face. The panic attack came full force and for once, he did nothing to stop it. Stiles was dying. He could still hear the doctor’s voice in his head telling him _“your body is shutting down”._ Stiles didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He was dying. He wouldn’t live to see graduation or have a senior prom. He wouldn’t get married or even be able to see Avengers 2 when it came out because he was dying and would be dead _long_ before then. He could remember a little of what the doctor said about him having a few days. He knew the doctor meant for him to stay, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t going to die in there. It was the last thing he wanted for himself. Stiles leaned against his mom’s grave for a long time until the panic attack passed and he looked up. Stiles wiped the tears from his eyes and crossed his legs as he sat down on the ground. He looked to where the flowers he had bought her days before should have been, but they weren’t there anymore. He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Mom I know I haven’t visited you in a couple days, but I uh...” He plucked at the grass under his hand unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry about the flowers someone stole too,” He paused. “I know I’m stalling, but I just don’t know how…” He let out a sigh. “I might be joining you soon.” His voice cracked. He could feel the tears coming back. He placed his hand around his mouth trying to force them back down. When he felt he had a better handle on himself, Stiles started again.

 

“I found out I’m dying today. My bodies shutting down and they don’t know why. I have until Friday and then we’ll see each other again like you promised.” Stiles gave up. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He completely broke. Stiles stood up pacing in front of his moms grave as the tears rolled down his cheek and his eyes turned red. “Mom, please don’t think I’m being selfish or something, but I really don’t want to die. I just–I really don’t want to die.”

 

Stiles stopped pacing and looked down at his mom. “After you died I didn’t know what to do and dad was so lost and angry and he drank and sometimes he told me it was my fault and I believed him and I wanted to die then mom. I really wanted to die. I almost tried a couple times, but _now_ mom it’s here and I have no control over it and I don’t–I really don’t want to die. I still have stuff I want to do. I want to graduate from high school and go to college and be a broke college student who lives off of red bull and ramen noodles and I want to spend all night cramming for a test I’m almost late for the next day and sex mom. I’m sorry, but I want to have lots of sex okay. I just lost my virginity last Friday mom I can’t die now. I was even falling in love mom though I know it wasn’t perfect. He tried to push me away instead of dealing with his feeling, but he was still special. He was so special and we could’ve had something. It would have taken time, but maybe we could’ve been like you and dad, but…” He faded off falling back down in defeat. “It’s my life I guess.” He let out a sigh. “One big fuck you after another.” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back looking at the sky. He looked at it until sunspots filled his eyes and he looked away. Stiles reached into his pocket and got out his phone to look at the time. He needed to go. “Well uh mom sorry this was long, but I gotta go. I would promise to bring you more flowers, but I’ll probably be dead before they come in so yeah.” Stiles stood up and took one last look at his mom’s grave. “See you in a couple days.”

 

Stiles left the cemetery and got back into his jeep to drive back toward the school. His head wasn’t really there and if he was being honest, his body wasn’t up for it, but if Stiles only had a few more days to live, he still had stuff he needed to do. Plus, as vital as this information is he didn’t want to seem suspicious and have them thinking something was wrong. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they found out. He was honestly surprised none of the werewolves had noticed yet, but if he really thought about it, they probably just didn’t want to say it. It wasn’t exactly conversation starter stuff. In an alternative world, he may have been mad at them, but he couldn’t because if they knew and just chose not to say something it was probably for his own good and their sanity.

Stiles pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of his jeep. He walked into the school checking in before heading outside. It was lunchtime and he knew where they would be. He also knew he needed to school his features before he headed out so he stopped just outside the door and put on his face. He knew they would still be able to smell what’s wrong, but he also knew they wouldn’t push him either. He let out a breath and walked outside heading over to his friends.

“Stiles is here.” Scott said pulling away from their conversation.

They all watched as Stiles walked over and sat down. He smiled at them and reached over swiping a chip from Isaac’s tray and placed it in his mouth.

“What I miss?” Stiles looked at everyone. No one said anything though. They all just stared at him. It made him uncomfortable. The tight mask he was wearing was sure to fade if someone didn’t say something soon.

“Stiles.” Allison began in a soft tone. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“We were just talking about the werecoyote stuff.” Scott cut in. Stiles knew what he was doing and he was grateful for it. “Me and Isaac were gonna go to Deaton’s after school. He said he might be able to help. Can you come?”

“Yeah sure.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “I just have to do something first, but I’ll be there.” He turned and looked at Lydia. He had noticed neither of the twin’s nor Danny was at the table today. He didn’t know if they had just not come or if they had sat somewhere else. He didn’t see them. “Lydia where’s Aiden?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know.” She said worry marring her usually stoic features. “Probably with Ethan.

Stiles nodded his head. He stole one more chip and got up from the table. He needed to talk to the twin’s. “Gotta run I’ll see you at Deaton’s later though.”

“You’re okay, though right?” Scott called after him.

“Yea.” Stiles disappeared in the school.

As soon as he walked around the corner and out of view, he let his shoulders sag, he slowed his walk, and his feet barely lifted off the floor. He closed his eyes and shook out his limps to try and bring back energy, but nothing worked. He turned another corner and grabbed his phone out his pocket because he figured his best luck with finding the twins would be to call Danny. Stiles looked down at his contacts and continued to walk until he bumped into something hard. “Fuck.” He said as he looked up. The twins were looking at him with identical expressions.

“You know you really ought to look where you’re going.” Aiden said.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Normally he would have a witty response, but he didn’t feel like it today. Instead, he just pocketed his phone and looked at them. “I need to talk to you.”

“So talk.” Ethan said immediately.

“Not here.” Stiles said. “Later.”

Ethan and Aiden looked at him. Something was off. They both looked at each other before sniffing the air.

“You smell like—”

“Yeah I know.” Stiles said growing impatient. “Just don’t tell anybody. Not Danny.” He looked at Ethan. “And especially not Lydia.”

They stood there in silence for a minute until the bell rung and Aiden shrugged his shoulder. “Whatever, just come over after school.”

Stiles nodded his head and left.

#

Isaac tugged at his scarf. He crossed his arms and looked down at the examination table. He listened to the sounds of Deaton shuffle somewhere in the back and Scott in front of him sitting quietly. Suddenly he heard the sound of a car approaching, but just as soon as he thought it was pulling in it drove past. It must not have been Stiles. He looked up from where his eyes had been fixated on the cold metal and looked at the clock on the wall.

“Where’s Stiles?” He asked voice shaky. “Do you think he’s okay?”

Scott looked up. “Yeah he said he’d be here. I guess he’s running kinda late.”

Isaac nodded his head and went silent. He looked down at his feet as he began to pace the floor. Isaac tugged at his scarf some more to try and adjust it, but it only made it worse. He dropped his hands and put them in his pocket. He leaned against the counter and tried to seem less anxious then he actually was. It didn’t work though because as his feet began to tap he could see where Scott was eyeing him from across the room with a mixture of confusion and fondness.

“Isaac is everything okay?” Scott asked getting up from where he had been sitting and moved closer to the table.

Isaac let out a sigh. He just had to come out and say it. “Did Stiles seem off to you today?”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Off?”

Isaac took his arms out of his pocket and walked up to the table. “Yeah like something was wrong even his smell seems—”

“He’s fine.” Scott said too quickly. He dropped his gaze and looked down at the table. Isaac watched him. He knew Scott had noticed it too. He probably had noticed way before he had. “He’s going to be fine.” He said finally.

Isaac looked at his boyfriend. He swallowed the lump in his throat and moved around the examination table until he was standing right in front of Scott.

“Look at me.” Isaac said as his own hands trembled. He reached up and curled his fingers through Scott’s hair and lifted up his face until he was staring back at him. Isaac straightened up his shoulders as he tried his hardest to be the rock he knew Scott needed right now even if he didn’t believe the words he was about to speak. Scott looked back at him water at the rim of his eyelids threatening to spill over. “He’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure something out.” Isaac pulled Scott in closer and rubbed his thumb over his cheek. “You’re the alpha you can do something.” He said with clear intent. “If you want to _you_ can do something okay. We’ll figure it out.”

“But what about Boyd?” Scott asked scooting closer to Isaac. He curled his fingers against his boyfriend’s waist. “What about Erica? We were too late for them. What if it doesn’t work? What if—”

“Stiles is strong. He’ll make it okay. We won’t let anything happen to him.”

Scott pulled Isaac in as he broke down. They wrapped their arms around each other and Isaac nuzzled his face into Scott’s neck. He let himself relax then. He didn’t have the strength to try and be the strong one anymore. He didn’t care that Scott could feel the fast pace beat of his heart or the sobs he tried to choke back because he could feel the same coming from Scott. The smell of sadness was wafting off of Scott in waves that Isaac hadn’t felt around anyone except Derek. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He wasn’t good at this. He hadn’t believed his own voice _honestly_ , but he hoped Scott had. He hoped it was enough. They stayed like that for a while until they both calmed down and pulled a part. Isaac brushed a stray tear away from Scott’s eyes as the doors burst open suddenly. The smell of Stiles filled the room.

#

The door opened as stiles was about to knock. Ethan stood on the other side expectantly.

“So you gonna invite me in?” Stiles asked.

“You’re not a vampire.” Aiden replied as he came into view.

“Ha very funny.” Stiles walked into their house and Ethan closed the door behind him.

“So what is so important you went out of your way to make sure none of your friends knew you were over here?” Ethan asked.

“I wanted to know how you became a werewolf?”

“The bite.” Aiden said automatically.

Stiles grumbled. “I know _how_ you turned into a werewolf.” Stiles crossed his arms. “What I want to know is why? What happened? What made you decide?”

“Why?” Aiden said defensively.

Stiles hands flew into the air. “You know why?” he nearly yelled. “I know you can smell it on me even if no one admits it.”

Aiden relaxed and Ethan stepped forward. “We didn’t have a choice. It was either that or death so we chose to live.”

“Why though?” Stiles asked. “You have to deal with turning and controlling your anger and the hunters and other werewolves.” He pulled at his hair as he began pacing in front of them. “What makes turning into a werewolf that much better than dying when you have all the crap you have to deal with? I’ve been around a lot of werewolves and so far the life to death ratio isn’t looking very appealing.”

“Like Ethan said” Aiden began. “We didn’t really have a choice. When our family was killed and the alpha that did it approached us, it was either join his pack or die. Call it being selfish or whatever you want, but we did what we had to survive. It’s what we do. We survive no matter what we have to do. It’s all we’ve ever done and it’s what we’re good at. You want to know the real reason why we took the bite?” Aiden stepped forward. “Life, but even more than that revenge. We didn’t know how we were going to do it or when we were going to do it, but we knew. Yeah we have enemies. Yeah we made a bunch of dumb ass choices. Yeah we have hunters up our ass and we can still die, but we’re stronger and we heal. We did what we felt we needed to do. Every choice we’ve ever made is to stay alive and to thrive. Dying solves nothing and even though being a werewolf isn’t ideal it sure as hell is better than being 6 ft. under covered in dirt.”

Ethan placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and looked at Stiles. “He’s right. It sucks sometimes, but for us it’s better than being dead. You have to look at what’s around you and evaluate the situation. Think about it and when you’ve made your decision you’ll know even if your choice is to die. You have to do what you feel is right for you.”

Stiles scratched the back of his neck and nodded his head. “Thanks.” He said quietly. Stiles turned around and opened up the door. He was silent lost in his thoughts the entire way to the vet’s.

#

“Kiddo I know I said I was taking you to the hospital today, but with this whole Malia thing I’m gonna have to go in and fill out all types of paper work and—”

“It’s fine dad.” Stiles put on his best smile. He understood his dad needed to go and he still needed to think about what he was going to choose.

“Alright son, but are you sure because you still look like a week of sleep could do you some good.”

“I’m good. I’m gonna just chill anyway. We can just go tomorrow.”

“Okay,” John said as Stiles hopped out of the car and headed into the house. He waited till he knew his dad was around the corner and _not_ turning back before he got back into his car and drove off. He didn’t know where he was going, but he needed to drive. It helped him think.

Stiles turned the radio all the way down until the only thing he could hear was the purr of his engine. His mind was racing. He wanted to clear his head. He huffed out a breath. Stiles didn’t know how long he drove or what turns he took, but finally he grew tired and turned off his engine and looked at where he was. His eyes widened as he saw the burned down Hale house in front of him. He hadn’t actually meant to drive here, but he wasn’t objecting. Stiles hopped out of his car and walked slowly up the front steps. He ran his fingers over the chipped off red pant remembering the day he and Derek had decided to paint over it to cover up the alpha mark. He remembered trying to convince Derek Scott wouldn’t by it if he just decided to come by one day. Stiles could still see the _“don’t even fuckin say it”_ look he had on his face when he and Scott stopped by the day Scott finally found out. He could still feel the extreme eye roll he almost gave Derek when he begrudgingly told Scott he had all the help he could get in finding Boyd and Erica as if Stiles hadn’t just spent his entire summer there. Stiles smiled at the memory and walked in pushing the door up, but not fully closing it. Stiles walked into the living area and looked around. It was bare and any semblance of comfort was gone. If he was being honest, he knew comfort was what he had found that summer.

Stiles remembered he had been feeling really insecure since Scott had all but abandoned him the entire year because of Allison and then had not seen him all summer because of his quest to be a better person, which Stiles wasn’t faulting him on because he was happy for him. He just really missed his best friend and when he had finally given up after a week of being in his house alone and playing every single game there, he made his way over to the Hale house and forced his way into Derek’s life. Derek had tried to act annoyed and broody at first, but Stiles could tell he appreciated his help if nothing else.

 _It was weird_ Stiles thought as he walked around the room.

The room seemed to have collected more dust and the faint smell of burn was long gone, but he could still see everything as if he was still there. He had his buzz cut then, but it had slowly begun to grow back. He could remember catching Derek not so stealthy looking at him at times when he thought Stiles was too caught up in the map that was displayed in front of them to notice—Stiles noticed. Stiles could remember he made Derek smile with his lame jokes and even got marginally comfortable with being in the same room as Peter without his fight or flight instinct going off. He would miss this.

Stiles looked around and stopped as he saw the faint crack in the wall Derek had put there that summer. No one else would have even noticed, but Stiles remembered the exact day. They had been searching and searching for—Stile’s lost track of how long and with every empty search, he could see Derek get more and more desperate and more and more angry. That day though something seemed to snap because all of a sudden Derek was banging his fist against the wall leaving the crack there he looked at now. It had shocked Stiles a bit, but he remembered feeling like he was somehow looking at Derek for the first time. He had never allowed anyone to see him so vulnerable, but that day when it had been just him and Stiles he did. He remembered Derek looked almost childlike and he wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go. It had been the first time he had allowed himself to think a thought like that. He didn’t know where it had come from, but he knew it was because Derek trusted him. Out of everyone, even his own uncle, he trusted Stiles enough to break down in front of him and not hide it. Stiles remembered he moved over to him slowly. He could see where Derek’s eyes were wet with tears that wouldn’t spill over. He had been so nervous because he didn’t want to say or do the wrong thing. Finally, he had moved in front of Derek and asked him to look up and Derek did with tears running down his face. Stiles could still hear the desperate tone in Derek’s voice, as he asked why they weren’t getting anywhere. Stiles remembered reassuring him they would find them. Derek had nodded his head and that was that. They had never spoken of it since and after they had finally found them, Erica dead, Stiles blamed himself. He had made a promise he had wanted so desperately to be able to keep, but didn’t. He knows even now Derek doesn’t blame him, but it still doesn’t make him feel any better, especially when he has to pass Erica’s house every time he’s on his way to school.

Stiles touched the crack in the wall faintly and then moved on pass the room and walked around the rest of the house. He wondered what it was like before the fire. As he looked around, he imagined seeing small children running through the house as Talia cooked in the kitchen. He imagined hearing Laura and Derek coming in from running around their land and fighting over who ran the fastest. He imagined seeing a smile on Derek’s face all the time as he griped about how he had no privacy, but the fondness in his eyes disproved everything he said. Well that and the fact that the house was huge and Derek had his own room anyway just like everyone else. Stiles doesn’t remember how he had gotten the information about his room out of Derek, but when he had he been proud Derek felt okay to tell him certain things even if they were marginal.

Stiles relaxed in a way he hadn’t in days as he made his way back the way he came. It was as if he could still feel the thrum of life in the house if he concentrated enough. It made him hopeful. Maybe being a werewolf wouldn’t be so bad. He saw the char all around the house and the damage done. He saw what it had done to Derek and what the Argents were capable of at their worst. He knew death, torture, and manipulation were a strong possibility in his future if he made this choice, but he was beginning to think it might be worth it. There were bad memories here, but there were still good too. Derek had made sure of it. He knew Derek never gave himself half the credit, but if Derek could go through everything, he went through and still decide to wake up everyday then being a werewolf seemed okay. He would have to be more carful. He would have to learn how to control his wolf, but he would have help. He would have Scott, Allison, and Lydia. And if Derek ever decided to come back, he would have him too. He wouldn’t be the same Stiles he was before, but maybe the _new_ Stiles would be okay too.

Stiles opened up the doorway and took one last look at the house before he closed the door. He walked down the steps and got into his jeep and drove away.


	5. CHAPTER 4: Leave Out All the Rest

**Chapter 4**

_The sounds of Chopin in B-flat Minor droned on by the pipe organ as the chapel filled with people dressed in black. The air was stuffy and tone melancholy. Stiles strained his eyes as he looked from the back of the room, but he still couldn’t see. Stiles made his way down the isle as the funeral march played on trying to figure out whom all the people were. He couldn’t tell from the back since they sat deathly still, but as he passed the first person furthest to the back, he could see it was—coach._

_“Um coach what are you...”_

_Stiles stopped mid sentence. He tried speaking again, but no words escaped him. He waved his hand in front of coach, but it did nothing. It was as if he wasn’t even there. Stiles moved on passing Danny, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac. They were all the same. They were all dressed in black. Lydia had her strawberry blonde hair draped over her small shoulders. Allison had her dark hair pulled up into a tight bun. Isaac had on a black suit as well as Danny however Stiles could see from the small label on the back of Danny’s blazer that his suit was Armani._

_Finally, at the front he saw Scott, Mellissa, and Derek. They too were dressed in black and even though he tried his best to make some sound come out of his mouth nothing happened. It was beginning to freak him out. He was more afraid now than when he had walked in. He hadn’t seen himself in the small chapel so that had to mean—Stiles took in a breath as he saw himself lying in the mahogany coffin. His face looked chalky and stiff and his arms were stuffed closely to his sides. His heartbeat sped up as he looked at himself and as if someone pressed the play button, the sounds of wailing filled the room. He looked back to find Lydia’s once perfect make up sending dark streaks down her face. Allison’s pale cheeks were red and puffy while she cradled Isaac against her sides. Scott was leaning against his mom’s shoulder crying as her eyes were also filled with tears. His dad sat in the front clutching a bottle of Jack and picture of his mom as he sat there crying too. Stiles looked to Derek and saw that he wasn’t crying although he looked dangerously close._

_Stiles ran to the back of the room trying to escape, but found the doors were now locked. He beat on them and jiggled the doorknobs for what felt like hours before he gave up and began walking back toward the front. One by one, everyone began to stand up and make their way toward the coffin forcing Stiles to back up until he was touching it. Lydia approached clutching something in her hand. Stiles began backing further away until he was standing at the end of his coffin and Lydia was looking down at his dead body._

_“When I took you to the dance last year I thought I could like you, but now Stiles I hate you. I couldn’t be happier now that you’re dead.” Stiles eyes widened as he listened to the venom in her voice. “You know if you hadn’t insisted on coming with me or if you had just stopped liking me or if you and Scott had never joined the lacrosse team then I would have been with Jackson that night. I wouldn’t have gotten bit and I wouldn’t be this freak that finds dead bodies, hears voices that aren’t there, and screams. I hate you Stiles. You made me into a freak when all I want to be is normal.” Lydia unclutched her hand and revealed a key on a string. “If it wasn’t for you Jackson would still be here. If it wasn’t, for you then he would have never wanted to become a werewolf and we would still be together. You ruined my life Stiles. The best thing to ever happen to me was you dying.” Lydia threw the key into his coffin and flipped back her hair as she left._

_Stiles heart quickened. His palms began to sweat as Allison came up to the coffin brushing past Lydia as if in a trance. Her jaw was tight and her eyes were bloodshot._

_“If it weren’t for you I’d still be a normal girl with a normal boyfriend and a normal life. My mom wouldn’t be dead and I wouldn’t spend half my days afraid of what might happen next. It’s because of you I’ve turned into her. I’m just like Kate. Why couldn’t you have just stayed home that day, then Scott wouldn’t have gotten bit and I’d still have my life. I’d have my mom back.” Allison unfolded a picture and looked at it. “If I had been smarter I would have told Gerarde to kill you when he had the chance.” Stiles watched as an old picture of Allison, from the first day of their sophomore year, floated down to his coffin._

_Danny stepped up from behind Allison. His eyes were transfixed on the floor under his feet as his left hand gripped tightly at his right bicep as if holding in pressure. Stiles didn’t know what to do. He reached out trying to move, but his feet were stuck. He looked down still trying to move them, but they didn’t budge. Stiles hands began to tremble. He looked up and Danny was staring down at his dead body._

_“I lost my best friend because of you.” Danny said still clutching his arm. “Before all this werewolf bullshit took over his life Jackson was okay. He wasn’t perfect, but he was kind of happy. He wasn’t as obsessed with being the best. It was always important to him, but after everything, you caused it got worse. You turned him into a killer and it’s because of you he left.” Danny looked away from Stiles face to where his hand still held a death grip on his bicep. Danny curled his fingers around the fabric of his suit and ripped it off along with the sleeve of the white button up under it revealing a small tattoo of two lacrosse sticks in an x. Above the two lacrosse sticks was a helmet and under it was the number 37—Jackson’s old number. Stiles watched as Danny dug his fingers into his flesh and began to rip the skin with the tattoo off his body. Blood dripped down his arm as he tore it off. When he was done, he held it in his blood soaked hands and looked back at Stiles. “If you had stayed a nobody,” Danny began voice rough. “Then I’d still have my best friend.” He dropped it in the coffin._

_The next few people happened in a blur. He tried to not focus on everything they said, but he couldn’t help catching bits of what they were saying. When Isaac stepped up, he couldn’t help hearing how Isaac blamed him for Erica’s death. Stiles tried not to listen, but could hear the anger and pain in the boy’s voice as he talked about how much Erica used to like him, but after never being noticed she moved on. Isaac’s words were like knives to the chest as he blamed Stiles distracting Derek all summer for not finding them in time. When Isaac left Stiles wished it would be the end, but he knew it wasn’t because after him Mellissa and then Coach both stepped up giving their thanks for him being dead. He wished he could mute them like he was muted. He wished he wasn’t stuck and could run away until he didn’t see Beacon Hill’s behind him, but he couldn’t so instead his vision blurred and he tried not to focus so much. However, when he saw Derek step up after Coach and Mellissa were done he focused and nothing he did could get him to pull his attention away. His heart was pounding and he was so close to not breathing, but he couldn’t turn away. Derek’s eyes turned blue before he even began to speak._

_“I should have killed you.” Derek said balling his hands into fist. “You’re just like them Stiles manipulating me so I don’t see what you’re really doing. You distracted me. It’s because of you two of my betas are dead. If you had not come over all summer or stayed away when I told you to then my betas would have been found and everything would be okay.” Derek brought his hands up to the coffin and clutched it hard. “I thought I liked you Stiles, but all you do is manipulate and take and complain. You slow us down and only end up as a liability.” A manic smile grew across Derek’s face. “If you weren’t already dead I’d kill you myself. It would be the best thing to ever happen in the world.”_

_Stiles didn’t have time to process what Derek said because before he could think Scott was standing in his place._

_“You ruined my life Stiles and you were my best friend. I trusted you with everything and all you did was screw it up. You got me bitten because of your own selfish reasons. You were a bad influence and maybe if we had never met my parents would still be together. I would be a normal person and all these people wouldn’t be dead because of you.”_

_Stiles eyes widened he couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped down to his knees and began pulling at his legs trying to force them to become uprooted from the floor, but they didn’t move an inch. Stiles banged a fist on the floor in frustration as black shoes stepped up on the platform and liquor spilled to the floor. He looked up and fell back as he saw his dad towering over him looking into his coffin. The bottle of Jack was dangling in his hands with out the cap as the hand with the picture clutched the side of the coffin. John raised the bottle to his lips and took another slosh before clearing his throat and dropping his head against the coffin._

_“You know when your mother got pregnant I was happy. We always wanted a kid and it had taken us so long we didn’t think it would happen, but then you happened and it was a miracle.” John lifted up his head with a deep frown on his face. “Then it all turned to shit.” John threw the bottle and it broke as Stiles threw his arms over his eyes. He had never seen his dad this angry. “Turns out you killed her. The only person I ever loved and you couldn’t make it easy on me. You had to be a pain in the ass, a screw up, everything I never wanted in a son. She was the only person I ever loved Stiles and she’s dead because of you.”_

_Stiles stood up slowly trying his best to lean into his dad as far as he could from where his feet were rooted to the ground. “Dad you don’t—”_

_“If you hadn’t been born,” His dad said cutting him off. “Then she’d still be alive and we’d be happy. I would be happy.” He balled the picture up and threw it in the coffin. “We were better off with out you.”_

_“Dad.” Stiles breathed out hearing his voice for the first time, but his father kept walking. “Dad you don’t mean it. Dad,” Stiles said as the walls seemed to close in on him. “I’m sorry dad I’m rea…”_

_A chill went down Stiles back. He went silent. He looked over at his coffin, but it was empty. Stiles looked around the room, but everyone was gone. He hadn’t seen anyone get up. Footsteps crept up behind him and he froze. He began breathing heavy as he slowly turned around and faced—Stiles screamed as he saw his undead self standing in front of him. He began to backup unaware of where he was going until he was falling over into the coffin. It snapped shut and his screams grew louder._

“Let me out.” Stiles screamed as he banged against a hard surface with his eyes closed. He was crying and unable to control himself. He could feel his breath shortening.

“Stiles.” John screamed trying to shake his son awake as he thrashed in his hold hitting him in his sleep. “Stiles wake up.” He screamed and finally Stiles eyes opened and his fist stopped.

Stiles breathed heavily as he looked around the room still on alert as if any moment he would see it again.

“Son?” John whispered worry laced in his voice. Stiles looked back at him and relaxed as he realized for the first time it had all been a dream.

“I’m fine.” Stiles said voice still trembling. “It was just a dream.” He ran his fingers through his hair and swung his legs over his bed. “It was just.” He said standing up. “A dream…I’ll be,” he walked around his bed body trembling, but his dad caught his wrist. He looked back at him on the verge of tears and another panic attack. “I’ll be fine.” His voice broke at the end, as did the little composure he tried to have. His dad stood up wrapping him in a hug and held him tightly as he cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry dad. I’m really sorry.” Stiles mumbled.

“Shh.” John said nearly on the verge of tears himself, but he swallowed them back. “Everything is going to be fine. _You’re_ going to be fine. I promise.”

#

Scott looked down at his best friend. “Stiles?”

Stiles face was flush. His skin was steadily losing pigment. His lips were dry and greying to a dark tint. Scott gently touched Stiles forehead and pulled his hand back immediately. He was burning up and sweat dripped off him like they were in a sauna yet it wasn’t hot in the room. Stiles’ breathing was ragged yet shallow. It had been this way the entire time and Stiles had been sleep since Scott got there. It was almost eight now. He needed to wake him up at least once, but he didn’t want too. He looked so tired. He didn’t know how long was appropriate for one to sleep, but Stiles had been sleeping a lot more lately even if he didn’t want to admit it. Normally he wouldn’t think anything of it because they had gone through a lot last month, but Stiles wasn’t just sleeping a lot he looked—Scott pushed it to the back of his mind. He refused to even run with the train of thought. _Stiles is going to be okay if it’s the last thing I do_.

Scott looked down at Stiles. Stiles chest moved slightly up and down. “Wake up.” Scott said shaking him. It was taking longer than normal to wake him up too. Scott remembered Stiles was a relatively light sleeper, but lately nothing seemed to be able to wake him up.

“Stiles.” Scott said again a bit louder than was necessary, but it seemed to do the trick. Scott watched as Stiles rubbed at his eyes until they finally fluttered open. Scott smiled down at him.

“It’s about time.”

“Sup.” Stiles whispered voice groggy. He looked around the room and then back at Scott. “Where’s my dad?”

“At work I came over before he left.”

“Shit.” Stiles sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “You’ve been over here forever and I’ve just been sleep.”

“Stiles it’s cool.” Scott put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You need your rest.” He paused and scanned over Stiles body. “And from the looks of it you need some food too. Have you been eating?”

Scott got up about to head to the kitchen, but Stiles caught his wrist and Scott looked back at him. “I haven’t been…I’m not hungry, but I…” Stiles sat up further in his bed dropping the hold he had on Scott’s wrist. “I need to tell you something.”

Scott scrunched up his eyebrows and looked down at Stiles worriedly. “What is it?”

Stiles looked down. He didn’t know how to tell his best friend this. Stiles hadn’t thought he would have too, but now he _was_. It wasn’t easy. He didn’t understand how his mom had done it.

“Stiles?” Scott pushed. “What’s wrong?”

“You know the other day when I came to school late and I asked about the twins?” Stiles didn’t look up instead he fiddled with his duvet.

Scott’s eyes widened. “Yeah something seemed sort of off. Did they do something because if they—”

Stiles looked up with a slight smile. “No they didn’t do anything.” He dropped it just as quickly.

“Then what?”

“I went to the hospital.” He paused gathering himself before he continued. “I know we all are going on it being some supernatural demon thing, but I just I was paranoid and after everything I just needed to know because I remembered how mom was and I needed to know.”

“What they say?”

Stiles sucked in a breath. He looked into his best friend’s eyes and couldn’t look away. “I’m dying Scott.”

“What?”

“At first, I thought I might have what mom had you know because all the signs seemed to be there, but after a bunch of test.” A tear trickled down Stiles face and he couldn’t stop it. He didn’t want to stop it either. “The doctor said my body is shutting down and they don’t know why. He said I’d be lucky to live past the weekend at the rate it’s going.”

Stiles hadn’t noticed, but he had looked down again. It was silent for a long time and he wondered if Scott was still there so he chanced a look and Scott was still there, but he was crying. Suddenly Scott launched himself at Stiles and wrapped him up in a hug. Stiles hugged him back finally letting all his pent up emotion spill over.

“It’ll be okay.” Scott found himself blubbering as he rose from the bed pacing the room. “We’ll figure something out. We’ll go to Deaton or something I don’t know…”

“I want the bite Scott.”

Scott froze. _Had he really?_

“I want the bite. I know at first I said I didn’t want it, but­ I don’t want to _die_ Scott.”

“We can figure out another way I’m sure there’s something else…”

“We don’t have time.” Stiles pleaded. “I know I said I didn’t want it at first, but I thought about it all day yesterday. It’s the reason why I was looking for the twins. I wanted to know why they chose the bite. After I left, I thought about it and I realized none of the effects of the bite are worse than dying. I can’t die now. It would kill my dad. I’m the last string holding him up, but if I die the string will break and he’ll come crumbling to the ground. I can’t let it happen.”

Scott was silent for a long time, but finally he let out a sigh. “Okay, if you’re sure then okay, but Stiles you know it’s only a 50% chance. There is no guarantee the bite will work. I’ve never done it before.”

“I know.” Stiles nodded his head as a wave of dizziness hit him and he laid back on his bed again. “But if I don’t do it. I’m dead anyway.”

“Let me just.” Scott stood up. He pulled out his phone ready to dial, but stopped. He could hear someone approaching the door.

A knock to the front door filled Scott’s ears as Stiles began to drift off again. Scott looked back at Stiles one more time before pocketed his phone and walked out and to the front door. When he opened it, he was more than surprised to see a certain red head filling the doorway.

“Lydia?”

#

 _Where are you?_ Aiden thought to himself as he paced the floor; a firm grip to his phone. He looked at the time and huffed out a breath. Lydia was late and she was never late.

Ethan rolled his eyes from where he had his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He didn’t even bother to look at his brother. “You know.” Ethan said eyes firmly planted on the TV screen. “Walking a path into the floor isn’t going to make her get here any faster. You ought to just call her.”

Aiden snapped his head at his brother. “I have called. She’s not answering her phone.”

Danny looked down at Ethan and then at Aiden. “Maybe she’s just running late.” He said trying to reassure Aiden. “Lydia runs on Lydia time and no…”

Aiden dropped his phone and threw his hands against his ears. Danny raised his eyebrow and looked down at his boyfriend who had done the same thing.

“What’s wrong?”

Ethan got up and looked at his brother completely ignoring his confused boyfriend who was still sitting on the sofa. “Did you hear that?

“Yea.” Aiden said breathing heavy. He picked up his phone and dialed Lydia again with shaking hands. Finally, she picked up. “Lydia is everything—”

Aiden stopped talking and after a couple seconds hung up the phone. He looked at his brother who’d moved beside him. “We have to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Now.” Aiden growled as he began opening up the door. He turned around and looked back at Danny who now was even more confused. “You’re driving.”

#

Stiles opened an eye from under his duvet as he heard intense banging on the door.

“Stiles,” His dad yelled from the other side. John’s eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at the closed door.

Stiles let out a groan and pulled the covers further over his head because _maybe if I ignore him then he will go away._ He settled further into the mattress trying to drift back into the halfway point of sleep.

More knocks came and Stiles rolled his eyes wishing to God his dad would just go away and let him sleep in for one day.

“Stiles I know you’re awake.”

“No, I’m not,” Stiles whispered to himself still trying to ignore his dad some more, but failed.

Stiles didn’t feel like getting up. He didn’t feel like seeing his now unnaturally long and awkward limps staring back at him when he looked in the mirror. He really didn’t want to see this weird shaved head his mom convinced him to get because _‘it fits me’_. He didn’t. He just wanted to lie down in his bed with his pillow over his head and pretend he had friends other than Scott. Pretend Lydia Martin was his girlfriend, Jackson wasn’t an asshole, _and_ he was given a black card for a lifetime supply of curly fries _because that would be the best thing in_ _the…_

More knocks came interrupting his thoughts. “Fuck.”Stiles cursed as he yanked the duvet off of him. He swung his legs off the bed. The light from his open window hit his round face immediately making him scrunch up his eyes because it’s _fuckin bright and I just woke_ up. He threw his arm in front of his face to protect it and walked toward his door where the banging had not stopped yet and nearly tripped and killed himself over _this stupid lacrosse shi...stuff…_ in the middle of his floor. He kicked it out of the way and dropped his arms because _honestly what was the use_. Stiles neared the door as another series of bangs came from his dad on the other side and he was reminded **again** of why he didn’t want to wake up just yet, _but with Rambo banging on my door every 5 seconds_ that was proving hard.

“Stiles if I have to—”

“I’m up.” Stiles said yanking the door open before his dad could even finish his sentence.

His fist was mid air from where he was about to bang on the door again. They just looked at each other without saying anything because _hello it’s_ –Stiles turned his head looking at the clock on the wall and then back at his dad.

“Dad it’s 6:30 in the morning.”

John dropped his hand. “And you have school.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stared blankly at his dad because _really?_

“Dad.” Stiles paused. He wanted his father to know the severity of his miscalculation. “It’s Saturday.”

John’s eyes widened with shock, realization, embarrassment, and then, _nope please don’t,_ guilt. He rubbed his forehead with his rough hands and let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry kiddo I guess I’ve gotten my days mixed up.”

“It’s alright dad.” Stiles said relaxing. “You’re just tired, but it’s okay I was about to get up anyway.” He lied.

John nodded his head, but he still looked a bit guilty so Stiles forced a smile on his face and patted him on the back. “Daddy-O really it’s cool no biggie. I’m a growing boy I should be up and plus if moms not feeling up to it today I could make breakfast and stuff it’s cool.”

“Really? Stiles I­…”

“Dad have you had your coffee yet? You need coffee. I’m gonna go make your coffee and mom some tea.” Stiles said moving past him to go down the stairs. He got half way down and then stopped with the sound of his dad’s voice.

“Stiles?” His dad called as he turned around.

“Yeah?”

“Pants?” John raised an eyebrow.

Stiles looked at him confused, but then realization struck, he was feeling more of a breeze than usual down there. He looked down _hoping to God I did not just do what I knew I had_ and saw that yes all he had on were boxers and nothing else. He cursed under his breath and ran back up stairs grabbing the first pair of sweats and a t-shirt he could find and yanked them on. He could hear his dad laughing at him the entire time, _but_ _yeah whatever it’s your fault for waking me up at 6:30 on a freakin Saturday like I was a murder suspect or something._

When Stiles finally was as decent as he ever was going to be at _that_ time of morning he went back down stairs and into the kitchen. His dad was sitting at the table reading his newspaper with the coffee already started. He walked over getting three mugs down and started his mother’s tea while he watched the black liquid drop into the coffee pot for a little while longer. The front door opened as the tea and coffee finally were done. Stiles poured his mother’s tea into a mug and turned to give it to her, but stopped nearly dropping it.

Claudia was standing barely in the kitchen looking at her husband with dead eyes. Her face was ashen and for once, her mood seemed to be something other than anger although Stiles didn’t like this much better. Stiles swallowed slightly and walked over to his mom where she still hadn’t moved despite his dad trying to get her to say _something._

“Mom?” Stiles said skeptical.

She looked over at him and something seemed to snap because she was smiling in a way Stiles hadn’t seen in a long time. It should have put him at ease, but it didn’t because her eyes remained the same.

“Thanks honey.” She said as she grabbed the mug of tea. She took a sip and then outstretched her arm.

Stiles walked into her arms and began hugging his mother. She put the mug down on the table and wrapped him up in her embrace and began rubbing her hand smoothly over his shaved head. Stiles heard footsteps and then his mother sniff. He looked up to find a stray tear had fallen from her eye and she was currently wiping it away.

He pulled back a little. “Mom what’s wrong?” Stiles asked as he looked between his mother and his dad.

Claudia smiled at him again although this time her smile wavered. “Nothing honey just I need to talk to your father about something. Would you leave us for a minute?”

“Sure mom.”

It felt like a weight was attached to his legs as he walked up the stairs. He kept looking back every few steps to see if they had begun, but they hadn’t. They were waiting on him to get to his room. When he finally did, he closed the door louder than was needed and sat down on the edge of his bed. The silence of his room surrounded him as his palms began to sweat. He could hear whispering, but nothing more. He didn’t think he wanted to hear what they were talking about this time because something felt different. It was making him nervous and if he didn’t calm down, he could feel a potential panic attack coming on.

Stiles got up finding his iPod and put on his headphones. He spun the wheel until it landed on _Basket Case_ by Green Day and turned the volume all the way up so the only thing he could hear was the opening line being sung by Billie Joe. He climbed on his bed on top of the covers and closed his eyes letting the song take him over. It was the fifth time the song was ending when he heard his door opening. He opened his eyes, took off his headphones, and looked toward the door to find his mother standing there with tears in her eyes.

“Mom?” He said voice breaking as she entered the room.

#

Allison ground her body against Isaac’s. He gripped her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair moving her head to the side to bare her neck. Isaac pulled her closer kissing a trail up her stomach. He hesitated before allowing his lips to touch her neck. He felt funny. It was like something was nagging at the back of his head, but he didn’t know what it was.

Allison opened her eyes and looked down at a frozen Isaac. She ran her fingers through her hair. “Isaac what’s wrong?”

Isaac looked up at her and smiled despite the ongoing feeling. “Nothing.”

He ran his hand up her back and gripped her hair, pulled her head to the side, and bore her throat. He pulled her flush to him and ran his tongue right above her collarbone and nibbled on it. He began to suck on the spot intensely as she let a soft moan slip from her lips. She ground down on him again and opened her eyes. She ran her hands down Isaac’s back and gripped his shirt pulling it up. Isaac pulled back from her throat and helped her pull his shirt over his head. He tossed it across the room and flipped her over. She looked up at him seductively from where she lay under him. Isaac smiled at her about to resume where they left off when the feeling intensified. It didn’t hurt, but it didn’t feel good either. His smile slipped away and he stopped and looked around her room eyes flashing yellow momentarily.

Allison sat up further in bed. “Isaac what’s wrong?”

Isaac slipped off her. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “I just feel like something’s wrong.” He looked over at her. “Do you know where Scott is?”

“He’s supposed to be checking on Stiles. He said he’d be over later.”

Isaac got off the bed and grabbed his phone dialing Scott. The phone hadn’t even rung completely before it was answered.

“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked voice trembling.

#

“ _In the land of Gods and Monsters I was an Angel_ ,” Lydia sang as Lana played through her speakers. “ _Living in the garden of evil_.” Lydia swayed as the song continued humming it under her breath. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel as she pressed her foot further down on the accelerator and began singing again.

“ _You got that medicine I need. Fa…_ ”

The song began to static. Lydia looked away from the road and at her radio. She brushed a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She was irritated. This was a new car.

She huffed out a breath and pressed the eject button letting the cd pop out before pushing it back in again. She waited a couple seconds, but finally the opening to _Gods & Monsters_was coming back on and she brought her attention back on the road. She made a hard stop and turned right. She almost missed the turn.

The voice of Lana Del Rey filled the car and she hummed tapping her fingers to the beat as the opening line filled her speakers again.

She continued down the road stopping at the red light as the second verse started up. The light turned green and Lydia opened her mouth ready to sing the words when it happened again. It began to static only this time after a few seconds of static it went completely silent with a low buzz of sound like wind against an ear. Lydia began to slow down as she turned left straining her ear for the radio.

_“_ _Hail, thou One who shinest from the moon_ _…”_

Lydia let out a gasp as the ghost of a voice filled her car. She slowed down and turned up her radio to full blast listening intently as the wind continued with bolts of static bursting through. Finally, she pulled over and stopped the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned into her speaker willing herself to understand the jumbled words that were coming through. The language sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

_“_ _Grant that this Osiris Ani may come forth among thy multitudes who are at the portal_ _…”_

She jumped back as she heard the voice again. Her heart began to race. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked around. She scrunched up her eyes at the unfamiliar scenery. She was in a neighborhood. It wasn't the set of apartments her best friend lived in. She was on a residential street.

_“…_ _Let him be with the Light–God. Let the Tuat be opened to him_ _…”_

Lydia snapped her head toward the window. She had heard it again, but this time instead of coming from her radio it seemed to come from outside. Lydia stepped out of the car in her tiny dress and looked around as the wind blew and the words blew with it across her ear turning her in a circle until she was facing a house.

She looked in the driveway and saw—

"Stiles car?" Lydia whispered to herself.

Lydia pushed the door closed to her car and walked around it toward the house. She scooped her stray hair behind her ear and looked around her noticing the lights were on. Her heals clanked against the pavement as a chill ran down her back with the ghost of a voice going with it.

_“…_ _Behold, the Osiris Ani shall come forth by day…”_

It was getting louder. Lydia could tell and it was clearer. While she still couldn't understand it weirdly, enough it was as if she was beginning to be able to make it out. It seemed to be barely on the tip of her tongue.

 _If I could just get closer,_ Lydia thought to herself as she stepped up the porch and knocked on the door.

She hugged her arms around herself as the wind blew more. She listened as someone descended the stairs until finally the door was being opened.

"Lydia?" Scott asked looking at her, but Lydia wasn't looked at him.

She took an automatic step back as everything over whelmed her. It was louder now, much louder, but it was still hard to understand. Where as it was once a single voice it seemed to be a chorus of voices speaking to her at once, but she still couldn't understand them.

Her heart sped up and her palm began to sweat despite the slight chill. She didn't like this _it just feels so_ – Lydia didn't know the word. It was as if a massive cloud had wrapped itself around her and she was at the center of it. It was almost like she could see the darkness flowing through the house with the voices as its composer.

She stepped in past Scott ignoring his questions and simply closed her eyes and began following the voices. As she walked, she could feel them guiding her as if a hand was on her back pushing her in the direction she should go. She allowed them too even though as she walked the dark atmosphere seemed to grow. She paused when she found herself at the foot of the stairs and opened her eyes. She looked back at Scott for the first time and his face was stunned. He didn't speak though. His eyes were wide as he looked back at her and she turned around going up the first step.

The voices grew louder. It was as if it was tornado of them and as she ascended each step it only grew. Her heart picked up thrumming in her chest until she was walking down a hallway restraining her body as not to cover her ears from the noise. She stopped at a door. She stared at it. She leaned in and could hear the faint sound of heavy breathing on the other side despite the voices surrounding her. She knew whose room this was and she knew it was part of the reason she hadn't opened the door yet. She was afraid of what she might see, but finally the voices grew too much and she reached her hand out and placed it on the knob turning it slowly.

_“…_ _To perform everything which he wisheth upon the earth among those who are living_ _.”_

She began to scream as the voices consumed her senses. Scott covered his ears at the noise only looking up again when she had grew silent and he could see the door was open from where his face had been looking at the floor.

"Stiles?" Lydia said as she stepped into the room.

Stiles coughed and turned his head fluttering his eyes open. He could barely see.

"Mom?" He said before his eyes closed again.

Lydia rushed across the room as her phone began to ring. She answered it immediately sitting down beside Stiles head and brushed his damp hair out of his face with her right hand as tears filled her eyes.

Aiden let out a sigh through the phone. "Lydia is everything okay."

"Stiles is dying." She screamed into the phone. "I'm at his house."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears began flowing down her cheek and she hung up the phone before her boyfriend could hear anymore of it. She placed her phone down beside her leg and brushed the tears away from her eyes gently touching Stiles burning face.

"Stiles." Lydia said threw chocked back sobs. "Why didn't you say anything?"

A phone began to ring and Lydia looked back as Scott answered his phone with silence. She could see the red tint to his cheeks and the glossiness of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She could hear Isaac practically shout through the phone.

Scott was silent for a second, but finally he breath out, "It's Stiles he's..."

"We're coming."

Scott hung up his phone and with shaky hands; he placed it in his pocket. He started toward Stiles when his eyes flashed red and he turned around fast with claws extended.

"Whoa." Aiden said taking a step back.

Scott looked between them. "It's just us Scott." Ethan said. "Lydia said she was over here."

Scott looked past them eyes still red and sniffed the air. He took a step toward the door, but Ethan blocked it.

"Its just Danny." He said softly. "He's downstairs. We didn't know what was going on up here so we didn't want to bring him up."

"Scott." Allison said bursting past the twins.

Scott looked away from the twins and saw Allison and Isaac now entering the room and he finally relaxed him and he dropped his defense stance. They both walked over to him Isaac more hesitantly than Allison did. Isaac could see where Allison was looking at Scott trying to calm him down, but he couldn't help but look past them, past Lydia, and at the frail body of Stiles lying on the bed. He and Stiles hadn't particularly been the best of friends, but Isaac had seen enough of _this_ to last him a lifetime. He knew what was going on. He could feel it. He could smell it in the air. It made him uneasy and while he knew tears wouldn't fall for Stiles, he still could feel himself feeling sorry for him. They hadn't exactly been friends, but Stiles was okay. He got things done and he had an unnatural ability to put people first even if him and the person weren't exactly friends. He had found that out the summer after Boyd and Erica went missing. He could remember Stiles showing up one day and helping with no questions asked. Isaac could feel how nervous Peter made him at first and how Derek had been as asshole for the first two weeks, but Stiles had stuck around and kept helping. He had even agreed to keep it a secret from Scott as not to worry him even though Isaac could feel Stiles want, especially when getting Scott involved would have made certain things go smoother, but he never did. He kept his word. So yeah Isaac could admit him and Stiles had never particularly gotten along, but they had never been horrible to each other either and as he looked at the frail version of the bouncy boy now he felt his fingers begin to tremble.

 _Stiles doesn't deserve this_. He thought as he let out a breath and stepped up beside Scott and took his hand squeezing it tightly. Scott looked at him with tears at the brim threatening to spill over, but Allison who was on his other side brushed them away before he could.

Scott looked down and then back up again trying to reign in his emotions. He let go of both of their hands and turned around facing the twins. Isaac did the same as Allison went and sat beside Lydia who hadn't moved from her spot beside Stiles, but turned around and was now looking at Scott.

"Stiles is dying." Scott said to the room. "The doctors don't know why, but his body is shutting down."

"How long?" Isaac asked.

"Stiles said the weekend, but…"

"He'd be lucky if he made it through the night." Aiden deadpanned.

Scott let out a sigh. "I know that’s why..." He looked back at his best friend and then at everyone else. "I'm giving him the bite."

Allison looked up at her boyfriend. "But Scott I thought Stiles said he…"

"He did, but earlier," He paused. "Before he—He said he wants the bite."

Allison nodded her head as Aiden stepped closer. "Well if you're gonna do it then you need to do it now. No one wants to say it and even though we're the only ones that can feel it," He looked at the werewolves. "We all know he's not getting any better."

"I know." Scott said again. "I just." He paused. "I've never done it before." Scott looked at the twins.

Ethan looked at his brother and then as Scott. He stepped closer. "You just need to bite him. That's it."

Scott nodded his head. "If anyone should be okay…" Allison began. "Stiles should."

Scott turned around. Allison grabbed Lydia's hand and led her out of the way, as Scott walked over taking her place. All of the werewolves surrounded the bed and Scott leaned down close to his best friend's ear.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"You don't have to whisper." Lydia said rolling her eyes. She was trying to keep her hands from shaking. Something still didn't feel right. "Hearing is one of the last senses to go."

"You should listen to her." Stiles mumbled as he blinked open his eyes trying to make them focus. "She's the smartest person in the…"

He began coughing uncontrollably. Scott brought his hand up to Stiles face and began panting.

"Stiles?" Scott nearly yelled, but he got no response, as the coughing became worse.

"Scott, you need to do it." Ethan shouted from at the foot of Stiles bed.

The coughing began to subside and Stiles looked at his best friend. He tried smiling despite not having the energy. "It's," He started coughing again. He sucked in a breath and then laid further down into his bed trying desperately to keep his eyes open, but as the minutes past it was proving harder and harder. "It's okay Scott just..." He swallowed. "Just do it."

Scott took that as his cue and didn't waist anymore time. Letting all of his features change he leaned down and bit into Stiles hot skin. His eyes flashed red as he pierced the skin drawing blood and then pulled away looking at him.

Scott didn't know how, but Stiles had stopped moving the minute he bit into him. It was worrying him. He didn't know if it would take time or—

Stiles shot up and doubled over throwing up thick black liquid onto his floor.

"No." Scott began chanting as Stiles continued to throw up heaps and heaps of the liquid.

Scott picked up Stiles head. "Look at me Stiles."

Stiles looked over at him through lidded eyes. "It's…" More blackness came shooting out of his mouth.

Lydia covered her mouth with her hands as tears started running down her face. She rushed over to Aiden who immediately wrapped her up in a tight embrace as she began crying against his chest.

"We have to..." Scott began through tears. He was cradling Stiles against his chest as the boy's chest rose and fell with harsh in and out breathes. "We have to do something."

He picked Stiles up hugging him against his chest bridal style and turned around to face the room. "We're taking him to the hospital."

"What about Deaton?" Isaac asked.

"We don't have time." Scott said almost immediately. Isaac nodded his head and began walking toward the door following Scott.

"But," Aiden began. "We can't just walk in the hospital with him likethis."

Scott's eyes flashed red. "I said we don't have time." Allison placed her hand on Scott's shoulder as Isaac came up behind him and wrapped his fingers around Scott's waist and squeezed gently. Scott relaxed and his eyes turned back to normal. "Deaton is on the other side of town. The hospital is closer. We're taking him to the hospital."

Scott almost ran down the stairs rushing to the door, past Danny who was looking with wide eyes, and out of the door. He stopped. He didn't know whose car to get in.

The sheriff stepped out of his cruiser. His heart began racing and his eyes widened as he saw them all rushing out of his house.

"Stiles?" The sheriff called out immediately racing toward his son.

Scott turned and began walking in his direction still firmly cradling Stiles trembling body. He could see where Stiles eyes would open for a few seconds before closing back again.

"We need to get to a hospital." Scott said.

John turned around and ran to his driver's seat opening the passenger side door on the way with trembling fingers. Scott got into the back seat, closed the door once they were all in, and listened to the sound of his best friends ragged breathing as they all followed the sheriff to the hospital.

It didn't take long, but once they got there Scott ran into the building as Stiles had began coughing up more of the black liquid.

John burst through the hospital door not knowing what to do for the first time in years. "We need a doctor." He shouted to the room. "My son's…"

"What's…" Melissa began to say coming into view. She gasped and stepped forward as tears began to pull in her eyes. She felt her resolve slipping, but pulled it together almost instantly. "Okay follow me." She said and took off practically running down the hallway. The hospital was busy today.

Scott could hear his mom shouting at different people as they ran down the hall, into a different area, and then into a room. He couldn't _hear_ her though. All he could focus on was Stiles writhing body beneath him that was getting colder by the second. He could hear him trying to form words, but nothing was coming and he could see where he was trying his best to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't.

"Place him down." Melissa said making Scott come back to reality. He placed Stiles down and almost immediately different nurses and doctors began prodding away at his trembling body. Scott didn't know what to do so he just stood there. His mother seemed to notice this and snapped him out of it. "Scott honey I know this is hard, but you can't be in here. You gotta go back with the others."

She pushed him out of the room and he stared at the door until it closed. He hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped following him.

"What's going on?" John asked as Scott rounded the corner to the empty waiting area.

"I don't know." Scott said sitting down in a seat beside Isaac who immediately began rubbing his back. "They told me to get out."

The sheriff nodded his head and sat down. Scott leaned over and put his head in his hands. He didn't understand why this was happening. _Why didn't his dad go back?_ Scott knew the reason was more than likely because _he_ was the one holding Stiles, but it still ate at him because he knew it shouldn't have been him carrying Stiles back there even if that was his best friend almost _brother_. That was the sheriff’s son.

Danny looked around at everyone in the room as he held Ethan's hand. Aiden was still holding a pale faced Lydia while Isaac rubbed Scott's back. Allison fought to keep her emotions in check. Danny could see through it though. She reminded him of Jackson in that sense. Danny looked at the Sheriff where he still hadn't sat down. He was pacing the floor looking like if anyone said one word he would have his gun out and ready to fire as a reflects. Danny could tell he was on edge. He could also see the anguish on everyone's face. He could even see it on Isaac's who hadn't shed a single tear. He couldn't tell if it was because he was truly sad or because everyone else's sadness was affecting him. It made Danny feel out of place as if he shouldn't be there. It wasn't because he wasn't sad because he was. It didn't take a genius to see Stiles had looked severely close to death just a moment ago and as much as Stiles had annoyed him he didn't want him to die, but that was exactly it. He and Stiles had never gotten along. Danny would admit Stiles had filled out over the years and had become slightly less annoying. They still hadn't become friends though, maybe associates, but not yet friends. So, as the gravity of the situation began to become more and more realized with the passage of time Danny couldn't help, but find himself filled with guilt. It was the reason he felt out of place. Here he was sitting in a room full of people who _actually_ cared deeply about Stiles and before this moment he hadn't given Stiles the time of day even though admitably he was an okay person. He felt like he shouldn't be there like he was intruding on a personal moment.

"If they didn't want you to be here you wouldn't be." Ethan whispered. "Plus." Ethan said trying to make his boyfriend smile. "They like you more than they like me and Aiden."

Danny smiled at him, but it was gone as a door opened. They all looked around and stood up as a doctor walked into the waiting area.

"Sheriff Stilinski.” The Doctor said. “May I have a word with you?"

#

“You don’t believe me?” Peter asked for the hundredth time.

Derek gripped onto the steering wheel tighter than he had a second ago. He _really_ didn’t feel like having this conversion.

“It really wasn’t my fault.” Peter said voice rising at the end. He even threw up his hand _like a certain pale boy that I am not going to think about right now._

Derek didn’t know why, but he had actually been thinking about Stiles _a lot_ this week. Derek hadn’t been gone _that_ long. It was only coming on two weeks. He was almost back in Beacon Hill’s. He was only a few hours away, but yet he still couldn’t get the lanky boy out of his mind. He honestly hadn’t been thinking about him much initially when he left, but whether that was because he was focused on getting his sister out of town or _ignoring thoughts I am not going to discuss even if they are in my head_ may actually be the real reason why. He had been texting Scott a lot since he left. He had even been keeping up with Isaac a bit more, but he and Stiles had never done anything as normal as text. In all honesty, he didn’t know what he would say if he were to text him, so he didn’t. He also was afraid to find out what might develop if they were to text so Derek decided once in town he’d jump through his window like old times and surprise (read: scare) him. He’d probably be mad and Derek knew he deserved as much, but he was hoping Stiles would be slightly happier than he would be mad so it worked out in his favor.

“You act like everything is my fault.” Peter said. He looked at his nephew and crossed his arms. “It’s like you don’t trust me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and pressed further down on the accelerator. “That’s because it always _is_ your fault.” He mumbled. “And I don’t trust you.” He mumbled later only low enough for him self to hear. 

Derek forced himself to look at the road. He could feel his uncle’s eyes on him for a long time before he decided looking out of the window was better than staring down his nephew’s throat. It made Derek relax because while he did love his uncle he also didn’t trust him. He didn’t actually know if them blacking out in the middle of a diner and then waking up a few days later in a cave with a seer, was his fault or not, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was. Plus, the look the seer gave Peter the minute she sat down at their table was enough to perpetuate Derek’s suspicions.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his uncle through his peripherals until finally he turned his head completely. Peter was half turned around staring down at the picture the seer had painted and given to Derek before she’d let them go with a warning to never return to Beacon Hills lest they’d meet their doom. The warning hadn’t been what was peculiar. It’d been the painting and the story it told. It didn’t make sense.

“Don’t touch it.” Derek said watching his uncle.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You act like I’m going to jump out of the car and runaway with it.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time?”

“Well.” Peter said mock offense. “Dear nephew we are in the middle of no where so I can’t exactly go running away now could I?”

Derek raised his eyebrow. This didn’t even deserve a response.

“Okay maybe I could.” Peter said finally. “But why would I? I’m not at full strength _and_ since you haven’t decided to stop in the last 10 miles I’d probably die of starvation bef…”

Derek abruptly stopped making Peter’s head bang into the dash. It felt like someone had just ripped out his gut.

“Fuck Derek I would rather not die _again.”_

Derek ignored him though and looked around. “Something’s wrong?” He said eyes blue.

He looked around outside, but saw nothing but the road and nothing more until his phone began to ring. He looked down and grabbed it checking the caller ID. It was Isaac.

“Isaac what’s happening is something wrong?”

“It’s Stiles, Derek.” Derek could faintly hear other voices in the background, but he couldn’t tell what was going on. It was like Isaac was away from the noise. A part of him knew he didn’t want to know.

“What’s wrong is he…”

“Stiles is dead Derek.” Isaac said finally. “His bodies been…”

Derek dropped his phone as his enter face transformed. He let out a deep roar. His entire body began to shake as what Isaac said began to replay in his head like a broken record.

 _Stiles is dead._ He thought to himself as he fought to find some control, but he couldn’t. He could hear his uncle talking to him trying to get him to calm down, but it wasn’t working. It was like his entire world was crumbling beneath him. He didn’t know what to do.

Derek grabbed the steering wheel slightly bending it as he let out another roar that broke at the end. He let his head fall against it and he closed his eyes.

 _I never should have left._ Derek chanted in his head. _I never should have left._


	6. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanza 4 of the Dies Irae sequence in Requiem in D Minor

_Mors stupebit et natura,_

_Cum resurget creatura,_

_Judicanti responsura._

_Death is struck, and nature quaking,_

_All creation is awaking,_

_To its Judge an answer making._


	7. CHAPTER 5: Transformation: Awakening

The clock ticked amongst the quiet room. The sound echoed off the wall like that of a cave and the temperature was one in the same. It was cold, but the dead didn’t mind. They lie silent in their individual body refrigerators sleeping eternally while time moved on around them. The hospital was mostly quiet this time a night. All the nurses working second shift had been long gone. All the commotion from seven hours ago left with them. It was almost peaceful now with them gone. One could almost pretend none of it happened, but it had and the only person left now as a reminder was Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski lie in his freezer motionless and cold. His mind was blank and his body pale, but something was happening. The blanket that had been covering up his consciousness was slowly being pulled away. He began to wake up fluttering his eyes as he looked up into the space around him. He couldn’t quite see yet so he lifted his arms up trying to move them, but they were constricted. His eyes widened as the panic began to set in and he began looking for anyway he could get out of where he was now. He moved his hands around him and found cold metal in every direction encasing him like a cocoon. He kicked his legs and a hollow thump accompanied the movement. He stopped. He lifted up on his shoulders and looked down toward his feet. There was a door. Immediately he began to kick and thrash trying to get the door open so that he could escape. He braced his hands on either side of the metal case and began to kick. Each kick echoed loudly around the room as it dented the door allowing light to seep in. He paused momentarily to look and braced himself again. He lifted his leg for one final—

The door to the mortuary opened and Stiles went still. Immediately he was bombarded with a smell filling up every part of him. It wasn’t sweet, but savory. It was as if the smell of all his favorite foods had been put together into one cohesive scent. He closed his eyes and breath it in as the sound of footsteps got closer. The smell traveled with it and he forced himself to lie down waiting for what was going to happen, but he almost couldn’t. There was something about him now that was changing. He could feel his fingers trembling and his mouth watering with a hunger he’d never felt before. His skin seemed to be getting hotter, but as he touched his hand to his body, nothing was there except the excruciating cold.

Stile’s forced himself to lay still. The footsteps had stopped and were now directly in front of him.

 _What the hell?_ Stiles heard the person say as they ran their fingers down the dented metal door.

Stiles laid him self down in the same position he’d been in all night as the door began to open. He could feel the movement of his table being pulled out until it jerked to a stop. Stiles could sense as the person’s hand hovered near his feet until their footsteps began traveling closer toward his head. Stiles concentrated, as the smell only got stronger, but it was difficult. He was so hungry and the smell, wherever it was coming from, was right by him. He couldn’t help himself.

Stiles eyes flew open.

The man jumped back. “What the fuck?”

Stiles sat up and looked straight at the man zeroing in on the pulsing vein right underneath his skin. The man gulped and continued stepping back slowly. Stiles followed his movements with his eyes until the man stopped. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed the smell in deep. He licked his lips as his eyes opened again and fell back on the man’s neck. He wanted it so bad. It was like he needed it and the way the man’s heart beat rapidly in his chest only made it worse. Stiles could practically see the blood moving throughout the man’s body. It only made the hunger greater.

Stiles moved his hand over the sheet never taking his eyes off the man and began to move it. The man took off running, but Stiles jumped off the table and landed on the man. Stiles slammed him against the hard wall by the door of the mortuary with more strength than he’d ever possessed in his human life. The man kicked and thrashed beneath him, but he may as well had not been moving because Stiles held him still anyway. Stiles grabbed the man’s hair and pulled it back forcing the man to bare his neck to him. Stiles looked down, as the man’s vein seemed to jump at him. He stepped closer. The man continued to move and kick, but Stiles slammed him against the wall again and bent down biting into his neck in the same movement. Thick blood filled Stiles mouth as he bit further down and sucked harder allowing the blood to flow easily down his throat. The man began to go limp and cool in his arms and Stiles dropped to the floor with the man’s neck still in his mouth. Stiles pulled the man tighter to him to capture all the blood until it began to run thin and he pulled his mouth away. He threw his head back and licked at the blood around his mouth. His tongue ran over his fangs as he gathered all the blood he could. He was on some sort of high he’d never been on before. He was on a cloud of pure euphoria he never wanted to get off of, but like most things, it didn’t last long. The blood seemed to course its way through his veins filling him until the euphoric feeling he’d once had began to dwindle and then finally die.

Stiles opened his eyes suddenly. It was like a veil dropped and he pushed away from the man.

 _What?_ Stiles thought as he began to tremble while looking between himself and the dead man on the floor. _What happened?_

The front of Stiles naked body was crimson with spilled blood as were his hands. He looked at them as they continued to tremble and then back at the man. He didn’t understand how he’d done what he’d done or how he’d even gotten there in the first place. Stiles moved himself further away until his back hit the freezer and he jumped from the contact. He stood up and looked around him. His eyes stopped on the door right by the dead man on the floor. Stiles rushed through it and out of the hospital. He didn’t know where he was going.

#

Derek walked up to the front door of his loft and stopped. It was open. He dropped his bag where he stood and looked back at Peter.

“Don’t look at me I didn’t do anything.” Peter said defensively.

Derek rolled his eyes and looked back. He let his claws come out as he slowly slid his door the rest of the way and looked in. He looked all around the loft. His book was still on his table where he left it and nothing seemed out of place. He walked further in still looking around with Peter going in the opposite direction to look. Derek looked toward the direction Peter had gone momentarily before bringing his gaze back in front of him. He walked into his bedroom and halted his movements. 

Derek’s eyes widened as he looked at what was in front of him cowering in the corner of his room. He moved around his bed and walked over bending down in front of a bloody and very much alive Stiles.

“I don’t know what I’ve done. I don’t know how I got here. I’m bloody. I’m bloody. He died. I’m bloody. I killed him. I’m bloody. I don’t know how I…”

Derek listened to the repetitive mantra that Stiles was saying, as he seemed to rock himself in his own trance. He didn’t even look at Derek, but looked past him as if he wasn’t even there.

“Stiles?” Derek said softly.

“I don’t know what I’ve done. I don’t know how I got here. I’m bloody. I’m bloody. He died. I’m bloody. I…”

“Stiles?” Derek said a bit louder than he had at first. Stiles stopped and looked toward him. “Are you okay? How did you get here?”

Stiles stared at him for a minute, but didn’t answer. He simply turned his head away and looked off as he had before and continued his mantra. “I don’t know what I’ve done. I don’t know how I got here. I’m bloody. I’m bloody. He died. I’m bloody. I killed him. I’m bloody. I don’t know how I got here. I’m bloody. I’m bloody. He died. I’m bloody. I killed him. I’m bloody. I don’t know–”

Derek picked Stiles up in his arms as he continued to speak. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the water and let his tub fill up. He looked at Stiles as he continued to sway in his arms and mutter under his breath. Derek didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he didn’t like it. He looked down at Stiles and the blood that covered his body and let out a sigh. He cut off the water and sat Stiles down in it and began washing him off.

“I don’t know what I’ve done. I don’t know how I got here. I’m bloody. I’m bloody…”

“This is not what I was expecting.” Peter said as he stepped into the bathroom.

Derek looked back at him with tired eyes. “Can you go in my room and get a shirt?” Peter nodded. “And a pair of my sweats?”

Derek gently poured the water over Stiles one more time making sure he was no longer bloody. He lifted Stiles out of the water as Peter reentered with his shirt and sweats. Derek put them on quietly. Stiles was no longer muttering, but he still rocked himself as if in a trance and when Derek picked him up again and walked him back into his room he didn’t protest. He simply let Derek pull back his cover and lay him in his bed. Stiles curled into himself when Derek draped the cover over him. He was still looking off as Derek got up and left the room with Peter behind him.


	8. CHAPTER 6: Memento Mori

“It isn’t like he’s going to run away.” Peter said for the hundredth time watching as his nephew walked back into the main room after having checked on Stiles _again._

It was both amusing and sad to see his nephew in this state. He had never seen Derek act the way he did around Stiles with anyone else. The boy brought something out of him Peter knew Derek noticed, but chose to ignore. It was honestly hard to miss although it did seem like they were both doing their best to try and act clueless even though Peter _knew_ they weren’t. He’d seen the slow development of their _relationship,_ if that’s what you want to call it, the summer Stiles spent with them looking for Boyd and Erica. He’d noticed the fall out too once school started back and the summer was over. So, Peter had the distinct idea finding out Stiles was dead had brought to light things he knew Derek didn’t want to deal with and _he_ wasn’t going to bring up. It was extremely apparent now _something_ had changed since Derek had been checking on Stiles in thirty-minute intervals ever since they found him in his room. It didn’t matter how many times he tried to tell him he would still be there Derek wouldn’t listen, which Peter didn’t exactly fault him on. Derek didn’t trust his judgment, which Peter knew was completely valid considering his track record on telling the truth. He hadn’t even let Peter go near him, which Peter had simply rolled his eyes at and held up his hands in surrender.

“I know.” Derek answered Peter for the first time. He looked up at his uncle and let out a sigh. “I just…”

“It’s not your fault.” Peter said suddenly as a feeling took over he always felt, but rarely showed. “We both know Stiles only does what he wants.”

Derek nodded his head, but otherwise chose to stay silent. He didn’t have anything else to say and he knew Peter wouldn’t say anything either if _he_ didn’t. It was one thing he liked about Peter. If talking wasn’t necessary or Peter wasn’t trying to get something from you, he didn’t feel the need to talk choosing instead to keep to him self. He would often just disappear leaving Derek alone until he would pop up again out of nowhere. Derek would normally wonder where he would go or what he had been doing, but in this regard, the fact that he would have been able to have just a few minutes alone would have overcame his curiosity. Peter didn’t do that now though, which he never knew he would be grateful for, but he was. It seemed his uncle knew as much too because other than the occasional one liner he didn’t leave, but neither did he engage in any real conversation steering clear of the topic of the sleeping boy in Derek’s room. He simply moved silently through the loft letting the time pass between them until they both could see the sun shining brightly through the large window.

Derek rose from where he had been laying silently on his sofa and reached his hand in his pocket taking out his phone. He turned it on and looked at the time. It was almost 7 o clock. He needed to go check on Stiles again. He ran his fingers through his hair stretching when a scream rang through the loft and Derek froze. He looked at Peter who was now looking back at him. He hadn’t even heard Stiles waking up. Derek rose up running into his bedroom and stopped as he saw Stiles sitting up in bed trembling.

Stiles looked down at his pale hands as they shook uncontrollably. It was like he could still see the blood staining them even though they were clean. He couldn’t believe what he had just saw or what he had done. He didn’t know how he had even did any of it, but if what he had just saw was true then _somehow_ he had woken up and actually _killed_ someone to _death._ He didn’t understand, which only made his panic grow.

Stiles continued to look down at his hands. They looked slightly different than he remembered. His nails were longer and if it was possible his skin looked paler.

Stiles heard a noise coming from beside him and turned his head sharply. He found Derekas well as Peter stood just inside the room looking at him with wide shocked eyes. It only made his panic worse.

“Derek?” Stiles asked voice shaky.

“Shhh.” Derek rushed to Stiles side. “I’m here everything’s okay.”

Stiles continued to tremble. “Derek I saw…”

“Stiles everything is going to be okay, but you gotta calm down and tell me what happened.”

Stiles eyes widened. “I don’t know Derek,” His entire body shook as his breath became erratic. “I remember…” He tried to recall everything, but he couldn’t. It was like his mind clouded some of the details. “Before I woke up just now.” He said finally. “I saw myself in the morgue in the hospital then I woke up because I heard someone coming in and I,” Stiles choked up.

“What happened?” Derek asked again.

“Derek I think I killed someone.” Stiles voice broke as tears began to fall down his face. “I think I actually…”

Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms tightly allowing the younger to unravel against him. Derek was tense for the first few seconds, but when he felt Stiles begin to relax, he did the same letting him self, feel whatever _this_ was. Every emotion he had felt since Isaac had called him hours earlier fell off his shoulders as he held the boy who had inadvertently weaseled his way into the place in his heart where at first only his family was. He didn’t understand it, but he also didn’t care because he was _here_ and he was okay. Derek would have time to figure out what happened, but for right now he was just happy Stiles was alive and he hadn’t lost someone else.

Stiles didn’t know how much time passed before he finally calmed down, but when he did he slowly released Derek from the hold he had on him and leaned back on the bed resting his head against the headboard. Derek watched Stiles look away and across the room. Stiles let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before he eventually got up from the bed, tension back in his body.

“I’m gonna figure out what happened.” Derek spoke quietly as he stood up from the bed. Stiles nodded his head as Derek left out of his room and went back toward the main room.

Stiles groaned and sat back on the bed. He leaned his head into his hands, the memory replaying in his mind like a broken record, as a tingle began just beneath his stomach. Stiles began tapping his fingers against the duvet, but as the tingle began to grow, he could hardly sit still. His mouth began to water as time passed until he found himself rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door closed with more strength than he meant to use. He stumbled to the sink and dropped his head panting.

“What’s going on with me?” Stiles voice echoed in the quiet room.

Stiles dropped down to his elbows still hanging onto the sink as he tried to breath away the feeling, but it didn’t work. He moved his arms and gripped at the side of the sink trying to will whatever this was away when he heard a noise from the main room in the loft. He could hear the loft door opening and with it the sound of­—

“Scott.” Stiles breathed and stood up straight. He began moving toward the door, but paused as a second voice filled the living room. “Dad.”

Stiles walked out of Derek’s bathroom and into the living room in seconds. Scott and his dad didn’t see him immediately, but when their eyes finally connected the shock and relief he saw wash over them was something he would always remember.

#

_“I’ll give you a minute.” The specialist said in a soft voice._

_The woman looked down and away from the brain scans and rose from the chair she had been sitting in. Claudia gave the woman a bright smile although her eyes told a different story as the woman finally left the room with a click from the door._

_Claudia dropped her smile and brought her hands to her face as it completely crumbled. She wiped away the tears rolling down her pale cheeks and held in the sobs that threatened to come out as best she could. She had her back toward her husband. She didn’t want him to see her like this because while she could easily hold in her emotions her husband could not. She was already causing him so much pain. She didn’t want him to see her break down and add to it._

_“It’s my fault.” John whispered finally looking up at his wife._

_Claudia, who still had her back to him, turned around and walked over to his sitting figure. John wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head against her stomach and began to cry. She leaned down placing her arms on his shoulders and kissed the top of his head._

_Claudia breathed in the scent of his shampooed hair and sighed. “Honey,” Claudia whispered. “Please don’t say that.”_

_John pulled away and looked at his wife through puffy eyes. “It’s my fault.” He pleaded. “I should have seen it sooner.” He brought his hands up to his face and wiped away the tears. He stood up and walked over to the window as he clenched his fist. “You’re my wife and I should…” He choked back sobs as he turned around and slammed his fist down on the nearby desk. “I should have seen it sooner.”_

_Claudia ran her fingers through her long brown hair. “John there’s nothing you could have done.”_

_“I could have did something.” He paused. “I could have—I don’t know did something or at least been there for you.”_

_“Honey you’ve been there every step.” Tears fell from Claudia’s eyes as She watched her distressed husband. Claudia walked over to her husband and placed her hands on his face. “You’ve been to every doctor’s appointment and every specialist. You’ve been there okay so don’t—”_

_John shook his head. “No I haven’t.”_

_“Yes you have.”_

_“I haven’t.”_

_“Yes you have so please John just calm down.”_

_“No. I. Haven’t.” John said stepping away from his wife as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. “They said this could have started as early as after Stiles was born and I didn’t notice Claudia.” He paused trying to calm down, but failed. “I didn’t even notice anything was wrong. Not when your moods swings started to stay too long after he was born. Not when you started showing compulsive behavior.” He let out a groan. “I didn’t even notice you barely had any laundry that needed to be done because you had worn the same clothes for practically weeks. So, what kind of husband does that make me?”_

_“But John it’s still not your fault because you’re here right now okay and that’s all that matters. You are here right now.”_

_“What type of husband does that make me?” John asked voice rising as more tears fell down his face. “That I can’t even tell when my wife is dying right before my—"_

The shrill of John’s alarm going off jerked his head up from the kitchen table and out of the memory. John patted down his pockets with stiff limbs until he located his phone and grabbed it out as his dropped wallet on the floor. He cursed under his breath, flicking his phone open and turning off the alarm.

John let out a sigh as he sat his phone on the table and stared at the nearly empty bottle of Jack in front of him. He reached out toward the bottle and began taping the side of it, with each tap getting faster as the seconds passed. He turned his head looking around the room until his eyes fell on Stiles mug that was still sitting on the counter unwashed. He looked between the mug and the bottle in front of him until his shoulders relaxed and he dropped his head. He grabbed the bottle of Jack off the table and sluggishly walked it over to the trash bin and threw it away after pouring its remaining contents in the sink. He walked back over to the table and paused as he looked down at his open wallet. He reached down and slowly picked it up as tears began to pool at the brim of his eyes. He fell into the chair and stared down at the picture in front of him. It was of his wife, himself, and Stiles. Stiles was sandwiched between himself and his wife with a tiny forced smile that was actually more of a grimace on his face as he looked off camera. Tears spilled over as John began to sob looking at the picture and remembering the day. Stiles wanted to play with Scott, who was off camera, but Claudia wanted to take the picture first. Stilestook the picture, but refused to give an actual smile.

More tears fell, but John wiped them away closing his wallet and stuffed it back into his pocket. He stood up from the table and walked upstairs to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and left his house headed toward the hospital. When he arrived, he got out of the cruiser and walked into the building trying to control his features the best he could. He walked up to the front desk where a nurse smiled at him brightly despite the clear distress on his face.

“Hello Sheriff what can I do for you?” The nurse asked.

John swallowed the lump in his throat. “I need to see my son Stiles.” He paused. “He died here last night.”

“Oh I’m sorry Sheriff,” The nurse smiled. “But Stiles was actually released yesterday night. Everything was fine. It was just a misunderstanding.”

John’s eyes widened. “No um you don’t understand” His voice wavered. “Stiles died yesterday. I just want to see his body.”

The nurse’s smile widened until it took over half of her face. “I’m sorry Sheriff, but it was all a misunderstanding. Stiles was fine and was released last night.”

John ran his fingers through his hair and let out a groan. “Is this a…” He paused trying to tamper down the anger. “A joke?” He asked finally. “Is this funny to you?”

“No sir.” The nurse said looking nervous now. “It’s just Stiles was released last night because everything was…”

John walked away before the nurse could finish and walked around looking for someone else he could talk too. When he came to a red haired nurse, he still knew from when Claudia was sick.

“Janis.” John called.

She turned around and began to smile at him, but stopped when she saw his appearance.

“John what’s wrong?” She asked concern written on her face.

“It’s Stiles.” He paused. “He died last night and I need to see his body.”

Janis tucked a loose strand of her bun behind her ear and smiled at the Sheriff. “I’m sorry, but it was all a misunderstanding. Stiles was released last night. Everything was fine.”

John’s scrunched up his brow and looked at her for a long time.

“Sheriff?” She asked. “Did you hear me?”

John nodded his head with wide eyes, but otherwise didn’t say anything. He turned around and walked out of the hospital and got in his car. He sat there for a minute not quite sure what was going on until he decided to text Scott because if anybody would know what was going on it would be Scott. He didn’t wait for a reply, but instead turned on his car and peeled out of the parking lot headed to Scott’s house.

When he got there, Scott was already standing on the front porch waiting for him.

“What’d you want to talk about?” Scott walked into his house with John right behind him.

Isaac walked down the stairs as the Sheriff walked in and sat on the couch.

“What’s going on?” Isaac asked scratching at his curly hair before sitting down next to his boyfriend.

“It’s Stiles.” John said slowly. “Something’s up at the hospital and I thought maybe you would know what was going on.”

Scott’s shoulders stiffened and Isaac looked at him drowsiness forgotten. “What’s happened now?” Scott finally asked.

“I just left there because I wanted to see Stiles body, but every time I asked about him they said he was released last night because everything was fine.” He paused, but then remembered the last part. “They kept saying it was a misunderstanding.”

“I don’t know.” Scott said. “We all saw what happened last night.”

Scott’s phone began to ring. He pulled it out his pocket with wide eyes as he read the name.

“Derek?” Scott asked. “I didn’t even know he was in town.”

“I called him last night.” Isaac confessed looking wary. “Told him about Stiles.”

Scott nodded his head and answered the phone.

“Derek.”

Scott was only on the phone for a second before he was hanging up and standing with the Sheriff and Isaac following his movements.

“Derek says we need to get to the loft. He says it’s important.”

“Everybody or just you?” Isaac asked.

“I’m going.” The Sheriff stated before Scott could even get anything out.

“Um he said it was important so me and Stile’s dad will go now. You can go over to Allison’s and tell her what’s going on and I’ll text you when we know something.”

#

Peter opened the door to the loft before either Scott or the Sheriff could begin to knock and beckoned them in.

“What’s going on?” Scott asked as they entered the room.

Peter nodded toward his nephew who looked out of the large window of his loft with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Derek?” John asked, although the authority in the tone used was hard to miss.

Derek turned around and sighed. “I found something—” He paused and looked toward the open hole in his wall leading to his bedroom. Scott and John followed his gaze and then looked back to him. Scott could hear movement in the other room, but it wasn’t natural. It was _weird._ “I found _someone_ in my loft last night.”

Scott looked toward the bedroom again and tried to listen for any sign of who this _person_ might be, but he couldn’t. He looked back at Derek again with a raised eyebrow. “Who was it?”

Derek looked away unable to speak. How was he supposed to say this? He’d felt Stiles die. It was still a constant ache one not seeing the boy _alive_ healed. Derek knew for Scott and John things were worse. He still held his own pain from the loss of his family and if someone had told him his sister, whose severed body he’d buried by hand, was alive again _a day_ after she’d died then anger would fill every corner of his mind because he’d be sure they were lying. However, things were different now. His view on mortality had changed when Peter managed to resurrect himself and it’d changed again last night, but even so this wasn’t something you just came out and said. He’d need to go slowly and—

“Forgive Derek.” Peter rolled his eyes and looked toward their guest. “My nephew has always been one to take the long way around things and I prefer a more.” Peter paused and began to smile. “Direct route.”

Derek huffed out a breath and crossed his arms. “I found Stiles in my room last night.”

John’s eyes widened as he took a step forward “What?”

“Last night when Isaac called me I was on my way back. When I got to my loft, I found Stiles in my room naked and covered in blood. He was mumbling about _being_ bloody and hurting someone. He was so out of it he didn’t even remember how he got here _._ I don’t even understand how he’s alive.” Derek looked to Scott. “He still _feels_ dead to me.”

“The bite must have worked.” Scott whispered.

Derek raised his eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“Stiles had been getting sicker all week and finally last night.” Scott quickly glanced at the Sheriff, but looked away just as quickly and swallowed the lump in his throat. “He told me he went to the hospital and found out his body was shutting down and the doctors didn’t know why.”

The Sheriff’s eyes widened as Scott’s words registered. “What?”

“He told me he decided he wanted the bite so later that day I did it. Allison, Isaac, the Twins, and Danny were there, but Danny didn’t see anything. He was downstairs.”

“ _Okay_.” Peter drawled out, silently wishing Scott would get to the point.

“I gave him the bite, but I thought it didn’t work because he started throwing up the black stuff and that’s when his dad came and we took him to the hospital. He died there or we thought he died there, but the bite it must have worked if…”

“But this morning.” The Sheriff stepped closer. “When I went to the hospital they kept saying Stiles was released last night because he was fine and it was a misunderstanding.”

Derek looked at his uncle and Peter shrugged his shoulders. They were all silent for some time. They didn’t know what to make of the situation. None of it made sense.

Derek opened his mouth, but closed it as he heard noise coming from his room. Derek looked toward the direction and saw Stiles standing there looking at them with a smile on his face.  

Stiles took a step into the living area as his dad followed Derek’s gaze. They locked eyes and within seconds his dad ran to his son before anyone could say anything more. Stiles wrapped his dad up in a tight hug and laid his head on his shoulder burrowing into his neck.

John shook back tears as his arms tightened around his son. “I thought I’d lost you.”

Stiles smiled weakly. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Stiles burrowed his head further into his dad’s neck and inhaled deeply. A sweet scent filled his senses a began to cloud his rationality. He inhaled again. It smelled so much better than any food he had ever had. Stiles mouth began to water and something in him began to change. He opened his mouth unware of the movement preparing to bite down on the soft flesh of his dad’s neck when he froze. He traced the points of his sharpened teeth and moved back from his dad. He turned away to gather himself and hoped no one had noticed.

John’s smile slipped from his lips as he followed his son’s sudden movements. “Stiles?”

Stiles curved the urge to inhale deeply and swallowed down whatever _that_ was. He allowed the tension to ease out of his body and turned around with a fake smile in place.

“Yeah.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck. “I’m good.”

The Sheriff nodded his head. He looked beside his son toward where Scott stood and smiled. Stiles turned his head and Scott grabbed him into a hug.

Stiles laughed at his best friend. “Missed you too buddy.” He mumbled into the crook of Scott’s neck. He really had missed this. He hadn’t wanted to die and even though he wasn’t quite sure what was going on now _anything_ was better than the death he thought life had granted him.

After a few minutes Scott let Stiles go although he refused to put any real distance between them as he turned back toward Derek. “We need to figure out what’s going on. I can call everyone to tell them we need to meet?”

Derek agreed with a silent nod. However, Peter raised his eyebrow in question. “So where exactly is this meeting taking place because while I don’t mind us using my nephew’s humble abode. I don’t think it would be a wise choice.”

“Peter’s right.” Derek crossed his arms as he agreed with his uncle _for once_. “We probably don’t need to have the meeting here.”

“Where then?” Stiles looked between each person in the room. “It’s not like we have an abundance of meeting places.”

“We can meet at the Hale House. It’s out of the way.” Scott suggested.

“We can meet there.” Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Demolition doesn’t start for the next couple weeks so we can meet there for the time being.”

Stiles eyes widened at Derek. “You’re tearing down your family’s house?”

Derek looked at Stiles and shrugged his shoulders again. “Needs to be done.”

Stiles looked at Derek for a long time unable to look away. When had Derek changed? Had so much happened since that summer? Did they even still no each other at all?

“So how you are feeling?” The Sherriff patted his on his shoulder pulling him out of his reverie.

Stiles looked toward Scott who had his cellphone clutched to his ear talking into to in a slur of quick words and then back toward his dad. “I’m good dad promise.”

“You sure?”

“I swear I’m not lying this time. I feel really good.” _Better than good_ Stiles thought. “I feel better than I have in a while actually.”

His dad smiled at him. He knew his son was telling the truth. “Okay.”

The Sheriff opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off by the ring of his cellphone.

“Who’s that?” John grabbed his phone with a growl ignoring his son’s words. “You don’t have to go in yet do you?”

The Sheriff rolled his eyes and scrunched up his brow as he looked down at the name on the caller id. He huffed out an irritated breath as tension gathered in his body.

“What?” John asked not even bothering to hide his mood. “I’m not due to come in for the next couple hours. Give me one good reason why I—” He stopped. John grew silent listening to McCall until his body relaxed and he rubbed at his forehead. “I’ll be right there.” He mumbled as he hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Peter asked with a raised brow.

“My dad.” Scott answered as he walked back over from having called everyone.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “What did he want?”

John rubbed at his head again and then looked at his son. “A dead body was found near the hospital.”

Stiles eyes widened as everyone listened to his dad. Flashes of what he’d done the night before raced into his mind. It took everything within him to keep calm because he knew without a doubt _now_ what he’d saw in his _dream_ was true. He knew he’d been the one to kill the man, but he couldn’t let them find out. How could he tell his friends _he_ was the killer? He couldn’t. It was simple. He had to try and keep it a secret for as long as he could because he couldn’t let anyone beyond Derek find out.

“And he knows Stiles died last night.” Everyone turned and looked at Stiles with wide eyes. He tried his best to look inconspicuous. “And that he’s missing.”

#

“Give me updates?” Agent McCall asked as he walked around the warehouse his FBI agents had begun to occupy.

“Well.” Agent G began. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and shook her head a bit. “None of its good. There have been 5 more murder’s in the past 48 hours.”

Agent G got up from her desk and walked over to the board that held all the faces and names of the recently murdered or missing on them. Agent McCall followed her over to the board groaning as he realized the numbers just kept growing.

“What info do we have on them?” Agent McCall studied the board.

“First we have Kayla Kings.” Agent G pointed to a girl with long blonde hair and a full face. “19 and a photographer. She attended college in LA although she’s originally from Montana. She was found a couple blocks from her dorms.”

McCall nodded his head as Agent G finished. “We’ve notified her family.”

Agent G took her finger away from Kayla’s photo and brought it up to a photo of a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties and began tapping his picture.

“This is Daniel Hem. He’s 36 and worked as a lawyer. He was found in an ally beside his law firm building.” Agent G took a breath before moving on to the next person.

McCall turned away from her though and instead faced the rest of the room. He didn’t really feel like thinking about all the bodies they had been finding lately and even the ones whom they hadn’t found yet and had no hope of finding. He pushed his hair back and looked left at the empty desk of Agent Johnson.

“Where’s Johnson?” McCall asked looking around the room. “He should have been in by now.”

“I’m not sure.” Agent T said as everyone mumbled out responses. “No one’s seen him since last night.”

“Call him.” McCall instructed. “Text him, email him, do what you have to but I need him here now.”

The heavy sounds of movement and talking filled the room as McCall began walking to his own desk. He sat down in his chair and picked up his desk phone when an agent stood up. The scratch of his chair on the floor halted McCall’s movements.

“I think I found him.” Agent T said speaking fast. “His phone kept going to voicemail, but I tracked his car to—”

“Hey guys.” Agent G said cutting off Agent T.

Everyone looked toward her and followed her gaze up to the flat screen TV that was mounted to the wall. She turned it up and the speaking of the reporter filled the room.

_“…and no one is certain how the body got here, but from what we do know is it seems to have been here for a little under four hours. It is suspected that the victim, identified as FBI agent Frank Johnson, may be another victim of the stream of murders in LA and the surrounding area. In the past month, there have been almost 20 murders and at least 10 people who have went missing. The police are beginning to think that this may be the work of a serial killer. In other news…”_

Everyone turned and looked at Agent McCall. The entire room was silent.

“Fuck” He swore running his fingers through his hair.

“Um?” Agent T began stuttering. “What do you want us to do?”

“Nothing yet.”


	9. CHAPTER 7: It Does Something to You

Stiles chewed on his lip absentmindedly as he looked outside through a small hole in the wall at the Hale house. Derek, who was sitting in a chair, didn’t say anything as he watched Stiles mutter to himself with a scowl on his face. Stiles didn’t notice him either. He was too caught up in his own thoughts; trying to make sense of recent events, but he couldn’t and it frustrated him. He felt like he did when he was initially learning how to drive and his dad thought it would be a good idea to teach him how to drive an automatic _and_ a manual. It was the worst experience of Stiles life. He kept shifting the gears too quick and no matter how many times he tried, he could never get it. _That’s_ how he felt and it wasn’t good.

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh as he snapped his head away from the hole. He froze. _Derek is looking at me._ Stiles swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as the feelings he’d tried so desperately to bury started coming to the surface. _Why is Derek looking at me?_ Stiles thought as they continued to look at each other without breaking eye contact. Stiles could remember after the first time they’d kissed and nearly got caught by Peter and Isaac. Derek had refused to look at him even after he’d showed back up a few weeks later. It had hurt Stiles if he was being honest. It was like playing a game Stiles could never fully figure out. Derek would clearly need him and then something would happen only to have Derek push Stiles away afterwards and try and deny his feelings. Stiles almost believed him especially when he’d just left without a word, but now he wasn’t so sure. Stiles narrowed his eyes as he surveyed Derek for any other reason why he would be paying this much attention to him. He looked down at himself and his clothes were all in place. He wasn’t doing anything weird except standing there and _okay talking to myself, but whatever he should, be use to that by now._ Stiles didn’t understand it. There was something different about Derek now, something that was just _not_ Derek, but _Derek_ at the same time.

Derek raised his eyebrow, but Stiles said nothing except shrug his shoulders. He chewed on his lip again and turned back toward the wall. He nervously tapped his fingers and continued to look at Derek through his peripherals, but nothing changed. Eventually his curiosity got the best of him. He let out a sigh and turned back toward him.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said stuttering a bit. “You just seem a bit—”

“Different.” Derek supplied.

Stiles leaned his head slightly as he walked closer to Derek. “I was gonna say less broody and tense like you’ve got something stuck up your ass, but yeah different—different will suffice.” Derek rolled his eyes and smiled making Stiles smirk. “It’s not bad though you just seem…” Stiles fell quiet. He could hear a song playing in the distance.

_…There’s no end._ _There is no goodbye. Disappear with the night…_

“Where is that coming from?” Stiles asked as he looked around the room searching for the cause of the sound.

Derek followed his movements. “What?”

“Shh.” Stiles said as he waved frantically at Derek basically telling him to _shut up_.

He could still hear the song playing, but along with it, the scratch of gravel and dirt moving in the distance as tires drove over them. The purr of an engine was just as loud and the beating of _one…no two_ hearts thumped against his ears. He closed his eyes and suddenly his mind was filled with flashes of Lydia. She was in a bedroom with Aiden and she was _crying._ The mascara that was on her eye lashes ran down her flushed cheeks and Aiden’s arms were—

“Stiles?” Derek said cautiously as he put his hand on Stiles shoulders.

Stiles flinched as the image was knocked from his eyes and turned around.

“I think Lydia and Aiden are coming up the trail.”

Derek tilted his head. “I would have heard them…”

Stiles could hear the sound of the car getting closer and from the look on Derek’s face as he narrowed his eyes and then widened them in disbelief he knew he could hear them now too. It wasn’t long after the car began pulling up in front of the house before finally stopping. They both looked toward the car as Peter appeared out of nowhere from around the corner.

“Lydia’s out there with one half of the wonder twins.”

Derek opened his mouth about to speak, but Stiles beat him to it.

“It’s cool they’re kinda dating now or seeing each other. I’m not sure what’s actually going on there, but Aiden and Ethan are…”

“Omegas trying to ease their way into Scott’s pack.” Peter said simply.

Stiles looked directly at Peter. “Not maiming or killing people is what I was going to say actually.” He turned his head back to Derek. “They’re trying to be…better.” He paused. “ _The whole nearly dying thing does something to you_.” Stiles mumbled to him self as he turned away from them and looked outside again through the small hole in the wall.

#

Lydia lay silent in her bed as music played softly around the room. She hadn’t slept well last night. She’d dreamt of him­­­­— _Stiles_. She’d closed her eyes after finally drifting off to sleep and the only thing she could see was the thick black liquid coming out his mouth in gallons. Lydia couldn’t count the number of times she woke up from the image to fall right back asleep only to have to deal with another. She didn’t really want to think about the content of her dreams because they had been scaring her as of late and she still didn’t know what to make of them.

She’d also been dreaming of Jackson, which wasn’t a rare occasion. Lydia wouldn’t tell a soul, but she still hadn’t quite moved on yet although she was no longer _in love_ with Jackson. Lydia just couldn’t get over their relationship yet. They had practically planned their entire lives from start to finish. Although, most it had been done before they even realized their families were pushing them together. At first, they’d just been together to fulfill family wishes, but eventually the love did come. It came on hard and when Jackson left, she wouldn’t lie to _at least_ herself in admitting it had left her far worse then she thought it would. At least it had until Aiden showed up. Lydia hadn’t been honest with herself, but she could feel it anyway. She was falling in love again and it terrified her because what about _Jackson_? Most times Lydia could ignore the crippling feeling she had telling her she was somehow betraying her ex by moving on, but not all the time. Sometimes Aiden did the wrong thing which wasn’t necessarily the wrong thing, but _something_ that reminded Lydia of her London bound ex. It was the reason why despite her genuine feelings for the werewolf twin she still hadn’t committed as much as she knew she should because if Jackson hadn’t moved on yet should she?

Lydia rolled off her back and onto her side facing her door. She lay with her hands underneath her head while her legs were pulled to her chest as she stared at the wall. A knock came to the door. Lydia let out a sigh and sat up in bed as the door opened revealing her mother. She smiled at her daughter and then walked in and sat on the bed.

“You don’t have to go to school,” Her mother began in a soft voice. “If you’re not up to it.”

Lydia smiled a perfect poker face. “It’s fine mom. I’m up.”

She smiled back at her daughter momentarily running her hand over her daughters’ hair before getting up and exiting the room.

Lydia stayed in that spot for a minute before finally pulling the covers off herself and getting out of bed. She walked over to her curtains and yanked them open letting in the sunlight before cutting off her speakers so the room was quiet except for her movements. She walked over to her vanity and sat in front of it staring at herself. She looked drained. She had bangs underneath her eyes and her skin was beginning to look a bit splotchy. She looked away from the mirror and grabbed a few things. When she was sure she’d gotten everything, she headed to her bathroom to take a long hot shower.

#

Lydia and Aiden were both silent as they rode to school. The atmosphere was still thick with the death of Stiles although neither wanted to bring it up.

Aiden glanced at Lydia from the passenger seat. Her strawberry hair was bright against the sun shining in through the window, though, her emotions were as black as the coffee she drank every few minutes.  Aiden wanted to comfort her; reach over and touch skin to skin like the wolf in him practically _begged_ him too. His mate was _hurting_ and he wanted to make it better. He _should_ have been able to make it better, but his wolf hadn't figured out Lydia yet. Hell, _Aiden_ hadn't completely figured her out either so he refrained from creating some type of skin to skin contact and instead let out a sigh as he decided to speak.

“How have you been,” Aiden began gently. “Since last night?”

Lydia glanced at Aiden briefly and took a sip of her coffee. “I’m good.”

Aiden rubbed at his forehead and looked away. “You know you can talk to me.” Aiden began nervously. “It’s okay to not be—”

“I know.” Lydia’s voice rose an octave although it fell into a whisper. “It’s just I don’t want to deal with it.” Lydia looked over at her boyfriend and then back toward the road. “Not now just…not now.”

“Okay.”

Lydia reached over and turned on her music. The Lana Del Rey cd she’d played the night before filled the car and she nearly screamed, but somehow managed to hold it in. Instead, she let out an exasperated breath and tapped the eject button harder than necessary just barely controlling the urge to rip the cd out. When it finally popped out she tossed it to the back seat not even bothering to see where it landed and grabbed another. Soon enough the sounds of M83 were filling her car allowing her to relax. She looked down to her phone as the name _Scott_ flashed across her screen. She unlocked her phone and began reading the text he’d sent her. She furrowed her brow as she looked down at it.

“What’s up?” Aiden asked as he looked between Lydia and her phone.

“Scott wants us to meet him at the Hale house. He says it’s important. He wants you to tell Danny and Ethan too.”

Aiden narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the phone. What could Scott want that involved them? He’d been pretty adamant about keeping his brother and him out of the pack so why the sudden change?

Lydia rolled her eyes as she read Aiden’s silence as if he’d spoken the words out loud.  “He didn’t say why,” Lydia shrugged her shoulders as she made a U-turn and began to head in the direction of the Hale house. “Pack stuff I guess.”

Aiden nodded his head. He got out his phone and sent a text to his brother as Lydia drove silently until the Hale house was in sight.

Lydia pulled up into the clearing and stopped in front of the Hale house. She could see where Scott stood on the front porch looking out toward the trail. She turned around and followed his eyesight. Allison and Danny had both pulled up and exited their cars.

Lydia relaxed her shoulders and got out to follow the others toward the front steps with Aiden trailing behind her.

Everyone stared up at Scott and waited for him to say _something_ , but he didn’t quite know where to start either. Finally, Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What are we doing here?”

“After last night I know this is the _last_ place anyone wants to be,” Scott began. He took a few steps closer to the edge of the steps and stopped. “ _But_ some stuff happened that changes a few things.”

“What happened?” Aiden asked as he looked past Scott and at the Hale house. “If it’s that Derek and Peter are back I think we all could tell that as soon as we pulled up.”

“No it’s not that it’s…complicated.”

“Scott.” Allison said softly. She could tell he was struggling with what he needed to say. “What happened? If it’s bad we need to know what happened.”

“It’s not bad. I promise.” Scott voice wavered. “It’s good news. Its actually _really_ good news.”

“Then can we get on with it?” Lydia asked as she crossed her arms. “Some people have better things to do and I don’t intend to spend my day up—”

“It’s Stiles.” Derek said appearing out of nowhere. He walked past everyone and up his steps to stand by Scott. “I found him in my room last night. He was completely out of it. I think he walked all the way there.”

_Stiles._

Danny tilted his head. “But Stiles looked pretty dead last night, even with everything,” He shrugged his shoulders. “So that’s a bit…”

“Impossible.” Isaac supplied.

Lydia looked at Derek. “The bite worked then?”

“Not exactly.” Peter stepped outside from the house and made his way over to the group. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

Lydia narrowed her and Peter stared back at her for a few seconds before he sighed turned away.

“She’s never going to get over that.” He mumbled to himself.

Lydia rolled her eyes completely done with the situation. “Where is he?”

Everyone looked at Scott expectantly. He nodded his head and looked toward Derek who walked back into the house and closed the door.

“You ready?” Derek asked Stiles as he waited a few feet away from the door. Stiles was vibrating with anxiety and not even the unnatural control he seemed to have over his limbs fooled Derek into thinking he would ever be truly _ready._

“Yeah,” Stiles stuttered and relaxed his trembling hands. “Yeah…give me a minute.”

Derek walked up to Stiles and rested his hand on his waist. “It’ll be okay.” He rubbed small circles into the fabric covering the skin he wanted to touch instead.

Stiles leaned into the touch and nodded his head. Derek continued the motion for a few more seconds before he dropped his hands and opened the door.

Stiles walked out onto the front porch and everyone’s eyes grew wide. They’d known Scott and Derek couldn’t have been lying. The werewolves present hadn’t heard a lie, but it was one thing to _know_ the truth and another to _see_ the truth. They couldn’t believe it.

Stiles looked around. No one said anything and it made him nervous. It made him wonder if they could see it on him. The blood he still felt on his hands or the confusion he felt at not being dead at all. He wished someone would at last say _something_ because the longer he stood there the more self-conscious he felt. The more he _knew_ they could see the change in—

Lydia stepped forward breaking Stiles from his internal freak out and made her way up the steps. She blinked away the tears pulled at the brim of her eyes and slapped Stiles so hard he knew it would have left a bruise if he was still normal. Instead, the sound just echoed into the atmosphere surrounding them as he clutched his cheek.

“Don’t you ever,” Lydia said choking up. She threw her arms around Stiles and he stiffened at first surprised at the level of emotion coming from the girl who before Scott’s bite had never really given him the time a day. Eventually, though he melted into the embrace easily circling his hands around the girl he could finally call his friend. “Do that to me again.”

“Sorry.” Stiles said as he stepped back. “Didn’t actually plan on it.” He smiled as she finally let him go and walked back over to Aiden. She wiped her smeared make up away with her hand and finally relaxed.

“So,” Isaac raised his brow. “Does that mean Stiles is a wolf?”

Scott and Derek looked at each other and then back to Isaac. “We don’t know.”

Danny looked around. “No one wants to know how Stiles is even alive? He was pronounced dead yesterday?”

“He’s right.” Allison nodded toward Danny and then looked back to the group. “Danny may be new to all this, but Aiden and Ethan don’t know what happened before they came to town. And if they’re trying to become pack then we might as well bring everyone up to speed at once.”

“And I never got the full-length movie version. I only got the 30 second teaser trailer.” Isaac spoke up, but no one paid attention. He put his head down and pretended he hadn’t said anything.

“She’s right” Scott agreed. “We better take this inside.”

“Isn’t there anywhere better we can do this.” Lydia interjected. “I’m feeling like this might take a while and I for one, although this house was once beautiful and majestic, in its current state I find it _less than satisfying_.”

Stiles looked at Lydia and noticed the way she almost mumbled the _less than satisfying._ He could see the way there was something more in her eyes other than the look of indifference she tried to wear. It was then he realized this was the first time she had been back to the Hale house since Peter manipulated her into his rebirth. He realized although the Hale house was the most practical place to be doing this for Lydia it was also the one place she would rather not be because it was when all the madness started for her.

“What about the old train warehouse you stayed at for a while?” Stiles looked at Derek. “It’s isolated.”

“We could, but we would have to drive halfway across town before we get there and the same goes for the loft.”

“And Stiles is supposed to be dead.” Peter said crossing his arms as he leaned against the house. “So, I imagine that wouldn’t be good if someone saw him gallivanting around town.”

“People think he’s missing.” The Sheriff said walking up to the group. Stiles watched, as his dad got closer. He wasn’t the least bit surprised. He had heard his cruiser almost 5 minutes ago even though he didn’t understand how he had. “Your dad,” The Sheriff said pointing at Scott. “Sent out a missing person’s this morning along with the dead body they found at the hospital. Of course, people still think you’re dead, but they know your body is missing. They think it’s connected to the murders that have been happening across the city.”

Scott looked at the Sheriff. “Is it out yet like has it spread across town?”

“The dead body yes, but he’s holding back the information about Stiles missing. The only ones that know that he is are McCall’s agents and the BHPD.”

“That’s not too bad.” Derek shrugged. “It still gives us time to get everyone up to speed and for you to catch me up to speed on what’s been going on because we still don’t know what Stiles is.”

“I thought we said he was a werewolf?” Isaac asked. “I mean Scott gave him the bite last night and if he isn’t dead and standing here then that means he’s a werewolf, right?”

Danny rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

“That’s the thing though.” Scott scratched the back of his neck and then dropped his hand. “We all watched him die. I mean it was….” Scott faded off. He didn’t have to describe it everyone had been there. It was something none of them wanted to relive again.

Stiles looked around and didn’t know what to say or do. He could see it written on their faces how bad yesterday had been. The bits he had seen told him that much, but he was just as confused as the rest of them.

“So, if I’m not a werewolf then what am I?” Stiles looked at everyone. “Because Lydia got the bite and didn’t die, but didn’t turn either so like maybe—”

“What?” Aiden looked at Lydia and began to examine her. He grabbed her closer around the waist and began to look all over her body for anywhere she was hurt. Lydia pulled away however and crossed her arms.

“I’m fine…now,” Lydia mumbled. “That was last year when Peter was alpha.”

Aiden fixed his gaze on Peter who shrugged indifferently and then moved his gaze back to his girlfriend.

“I also bit Scott and killed Kate if we’re just putting my past on display.”

“Kate Argent?” Danny asked recognizing the name. “Isn’t she the one who—”

“She’s my aunt.” Allison said tensing up.

“Okay well I guess I’ll be going now.” The Sheriff got up from where he had been leaning against the house. “I have to go back to the station and try and clean some of this up.”

“Keep us updated.” Scott nodded. He watched as the Sheriff turned around and began to walk to his car

Stiles could see it in his dad’s eyes, the hesitation to leave like if he stopped looking Stiles might disappear again. He could see the lack of sleep in his dad’s eyes. Had seen with his own eyes what his dad had been up too last night when Derek dropped him by his house to get clothes. He saw the empty bottle of Jack in the trash bin. He could smell the stale scent of clothes not even taken off, but slept in. He felt a slight pang of guilt for even thinking of taking the bite without telling his dad first because he remembered what Peter said what seemed like years ago even though it was only last year. He remembered if the bite didn’t take it could kill you. He knew he owed his dad something for what he put him through all these years and especially yesterday. He would make it up to him somehow.

“I’ll walk you to the cruiser.”

Stiles walked silently beside his dad. He could hear Scott mumble behind them for everyone to get inside to give him privacy. He ignored the sound of shoes and rustle of leaves as they climbed each step and went inside the house. The only thing he could focus on was the tension in his dad’s shoulders, the small lines under his eyes that had developed over night, and the erratic heartbeat he knew belonged to his dad. He tried to figure out something to say, but couldn’t and soon enough his dad was at the cruiser about to get in. He stopped him though throwing himself on the man in a fierce hug. His dad returned it and instantly relaxed against his son. Stiles didn’t know when it happened, but soon he found his eyes getting wetter although no tears spilled over.

“I really thought I’d lost you kiddo.” His dad said into his son’s shoulders. “I went crazy last night I,” He looked up. “I shouldn’t have waited I should have taken you to the doctor and everything—”

“It’s not your fault dad and I don’t just mean whatever’s going on with me. I mean everything. None of it has ever been your fault.”

John nodded his head and squeezed his son again. They stood like that for a bit longer, before they finally pulled apart from each other. His dad opened up his car door to get in, but before he got in fully, Stiles stopped him with his hand on the door.

“I love you dad. I know I don’t say it enough and I’ve never said it enough, but I love you.”

His dad smiled at him. “Love you too kiddo.”

Stiles watched as his dad rode down the trail and then disappeared. He could still hear the sound of the tires against the ground as he began to walk back toward the house. He stopped when he got to the steps as a lone tear fell down his face. He wiped it away, but stopped almost as soon as he had done the motion. He stared down at his finger where he wiped the tear away and looked down at the red streak across his pale skin. He stared at it for a long time. He didn’t understand what was going on with him, but he knew without a doubt he _wasn’t a werewolf_.


	10. CHAPTER 8: Transformation: Analysis

"Okay, so where should we start," Scott asked once everyone was in the makeshift circle they had formed.

"The beginning," Danny deadpanned from where he sat beside Ethan and Lydia.

Scott cleared his throat. "Right um, but before we start should we show him first or…"

"Show me what?" Danny asked sitting up from where he had been leaning on his hands and looked around at everyone. “That you,” He pointed at Scott. “Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Derek, and his uncle are all werewolves?”

Scott’s eyes widened as he leaned forward. “How did you—”

“I’ve lived my entire life in Beacon Hills just like the rest of you so.” Danny shrugged his shoulders.

“But I didn’t find out about anything until after I got bit how did you just know?”

“The same way I knew you’d gotten bitten when you got better at Lacrosse than Jackson even though you’d had asthma for as long as I’d known you.” Danny shrugged his shoulders again. “I actually pay attention.”

“So back when I had you help me and was hiding Derek in my room.” Stiles began. “Did you already know who he was?”

“Not at first,” Danny looked at Derek and then back to Stiles. “Last time I’d seen him he was a lot younger, but after seeing him around enough I eventually figured it out. I figured he must have been the one to turn you seeing as his entire family were the only born werewolves around here.”

“I actually turned Scott.” Peter spoke up. “Not my nephew.”

Danny narrowed his eyes. "How did manage that?” He looked up at Peter who stood off in a corner of the room. “Last thing I’d heard was about you still being in a coma in the hospital."

Stiles opened his mouth, but Scott cut him off before he could even get a word out.

"Peter had already come out of his coma by then although no one found out until _after_ he bit me one night when Stiles decided to drag me in the woods to look for a dead body sophomore year.”

Stiles eyes widened. "Hey, now Scottie don't you say it like that," Stiles rose his hands defensively. "I distinctly remember you being just as enthusiastic as I was. In fact, was it, not you who dragged me back into the woods the other day to look for another dead body?"

"Another dead body?" Derek eyebrow shot up as he looked between Scott and Stiles.

Stiles and Scott's eyes both widened before Scott looked down as he tried to hide his _‘shit I forgot to tell you about the new werecoyote thing_ ' face.

"We—well what Scott forgot to mention is his dad was trying to get my dad impeached. So, my dad was looking at an 8-year-old murder case he wanted to try and solve with a little girl missing and her sister and mother dead after a car crash. We went to visit the dad the other day or _dad_ went to visit him and we kinda snuck in the house looking for clues­…"

Peter sighed from across the room. "­Do you want to get to the point or?"

Stiles huffed out a breath. "We went out looking for the missing dead body of the girl, but instead we ran into a werecoyote who Scott found out _was_ the little missing girl who is really like our age now, but it's all good now because she's back to being human and my dad has his job so a normal day really."

It was silent for a minute until Danny broke the silence.

"Who just goes out looking for dead bodies in the woods?"

"Exactly," Derek shook his head from where he sat.

“It’s no wonder you got bit.” Danny looked at Scott. “You practically asked for it.”  

"Look.” Stiles said as he raised his hands in defense. “Some of us get are kicks from shopping and some of us get kicks from shoving our tongue down another guys throat at a gay club, but some of us get our kicks from doing things they know they shouldn't but do anyway."

Danny didn't say anything but just nodded his head because he knew it was true. He had known Stiles long enough to know _that_ was true.

"So as I was going to say. It all started when I overheard dispatch tell my dad about a dead body in the woods. Naturally I wanted to check it out so I grabbed Scott and we went looking for it."

Scott Scoffed. "Only you got caught before we even got to the body and left me there in the woods _alone_ by myself."

"Really?" Stiles flailed his arms. "How many times am I going to have to apologize for that huh…I've never left you alone since so I've practically made it up."

"I was lost in the woods, asthmatic, trying to find my way back and I ended up finding a body on accident. Then I got freaked out and that's when I got bit by Peter."

"Then the next day he met Allison, kicked Jackson's ass on the lacrosse field, and later we went to try and find the dead body again, but when we did Derek like literally showed up out of nowhere in the middle of the woods."

“Jackson Whitmore?" Aiden asked suddenly. “You’ve mentioned him twice now.” Ethan finished.

“Yeah.” Scott’s eyebrow rose. “How did you know?”

Aiden ignored him and the surprised faces of everyone else in the room and looked toward Lydia whose pulse had spiked at the admission. Her eyes were wide with shock, although it wasn’t the same as everyone else. It felt different like she’d had a sudden epiphany, but he didn’t know why. He didn’t even know who this Jackson guy was outside of him _obviously_ being a friend of theirs.

"Jackson was Lydia's ex-boyfriend. They’d been dating before he left and you showed up. He was my best friend," Danny said after a while. “How did you know him?”

Aiden and Ethan looked at each other for a minute debating on something until they both shrugged their shoulders and decided on honesty. It seemed like the damage was done already anyway.

“When we came with Deucalion.” Aiden began. “We originally weren’t after Scott and Derek. We were after this kid named Jackson Whitmore. Deucalion wanted him, but when we showed up he was gone. So, when he found out Scott was a true Alpha he shifted his focus to him instead.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed. “So that’s why you and Ethan—”

"Are we going to continue with the story?" Lydia cut him off. He nails dug into her balled fist where she leaned back. She hoped she still looked casual although she knew the werewolves could smell the anger rising in her now even if she didn’t show it. “Or are we going to continue getting off topic and going out of order.”

Derek cleared his throat. "After Scott got bit Stiles ended up figuring out he was a werewolf," Derek looked away from Lydia and toward Stiles as he shifted the focus back to the story. "Then Scott almost got himself killed by the argents."

"Who are werewolf hunters," Peter interjected.

Danny's eyes narrowed as what Derek and Peter said played in his mind. He looked between Scott and Allison for a long time before finally opening his mouth to speak, but Allison beat him to it.

"Yeah, my whole family are hunters…well were..." Allison looked down at her shaking hands. Allison looked from her hands to see Lydia giving her a reassuring smile. She returned it moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"And your dad was okay with you dating a—"

"Werewolf …No, he almost killed Scott a couple times."

Danny looked between the both of them before he shrugged his shoulders and sat back waiting for someone to continue.

"Stiles and I ended up finding the other half of the body here," Scott said.

"Which ended up being the dead body of Derek's sister Laura." He looked over to Derek hoping that he understood he was trying to say he was sorry. Derek nodded his head slightly and Stiles continued. "But we didn't know it was his sister at the time."

"And we kind of dug her up and got Derek arrested because we thought he was the killer."

"You dug up Derek's sister?" Isaac asked looking sympathetic from where he sat.

"Look we've all made questionable choices in our lives." Stiles began. "The thing to remember is that we learn from our mistakes and never attempt to look for a dead body in the woods again except if it's for my dad then looking for bodies in the woods is fine," Stiles said finishing his rant. "Anyways after we found out Peter was actually the one to kill Laura and he was the alpha that bit Scott."

Isaac looked at Peter with wide eyes and Peter met his gaze raising his eyebrows silently saying, _‘Don't look so surprised.'_

"And then Kate happened," Scott said.

"Your aunt Kate right?" Danny asked. “She always had this weird thing going about her whenever I’d see her back then.”

Allison nodded her head. "You weren’t wrong. She set this entire house on fire killing everyone in it." Allison said as the recurring memory of Kate being killed not even a foot from where she now stood filled her mind. "She showed up back in town and ended up catching Derek. She hid him and tortured him. She wanted me to help her catch the others and I did, but that was before I really knew what she had done. I hadn’t realized how _off_ she was."

"Yeah and at the School dance Lydia ended up getting bitten by Peter when she was looking for Jackson who had come to the dance with Allison because he had just broken up with Lydia and wanted to become a werewolf." Stiles word vomited.

"But if Lydia got bitten shouldn't she be a werewolf?"

"Yeah we thought the same thing, but it turns out she's a banshee, which is why she didn't die or turn from the werewolf bite." Stiles started. "Then Peter offered me the bite."

"The offer would still stand, but–"

"But," Stiles said fixing his eyes on Peter. "I turned you down and then you went and killed Kate."

"She killed my whole family first so it was only fair," Peter said.

Allison looked to the spot where the lifeless body of her aunt had once lain. The memory of that night had played in her mind so much since they sacrificed themselves she could almost see it happening again before her eyes. She could see Peter holding her aunt from behind as she gasped for air. She could hear the hurt in Peter's voice as he asked Kate to simply apologize. She could see the blank simple self-preservation look Kate wore as she mumbled out her answer. She didn't need to be a werewolf to know Kate hadn't meant it and Peter knew it because moments later he was slashing out her throat leaving red across the floor.

Allison's hands began to shake at the memory of red. She could see it everywhere now. She saw it at school, on her clothes, when she was supposed to be wide-awake, and when she was asleep; always when she was asleep. Her heart began to speed up as she looked away from the spot to an empty room. She didn't remember being alone, but there she was.

"Guys?" Allison stood up from where she had been sitting although now she was alone.

 _"Allison,"_ She heard someone whisper from across the room.

Allison turned her head looking for the voice but was only met with a blur of a shadow. "Isaac," She called out first reaching behind her to grab the knife she kept hidden in her clothes. "Lydia," She mumbled as her hands began to shake. "Scott," Allison’s voice was weak. "Derek," Allison said but stopped. She turned around slowly as she heard someone behind her.

 _"You're just like me Allison,"_ Kate said as she walked toward her niece still bloody like the day she died. _"You're a killer."_ Her voice rose. _"A cold. Blooded. Killer."_ Kate said as she ran toward Allison.

"No," Allison screamed letting the knife fly closing her eyes as it left her hand. She instantly felt someone grab her and her eyes flew open to see Isaac holding her in a strong grip.

She looked at him as her heart beat rapidly, but his eyes weren't on her. She followed his gaze and stopped almost fainting when she saw what she had done. "No," She cried as she began to walk toward where Stiles was huddled shielding Derek with her knife between his shoulder blades.

"Stiles I'm so sorry…I…I killed him… I can't believe I…"

"What?" Stiles said raising his head up from where it had been tucked by Derek's neck shielding him. "You didn't kill me," Stiles said and everyone watched as he stood up still facing Derek. "You didn't even hit…" Stiles began to say but stopped as he looked at everyone's dumbfounded faces. "What?" Stiles said looking toward Scott but then stared at Derek waiting for an answer. "Cat got your tongue sourwo—"

"Stiles," Derek said with wide eyes ignoring Stiles attempt at a joke. "You have a knife in your back."

"I have a what?" Stiles said as he tried to look behind his back but only succeeded in spinning around in a circle like a dog trying to catch his tail.

Derek rolled his eyes and stood up stopping Stiles with gentle hands. Stiles looked into his eyes but didn't speak. He just watched as Derek moved behind him gently grabbing his hand leading it to where the blade was.

"Derek what are—" Stiles began, but stopped mid-sentence as the tips of his fingers brushed the handle of the blade. "Ah well, would you look at that it actually didn't hurt."

"Didn't hurt?" Scott said with widened eyes. "Dude that knife is buried all the way in your back and you're telling me it didn't hurt."

Derek dropped Stiles' hand and moved away a bit as Stiles turned to face Scott. "Oh no yeah, I'm writhing in pain…all I see is red… I can feel the wound pulsing where it's buried in my back…it just hurts so much I can't even feel it." Stiles said rolling his eyes as Scott's eyes widened in shock. "No Scott I'm not in pain okay. That's generally what doesn't hurt means it's the absence of pain…being happy, healthy, well…not in pain."

No one said anything as they stared at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles huffed out a breath and looked around the room. "Listen to my pulse then." Stiles said. "Listen to my heart beat and tell me if I'm lying."

Stiles moved to the center of the room so he could see all the wolves as they listened for his pulse. It was Isaac that spoke first.

"I don't hear anything." He said looking confused.

"See I told you I wasn't lying."

"No like I don't hear anything at all."

Stiles watched them exchange confused and worried expressions. He looked toward Derek then Peter then Ethan and then Aiden, but they all had the same expression on their face.

"Will somebody please tell us what's going on?" Lydia said finally. "Some of us don't have supernatural hearing."

"Stiles doesn't have a heartbeat." Aiden said looking away from Stiles momentarily to look at Lydia whose eyes were now on Stiles. 

"What?" Stiles said looking down at himself the knife in his back long forgotten. He took his right fingers and felt for his pulse on his left wrist. When he felt nothing he could feel the familiar tug in his head that said he was about to have a panic attack. His hands began to shake as he hurriedly brought his fingers up to the pulse point on his neck but felt nothing. He could feel himself getting dizzy as he finally brought his hand to his heart to see if he felt a pulse. He felt nothing. He looked around the room, but could see nothing but the blur of their faces. His eyes landed on Derek before finally passing out.

Derek caught Stiles before he hit the floor and cradled him making sure not to touch the knife still in his back.

"We need to get him somewhere else." Derek said looking up at Scott.

"Not my house…" Scott said. "Dad stops by too much. What about the loft?"

"Too far" Derek began. "And too many people know I live there."

"What about the penthouse?" Ethan said bringing every one to his attention. "It's on the top floor by itself. No one comes up there. It's safe."

Everyone looked at Scott waiting on his answer.

"Okay, but we need to make sure he's not seen. You heard what his dad said people think Stiles is either dead or missing so we can't be seen."

They all nodded their heads and Derek stood up still cradling Stiles in his arms.

"You need to call Mellissa and tell her to come too. We need to get the knife out of his back."

Scott nodded his head and they all left out heading toward the penthouse.


	11. CHAPTER 9: Nature or Something Else?

The building was empty save for a few elderly couples locked behind the doors of their own apartments as the makeshift pack entered. Lydia’s anger had dissipated a little, Aiden noted gratefully, and was taken over instead by confusion and worry as she watched Derek carry Stiles limp body to the end of the hallway and to the maintenance stairwell. Scott followed close behind him to keep a watch out in the hope they wouldn’t be spotted. The rest of the pack took the elevator subdued and let the sounds of the machine distract them from their own emotions.

"So,” Allison said as she looked up shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The elevator was crowded and although she’d never had a problem with small spaces the culmination of everything plus _this_ wasn’t helping. “Does anyone have any ideas on what's going on?"

Lydia crossed her arms and shook her head. "It still feels like he's dead to me."

"Like he died again or like he's been dead?"

"Like he still should be in the hospital's morgue." Isaac answered for Lydia. "Stiles he may have been human, but he was still pack. When he died, last night we could feel it. It still feels like that. It did this morning before we saw him and it did even when I saw him talking before he passed out. I guess I just thought I hadn't gotten over it yet, but since he asked us to listen for his heart and it wasn't beating…"

"We need the bestiary." Allison leaned over and pressed the number for her floor. She watched the numbers crawl until it stopped and the doors opened. "I'll meet you up."

The door closed behind her and Isaac, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia were at the penthouse in seconds meeting Derek and Scott as they stepped out of the stairwell.

"Where's Allison?" Scott asked as they stood outside the Penthouse door.

"She went to get the Bestiary.” Aiden opened up the door and Derek carried Stiles inside. “You can put him on the sofa.” He pointed across the room.

Scott watched Derek place Stiles gently on the sofa and then turned back to the group. "So why is Allison getting the bestiary again?"

Lydia huffed out a breath. "I'm assuming we all can agree we didn't hear Stiles heart beating back there before he passed out. It's safe to say he isn't a werewolf, and if he isn't a werewolf then we need to figure out what he is."

"What else is there?" Danny asked, as there was a knock on the door. Aiden opened it up. Mrs. McCall, as well as Allison, walked in.

"Well, there are a lot more supernatural creatures than just werewolves." Allison began. "So basically, just think of every supernatural creature you ever thought was fake and just assume it's real."

"So, what was with the…" Mellissa gasped. She looked at the motionless body of Stiles and turned to her son. "Scott?"

"I know it's crazy even for our standards, but you gotta listen to me. When Stiles found out he was dying he came to me and asked for the bite and I gave it to him, but something went wrong and that's when he died last night, but this morning when Derek got back into town he found Stiles in his loft. Stiles got there somehow from the hospital then this morning when I left with his dad, we went to Derek's and saw him. He was walking and talking like he hadn't died. We decided to have a pack meeting at the Hale house, but Allison had an accident…" Scott pointed to the knife in Stiles back. "She accidently hit him in the back with a knife. He said it didn't hurt so I called his bluff, but when we tried to listen for his pulse, he didn't have one. We need you to take the knife out of his back."

"Okay." Mellissa shook her head and sat down her bag full of equipment. She pulled out some scissors and began cutting Stiles shirt down his back making sure to gently pull the shirt from around the knife. When his shirt was off his back, she paused and looked up at her son who was standing beside the sofa. "I'm assuming you all don't know what Stiles is right now." She looked around the room and everyone, but Allison, Danny, and Lydia nodded. Mellissa continued. "Still I don't know if this is going to hurt or if the knife has punctured any major arteries or if it's near his spine or what so there is a possibility that something could go wrong."

"It's okay mom we trust you."

Mellissa nodded her head. She took out a cloth and placed it on the table beside her followed by a pair of latex gloves. She took a deep breath and reached for the knife and began pulling it out until what felt like an eternity later she was sitting the knife on the cloth and covering it up completely.

Scott smiled. "You were good mom."

“Thanks, honey.” Mellissa smiled back as she cleaned off his wound. When she was done wiping away the blood, she placed it in a red bag and tied it up. She stood up and looked around the room. “Trash bin?”

“In the kitchen,” Ethan pointed behind him. “I’ll show you.”

Melissa nodded and handed Scott a large bandage. “Put this on so it doesn’t get infected.”

Scott eyes widened as Melissa disappeared into the kitchen with Aiden. He looked between Stiles back and the bandage for a few seconds until finally he handed it to Derek instead. “You’re the one with the most experience.”

“Very funny.” Derek rolled his eyes, but grabbed the bandage anyway. He took the wrapper off and began to place it gently against Stiles skin, but suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked as he walked beside Derek and looked down at Stiles back. Derek moved the bandage completely and realized Stiles slowly healing back. "Oh."

"What's going on?" Mellissa asked as she walked back into the room when her phone began to ring. She picked it up with a scowl on her face.

Danny heard the commotion and looked away from the digital bestiary on the computer. While Allison and Lydia got up from where they had been buried in the physical copy of the bestiary and walked over to the rest of the group.

Mellissa hung up her phone and gathered her bags. “I've been called in early so I have to go, but if Stiles did pass out he should be waking up sometime soon."

Mellissa left and Scott closed the door behind her. "What now?"

"We need to figure out what Stiles is because I think we can all agree he's something." Lydia walked over to her purse and pulled out a notebook and pen. "So, what all do we know about him right now?"

"Well Derek was the first to see him so we probably need to start with him."

Derek looked up from where he had been staring at Stiles and looked at everyone in the room. "When I found him, he was bloody. He was disoriented. It was like he didn't know how he got there. He was paler than normal and…" Derek faded off.

"And?" Lydia said raising her eyebrow.

"And his eye color seems a bit off…normally his eyes are a light brown almost a caramel..." Derek could see the eye's that he had long since memorized come into his mind. It was sometime after they first met he’d noticed them although he couldn't remember the exact moment. He knew though the entire impromptu pairing thing between them had been part of it. He could remember looking at them and being reminded of when he was younger before the fire. Sometimes he would come home to the smell of his mom making homemade caramel for either ice cream drizzle or to go on top of the whip cream mountain for her coffee. It seemed when he thought Stiles died those same eyes haunted him like all the others so he knew they were off now. He could tell them the exact shade of every speck in Stiles eye's if he wanted too, but he wouldn't admit it—at least not out loud. "…now they're more hazel."

"Okay, what else?" Lydia said looking around the room.

Lydia listened as everyone else named off everything different about Stiles until she had a collective list. When they were sure they named everything, she took the list and began searching through the bestiary to find possible matches.

"Okay." She said after a while. "I think we have about four possible matches."

Everyone gathered around her and looked down at the bestiary as she began to explain.

"The first is the Draugr." She said pointing to the name. "It's an undead creature of Norse mythology. It's traits are—"

"I don't think that's it." Danny looked down at the bestiary. "It says that the creature can die again." He looked at Lydia. "I think if Stiles was going to die again he would have back at the house. It also says it smells like it's dead and can increase its body size."

"Alright, I get it." Lydia said turning the page. "Just thought I'd go through all the possibilities."

Lydia stopped at another page. "Next we have the Jiang shi. It's—"

"This one says it should be dressed as an official from the Qing Dynasty of China and that it hops."

Lydia glared at Danny, but turned a few more pages and stopped. "Okay." She said looking up. "The last two are that he's either a vampire…" She turned the pages a few more times. "Or a zombie."

"Lydia." Allison said skeptically. "Are you sure?"

A knock came to the door. Aiden looked toward it but chose not to answer, as he grew amused looking down at how irritated his girlfriend was getting.

"Yeah." Isaac said. "Vampires can't walk out in the day time and if Stiles was a zombie I think he would have tried to eat us by now."

"Yeah." Scott nodded his head. "I agree with Isaac."

Another knock came and Aiden begrudgingly left to answer the door.

Lydia clenched her jaw. "So you both have suddenly become vampire and zombie experts is that it?" She asked." Have you met any vampires lately?"

Aiden stopped as he clenched the door handle, but didn't turn it. He looked back at the argument still going on.

"Because obviously all the points in the werewolf legends have been true." Lydia said as she forcefully closed the bestiary and threw it into Danny's lap as her anger boiled over. "Get Danny to read it. I'm checking on Stiles."

Lydia rose up from her seat as Aiden began to laugh. He opened the door, but no one was there. He closed it again and turned around looking at everyone. They were no longer looking at Lydia who'd frozen in her tracks, but toward where Stiles had previously been laying down. Aiden eyes widened as he looked into his living room. There was someone new standing in the middle of it holding Stiles in a vise grip, but that wasn't who everyone was looking at. It was Stiles. His eyes were crimson as he snarled and writhed in the man's grip trying everything he could to get toward them. Aiden took a step back and Stiles' eyes snapped toward him.

"Francesco?" Allison asked breaking the silence.

"Allison." He nodded as he held Stiles as if he was nothing more than a rag doll.

“Who is he?” Derek asked through a clenched jaw. He didn’t like the way he was holding the pale boy. It was almost possessive as if Stiles was _his._ Derek looked at Scott.

Scott didn’t respond. He was concentrating on the grip Francesco had on his best friend. The best friend he would protect at all cost. He’d lost him once. He wasn’t about to lose him again.

“Scott.” Derek said trying to get his attention, but he couldn’t.

Francesco looked down and saw Scott’s claws and looked back up. He didn’t even flinch. All he showed was indifference.

“I don’t think you want to do that if you plan on living another day.” Francesco began, his Italian accent coming through. “Stiles here could kill you all himself if I were to let him go, but you’re his friends. I’m doing you a favor by saving him guilt _and_ your lives. Everyone wins. Plus, you’re no use to us dead.” Francesco shrugged his shoulders and looked at Lydia. “She was right by the way. Not everything about the legend’s true.”

Allison took a step forward, but Scott quickly caught her arm and she stopped. “You’re a vampire?” Francesco nodded his head.

Isaac stared at Francesco and titled his head. “But how are you able to come out in the day time? I thought that was some kind of a vampire rule. You can’t come out in sunlight.”

“I can tell you all you want to know, but not right now. He’s hungry…” Francesco looked down at Stiles who had stopped moving, but still had bloodshot eyes. “…And unless I feed him no one except me is going to last for story time. Plus,” He said looking back at Scott. “You want your friend back, no?”

Francesco looked on expectantly, but didn’t wait for an answer. He simply brought his right arm up to his mouth and bit at his wrist then lowered it in front of Stiles. Stiles grabbed his wrist as if he was mesmerized. He opened his mouth wide and bit down on it and began sucking Francesco’s blood.

Derek watched as Stiles bit down on the stranger’s wrist standing in front of him. He didn’t like it. The way Francesco wrapped his left arm around Stiles waist pulling him ever so close as if the space was some how vital to Stiles survival. It made him sick. He could even see where Francesco was lightly gripping at exposed skin where Stiles shirt had risen up resulting in Derek having to momentarily close his eyes in order to change them back to his human color. He didn’t want to admit it, but that made him the angriest. Someone polluting the place where once only his fingers had explored. Derek couldn’t count the number of times his fingers had found themselves pressed into Stiles waist leaving marks where he’d used slightly too much pressure. Thinking about it made Derek’s claws come out despite how badly he was trying to control his feelings. It was like every wave of emotion he’d kept buried was coming back to him now in jealous waves that would end badly for everyone involved if he didn’t calm down.

Derek clenched his fist and looked up ready to make a statement about how long the feeding process was taking, but before he could, it was finished. It’d felt like an eternity when really it had only lasted a minute. Derek watched as Stiles pulled Francesco’s wrist away from his mouth and dropped it. He licked his lips and then closed his eyes as if savoring the moment. When it was over however he snapped his head up and looked at the people standing in front of him. Derek could tell there was something different. He was no longer blinded by hunger, but awake and with it, Derek could feel Stiles beginning to panic. 

“Stiles.” Derek said calmly, but it was too late.

“I’m so sorry.” Stiles began to tremble. Scott took a step forward, but Stiles stepped away from him and into the wall a couple feet away. He looked around unable to understand how he even got there that fast. “Scott don’t okay I don’t know what I’ll do just—”

“Look at me.” Francesco said instantly in front of Stiles. He grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, immediately Stiles began to relax.

Francesco dropped his hand from Stiles face and took a step back. Stiles looked at him for a moment before slowly turning to face everyone. He slowly took a step forward. Everyone moved except for Scott, Derek, Lydia, and Allison. Stiles was surprised the twins had moved, but he knew the look he’d given Aiden before he’d calmed down probably had something to do with it.

“Stiles,” Scott tried to sound normal, but even Stiles could hear the slight uptick of his heart and the tremble in his voice. “You’re okay right.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded his head. “I think I’m okay.”

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out. He turned and looked at Derek whose eyebrows were still slightly furrowed with concern. Stiles turned his head away and looked down as he walked back beside Scott. Scott took a step forward putting Stiles behind him and let his claws come out and his eyes turn red looking directly at Francesco.

“You’re not taking Stiles.” Scott declared. “I don’t care what you are.”

Francesco smiled. “That’s cute,” He walked beside the chair across from the sofa and sat down. He crossed his legs and leaned back as if exasperated. “I could still kill you all right now if I wanted too, but that would be counter productive.” He looked at them and gestured toward the sofa. “Sit.” No one moved. They all looked at him surprised by his frankness. “Sit.” He said again rolling his eyes now. “Or don’t I don’t care, but I intend be comfortable.”

Scott looked back at Stiles asking a silent question. After a few seconds, he turned back around and walked to the sofa and sat down with Stiles sitting beside him. Not everyone sat, but they all got more comfortable as they spread out around the loft waiting to here whatever it was Francesco had to say.

#

“First.” Francesco said a few minutes later once he saw everyone slightly more relaxed. He could also see the hunger spell had completely passed Stiles and the boy was back to being relatively himself.  “I should maybe introduce myself because I’ve not been completely honest. My name is Francesco Bellini.”

Lydia’s eyes narrowed as she let what Francesco said sink into her mind. “From the Venetian family of painters?”

He smiled at her. “The same.”

Stiles didn’t believe what Francesco had just said. _He couldn’t have meant Venice as in ancient Venice. He… He must have been mistaken or something because. Venice._

Stiles leaned forward. His brow was creased and mouth twisted. “How old are you?”

“Technically I’m 19, but I’ve lived for a little over 500 years.”

“Which is…” Stiles said waiting for an exact number.

“512.”

“I’m slightly disgusted.” Stiles mumbled.

Francesco looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t be. You’ll live just as long.”

“Oh my God.” Stiles fell back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Scott huffed out a breath. He’d had enough. “Why are you here?”

“For the past 50 years my leader, Akil, and our vampire coven have been apart of a Coven house with two other vampires and their covens. Their leaders are Maddox and Lorenz. We were allies, but in the last couple decades the tension between us began to get some what unbearable.”

“Unbearable why?” Derek asked.

“Akil is what you would call a scientist and for most of his life he has been studying vampires and our DNA. A few decades ago, he began developing a new species of vampire and in the past few years he’s perfected it. Maddox and Lorenz felt threatened. They wanted it for themselves, but Akil would not give it to them. So, out of rage they slaughtered almost our entire coven and injured Akil almost irreversibly. Then we ran.”

“Is he still alive?” Allison asked.

“For now.”

“But if you’re all vampires how is Akil dying?” Danny began. “I thought vampires were immortal?”

“We are immortal and depending on your age you don’t have much to worry about. Akil is over 3000 years old he should be fine—”

“But he’s not?” Scott asked.

Francesco nodded his head. “We’re not sure what Maddox did to him.”

“So is that what you need our help with?”

“No.”

“Then…” Lydia began.

“They’re on their way here aren’t they?” Aiden said speaking for the first time.

“They are getting closer yes.”

“How long?” Derek asked.

“We’re not completely sure.”

Stiles looked around the loft not focusing on one thing too much as he thought about everything Francesco said. It all made sense, except for one thing.

“What does all this have to do with me?” He asked snapping his head toward Francesco.

“He needed a test subject.”

Stiles eyes narrowed as he rose from his seat. Scott followed and grabbed his arm gripping it tighter than he normally would have since he now knew how angry Stiles could get.

“Then why not you or one of his other vampires?”

“He did do it on me, but I’m already a vampire. He needed a human subject and you seemed like the perfect choice.”

Stiles eyes flashed red. “The perfect choi—”

“Guys.” Scott said as he grabbed Stiles completely. Derek walked to the other side of Stiles and gripped his other arm to help Stiles hold him still. When Scott was sure he wasn’t going to hurt anyone he turned back to Francesco. “Why should we help you? You could be lying.”

Francesco stood up. “I could be, but I’m not. Stiles knows I’m not lying. Remember that little episode he had in class. He knows what he saw. He said their names. If I wanted Stiles, I could have him. You need our help as much as we need yours. That is unless you plan on taking on an entire vampire coven yourself in which case we can pack up our stuff and leave.”

Allison walked up to Scott and put her hand on his shoulder. “He’s right Scott. We need his help. We don’t know who or what we’re dealing with. Until this time I didn’t even know, vampires were real and I’m a hunter. He said Stiles could have killed us all himself. Think about what an entire coven could do.”

Scott took a deep breath and let it out. He looked at Derek, but he already knew his answer. They had no choice, but to protect the town. It was their home. Not helping wasn’t even an option.

“Okay.” Scott stood up straighter. “Take us to him.”

#

Derek stopped, as he pulled up to a large house in a secluded gated community of Los Angeles. It was as large as his parent’s house had been if not slightly larger. Seeing the house was making him uneasy, but he didn’t know why and he wasn’t about to show it. He could see how uneasy Stiles was sitting next to him in the passenger’s seat. He still couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat, but he’d spent so much time with him he’d catalogued all of his expressions. It’s the reason why he hadn’t gotten out of the car yet despite Scott and Francesco looking back at them expectantly from the front door.

Derek turned to Stiles and let out a breath. “You don’t have to do this. We can figure something out.”

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and turned to Derek. “When has anything ever worked out when you’ve used that statement?” Stiles paused and Derek didn’t say anything he knew he’d gotten his point across. “Look I’m not completely sure about any of this, but I need to know everything about what I am and if what he said is true we can’t let people die.”

“I know.” Derek sighed. He took his keys out of the ignition and put his hand on the handle. “Just stay alert. I don’t trust him.”

Derek opened up his door and Stiles did the same. “When have you ever trusted anybody?”

 _I trust you,_ Derek thought to himself immediately as they walked toward the house. He didn’t really know when it’d happened, but sometime between them first meeting and Stiles being around all last summer helping with Erica and Boyd is when it’d happened. He’d trust Stiles with his life honestly, which was making what the seer the night they’d woken up in a cave a little more relevant now.

Francesco smiled politely at them as they finally walked up the steps and stood beside Scott. He opened up the door and stopped to turn back toward them in the doorway. “I assure you no harm will come while here.”

Scott nodded his head and walked in first. He had his claws out just in case.

Stiles walked in next with Derek right behind him, but Stiles wasn’t really paying attention to them. He was too busy looking at the stairwell not far from the front door. It was just like the one in his dreams. The wood was mahogany and the stairs came down from a hallway just as he’d seen done in his dream. The brown bag was still hanging at the bottom of the staircase as he’d seen and the door that’d been filled with white light was in front of him down the hallway they were walking now. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand any of it, but it was making him uneasy.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked suddenly as if reading his mind. He looked at Stiles trembling fingers and stared into his eyes tensely waiting for his answer.

“I’ve—” Stiles said as he shook his head and looked back at the staircase.

“You’ve been here before.” A voice cut in.

Scott and Derek jerked their head toward the voice. Their eyes widened when they looked at the small man in front of them. He looked not a day over thirty. He had dark black hair and cool brown skin. He was shorter than they were, but it didn’t take much to know he was the leader. He also had an accent neither of them could place right away although Derek had a weird sense of Deja vu while looking at the man, but there was no way he’d seen him before.

Akil raised his hand and smiled. “Please accept my apologies I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Scott and Derek looked at each other and then back at the small man. Neither of them made a move to put their claws back in and Akil shrugged as a smirk played on his lips.

“Suit yourself.” Akil turned around and walked into his room at the end of the hall.

They followed him into the room and stood waiting for him to talk. Francesco closed the door behind them so they’d have privacy. While Akil, who sat in a chair near his fireplace, watched the crackle and flicker of the fire as it went on.

A few minutes passed before Akil finally began to speak, but even then, he didn’t look at them directly. Instead, he stayed transfixed on the fire.

“I’m not the first of our kind. There was a man already like we are now who came to me and made me what I am. Those were in the days of Thutmose I when I lived in Egypt as a physician with my son. He was very sick and nothing I’d done could help. But one day the man came and healed me and tried to heal my son, but his illness was too great even for a vampire.” Akil paused as he tried to push back the memories of his son and the emotions that came with them. The room was silent for a while until he found his voice again and continued. “None of us know for sure how we came to be. I only know what I’ve learned through the years of research and study. I tried to track the man down who made me, but it was years wasted. He’d disappeared and I was never able to find him again.”

Stiles sighed and stepped forward. “So, Francesco wasn’t lying. You’re a vampire?”

Akil turned away from the fire for the first time since entering the room and addressed Stiles directly. “I am.” Akil nodded. “Along with everyone in my coven.” He paused. “And you too of course.”

Stiles ignored the comment and continued. “Why doesn’t the sun hurt me? I know everything about the myths aren’t always true, but the moon really does effect werewolves so why doesn’t the sun affect… _us_?” He added the last word begrudgingly.

Akil rose from his chair and moved to his bookshelf across the room and over to the table in front of the fireplace in a matter of seconds. He opened the scroll he’d grabbed and beckoned his guest forward.

“There are more than one species of vampire and the sun affects us all in varying degrees. However, it is common for most young ones to be unable to go out into the sun for many years after being made. Even the faded rays of twilight can still affect most young vampires no matter the species. But sometimes there are those among us who are simply strong from birth like the French Prince of Louisiana who even when he’d flown into the sun’s rays only got a deep tan.” Akil unrolled his scroll further and moved closer to it. He pointed out what Scott, Stiles, and Derek could tell was some type of formula, but since it wasn’t written in a language they understood they couldn’t make out what it said. “Sadly, such is not the case for everyone and most times direct exposure to the sun results in death to even the oldest of us so I began to experiment. I wanted to create a vampire who could be bitten and immediately take on the qualities of their maker.”

Derek scowled down at the scroll and looked up. “What specific qualities?”

“It would depend on the age of the maker as well as their natural affinities. But mostly the newly made vampire would immediately reflect the power and abilities of the maker despite having just been made.”

Stiles stood up straight and crossed his arms. “So basically, if a 500-year-old vampire were to make a new vampire then it’d be like they were 500 too even though they aren’t.”

“Precisely.”

“Which would explain why I can walk in the sunlight even though it should still bother me.”

Akil looked to Francesco with a small smirk on his lips before quickly turning back to his scroll. “I tested it on Francesco first and it was successful, but he’s already a vampire so there was no way I could measure how this new strain would affect the transformation. While, I’d planned to perfect the new strain over the next few years when Maddox and Lorenz turned on me it complicated things. I knew I no longer had time to wait so I set out to find someone worthy of the gift.”

Stiles took a step back and balled his fist as he processed Akil’s words. He’d essentially been a guinea pig for an experiment he wasn’t even sure would work. He’d put Stiles through _hell_ —was still making Stiles whole life hell all because he wanted to test a theory?

“You’re a piece of shit.” Stiles growled through clenched teeth as he looked up at Akil with blood red eyes. “You fucked up my whole life just for some random ass _experiment._ It’s not like you didn’t have the whole _fucking_ world to choose from, but of course,” Stiles muttered condescending. He flexed his now long fingernails and began to walk forward. “You chose me.”

“Stiles?” Derek took a step forward and tried to get him to calm down, but it was like he couldn’t hear him. “Stiles?” Derek called again, but was ignored as the anger continued to consume Stiles.

“You had the whole state of California and all the other fifty United States of America, but you chose me.” Stiles breathing was heavy now as he walked very adamant toward Akil who hadn’t moved or flinched once, which only made Stiles temper worse. “My mom dying wasn’t enough, getting my best friend turned into a werewolf wasn’t enough, nothing is ever enough—”

“Stiles listen.” Derek yelled.

Stiles turned around with unnatural speed and slammed Derek into the bookshelf behind him. He wrapped his hand firmly around Derek’s neck as his nails punctured the skin allowing blood to drip down. Stiles eyes zeroed in on the blood as his mouth began to water. He could feel his fangs growing in his mouth as more blood trickled down from the increased pressure there.

Derek looked down at _Stiles_ — He really wanted it to be, but he knew it wasn’t true. There was someone else in front of him now. The words from the seer came floating back to his mind as he hung there in Stiles grip.

_“What makes up who we are?” She’d asked while sitting on a stool painting. Derek and Peter were trapped magically to the rock wall behind her. “Is it our soul or is it something else?” She put her paintbrush down and stood up. She walked toward Derek until she was right in front of him. She brought her hand up carefully to his neck. Her headshot back as her eyes went to the back of her head. It felt like hours, but it was only seconds before she was gasping for breath and jerking her hand away. She stumbled back trying to regain her strength. “He must learn this.” She said breathing heavy looking back toward Derek. “Going too far in either direction will seal his fate.” She looked away from Derek and back at the painting. “And yours.” She grabbed the painting and stared at it. “He must become one with his self for if he doesn’t you will surely die…”_

The words of the seer faded as he continued to look at Stiles. The long limbed gangly boy he had known was nowhere near the killer that was standing in front him now. He hadn’t wanted to believe what she’d said to him, but he was realizing now she’d been right. This person wasn’t Stiles. This person had him pinned by the neck dangling like a rag doll and every instinct in his body told him to fight back, but he couldn’t. He’d gone completely human the moment Stiles pinned him. He didn’t know why because he was very aware now Stiles could kill him if he wanted too, but there was something inside him that prevented him from doing anything. It was the feeling they were somehow connected in this, but Derek couldn’t figure out in what way.  

Stiles deepened the wounds with his nails and walked forward as a cry of pain came out of Derek’s mouth. Still looking at the blood, he turned Derek’s head baring his neck and cut a small opening with the nail from his thumb. He watched the blood rise up and out of the wound. He leaned in opening up his mouth and exposed his fangs. He was just about to capture the blood flow when he was stopped by Akil’s hand on his shoulder. He turned his head sharply still holding Derek in place.

“Do you see?” Akil smiled. “This is why I have chosen you.” Stiles looked back at Derek as Akil continued. “I’ve barely said a word and already you were about to take the life of your beloved as if he was nothing more than a rat from the street.”

Stiles snapped back to reality as the words Akil spoke penetrated his mind and his eyes widened. He dropped Derek to the ground in a rush and began to back away shocked. While, Scott helped Derek up with shaky hands.

“What’s wrong with...” Stiles faded off. “What’s happening to me?”

“As a human you have endured much suffering. You’ve held on to so much guilt. You hide behind the sarcastic boy when really all you want is to tear everything to pieces. You hide it well, but I can see through you. I knew what you would become—what you would be capable of. Would you like to see?” Akil moved beside Stiles and smiled. “Would you like to see what you would have become if we had not saved you from it?”

Akil rolled back his sleeve and held it out to Stiles. Stiles turned and looked at Derek and Scott unsure. He knew he would be okay if he drank the blood, but he couldn’t help the guilt still rolling off of him in waves over what he had done.

“Stiles don—” Scott stuttered.

Akil cut his wrist and Stiles attention was back to the blood. He had all but forgotten his name on Scott’s lips as he stared at the red liquid dripping from the wrist in front of him. Akil drew him in and raised his wrist closer to him.

“Drink.” He said as Stiles leaned forward. “You must concentrate on what it is you want to see. It will come to you.”

Stiles nodded his head and closed his mouth over the warm and thick blood. It flowed into his mouth like warm chocolate running down his throat. The taste and the sensation was all he could think about until suddenly he was being bombarded with a series of images and…he could see himself, but it didn’t seem like him. He seemed different somehow. He was in the hospital. He was standing in an empty room only he was alone. There were three black figures with mask standing before him. They were standing as if ready to fight and surprisingly he wasn’t afraid. It was like he knew them and knew what they were capable of. Stiles sucked deeper chasing the image and he watched himself walk up to one of the figures and punch straight through it. The figure released a beam of yellow light before he was pulling his hand out with a manic grin on his face. Stiles didn’t understand, but he continued to watch as the scene changed. He watched himself as he snapped the neck of a boy he didn’t recognize. He saw himself drive a knife through a hospital worker with ease. He watched as he threw Derek across the loft and as he twisted a sword through Scott’s body, all while having the same manic grin on his face as if he enjoyed it. It made his heart race, but he couldn’t let go. He just allowed image after image until he forced himself to let go when he had seen it all.

“Allison.” Stiles whispered as he dropped to the floor.  “Aiden.”

Scott raced over to him and dropped down to his knees in front of his best friend. “What did you say?”

Stiles looked up. His hands trembled and his voice shook. “I killed her Scott and…I” He trailed off. “I killed her and not just her. I killed a lot of people. I killed Aiden and I hurt you and Derek and everyone. I…”

Scott wrapped Stiles up in his arms. “Don’t…we’ll figure it out…none of it is going to happen I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

“He’s right.” Francesco said. It was the first thing he had said since they had gotten in the room.

Derek looked at Francesco with rage filled eyes. “Calm down lover boy.” Francesco rolled his eyes at Derek. “The wolf is right you are fine… _mostly._ ”

“Mostly?” Derek asked as he barely controlled his anger.

“Yes well while he is still very capable of doing you all harm none of what he just saw will happen. It would have had we not turned him, but since we did you have nothing to worry about _mostly._ ”

“So what’s happening now?” Scott asked while helping Stiles stand up. “Will this happen again?”

Akil looked up from where he was sitting in a chair now. His shoulders slouched and all composure was now gone as if he had used all his energy to show Stiles everything. “His thirst, his anger, his rage, his urge to kill will all get worse.”

“How do we stop it?” Derek asked.

“You can’t stop nature. He’s a vampire, the apex predator; he’s a killer it’s who he is. You can’t change it, but…” Akil trailed off.

Scott looked hopeful, “But?”

“He can learn how to control it, but only after he kills. The worst of it will go away after he makes his first kill.”

#

“We’re screwed.” Stiles said pacing the loft. He threw his hands in the air and looked at Scott for the hundredth time. “We’re screwed.”

“Not necessarily.” Aiden titled his head. “The guy said it would go away after you killed somebody right?”

“We’re not killing anyone and that’s final.” Scott yelled ending that line of conversation.

“Just a suggestion.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Stiles asked. “My appetite as a human was—”

“Just as worse as ours.” Isaac smirked.

Stiles flicked him off to which Isaac just smiled bigger and then looked at Scott again. “Imagine what my appetite is going to be as a vampire.” Stiles yanked at his hair as he collapsed on the couch. “I’m gonna be worse then when you tried to eat me.” He looked at Scott and then to Derek. “I almost killed you.” He paused. “Then not only do I have to deal with how I’m feeling now, but he said it’s going to get worse.”

Stiles stood up abruptly. “Guys we’ve got to do something okay. I don’t want to hurt anybody. I’ve got to be away from people, far…far away until I can control it or just _not_ kill people. I don’t want to be a killer I just I can’t it’s not me I just can’t—”

Derek appeared in front of Stiles and put his hands on his shoulders stopping him. “Let me tell you something my mother told me. Just because you’re a predator doesn’t men you have to be a killer. We’re going to figure something out. We’re not gonna let you hurt anyone.”

“Excuse me?” Francesco said grabbing everyone’s attention. “Are you forgetting you have an entire coven of enemy vampires on their way here that has to be dealt with?”

“So it’s true then?” Ethan asked Scott.

Scott looked down and began scratching the back of his head. He really hadn’t forgotten, but he hadn’t actually figured out how they were going to deal with that yet. He looked up. “Ugh yeah turns out everything he said was true. There is an entire coven of enemy vampires coming to Beacon Hills.”

“Why didn’t you say anything at first?” Allison asked getting out her phone to text her dad. “I could have called my dad sooner.”

“I know.” Scott said pacing the floor. “I was gonna say something I just hadn’t figured it all out yet.”

Isaac walked over and crossed his arm looking around the room. “Why Beacon Hills?”

“They’re following us.” Francesco said standing up. He put his hands in his pocket and walked closer to the group. “We have something they want and they’re coming to get it.”

“What do they want?” Isaac asked looking at Francesco. “I don’t think you said before.”

Francesco didn’t answer. He looked toward Scott first and then Derek. Derek rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He didn’t like having to repeat himself, especially when they’d all been around to at least hear some of this information in the penthouse.

“Stiles and Francesco are a new species of vampire’s. They’re more resilient than most vampires.” He looked toward Francesco. “According to what they told us this enemy vampire coven wanted it and they wouldn’t give it to them. So they hurt his leader and then killed off most of their coven.” He looked back at Isaac. “They’re coming to Beacon Hills to finish the job.”

“So if they just want you why are we getting involved?” Aiden asked stepping closer. He crossed his arms. “I mean if all they want is them then why are we risking our lives to save someone we don’t even know?”

The room went quiet. It was the one question they all wanted to know even if they never would have admitted it.

Francesco looked around the room at the expectant faces. He took his hand out of his pocket and stood up straighter.

“Let me state it plainly.” He said getting everyone’s attention. “Maddox and Lorenz are like the plague. They are not going to show up, take us out, and leave. It’s not their way. There is a joy in killing, especially for Lorenz. He could wipe out the entire city and he wouldn’t care. It is his way. It is their way.” He looked around the room. “So when they come here they are going to wipe out everything in their path and leave nothing. They will kill all of you and take Stiles if they want him and with how they are, he won’t have a choice. You all are very powerful, but you are no match for someone who could kill you without moving at all.”

“We’ve got to do something.” Scott spoke mostly to himself. “It’s not enough of us.”

“Our coven will help you.” Francesco said. “You also have that fox in the school so it might not be bad to ask her to join you.”

“You mean a Kitsune?” Derek asked. Francesco nodded his head and Derek looked at Scott. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Scott’s eyes widened as he rose up his hands. “I didn’t know. You forget I’m new to all this too.” Scott looked back at Francesco. “Who is she?”

“Kira.”

“Okay.” Scott said nodding his head. “I’ll ask her, but we’ve got to figure out what we’re going to do.”

“I’m going to meet dad.” Allison said speaking up. “He’s going to help, but I need to go back to the house first.”

“I’ll go with her.” Isaac said then.

Danny rose up from where he’d been leaning on one of the walls of the loft and walked more toward the group. “I can stay here and research. I can try to find out more on Maddox and Lorenz. Maybe they’ll be something I can find on them to help us out.”

“Okay.” Scott said. “But someone needs to stay with you. We don’t know when they’ll be here so no one needs to be left alone.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Ethan said. He smiled at Danny before looking back at the group.

“I think that’s everyone except Stiles, Lydia, and Aiden.”

“Well I’m going to go see Deaton.” Lydia began. “I’m going to see if maybe we can come up with a way to enhance the blood Stiles intakes in order to make him feel full longer. Sort of like how some diet pills are, but for vampires.”

“And Stiles needs to learn how to control his visions.” Francesco said. “Akil can call them forth without needing blood. If Stiles can figure out how to control them then we can keep a watch on them and be prepared.”

“Scott nodded his head and looked at everyone. “We need to do this as quickly as possible. We don’t know how long we have to get prepared so the sooner we get this stuff done the better.”

Everyone nodded their heads and left on their assignments. When it was just him and Derek left he turned to him after looking out the window. He could see that Francesco and Stiles were still down there.

“You should go with them.”

“I am.” Derek said looking down at them. “I think Francesco knows I’m coming, which is why he hasn’t left yet.”

Scott looked back down and ran his fingers through his hair He turned away and began walking toward the loft door. “I’ll be at the school. If something goes wrong…”

“I’ll let you know.”

Scott didn’t say anything else, but left out of the loft. Derek looked back down at Francesco and Stiles one more time before he began walking out himself. When he was finally out of the building and beside them they left for the forest.


	12. PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanzas 5 and 6 of the Dies Irae sequence in Requiem in D Minor

_Liber scriptus proferetur,_

_In quo totum continetur,_

_Unde mundus judicetur._

_Lo, the book, exactly worded,_

_Wherein all hath been recorded,_

_Thence shall judgement be awarded._

_Judex ergo cum sedebit,_

_Quidquid latet apparebit:_

_Nil inultum remanebit._

_When the Judge his seat attaineth,_

_And each hidden deed arraigneth,_

_Nothing unavenged remaineth._


	13. CHAPTER 10: CHANGE

Scott peaked around the corner eyes searching for Kira as he looked out at the lunch area, but he couldn’t see her. He sighed in frustration and began to concentrate using his werewolf hearing.

“What are you doing?” Kira asked appearing behind Scott.

“Ugh,” Scott began. “Looking for you actually. I needed to talk to you about something.”

Kira’s heart sped up. “Talk to me.” She stuttered. “You need to talk to me? That’s funny because I needed to talk to you too about something important, but you can go first of course because mine is probably not as important as what you’ve got to say, but you know it could be equally as important, but still…” Kira let out a breath as she stopped her ramble. “Sorry.” She twiddled her thumbs as she tried to relax. “What was it you needed to talk to me about?”

Scott smiled. “You can go first.”

“It’s okay you can definitely go first.”

“No seriously.” Scott said stepped a bit closer. “You can go first if you’d like.”

“Okay.” Kira grabbed Scott’s hand and pulled him in the direction of an empty classroom.

Scott looked down at their hands, but didn’t say anything as he was dragged into the classroom.

“I know this might sound crazy.” Kira dropped his hand and began to pace the room. She stopped and looked up at Scott. “But I promise I know what I saw and…”

“What did you see?”

Kira turned away from him. She bit on her nails and sighed. “I think I saw Stiles walking around town naked last night.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “No—”

Kira turned back and looked at Scott as she nodded her head. “I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw and it was definitely Stiles and he was _definitely—_.”

“I know.” Scott nodded his head. “I believe you.”

“Really?” Kira asked eyes wide.

Scott scratched the back of his neck as a barely there smile formed on his lips. “Yeah,” He mumbled. “It’s kind of a lot…” Scott trailed off and Kira tilted her head to the side with a furrowed brow. “Never mind, what time did you say you saw him?”

Kira shrugged. “Around 4 am.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed as his brow rose. “What were you doing up at 4 am?”

“Ugh you know,” Kira’s voice got higher. “Just doing…” She paused and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Stuff.”

Scott and Kira looked back and forth between each other as silence fell between them. Kira’s heart was beating wildly in her chest as she finally changed the subject.

“So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

“I ugh…actually it had something to do with Stiles…sort of. We need your help.”

“We?” Kira asked. “Who is we?”

“My pack.”

“Do you mean your pack of _friends_ or…”

Scott stepped closer. He let his claws slide out and his eyes turn red. “I think we both know what type of pack I mean.”

“In order to kill me you’ve got to get to me first.” Kira flipped into her defensive stance. She grabbed the first thing she saw and put it over her head like it was her katana sword. Although, when Kira finally chanced a look up she found a meter ruler over her head. She rolled her eyes at the audacity of it.

Scott scrunched up his brows and took a step back. “I’m not trying to kill you.” He let his claws go back in and his eyes return to normal. “I said we needed your help.”

Kira relaxed a bit, but still remained tense. “Then why’d you wolf out on me?”

“I was trying to show you I knew what you were. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“If you know what I am then you should know wolves and foxes don’t get along.”

“We got along before.”

“That was _one_ time.” Kira let out a breath and completely relaxed. She threw the ruler across the room. “You and your friends should really learn not to talk so loud about supernatural stuff.” She crossed her arms. “So what is this about? Is one of your friends possessed by a demon or something?”

“No, but remember how you saw Stiles walking around town naked?”

“Yeah?”

“Well…”

#

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked. He watched his boyfriend who was currently sitting on the couch at Derek’s loft with his computer in his lap typing away.

Everyone else, including Derek, had gone almost half an hour prior on whatever assignments that’d been laid out for them. Ethan was actually surprised Derek didn’t mind him staying in his loft by himself. He didn’t know if it was the fact he really didn’t have anything particularly of value around or if it was the fact Danny was here with him, but he was grateful for it. He was happy for the trust. He had to show them somehow, he was changed enough to be a part of the pack. It wasn’t like being an omega had been horrible so far, but there was always the reputation being one carried and for everything he and his brother had already done, he didn’t really want the title anymore. Plus, the security and loyalty of a pack was something he really wanted. In all, honestly it was something he hadn’t had in a long time outside of his brother Aiden.

“Trying to see what I can find on these two guys Maddox and Lorenz.”

Danny hoped he could uncover somethingthat wasn’t at least _completely_ bullshit. He knew from experience Beacon Hills was one questionable place, but resources on the questionable activity in Beacon Hills were as questionable as the source. He’d tried to stay as far away from it as possible, but having a werewolf _best friend_ and then _boyfriend_ sort of changed a few things. He’d still been trying to ignore it back then. It wasn’t a secret what happened to people actively involved in Beacon Hills supernatural community and Danny had no wish to end up six feet under prematurely, but here he was nonetheless. It was the dumbest thing he’d ever willingly done in his life.

“Can I ask you something?”

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. “Sure.”

Danny scrolled down the webpage he was on trying to look nonchalant even though he knew his heart was beating fast in his chest. “Yesterday you said your old pack came to Beacon Hills for Jackson?” He chanced a look at his boyfriend. “What were you planning on doing with him?”

Ethan let out a sigh. He leaned back into the couch and rolled his eyes. “Is it really that important?”

Danny turned away and looked back at the webpage. “No.” He muttered at first, but then shook his head. “It kind of is actually.”

The room fell silent between them. Danny knew he was hiding something _again,_ which pissed him off even though he tried to keep his face and body neutral. He’d learned the trick after having to deal with Jackson for so long. His friend hadn’t taken to well to stuff like that so Danny had learned how to hide his emotions relatively well even though Jackson had always knew how he truly felt anyway.

“You know so much about me.” Danny said softly. “And I know hardly anything about you.”

Ethan stood up and looked down at Danny. “You know I love you. Shouldn’t that be enough?”

Danny took the computer off his lap and looked at his boyfriend. “I do know you love me. I love you too. I just wish—”

The sound of Ethan’s phone cut him off. Ethan reached into his pocket and answered it immediately. “What’s up?” There was silence until Ethan sighed. “Yeah okay I’ll be there.”

“Something’s up with Aiden.” Ethan grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on. “I’ve gotta go meet him. Will you be okay staying here by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Ethan nodded his head and left his boyfriend alone in the huge apartment. Danny didn’t know how long he’d been typing when he heard footsteps coming down the spiral stairs to his left. He looked over.

“How long have you been here?”

Peter shrugged. “Not long.”

Peter walked over to the window and looked out of the large pane. “I couldn’t help, but overhear Ethan and your conversation.” Peter looked over his shoulder at Danny and smiled. “I don’t think it’s such a big deal.”

Danny let out a sigh. “Not that you have any room to talk, but I don’t either. Ethan seems to think differently though.”

“Then again.” Peter spoke softly. “If I’d had the sort of past he had. Maybe I’d be a bit shy about telling it too. You know with the murders and all...”

“Why am I even talking to you,” Danny whispered under his breath and shook his head. “What murders?”

The smile grew on Peter’s face as he turned back to the window. “Murders.” Mock surprise grew in his voice. “I didn’t mean to say that.” Peter paused. “It’s really none of my business.”

Danny looked away from Peter toward the ground. Danny knew he couldn’t trust Peter. He’d assumed as much after what he’d learned about Derek’s uncle, but what if he was telling the truth? Danny did know Ethan was hiding something even if Peter wasn’t the most reliable source.

Danny closed the computer and grabbed his keys. “I have to go.”

“I hope it’s not because of anything I said.” Peter mumbled as he watched Danny open the door and leave.

Danny pulled out his phone as he waited for the elevator to open and sent a text to Lydia.

_Danny: Where r u?_

_Lydia: School chem lab…why?_

_Danny: need to talk..._

#

Allison walked into her apartment with Isaac close behind her.

“Dad?” Allison looked around.

“Allison?” Chris called as he peaked his head from his office and stepped out. “I didn’t expect—”

“We need to talk.”

#

Stiles screamed out in anger as he tried to make a vision come, but just like all the others it wasn’t working.

“Stiles take a break.” Derek said softly. “You’ve been working hard for over an hour. Too much of this can’t be good.”

Stiles huffed out a breath and paced the area of the woods they were in. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. He was trying. He’d been trying since they got out there to make something come to his mind, but nothing was working and he didn’t know what he was doing wrong.

“He doesn’t need a break.” Francesco said to Derek. “The more time we waste the closer they could be. The closer Akil comes to death and Stiles too. Do you want him to die?”

Stiles clenched and unclenched his fist as he ground his teeth together listening to the conversation going on around him. He could feel his body getting hotter and it was taking everything in him to control his emotions because he didn’t want another episode like this morning.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t want him to over extend himself either. He needs a break.”

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed down his emotions. “I’m fine…” He stuttered trying to muster up the energy to even talk. He really was exhausted. “I can try again.”

Derek looked at Stiles. “Stiles you don’t have too. Look at you. You can barely keep your eyes open.” Derek walked over and put a hand on his arm. “Just take a minute. We can start back when you’ve rested a bit.”

Stiles shook his hand off roughly and staggered away from Derek. Derek tensed as Stiles push him away.

“I’m fine.” Stiles said again. “I can go again.”

 “See,” Francesco smirked. “He said he was fine.”

Derek turned to Francesco. His eyes were squinted and his jaw clenched. “You call that fine.” Stiles leaned against a tree to catch his breath. “I can smell his exhaustion from here.” He looked back at Francesco. “I don’t care what he say’s he’s not fine and we’re done. We can start back up after he’s rested.”

Derek walked over to Stiles and rested a soft hand on his back. “Come on Stiles we’re done. You need to rest.”

Stiles began waving his hand as he tried his best to lean off the tree on his own, but couldn’t. “I’m fine Derek really. I can go again.”

Derek raised his eyebrow and stared blankly at Stiles. “Stiles I know you’re exhausted. You don’t have to keep at this we can try again later.” Derek placed his hands around Stiles waist to help carry some of his weight. “Let me just—”

“I said I was fine.” Stiles said as his anger rose and he pushed Derek a couple of feet away nearly into a tree. Stiles looked up at Derek with red eyes. “I said I was—”

Stiles head flew back as his eyes turned completely white. He could barely hear Derek in the distance calling his name as the sounds of other voices began to fill his ears and a white light filled his vision.

_You don’t have to go. We’re here too. We can help._

Stiles listened closely to the voice echoing softly in his ear. He recognized it, but he couldn’t put a name to it.

_There’s nothing left for me here. You know that._

Stiles tried to put a face to the voice he’d just heard, but was unsuccessful. He tried his best to make them come again, but instead of more voices the white light was beginning to fade and he could see a room coming into view. It was big and in the center of the room was a bed. As the vision became clearer, he could see someone was lying on the bed sleep.

 _“I know you’re not sleep.”_ A voice said. _“And holding in your emotions is only going to make you a mad man.”_

The person lying on the bed sighed and rolled over.

“Jackson.” Stiles said shocked as he looked at the blonde lying on the expensive bed in front of him. He knew it was Jackson without a doubt because he was wearing the same exasperated look he used to give him sometimes.

Jackson took out the ear buds he’d had in his ear and crossed his arms. He looked off into the distance at someone Stiles couldn’t see. He looked down with a clenched jaw.

_“When I was in Beacon Hill’s. I’d wanted to be a werewolf so bad. I’d been captain of the lacrosse team basically my entire life, but sophomore year I got beat out by this stupid clumsily kid named Scott. Our entire lives he’d been the asthmatic awkward dude, but then suddenly one day we come into lacrosse practice and he’s better. I hated it. I didn’t know he was a werewolf at the time, but even after I found out, I didn’t care. I just wanted to be the best. I broke up with my girlfriend. I was a fucking douche to her and even took her best friend to the dance.”_

Jackson went silent. He ran his fingers over the soft duvet for a while before finally looking up. _“When I finally did get bitten what I didn’t know was I hadn’t turned into a werewolf. I’d turned into this— this monster.”_ Jackson grabbed onto the duvet like the last thing he wanted to do was let go. _“I didn’t know it, but I was being used. Someone else had control of me and I killed people. I nearly killed all my friends. I paralyzed my best friend. I was a monster.”_

Jackson let go of the duvet and looked away from the other person in the room and toward the opposite direction. _“When I was leaving I’d told my girlfriend my parents wanted me to leave. I told her there was nothing left for me there, but I lied. I chose to move to London. I vowed to never take so much as a backwards glance at Beacon Hills and I haven’t. I haven’t talked to anyone since I left. I haven’t called, text, emailed. I haven’t even Skyped anyone, but now…”_ He cleared his throat _. “Now_ _we’re on our way there and I don’t know what I’m going to say or do. I haven’t spoken to anyone since I left. I left the pack I chose to be apart of, I left my best friend that knows me better than anyone did, and I left the one girl I loved right after we reunited.”_ Jackson smirked. “ _I’ve been a bigger asshole than I normally am and now…”_

 _“You’re afraid.”_ The other person said.

Jackson didn’t say anything and the other person let out a sigh. _“We all have to deal with our past at one point or another, whether we like to or not. It’s best to face it head on and get it over with lest it drive you—”_

Stiles inhaled as exhaustion finally took over. The vision was knocked from his eyes and he began falling to the ground as everything went black.

“Stiles.” Derek called out. He reached out catching him in his arms before he was able to hit the forest floor.

#

Aiden gazed at the chalkboard where Lydia was currently writing gibberish. Well it wasn’t exactly gibberish. It was an equation—a very complicated chemistry equation he didn’t understand in the slightest. He’d tried to understand some of it when they’d gotten there, but after 20 minutes of his brain not understanding a single thing he’d given up.

Aiden rubbed at his forehead as he looked between the chalkboard and Lydia where she was currently looking at a book, they’d gotten from Deaton earlier. “What are you doing?”

Lydia flipped back and forth between the same pages of the book until she finally wrote something else on the board.

“Trying to make a blood substitute that will be suitable for Stiles to take.”

Aiden walked closer to Lydia. He reached over toward a flask filled with a strange green liquid when Lydia slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch that.” Lydia moved a stray strand of her hair out of her face and then pointed a finger toward the small cooler they’d got from Mellissa at the hospital. “Can you bring that over here?”

Aiden nodded his head and grabbed the cooler while Lydia reached into her purse and pulled out a small bag filled with rare brown herbs Deaton said would _help_.

“What do you want me to do now?” Aiden asked as he sat the cooler down.

Lydia poured the herbs into an empty beaker. “It should be a few bags of blood in there. Open them up and pour them into the tumbler we got from my house.”

Aiden let out a sigh. “Can’t we just steal him blood from the hospital it’ll be so much easier.”

Lydia paused and looked up at her boyfriend. She narrowed her eyes as she held the flask in her hand.

“Do we really have to have this conversation?” She stared blankly at Aiden for a second, but when he didn’t say anything, she rolled her eyes and continued to pour the liquid inside the beaker.

“I’m just saying.” Aiden continued as the mixture began to foam and produce smoke. He could see where the herbs were dissolving and turning the mixture into a brownish orange color. “Seems like this is a lot. I mean how many bags of this stuff can Deaton have? He said it was rare.”

Lydia ignored her boyfriend. She had to keep her growing agitation under control; instead, she focused on trying to wave some of the smoke away so she could continue on with what she was trying to do. Aiden however continued as if he didn’t sense her emotions even though she _knew_ he could perfectly.

“I’m not saying we have to steal it. Mellissa works at the hospital. She could get us some whenever he needed it.”

Lydia ran her fingers through her hair as she continued to stare at the liquid. “She could lose her job.” She said through clenched teeth.

Aiden leaned back and crossed his arms. “Only if she gets caught.”

Lydia clenched her fist as she slowly lifted up her head to meet her boyfriends. “You know we can’t do that, for one Scott wouldn’t allow it. Plus, she nearly got caught today. We can’t let her lose her job over this.”

“Then let me or Ethan do it. We’d get out without being seen.”

“Oh my God.” Lydia yelled finally losing all control. “We can’t do that. Can’t you get it through your head? We’re not doing it. Mellissa could lose her job. One of you could get caught. Then the sheriff would have to cover it up adding to the list of things that wouldn’t add up on his books. Then even if we did you think the hospital won’t notice all the blood they’re missing? Francesco said his hunger would only get worse so what happens if he cleans out the entire stock?” Lydia huffed out a breath and picked up her tumbler and opened it up roughly.

“He could just kill someone. He wouldn’t be the first person to have killed someone.” Aiden mumbled out.

Lydia slammed the top of her tumbler down onto the table. “Because that’s worked out great for you so far.” Lydia moved around the table until she was directly in front of Aiden. “Tell me why is it you’re trying to get into Scott’s pack exactly? I’m not stupid Aiden. Let me remind you I have the highest IQ in this entire school. I’m sure you’ve made enemies being in the Alpha pack. Deucalion wasn’t exactly a people person.” Lydia stepped closer. She could see where Aiden’s chest was rising and falling, but she didn’t care. “Now you’re omegas and my best friend’s a hunter so I know what that means.”

Aiden flexed his fingers as he tried to keep himself under control. “Drop it Lydia. I get it. It was stupid.”

“No tell me?” Lydia pressed on. “When in your thought process did you think it was a good idea? I know the only reason you’re trying to get into Scott’s pack is so you don’t have to run away or,” She said as she began to smile. She placed a finger on his chest. “Is that exactly what you’re doing right now. Hiding behind our pack so you don’t have to face any of the enemies you’ve made doing the very thing you just suggested was the easiest.” Lydia removed her finger and crossed her arms. “So tell me Aiden why did you really stay?” Her smile dropped. She turned around and walked back around the table. She grabbed her tumbler and poured the liquid from the beaker into it.

Aiden turned around and looked at her. “You know the answer to that.”

Lydia reached into the cooler and grabbed out a bag of blood. “Do I?” She asked as she walked away to grab scissors. “Because right now I’m not so sure.”

Aiden’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

Lydia clipped the top off the bag of blood and began pouring it into the tumbler.

“I do love you Lydia.” Aiden said, but Lydia still ignored him. “You know I do.”

Lydia threw the empty bag of blood away and opened up another. “Exactly what they all say.”

“What’s your problem?”

Lydia clipped the end off the second bag of blood and began pouring in into the tumbler.

“Lydia.”

Lydia threw the second bag away and reached for the last bag of blood when Aiden grabbed it before she could.

Lydia’s head snapped up. “Aiden give it to me.”

“No.” He said shaking his head. “What’s your problem?”

“Fine.” Lydia said slamming her hands on the table. “Every single fucking time I get used. You only started dating me because you had too right? You couldn’t just stay for me either could you? You would leave if you thought it was best for you.” Aiden didn’t say anything and Lydia took that as her answer. A slight smirk grew on her face. Lydia knew it wasn’t genuine. “Well maybe you should just leave since that’s what you’re good at. You seem to take advantage of the best opportunity and when it’s over you leave so you can leave. You’re presence is no longer needed.”

“Lyd’s” Aiden said as he sat the stuff down. He tried to reach across the table and grab her hands, but she moved them away as her face turned hard.

“No. Leave. It’s what your good at and trust me it’s what’s best for you. Scott’s not gonna let you into the pack anyway. Why would he let someone like you into the pack?”

Aiden moved his hands back. “Someone like me…”

Lydia grabbed the last bag of blood and cut the end of it. She looked at Aiden as she poured it into the tumbler. “A killer.”

#

Chris ran his hand down his face and rose up. He looked at his daughter and Isaac as they stood in the office.

“It isn’t gonna be easy.” Chris walked around his desk and grabbed the silver briefcase he’d gotten earlier after Allison updated him on what was going on. “Vampires aren’t the easiest to kill.”

Isaac’s eyes widened. “But you have killed one before right?”

“Our family mostly deals with werewolves, but yes I have killed some before.” He opened up the brief case and pulled out a bullet with clear liquid inside and held it up. “Inside that bullet is the chemical found in a werewolf bite that ignites the change. A werewolf bite is lethal to vampires so that’ll do the job.”

“Will it kill them?” Allison asked as she took the bullet from her dad’s hand and examined it.

“It depends. The young ones it’ll kill almost instantly, but the older they are the longer it takes.” 

Isaac sighed. “So basically it’s useless?”

“No.” Chris said crossing his arms. “They’ll die eventually just not right away. It will slow them down enough to give us the advantage.”

Allison put the bullet back in the briefcase and faced her dad. “So basically it’s like giving a lethal amount of wolfs bane to a werewolf?”

“Essentially.” Chris said. “But you can’t just rely on that alone because some of the older ones have powers that could kill you before you even make one—”

A loud thump rang through their apartment. Christ immediately grabbed his gun and Allison grabbed one from off her dad’s desk.

“What was that?” She asked as her and Chris walked out of the office and slowly through the house.

When they were done and nothing was out of order, they dropped their stance with confused expressions on their faces.

“It’s clear.” Allison said as she followed her dad back into the office.

“It’s not here.” Isaac said as he looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t even moved. “It’s Aiden. He’s pissed about something.”

“What do you hear?” Chris asked, but before Isaac could answer, Allison’s phone began going off.

“Lydia what’s—”

Lydia breathed heavily as she whispered into the phone. “Get to the school…now.”

“What’s happening?”

Lydia stopped breathing and the line went silent.

“Lydia?”

“They’re here.”

#

Ethan closed the penthouse door slowly as he looked around the room. Things were thrown about, glass was smashed, and he could hear Aiden walking around the house angrily.

“Aiden.” Ethan called out as he walked around the broken glass. “What’s going on?”

Aiden walked out of one of the backrooms and down the hallway toward the living room. He had two duffle bags in his hand and he was stuffing clothes into one of them.

“Get packed.” He said throwing the other duffle bag at his confused brother. “We’re leaving.

Ethan caught the bag and looked at his brother as he continued to move around the room on autopilot.

“What happened?” He asked. “I thought we’d decided to stay—you for Lydia and me for Danny. Plus we need a pack we’ve got a lot of—”

“Well.” Aiden said still stuffing things into his duffle. “According to Lydia I’m a killer who only thinks of himself so we’re leaving. Plus Scott wasn’t gonna let us into the pack anyways.”

“Says who?” Ethan asked.

Aiden stopped and looked up at his brother. “Are you listening to yourself? We’re not good. We’re not even teenagers we were never gonna fit in here. It was only a matter of time before this happened so it’s better we leave now while we still can and before those vampires show up ready to kill everyone. So pack.”

Ethan stood there. He looked down at the bag in his hand and back up at his brother. “What am I supposed to say to Danny? I actually do care about him Aiden.”

Aiden laughed. “And you think he could love you once he found out all the things we’ve done? You think he’s going to want to sleep with a guy who helped kill two of his classmates.” Ethan dropped his head. He knew his brother was right. “Exactly so go pack. We’re leaving in ten.”

Ethan nodded his head and began walking to the back where his room was. He began stuffing clothes into the duffle like he’d done many times before, but this time felt different. Other times he’d stuff his bag and think nothing of it. He didn’t usually have anything of significance holding him back, but this time he did and with each article of clothing he picked up it seemed it got harder and harder to drop them in. Yes, he’d started dating Danny because Deucalion wanted him too, but he’d actually grown to love him. He didn’t know how Danny would react when he told him the truth, but he definitely wasn’t about to runaway. He’d spent his entire life running away following his brother’s lead even when he’d felt different, but there was something about this that felt too different. He couldn’t do it this time.

Ethan let out a sigh and dropped the clothes he’d been about to stuff in his duffle bag.

“Ethan let’s go.” Aiden called out from the front.

Ethan stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He took a breath and left out of the room. He walked toward the living room with his shoulders squared and his mind made up. Aiden was walking around the room searching for the keys when Ethan stopped in the middle of the room and watched him.

“If we get on the road now we should be long gone before they even get here.” Aiden found the keys and grabbed them. “Ethan come on we’ve got to…” His voice faded off as he saw his brother standing empty handed in the middle of the room. “…Hit the road.” He finished barely audible.

“I’m not going.” Ethan said quietly looking at his brother.

Aiden’s eyebrows rose. “You’re not—” Aiden began to smirk. “Ethan let’s go we don’t have time for this.”

“I’m serious.” Ethan said calmly. “I’m not going. I can’t do this anymore.”

Aiden gritted his teeth and walked toward his brother. “You will die if you stay. You know that right?”

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. “You might be okay with letting them think we haven’t changed, but I’m not. I’m a different person now.”

“A different person?” Aiden asked. “Well _‘different person’_ how do you think Danny’s gonna handle finding out about the blood on your hands? You think he’s just going to forgive you and you’re going to live happily ever after is that it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You think he’s just going to run to you with open arms and let you cry on his shoulder as you explain all the people we’ve killed. You think he’s gonna understand our story?”

“I. Don’t. Know.” Ethan yelled at his brother. Aiden’s eyes widened as he looked on. “I don’t know what he’s gonna do, but I sure as hell am not following in behind you anymore. You’re my brother and I’ll always love you, but I can’t do it. I’ve done it my entire life and look where it got me.” Ethan paused and gestured to the room. “If you still want to leave then fine, but I’m staying. I’m going to fight with them and protect the pack and the person I love. If I die trying then…” He shrugged his shoulders.

Aiden nodded his head and backed up. “Then that’s it then. You’re just gonna abandon me, your bother, the only person you’ve got left.”

Ethan didn’t say anything. There was nothing more he could say.

“Okay then.” Aiden said grabbing the rest of his stuff. He opened up the door and walked out of it, but turned around. “I’m not coming back.”

Ethan knew it was a question. It was his brother’s last warnings that if he were going to come with him he’d better come now, but Ethan had made his choice. He knew where he belonged.

“Stay safe.”

Aiden froze where he stood as his body began to tremble. He stared at his brother for a while before finally turning and leaving without a word.

#

Lydia sighed as she shook up the tumblr with the blood mixture inside. She grabbed the cooler they’d got from Mellissa and opened it up. She placed the tumblr inside.

“Lydia?”

Lydia looked up to find Danny walking into the chem class. She smiled at him briefly before going back to what she was doing. When she was sure she had cleaned up everything she’d been working on she zipped up the cooler and looked up. Danny was standing on the other side of the table.

“What’s up?”

Danny placed his hands on the table. “Tell me about the murders?”

Lydia’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Which murders? You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Ethan and Aiden.” He said blankly. “Those murders.”

“Danny you should really ask Ethan about that. I don’t think—”

“I’m asking you.” He cut in. “We both know he’s not going to tell me and I want to know.”

Lydia sighed. “Okay. When Ethan and Aiden came to town, they came as a part of an alpha pack. Normally with werewolves, you have an alpha then you have their betas and sometimes omega’s, but there is always only one alpha. They were different.” Lydia walked around the table. “When they came they captured Boyd—You remember him right?”

Danny nodded his head. “Yeah he was on lacrosse.”

“Yeah well they caught him, Erica Reyes, and Derek’s sister Cora. They killed Erica while they still had them locked up, but we were able to get Boyd and Cora out.”

“So when they went missing last semester?” Danny asked.

“It was because they’d been captured by the alpha pack.” Lydia paused. “An alpha pack Ethan and Aiden were a part of.”

Danny looked down. “Was ugh…was Erica the only one?” He already knew the answer.

“Danny,” Lydia pleaded.

Danny looked up. “I need to hear it.”

Lydia wrapped an arm around her waist. “No.” She said looking down. “Ethan and Aiden. They killed Boyd.” She looked up. “They manipulated Derek and used his claws, but they killed him. _They_ killed Boyd.”

Things were quiet for a moment. “How do you do it?” Danny finally asked.

“Do what?”

Danny shrugged. “Date someone who’s…” He paused. “Killed someone.”

Lydia ran her fingers through her hand and walked back around the table. “You don’t.”

“But you and Aiden?”

“Are broken up.” She said grabbing the cooler and putting it over her shoulder.

“When?”

“Earlier…Before you came. I just realized that sometimes people can not change.”

Danny’s fingers began to tremble. “And where is he now?”

“Gone probably.”

Danny’s heart stopped in his chest. He didn’t know what was going on. Yes, he didn’t know how he felt about learning that the murders were true, but he still loved Ethan.

“Danny what’s wrong?”

“Ethan.” He whispered. “Before I came we were still at the loft, but he left because Aiden called him.”

Lydia’s eyes widened. “I’m so—”

The crackle of the intercom cut Lydia off. Her and Danny looked away from each other and up toward the speaker at the right corner of the wall.

“Excuse me students.” The principal’s voice echoed around the room. “I apologize for the interruption, but we will be having a brief assembly in the auditorium. Again, we are having a brief assembly in the auditorium so would all students and faculty begin making their way there now.”

Danny looked at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. “Do you know what that was about?”

“No.” Lydia said simply. She looked down at the cooler on her shoulder and silently debated whether or not she was going to take it or leave it before finally deciding to take it. She walked toward the door with Danny following behind her. When she’d closed the door, she looked back at Danny who had his phone in his hand glancing at a text conversation. She didn’t have to ask to know whose it was. “Are you coming?” She asked.

Danny looked up from his phone and shook his head. “No I think I need to think about some stuff. I’ll catch up with you later.”

Lydia nodded her head and left heading toward the auditorium.


	14. CHAPTER 11: I Had to Break Myself to Carry On

“So who are you looking for again?” Jackson asked as he leaned against the desk in the BHHS principal’s office. His arms were folded and his fingers continuously tapped against his arm in thinly disguised anxiety.

His friend let out a sigh and looked back. “You know who we’re looking for.” He said in a British accent. “You’re just trying to distract yourself from tapping your fingers.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and stopped his fingers. He brought his arms by his side. “So what are we doing now? Are you even sure he’s here?”

His friend moved the principal who was currently sitting motionless at his desk out of the way and showed Jackson the computer screen. “He’s here.” He said pointing at the name. “I just have to find him.”

Jackson lifted his eyebrow and crossed his arms. “And you’re gonna do that how?”

A smile grew on his friends face as he turned away from Jackson and pulled the principal back to his desk. He dropped down so that he was looking into the man’s eyes and placed his hands on either side of the chair.

“Now.” He said leaning in closely. “You’re going to get on the speaker and you’re going to call an assembly. I want all the students and all the teachers in the auditorium now.”

The principal nodded his head slowly and grabbed the telephone. He pressed the number that activated the intercom and began to speak in a monotone voice.

“Excuse me students.” The principal said over the intercom. “I apologize for the interruption, but we will be having a brief assembly in the auditorium. Again, we are having a brief assembly in the auditorium so would all students and faculty begin making their way there now.”

The principal hung up the phone and Jackson’s friend dropped back down in front of the man. “Now go to the auditorium and wait till we get there.” The man stood up and walked across his office and out of the door.

Jackson rose up from where he’d been leaning on the desk. “How do you do that anyway?”

His friend shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno just can.”

“Can all of you do it?”

“Not all of us.” He said as he sat down in the principal’s chair. “We get some of our power’s based on certain things from our human life. I was a bit of a charmer so I can do compulsion, but I’m also very old so I can do a lot of things most of my kind can’t.”

“Teach me.” Jackson said suddenly.

His friend shook his head. “No.” He deadpanned

“Why not?”

He let out a sigh. “We both know what that requires and I don’t think that’d be good for you. You hate the possibility of hurting someone. You can’t even be in the same room as us when we feed. Our hunger, the way we feed, and what we eat. Add that to heightened emotions plus what you already possess. Biting you. Giving you this would make you mental.” His friend rose up from the seat and moved beside him. “You don’t need this anyway. You’re good the way you are. You’re perfect so just don’t think about it mate. Now come on.”

They rose up from the desk and walked to the door. He looked out of it and then back to Jackson. “It’s clear.”

Jackson followed his friend out the door and began leading the way to the auditorium. As he walked, he tried his best to keep his cool and not seem as nervous as he felt inside. He hadn’t been back to Beacon Hills in so long and the first time he decides to visit is because of _this_. Mixed up in some war he isn’t even a part of and that his friend wouldn’t even let him join even if he wanted too. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but it was what he got so he would have to deal with it.

Jackson turned a corner down another hallway. He could see the auditorium now. He was actually happy no one had seen him yet because he had no desire to be seen by someone and have to explain why in fact he was in Beacon Hills. He knew he’d have to confront his pack eventually, but he’d rather do it later than sooner.

“Here it is.” Jackson said as they walked in. His friend patted him on the back to which Jackson rolled his eyes. “So what now?”

His friend smirked at him as he walked down the isle toward the stage. “I’m going to make a brief announcement.”

Jackson swallowed down the lump in his throat as he followed behind his friend. He knew what that meant, but just for clarification. “Are you going to hurt anyone?”

His friend didn’t look back, but answered as they got to the stage. He could see where the principal was seated on the far right side of the stage just like he’d been told to do.

“Now who would I be if I didn’t make a statement?” He asked as he walked up the stage. He turned around and looked at Jackson who’d followed him up. He could see the tight set in his jaw that meant he didn’t approve. “If it means that much we’ll try not to kill anyone.”

Jackson nodded his head and looked off into the auditorium. People were starting to come in and he had no desire to be spotted by any of his former pack. It was bad enough they’d probably sense he was here and he didn’t feel like being bombarded with numerous questions he didn’t really want to answer. The only person who really knew why he’d left was Derek even though he hadn’t actually told him. There was something about the way he’d been when he was training Jackson before he’d left that told him he knew. It’d given Jackson a new level of respect for his alpha that he never brought it up. He’d been grateful. He still was.

Jackson walked back stage and looked on from behind a curtain. He turned on his wolf eyes and looked into the crowd to see if he’d spot anyone. He scanned the people coming in and then the ones already seated. It didn’t take long for him to spot Derek who’d always had the innate ability to walk around the school without any teachers apparently caring. He didn’t actually understand why he’d be here.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders and kept looking. It wasn’t that long until he saw Scott sitting in the middle next to a girl who definitely wasn’t Allison. This girl had long black hair and from the weird aura that was hovering around her, he knew she was some type of supernatural creature. He didn’t know what was going on there, which further proved how long he’d been away. There was more activity in Beacon Hills then had been the case when he was—Jackson’s eyes shot away from Scott as they landed on Lydia. He hadn’t known he could still pick her out of a crowd like that. He hadn’t even been looking for her yet, but there she was walking by herself. She had a bag around her shoulder as she sat at the far back in one of the last seats closest to the door. He watched her as she had the indifferent look on her face she’d mastered over the years. He smiled thinking about it, but it faded away once he heard the principal begin to talk. He knew whatever was planned was about to begin.

“…please give him a hand.” The principal finished.

Jackson looked down the stage and could see where his friend was approaching the microphone. He tried to keep the tension out of his shoulders as he waited for him to begin.

“I know you are all wondering what exactly you’re doing here?” His friend said into the mic. “I plan to keep this brief as I’ve not got much to say, but before I begin I’d like to make one thing clear.” His friend looked out into the audience as his pupils enlarged. He grabbed the microphone and walked to the edge of the stage. “You’re going to listen and watch whatever happens in here today. You’re not going to make a sound and you’re not going to move unless asked.” He paused. “And after we’re finished you’re not going to remember a thing unless I want you too. Am I clear?”

A monotone collective yes rang through the auditorium. Jackson looked away briefly and toward Lydia who he could see had her phone in her hand. He turned on his wolf hearing to hear whom she’d been talking to, but she’d already hung up. He then moved his attention to first Scott and then to Derek and they were all looking around at everyone confused, but to Jackson’s relief made no move to do anything. He was happy they weren’t that stupid because Jackson had noticed the rest of his friend’s coven scattered around the auditorium mingled in with the students and he knew if Scott or Derek made a move they’d be dead before he could do anything about it.

“So back to my introduction.” His friend said. Jackson turned his attention back to him. “My name is Maddox and I’m looking for a good friend of mine named Francesco. I know he’s been going here. I’ve already checked although from the looks of it he was smart enough not to show up today.”

Maddox paced the stage as he talked. “But I do know how to get a message out. I can see now that there are a few of my supernatural brethren in the audience today.”

Jackson’s eyes widened as he followed Maddox’s path of sight and landed on Scott.

“Don’t worry you don’t have to make yourself known, but I will worn you if you try anything you’ll be dead before your able to bat an eye as your completely surrounded by my lovely vampire companions.”

Jackson’s breathing sped up as he continued to listen to Maddox. He hoped he new what he was doing.

“Now I want you to deliver a message to Francesco because he’s the only one who can get it to the person I’m really looking for. He has a week to bring Akil to me, but know that every day he doesn’t deliver someone is going to get hurt.” Maddox paused and looked off to the left in the audience. “If he goes over the week well then that’s when we’ll come to him and we wouldn’t want that, but to make myself clear I believe I’ll have a demonstration. I think that would be quite lovely don’t you?”

Jackson watched as a smile crept up onto Maddox’s lips. He looked away from him and toward the audience where he could see two students and one faculty member whom he didn’t recognize being led to the stage by members of Maddox’s coven, but that isn’t who he was looking for. Jackson scanned the rows trying to find Lorenz when he heard a scream. _Her_ scream. Jackson watched in shock as Lorenz dragged Lydia down the isle as she screamed and protested against him.

“Now isn’t that interesting.” Jackson heard Maddox say as he continued to watch Lorenz.

Jackson had never really liked Lorenz. The man wasn’t bad, but he had a bloodlust that sometimes Maddox even had a hard time controlling. It was like he _enjoyed_ killing. It wasn’t just something he had to do to survive. It was something he knew the man would do even if he hadn’t become a vampire.

Jackson didn’t know what he was doing, but before he knew it, he could feel his claws coming out. He fought to keep his face normal, but he could feel where his teeth were now extended. He watched as Lorenz brought Lydia onto the stage and once he did, he flew from behind the curtain and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him and surprising Lorenz whose eyes immediately turned red looking at him.

“What are you doing?” Lorenz asked through gritted teeth.

Jackson flexed his fingers fighting down his wolf. “She’s mine.” He said refusing to back down.

It was then that Lydia’s head sprang up and looked at him. Here eyes widened. “Jackson.” She whispered.

Jackson nodded his head. He looked at her briefly, but quickly brought his eyes back up to Lorenz who still hadn’t let her go. The tall blonde looked furious, but Jackson didn’t care.

“Lorenz.” Maddox finally said. Jackson and Lorenz both turned and looked at him. Nether of them had moved one hand away from Lydia. “Let her go. I’m sure there’s some other red head in this lot you can feast on.”

Jackson looked at Maddox’s eyes. He was serious. He could tell and so could Lorenz because the man’s head snapped back toward Jackson and he huffed out a breath before letting Lydia go. Jackson quickly pulled her toward him hugging her to his chest as he watched Lorenz move back into the audience and back to the stage in a second using his vampire speed. Jackson couldn’t tell if he recognized the red headed boy whom he’d grabbed, and he didn’t stick around to find out. He pulled Lydia toward the back of the stage as he could hear the sounds of screams coming from behind him. He always hated this part.

“What are you doing here?” Lydia asked as Jackson led her out the back of the auditorium and around the school.

“Getting you out of here,” He said not even bothering to look at her or slow down. He just needed to get her as far away from them as possible.

Lydia jerked her arm away and halted her movements. “Jackson.” Lydia said looking up at him. “What are you doing here with _them_?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Can we just get out of here first?” he asked. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know just not here.”

Lydia nodded her head and walked away. Jackson followed her to her car and they drove away.

#

Lydia and Jackson walked into the small café just outside of town and sat down. It smelled of expresso and books. Jackson looked around and could see they had a large bookshelf that went all around the back wall. He looked at the rest of the café and it was empty except for the girl at the counter who looked like she’d rather be anywhere else and the old couple who Jackson couldn’t see, but could hear were in the back.

He and Lydia walked over to a table and sat down. Lydia took off the jacket she’d had on, but otherwise didn’t say anything. She was nervous and so was Jackson. It would be the first time they’d talked since he left and he didn’t really know what to say. He knew there were things he needed to ask her like how she knew about Maddox, but how to exactly bring that up without seeming like a jackass wasn’t coming to him.

“Can I take your order?” The girl asked with a scowl on her face. She flipped the white notepad she was holding open and pulled a pin from behind her ear.

“Yes.” Jackson looked up at the girl with a smile. “Can I get some tea please?”

The girl nodded her head and looked toward Lydia who didn’t answer immediately. It was only after Jackson turned his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow that she shook her head and ordered.

“Coffee.” Lydia bit out. “Black.” The girl nodded her head and walked away. “What?” Lydia asked voice slightly rising.

“Nothing.” Jackson said holding back a laugh.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and raised her middle finger in the air making Jackson laugh genuinely in what she knew was a first— at least for her it was. She stared at him confused and wary for a few moments until she too broke out in uncontrollable laughter. The girl walked back over with their drinks and they sobered enough to thank her and take a few sips of their respective drinks.

Lydia sighed hummed into her coffee. She let the heat hit her face and then opened her eyes to the boy in front of her. He’d changed so much since she last saw it was almost weird. Jackson had always been tense and angry, but now he just looked so _content_.

Jackson looked up into Lydia’s eyes and sat his tea down. “What is it?” He asked.

“You’re different.”

Jackson grabbed his tea and took a sip. “Oh.” He sat it down and shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve just learned how not to be an asshole all the time.”

Lydia smirked. “And who taught you that?”

“Maddox.” Jackson said without hesitation. “And London.” He paused. “It’s different there.”

Lydia immediately froze at the mention of Maddox. She tried to recover by taking a sip of her coffee, but it did nothing except stall the anxiety building in her chest. She knew she had to ask him now or she’d explode with curiosity.

Finally, she huffed out a breath and put her coffee down. “Why are you here with Maddox? He doesn’t seem like a good—”

“You’re boyfriend.” Jackson said deflecting the question. He’d smelled the wolf’s scent on his ex girlfriend the moment he’d grabbed her, but hadn’t said anything. Truthfully he didn’t really want to know, but he really didn’t want to answer her question yet either so. “You’ve got a boyfriend.”

Lydia’s eyes widened as she picked up her coffee and took another sip. She put it back down composing herself and looked at Jackson. “I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“The smell.” Jackson said almost instantly. “His scent is all over you.”

“Well.” She began. “I did have a boyfriend, but he took off.” Her phone began to ring. She looked down at it and answered it deciding not to continue.

Jackson looked at her as his expression went blank. “He just left?”

Lydia held up her finger ignoring his question and brought her attention to Scott who was currently on the line screaming into the phone.

“I’m fine Scott.” She said trying to calm him down. “I’m with Jackson getting coffee outside town. We can all meet up later and talk then, but I’m fine.”

Jackson could hear McCall ask her again if she was fine, which resulted in Lydia rolling her eyes before answering.

“Yes I’m fine,” Lydia said again. She didn’t wait for his response, but hung up before he could say anymore.

Lydia placed her phone back on the table and picked up her coffee drinking the rest of it. When she was done, she placed it on the table and looked at Jackson with a blank expression deciding to pick up where they’d left off.

“Yes.” She said looking off and out of the window by their seat. “He just took off.”

#

Danny stared down at the same page of his Econ book he’d been trying to read all day. He’d text Ethan earlier right before leaving the school and hadn’t heard back from him yet. It drove him into a state of constantly looking at his phone for a reply, which was new for him. He’d never been the type to keep texting someone if they didn’t reply. He’d done it a couple times with his ex, but after constantly not being answered, he’d learned it’s best to wait because either that person is preoccupied or they don’t want to talk to you. Danny hoped Ethan was just preoccupied. He didn’t want to think about the possibility of him just having skipped town without telling him even though it was beginning to look like a real possibility.

Danny let out a sigh and closed the book. He knew he wasn’t about to get any work done anyway. He pushed the book further away on his desk and got up grabbing his phone. He looked at the screen and his shoulders tensed. It was 8:30 and Ethan still hadn’t text him back. He went through his phone until he found his messaging and opened up their text conversation. He _had_ in fact texted Ethan. He needed to make sure because at this rate he’d begun to think that maybe he’d _thought_ he pressed send, but didn’t.

Danny clicked on the message box deciding on whether he would text his boyfriend again when the doorbell rang. His heart stopped in his chest as he looked away from his phone and toward his closed door. His parents were gone and wouldn’t be back till the next week so he knew it wasn’t them. He sat his phone down on his desk slowly and walked to his door opening it up as the doorbell rang again accompanied by a series of knocks. Danny walked down the stairs at a steady pace trying not to seem as anxious as he actually felt until he finally got to the bottom and opened the door.

“Hey,” Danny said as his shoulders began to relax. It was his boyfriend standing on the other side. “I sent you a text earlier. I wasn’t sure if you got it.”

Ethan smiled a half smile. Danny noticed it didn’t really curl up the way it was supposed too.

“You okay?” Ethan asked.

Danny moved out of the way ignoring his boyfriends question and let him in. He closed the door behind him and led Ethan into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come over,” Ethan said quickly as he looked at Danny. “Aiden trashed the house so I spent all day cleaning it up. My phone was in my room so I didn’t notice when you’d text me. When I finally looked at it though I rushed over. I didn’t know if maybe something happened, although from the looks of it you’re fine but…”

“But?” Danny asked.

“Something’s wrong,” Ethan finished. “I can smell it on you, but I don’t know what it is.”

Danny looked down guiltily. He’d forgotten they could _smell_ emotions otherwise; he’d have tried to keep himself in check.

He let out a sigh and looked back up. “I talked to Lydia today about you and your brother. She told me her and Aiden broke up and that he’d left. I thought—”

“I could never leave you,” Ethan moved closer to his boyfriend. He reached over to grab Danny’s hand, but Danny moved them out of the way so Ethan couldn’t. Ethan looked back up pleading in his eyes. “I’m not like my brother. Aiden expected me to leave with him, but I couldn’t. I thought I could because we’ve done it before, but I love you too much.”

Danny sighed and looked away. “Sometimes it’s not all about love.” Danny looked back. “Sometimes that’s not enough.”

“But I stayed for you. I could never hurt you.”

Danny looked away again and fought to keep his arms from curling protectively around himself. He knew Ethan could probably hear the uptick of his heart. The smell of anxiety was probably wafting off him in waves, but he _had_ to know. He knew what Lydia and Peter said, but he had to hear it from Ethan.

Danny turned around and sighed. “What were you planning on doing with Jackson once you’d caught him?”

Ethan’s shoulders tensed as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. He rubbed at his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. “Danny I’ve told you it’s not important.”

“But if it’s not important why don’t you tell me?”

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Because it’s not important. It’s over with now so it’s just,” He paused. “It’s not important.”

Danny got up from his seat on the sofa and walked over to a picture sitting on the mantle in front of him. It was of him and Jackson. It was one of the rare moments Jackson actually had a genuine smile on his face. It wasn’t the put on fake smile he always flashed. It was a smile with crinkled eyes and high cheekbones. Jackson was leaned partially on Danny’s shoulder with a blush on his cheeks like he was embarrassed, but happy with the moment. It had been a good day that day unlike most others where Jackson would stew in his misery instead of just telling Danny what was wrong. Sometimes he’d come to Danny because he wanted to vent about his problems, but then wouldn’t say anything leaving Danny to either wait till he wanted to tell him or push it out of him. Most times, he’d just wait because an angry Jackson wasn’t a pleasant Jackson, but sometimes he pushed it out of him.

Danny turned around and looked at his boyfriend. “I know why you came Ethan, you said so yourself back at the Hale house,” Danny paused as he felt a lump in his throat. “But you didn’t have to…” He swallowed down the lump and continued. “I trusted you.”

Ethan rose from where he’d been sitting and walked toward his boyfriend. “Look Danny I’m sorry.” Ethan pleaded. “Deucalion really wanted Jackson and when he didn’t get him it made things worse, but then he figured out about Scott—”

“I know that Ethan, but why did you have to…” Danny shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at Ethan with narrowed eyes. “You didn’t have to—”

“I’m sorry okay.” Ethan screamed. “I should have told you. I didn’t mean for it to get this far, but Deucalion thought you were involved—”

“What?” Danny’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what Ethan was talking about. Danny opened his mouth, but Ethan continued.

“Deucalion knew you and the Kanima were really close so he made me and Aiden get with you and Lydia. He made us tell him anything we found out.”

“You were going to use me to get to Jackson and when that didn’t happen you used me and Lydia to get to Scott instead.” Danny shook his head. He looked at Ethan with wide eyes. “I was trying to get you to admit to the murders and…” Danny turned away. “You were using me this entire time.” Danny dry laughed as his emotions began to crumble. “And the murders.” Danny turned back around. “You would have killed me too if he’d told you too.”

“Danny.” Ethan reached out toward his boyfriend, but Danny stepped back and out of reach. Ethan looked at him pleading. “At first, but then I fell in love with you. I never meant to hurt you. I would never hurt you—”

“Just Boyd and Erica then.” Danny said as his jaw set in a hard line. “Or Jackson too if he hadn’t left in time.”

“We had no choice. They would have killed us—”

“Everyone has a choice.” Danny looked quickly at Jackson’s photo and then back at Ethan. “Even when you think you don’t. You chose the wrong one.”

“Danny please I’ve changed. I’m not like them.”

“Then why did you lie?” Danny asked. “I was honest with you about a lot. I told you about my ex and everything that went wrong with him. All I wanted was your honesty. You tell me it means nothing, but then you lie. You tell me you love me. You say you’d never hurt me, but then you try and kill all my friends with a complete disregard to how that effects me.”

“Danny I—”

“Hurting me involves more than what you do to me directly. The fact that you could hurt innocent people…” Danny shook his head. “I’m sorry Ethan I can’t do this. You’ve killed people and you used me. You say you’ve changed, but I can’t see it.” Danny dropped his head and let out a breath. “I don’t even know who you are.”

Ethan looked at Danny with wide eyes, but Danny refused to look at him. He just walked out of the living room and back to his front door. He opened it up and looked back at Ethan. “I need you to leave.”

“Danny, I love you.” Ethan pleaded as he walked out of the door. “I promise.”

Danny sighed. “Sometimes that’s not enough.”

Danny slid the door closed and walked away despite his instinct wanting him to walk back and open it up. He could hear Ethan outside calling his name, but he didn’t have anything to say. He didn’t know what to say honestly. He loved Ethan, but he was now realizing he didn’t really _know_ him. How much of the stuff he’d said was a lie and how much was truth? What other things had he done other than kill Boyd? It made his heart speed up. What had Ethan done after killing Boyd? Had he came to see Danny and kissed him on the cheek like he would some nights. Danny could remember more than a few nights seeing drops of blood on Ethan’s pants or shorts, but just never said anything. How many of those blood stains were from trying to kill his friends and he’d never known it?

Danny walked into his room and closed his door. He walked over to his desk and sat down opening up his computer. He clicked on iMessage and stared at Jackson’s name. He wanted so badly to talk to his best friend, but he couldn’t count the number of times he’d sent Jackson a message only for it to go unreturned. He’d done it so much eventually he’d just stopped. He knew it’d be crazy for him to do it now, but he did it anyway.

_Danny: need to talk…wish you were here._

Danny clicked enter and listened to the sound of air as the message sent. He didn’t bother to looked if it’d been read or not—they never were. Instead, he closed his computer and got ready for bed hoping he’d feel better in the morning.


	15. CHAPTER 12: And I lost Myself in the Exaggerated Barrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: torture scene at the end

_“You’re afraid.”_ _The other person said._

_Jackson didn’t say anything and the other person let out a sigh. “We all have to deal with our past at one point or another, whether we like to or not. It’s best to face it head on and get it over with lest it drive you—”_

_“Stiles.” Derek yelled in the distance._

"Derek." Stiles gasped awake. He frantically looked at his surroundings. He was in a four-poster bed in a room he didn't recognize. The only light in the room was coming from the small lamp beside the bed and there was an upholstered bench by the wall beside him with a striped sweater draped on the edges. "Francesco." He whispered as he stared at the sweater. He began to calm down slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair and lay back down on the bed.

The door pushed open and Stiles eyes snapped toward the sound. Francesco walked into his bedroom and pushed the door closed behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it beside Stiles.

"You're Awake." Francesco looked down at the pale boy and smirked. "And hungry."

"I’m not—"

"Your eyes." Francesco pointed to the red irises and got up from the bed. He walked over to his armoire across the room and opened it. Stiles followed him with his eyes as he pulled out a jacket and pushed the doors closed. "Get up. You need to feed."

"I'm fine." Stiles protested but got up anyway. He looked at the nightstand and then began patting his pockets. He knew he'd had his phone earlier. He hoped he hadn't lost it because his dad would not be buying him a new one. "Hey have you seen my—"

Francesco pulled the phone out of his pocket and tossed it across the room. Stiles caught it automatically with a raised eyebrow.

"Dropped it earlier when you passed out. Forgot to leave it with you when we got here."

Stiles nodded his head and turned on his phone. His battery was almost dead. He looked at his phone and didn't have any new text messages or calls. He wondered if they’d found anything. Lydia said she'd be texting him when she'd found something out from Deaton and Scott usually texts him anyway, but apparently they'd found nothing since no one said anything yet. They were probably just busy. Stiles shrugged his shoulders and looked at the time. His eyes narrowed as he noticed it was nearly 9 pm. He hadn't thought he'd been passed out that long. He'd known he was exhausted, but he hadn't thought he'd been that tired.

"Ready?" Francesco asked suddenly beside Stiles.

Stiles looked away from his phone putting on the fakest smile he could muster at the moment. "I'm fine really. You don't have to—"

Francesco cut a small slit in his wrist with his fingernail and blood began to trickle down his pale skin and onto the floor. Stiles eyes zeroed in on the blood as his body began to heat and his mouth began to water. He leaned in ready to taste the blood, but it was gone just as fast as the cut had been made. Francesco’s wrist was now healed and the only thing that was left as a reminder was the faint red streak from where the blood dried on his skin.

"See." Francesco said with a smirk on his face. "You need to feed."

Francesco turned around and walked out of the door. Stiles clenched his jaw as he forced his hunger back down. He let out a sigh as he followed behind Francesco catching up with him easily.

#

Aiden kicked off his motorcycle and sped away from the penthouse he no longer wanted to call home. He leaned into the handles as the motorcycle went faster with each passing second. He didn’t look back. He couldn’t because then he’d get the crazy idea to stay and he couldn’t stay. The vampires were coming. It wasn’t enough of them and he didn’t want to die. Call it selfish, but he honestly didn’t care.

_“…You would leave if you thought it was best for you.”_

The words echoed in Aiden’s mind with each passing mile until it became a repetitive mantra. He ignored it the best he could and tried to focus on the roar of the engine, the wind in his face, and the scratching noise his tires made as they rolled against the pavement. It worked for a little while, but eventually it wasn’t enough because the words in his head became louder than the world around him. He couldn’t ignore it and eventually he found himself stopping abruptly and getting off his motorcycle.

Aiden looked at his surroundings as the scorching heat beat down around him. He didn’t like it. It reminded him of a different heat he’d successfully kept in the back of his mind until now. It’d almost been like it never happened, the fire, he’d not thought about it for years. Ethan was normally around to anchor him so he usually didn’t have much to worry about. It was different now though. It was like he was there again. He could almost feel the smoke laced wolfs bane burning in his lungs as the roars of his screaming mother and father rang in his ear. He could almost feel the torn flesh where the hunters had nearly killed him and his brother before their parents made them runaway as they fought them off. The memories were flooding his mind in waves he knew he wouldn’t be able to control if he stayed out here. He needed to go inside.

Aiden hopped on his motorcycle and drove to the nearest motel. When he arrived, he parked his motorcycle and ran into the front office of the building. Hastily, he asked the receptionist for a room between clenched teeth. He didn’t mean to be rude, for once; he was just already on edge from the near panic attack he was about to have. He threw his money on the counter and yanked his room key out of the woman’s hands and ran to his room. He locked the door and fell on the bed curling up into a ball once he got there trying to get a handle on himself.

“Home isn’t a place,” He stuttered as his claws threated to come out. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly trying to keep his wolf calm. “It’s two hearts, two bodies, and one soul.”

Aiden brought his hands into a fist as he could feel his claws slipping out. The blood ran red down his hands as he continued to say their mantra he hadn’t uttered for years. “Home isn’t a place,” He forced out, “Its two hearts, two bodies, and one soul.”

Aiden turned over on his back as he could feel his claws retract and his heartbeat slow down. “Home isn’t a place. It’s two hearts, two bodies, and one soul.” He paused and let out a breath. He unclenched his fist and placed them palm up on the bed. “Home isn’t a place. It’s two hearts, two bodies, and one soul.”

Aiden repeated the mantra until he was completely calm and back in control. He opened up his eyes he’d closed again and sat up in bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath. “I’ve got to go back.” He whispered to himself as he took out his phone. He dialed out Ethan’s number and pressed call, but it went straight to voicemail.

“Shit.” Aiden said as he ran out of his room and then out of the building.

He kicked the kickstand back and threw his leg over his motorcycle. He pushed the key into the ignition and drove off leaving black marks on the road as he sped off driving way past the speed limit. He didn’t stop for any stop sign and he drove around every car he could see until he was back in LA. When he was only about thirty minutes away from Beacon Hills he began to slow down and drive normally. He continued to whisper their mantra until suddenly he stopped talking as the sound of running filled his ears. He stopped his motorcycle and looked around. He couldn’t see anyone, but he could hear them. Aiden sniffed the air, but didn’t smell anything other than the smell of the city and his stopped motorcycle beneath him. He didn’t know what it was, but the creeping feelings coming over him said it wasn’t anything good.

Aiden got back on his motorcycle and drove away going at top speed again. He looked behind him and saw a man with red eyes running toward him faster than any human or werewolf could. He was dressed in dark jeans, a white t-shirt, a tan jacket, and a tweed cap. He was almost on him Aiden realized. He looked down at his speedometer and he was going as fast as he could go.

“Fuck.” Aiden said as he jumped off of his motorcycle.

He didn’t bother to stop or slow down. He simply jumped off the motorcycle and began running. He pushed himself to run faster than he ever had before and as he did, he could feel his eyes and face changing. He could see the blur of the things around him as he ran, but he didn’t care he just needed to get as far away as possible. Aiden chanced a look back and cursed as the man grabbed him by the shirt and threw him. He crashed into a nearby utility pole and convulsed as the broken electrical wires from a top the pole fell down on him. He yelled out with a human voice unable to roar as his wolf was forced into him again. Aiden pulled his eyes open as he continued to tremble. The man walked over to him slowly with brown boots and piercing red eyes. Aiden tried to move, but he could. The wires were still on top of him and with every small movement the electricity bit into him like claws forcing him to lay still again.

“Ethan,” He whispered although he could barely get it out. “Eth—”

“It’s okay.” The man said in an Polish accent as he bent down and looked at Aiden. He smiled showing his fangs as he picked up a broken piece of metal with flickering wire twisted around it. “He can’t hear you.”

“Eth—” Aiden called as metal and electricity smashed into his face. He flew back a few feet, but it wasn’t far as he got twisted up in the remaining electrical wires and he jerked back like a rubber band.

He tried to force his eyes open, but it was too much. Soon enough his consciousness began to fade until he was in total darkness as the vampire finally untangled him and ran Aiden’s limp body back to his leader.

#

“What is this place?” Kira asked as she looked around the warehouse.

It was dark with a pale green light illuminating the enormous space. Office supplies, desk, and chairs were scattered around the room that was now mostly separated by a few remaining walls and white opaque plastic curtains. The name _Argent Arms International_ was painted on the front of the building, but it had faded with time until only parts of the name were distinguishable. It looked mostly abandoned, which added more to the fact that Kira wasn’t sure if it was a trap or not.

“I don’t know.” Scott replied. “Allison told me to meet her here, but I’m not sure why.”

“It used to be owned by them.” Derek said walking beside Scott. “A long time ago, but—”

“It’s been abandoned for years.” Chris’ strong voice echoed through the building. “Thought it’d be the perfect place to meet. Last place anyone would suspect.”

“I didn’t even know this place was here.” Isaac looked around the room until he saw Scott and visibly relaxed. His anxiety had risen to a point he’d never thought possible when they’d learned the vampires had arrived. Being with Allison had placated him a little, but he’d still been jittery up until. Isaac smiled at his boyfriend and then looked over toward Chris. “So, I think you’ve got that covered.”

Chris nodded his head and continued to speak, but it all faded to the background to Allison as she quickly threw her arms around Scott. Kira moved away giving them space as Allison buried her neck in Scott’s shoulders and he wrapped his arms firmly around her.

“I was so worried Scott.” Allison pulled away and blinked back the tears pulling at the brim of her eyes. She didn’t know why she couldn’t get a handle on her emotions as best as she normally could, but ever since they’d sacrificed themselves she’d been on edge barely able to keep her emotions in anything other state than erratic. “When Lydia called we weren’t ready we couldn’t just—” Allison looked around the room then. She looked from Kira to Derek and then back to Scott. She looked behind them and back around again until she _knew_ she just hadn’t over looked her best friend. “Where’s Lydia?” Allison’s voice rose. “She should be here. I sent her the same message I sent you. She should be here is she—”

“She’s fine.” Scott ran his fingers gently through Allison’s hair and smiled. “Some stuff happened at the school and Jackson took her. I called and she said they were at a—”

“Jackson?” Isaac asked. “As in asshole lacrosse Jackson that lived right in front of me and didn’t think it was necessary to tell anyone my father was abusing me,” Isaac crossed his arm and raised his eyebrow, “That Jackson?”

“He came with them,” Derek spoke up then, “He was with the vampires Francesco warned us about. One of them was about to hurt Lydia, but before they could—”

“Jackson saved me.” Lydia said walking in. The click of her heels echoed around the room. “We went to a café outside town and talked for a little bit. He was going to come back with me to talk to us, but he had to leave and get back to Maddox.”

“What’d you talk about?” Allison asked as she looked at her best friend.

Lydia walked closer to the group and ran her fingers through her hair. “Maddox mostly, but when I asked him why he was with them he kept deflecting the question. I don’t know if he just didn’t want to talk about it or…”

Isaac crossed his arms. “Or what?”

“At the school,” Scott said stepping forward, “Maddox did this thing with his eyes. He made everyone obey what he said. It was sort of, like how Alpha’s can command their pack to do stuff, but it was different. It was…everyone became mindless almost like the only thing that was in their mind was what Maddox said.”

Kira’s eyes narrowed. “You think he’s controlling him like he did the students at school.”

 “I don’t know.” Lydia said shaking her head. “When I was talking to Jackson it wasn’t like at school. He seemed normal. I just think he didn’t want to talk about certain things, which is actually normal for him.” Lydia flexed her fingers and looked around the group. “He wouldn’t tell me why he was with them or why they were here though, but he talked about Maddox a lot. He said he helped him become a better person and confront his anger. It was weird because Jackson does seem better. He’s always been an angry person after everything with his parents, but today,” Lydia paused, “If Maddox really did help Jackson I don’t know if he’s the person we think he is.”  

“Unfortunately, we don’t have time to figure out where he stands.” Chris said getting everyone’s attention. “Vampires are hard to kill and we’re already at a disadvantage. We have to assume that if he isn’t with us or willing to talk to us then he’s with them.”

Scott nodded his head and looked at Lydia. “I’m sorry, but I agree. We haven’t seen Jackson in a while and for all we know Maddox _is_ controlling him somehow. We need to be prepared and if Jackson isn’t going to talk then we have no other choice.”

Lydia stiffened as her eyes widened. “We’re not killing Jackson.”

Chris squared his shoulders. He didn’t want to be so blunt, but he had to make her understand. “If it comes to that we might not have a—”

“You’re not killing Jackson.” Derek repeated. He looked at Chris and crossed his arms. “Jackson was my beta and I’m telling you we’re not going to kill him. If he’s with them and he comes at us then we’ll capture him or something, but we’re not killing him.”

“If something happens to one of them because of Jackson it’s on you, Derek.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t move. “So be it. I’ll deal with him.”

“Okay then what do we do now?” Scott asked looking at the group. “Until today I didn’t even know vampires were real. I don’t know how to kill them.”

“We do.” Allison said from beside her dad. She was doing better now that they were talking about business. It was easy to focus her emotions on the task at hand. “Dad has bullets with concentrated werewolf venom so we’ll use those when we fight them. Dad also thought that we’d need to set up training sessions for everyone and not just the wolves, but the humans too. We’ll need to learn everything especially Danny since he’s completely new to this.”

Isaac leaned off the table and raised his hand slightly. “Speaking of, where is Danny?”

Lydia let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair. “The last time I talked to Danny was at the school. He was looking for Ethan, but when I told him Aiden took off he left and I haven’t talked to him since then.”

“Have you heard from Ethan?” Scott asked. “I wasn’t anticipating them leaving. If they’re gone then things will be even harder.”

“I don’t know, Scott, I haven’t talked to him, but if Ethan is anything like his brother than he’s—”

“I’m nothing like my brother.” Ethan said from across the room. Everyone turned and looked at him as he walked forward. “I’m not running away again. I said I wanted to be apart of the pack and I meant it. If fighting vampires and possibly dying is what being a part of this pack means then I’m okay with that.”

Isaac raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes. “How did you even find us?”

Ethan moved his eyes toward Isaac, but otherwise didn’t move. “There’s a thing called scent. I followed it.”

“Oh well congratulations.”

 Chris rolled his eyes. “Alright so we have Ethan. Who are we missing?”

“I can tell Danny about anything we come up with.” Ethan said. “So other than that we need—”

“Stiles.” Scott and Derek said at the same time.

Scott looked at Derek, but then back toward the group. “I’ve been texting him all day, but he hasn’t responded. The last time I saw him was before we all left the loft.”

“We were practicing in the woods trying to get him to control his visions, but he passed out right when you called.” Derek took out his phone and opened the text conversation with Stiles name on it he’d barely used before today. He typed out another text message and pressed send before looking back up. “Francesco took him back to their coven house. I’m not sure if he’s woken up yet.”

_#_

Stiles eyes narrowed as he looked out of the window and at the street signs. They weren't heading toward Beacon Hills at all. In fact, they were already in LA.

"I thought we were heading toward the hospital?" Stiles asked.

Francesco drove the car into an abandoned lot and parked the car. "I'm going to teach you how to feed."

Stiles raised his eyebrow and leaned forward. "Feed on what exactly?"

"Humans." Francesco said with a raised eyebrow. "What else?"

Stiles eyes widened. "You want me to what?" He began to stutter. "I. I won't. I. I can’t. I'm not feeding on other humans that’s cannibalism and is generally frowned upon in society.”

"Stiles you’re not a human anymore. You're a vampire and we feed on blood. Its not as bad as it seems trust me. Once you get the hang of it."

"Once I get the hang of it?" Stiles asked throwing up his hands. "Are you telling me that you feed on—"

Francesco grabbed Stiles face and looked directly into his eyes. His pupil’s widened nearly covering up his entire eye. "Calm down." He whispered. "Everything is okay. I'm going to teach you how to feed and you're going to be okay with it."

Stiles nodded his head. "Everything is okay." He said to himself as Francesco removed his hands. He looked away from Stiles and got out of the car.

Stiles shook his head and got out of the car. They were in an abandoned lot he didn't remember coming to.

"Where are we?"

Francesco leaned off the car. "I'm gonna teach you how to feed."

Stiles looked at Francesco with a raised eyebrow as a smirk grew on his face. "Okay Yoda. Teach me to feed you must."

Francesco smiled at Stiles and extended his hand. "Ready to run?"

"Running really isn't my thing." Stiles said honestly, but grabbed his hand anyway.

"Won't be for long." Francesco said as he took off running.

Stiles grip on Francesco's hand became deadly as they began running at vampire speed without preamble. “Could have warned me." Stiles yelled.

Francesco stopped. They were now on the sidewalk of a busy street. Stiles looked around. He recognized it. They were in the same part of LA they'd been in when he met Francesco.

"Told you it wouldn't take that long."

"So what do we do now?" Stiles asked looking around. "I can't just pick a random person and suck the life out of them in the middle of the street."

“No you can't." Francesco began to walk as Stiles followed beside him. "First you've got to pick the person you want feed on. _Then_ lead them somewhere secluded and drink."

Stiles looked around scanning the crowd as they continued to walk. There was a boy with dark hair and pale blue eyes across the street, but he was with a group of friends. Stiles continued to look and saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes walking in front of him. She was small and wearing a clingy red dress that hugged her in all the right places, but she didn’t feel likes the right person. Stiles continued to scan the crowded street until he stopped with a huff of breath.

“I don’t know who to pick.” Stiles said turning to Francesco. He scratched the back of his neck then dropped his hand. “None of them feel right.”

Francesco smirked. “It’s not about feelings Stiles. It’s about letting go and letting your true nature take over. It chooses for you and trust me.” He wrapped his arms around Stiles shoulders and leaned in. His lips barely touched Stiles ear lob. “It’s never wrong.” Francesco pulled away suddenly and looked around. “Watch me.”

Francesco stepped away from Stiles and looked around the crowded street for a few seconds before closing his eyes and letting them change colors. His nails began to grow as he let his hunger take over his mind removing all merciful emotions with it.

Stiles walked up beside him as he opened his eyes and turned his head until he was looking down the opposite side of the street they were currently going. He began to walk without saying a word and Stiles followed him as he walked in a trance like state toward the person the hunger had chosen. They didn’t walk for a long time. In fact, they barely walked half a minute before Francesco was standing behind a blonde boy who Stiles didn’t recognize. He watched as Francesco leaned into the blonde and whispered something into his ear. The boy turned around and gasped as he saw Francesco’s eyes, but with half a look into Francesco’s enlarged pupils, the boy was compliant and walking away from where he had been standing in queue to a club.

Francesco led the blonde down the street and into an alleyway as Stiles followed close behind. He pushed the blonde up against the wall and began kissing his neck as the blonde put his hand into Francesco’s curly hair and looked at Stiles through lidded eyes.  He raised a finger beckoning Stiles to come over, but he didn’t move. He could feel something inside him wanting to join. He could see the veins running beneath the pale blonde’s skin and everything in him ‘ _beckoned’_ him to walk over there and rip the blondes throat out, but he was hesitant because there was another part— _a smaller part,_ warning him not to do it.

Francesco noticed Stiles hesitation and looked up bringing his mouth away from the blonde.

“Stiles.” He said softly. “Come join us.” Francesco outstretched his hand toward Stiles and smiled. “Everything will be okay.”

Stiles relaxed and nodded his head. “Everything will be okay.” Francesco smiled and pulled the blonde away from the wall as Stiles leaned against it and placed the blonde between them.

The blonde leaned in and Stiles met him as they began to kiss. Francesco pressed against the blonde and bit softly into the boy’s neck. He began sucking some of the boy’s blood as he watched the blonde and Stiles, but Stiles wasn’t looking at the blonde anymore. He was looking at the blood trickling down the boy’s neck. He wanted it badly.

Francesco pulled away from the boy’s neck. He had blood stained lips as he stared at Stiles. “Drink.” He whispered leaning the blonde’s head to the right in order to create a better angle. “It’s easy. Just let the hunger take over and drink.”

Stiles looked at the blood and began to lean in. He could feel heat building up in his chest and his mouth beginning to water with each inch closer he got, but the feeling began to return. It was small at first, but with each centimeter closer, he found part of him growing until he knew he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t in him.

Stiles leaned away from the boy and back as far as he could into the brick wall. “I can’t do it.” He breathed heavily. His eyes were red and his nails were long, but he couldn’t do it. “I can’t kill anyone.”

Francesco’s smirk faded from his mouth. His eyes widened as he stared at Stiles in disbelief. “Stiles, it’s okay. You’re going to like it.” Francesco pushed as he tried to compel him again.

Stiles shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s not okay. He’s a person. I can’t. I can’t kill him okay I just. I can’t.”

Francesco scowled. “You’ve done it before. You can do it again.”

Stiles eyes widened as he threw his arms in the air. “I couldn’t control myself then. I didn’t mean to kill him it just happened.”

“It’s the same thing Stiles. The exact same thing.”

“No it’s not.” Stiles looked at Francesco with narrowed eyes. “You know it’s not.”

Francesco huffed out a breath and reached across the blonde and grabbed Stiles neck. He pulled him in slightly piercing his skin and looked into his eyes. He widened his pupils and refused to let Stiles break eye contact.

“Just Drink.” Francesco growled. “You need to feed.”

“No.” Stiles yelled as he pushed Francesco away and turned into the wall. He didn’t know how long he could resist. “I’m not going to kill him.”

“Fuckin hell.” Francesco swore in Italian as he leaned down and licked a stripe of saliva across the blonde’s puncture wounds on his neck. They sealed up almost instantly and when they were done, he looked into the blonde’s eyes with enlarged pupils. “Go back to the club with your friends. You won’t remember any of this.”

The blonde walked away from Francesco and around the corner back toward the club where they’d found him. Francesco watched the boy walk away before letting out a breath and walking back over to Stiles. Tentatively he placed his hand on Stiles shoulders and leaned in leaving a peck on the back of his neck “I’m sorry.” He whispered. Stiles turned around and looked at him. “You’re the first person who’s done that.”

Stiles squared his shoulders. “I’ve watched my dad spend his entire life catching the bad guys. I don’t want to become one of them.”

Francesco nodded his head and stepped closer. He brought his hand up to Stiles’ and intertwined their fingers hoping Stiles would relax. “But you really do need to feed. You spent a lot of your energy on the vision earlier. If you don’t feed now the hunger will get worse.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Can’t I just drink from you like I did last time?” He asked.

“You could, but you do need to learn to feed on your own. I might not always be around to help with your hunger.”

Stiles let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not going to kill anyone. I just—”

“You don’t have to if you really prefer not too.” Francesco said. “It’s called the little drink. You take small doses from a bunch of people until you’re full. You get the sustenance you need without killing someone in the process.”

Stiles looked sideways at Francesco as they stood in the alleyway. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“It’s hard to master. There are full-grown vampires who can’t stop drinking in time. Most of us just kill because it’s easier _and_ quicker.”

Stiles looked beside him at the spot where the blonde had been and then back at Francesco. “Teach me.”

#

The thump of the music overwhelmed Stiles as they stepped into the overcrowded club. It wasn’t singularly a gay club like Stiles had thought at first, but rather it looked strangely like one big orgy if he had to put a name to it. As he looked around, he could see all types of people dancing and kissing together on the dance floor without a care in the world. In any other situation, Stiles might have been more uncomfortable because while he knew he definitely liked guys he never really had time to put anything to practice. However, his hunger was winning over being uncomfortable and all he could think about was sinking his teeth into someone’s neck.

“You keep looking like that you’ll have the whole club wanting you.”

Stiles turned his head and looked at Francesco. “Sorry I’m just—”

“Hungry I know.” Francesco finished. “Follow me.”

Francesco led Stiles through the crowded bodies and into the middle of the dance floor. Immediately he began to sway his body and move his hips in ways Stiles hadn’t seen before. It was a bit awkward if Stiles was being honest because well he couldn’t dance and how was he supposed to _woo_ someone, enough to have them close enough to feed on if he kept looking as awkward as he was. He let out a sigh and leaned forward.

“I can’t really dance.” He said looking at Francesco.

Francesco smiled and stepped closer. “You won’t have to for long just follow me.”

Francesco brought his body so close to Stiles that there was barely any space between them. Slowly he took his hand and traced an invisible line from Stiles hips, up to his waist, and then finally to his neck. He leaned in as if about to kiss Stiles, but instead he slid behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him to his chest as a boy Stiles hadn’t noticed at first appeared in front of him. Stiles looked at the boy. He was visibly older than Stiles, but only by a few years it seemed. He was toned with tanned skin and topaz eyes Stiles found himself wishing were green. The boy also had black hair that lay flat on his head from the sweat of being in the club for so long. He looked remarkably similar to—

“He looks just like him doesn’t he?” Francesco whispered in Stiles ear as if reading his mind. Stiles continued to stare at the boy as he nodded his head. “I knew you’d like him.”

Strong hands reached out and grabbed Stiles waist pulling him in slightly. Francesco unwrapped his arm from Stiles and pushed him closer to the boy.

“Relax.” He whispered.

Stiles looked into the boy’s eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled forward. He placed his hands on the boy’s waist and pulled himself in the rest of the way as the boy began to grind into him. He sucked in a breath closing his eyes momentarily as he allowed his mind to drift. He could see glimpses of strong hands gripping too hard against his waist as he was pushed against a wooden wall. He leaned in and breathed in thinking he would smell pine and forests, but instead he was assaulted with the smell of sweat and too much cologne. His eyes jerked open as he looked at the boy’s neck. He could see the pulsating vein right beneath the thin strip of skin. He could almost taste the blood on his tongue. He wanted it so badly.

Stiles leaned into the boy’s neck about to sink his teeth in when Francesco pressed himself completely against Stiles back and whispered into his ear. “Go slowly you must remember we’re not alone. You have to make it look like what it isn’t. Kiss him first and then go back to his neck.”

Stiles breathed in slowly trying to rein in his hunger as he leaned back into the boy’s neck, but instead of biting him, he laid a gentle kiss there and began to suck on the patch of skin like he’d done with only one other person. He sucked the boy’s neck for a few seconds before moving up past his neck and to his ear lobe where he bit with blunt human teeth against the soft flesh. Quickly though he moved past the ear lob until finally he was at the boy’s lips and they pressed together with another type of hunger and desire. It wasn’t his thirst for blood, but the desire to be closer and to feel deeper that drove him forward. The boy licked at Stiles lips asking him to open them and Stiles did losing himself in it until he could hear Francesco soft whisper on him again.

“He’s ready now. I’ll distract him.”

Stiles nodded his head eternally even though he knew Francesco couldn’t see it as he broke the kiss and moved back down to the boy’s neck. As he did this, his lips were replaced with Francesco’s as he was sandwiched between the two. He didn’t mind though since the angle provided him with a better view of the pulsing vein beneath the boy’s skin. So, Stiles brought his lips to the boy’s neck. He kissed and sucked at it for a few seconds before finally piercing the skin letting the blood flow into his mouth as he swallowed it down his throat. It was everything he needed and more, but it was over before he even had time to savor it. Just as it seemed he was ready to lose himself in it Francesco pulled him back, licked the stripe of skin, and closed up the wound. Stiles looked up at Francesco as he looked into the boy’s eyes and whispered something in his ear. Soon enough the boy was nodding and walking away becoming lost in the sea of bodies as Stiles and Francesco were left alone again.

“How was it?” Francesco asked after a few moments.

“I’m still hungry.”

Francesco smiled. “We’re just now getting started don’t worry.”

Francesco pulled Stiles in a different direction of the dance floor as they restarted their game of bait, catch, and release. This went on for hours until Stiles’ hunger was finally satisfied, but another part of him was left trembling needing release. It was why an hour before sunrise Stiles found himself stumbling out of the club with Francesco as they attacked each other’s lips. This wasn’t like the kisses he’d given the people in the club. It wasn’t slightly reserved on his part. Francesco didn’t have to coax Stiles lips open for him because they did so willingly. Stiles didn’t realize how being that close to people for hours could make him so horny. He didn’t know if it was because he was _actually_ enjoying them or if it was the vision of Derek, he used every time that got him. Honestly, Stiles didn’t want to examine it because he knew when he did he might start to feel a lot of emotions he’d rather leave for in the morning. Instead, Stiles allowed himself to be pushed against the brick wall in the alley beside the club as Francesco quickly unbuttoned Stiles jeans and reached his hand in. Francesco wrapped his hand around Stiles hardened cock and began pulling faster than any human was capable of. They didn’t have much time and since Stiles was new to darkness, he knew the death they experienced with every sunrise would come quicker for the pale boy than it would for him.

“You’ve got to hurry up.” Stiles stuttered. His head was leaned back against the wall as his arms hung lazily around Francesco neck. “Feel sort of sleepy.”

“Bite me.” Francesco all but yelled at Stiles. He brought his unoccupied hand up to his neck and cut a long line there with his nail. “It’ll help.”

Stiles opened his eyes and bent down biting into Francesco’s neck without preamble. Instantly a rush of pleasure went through his body as the blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. Francesco began to pump harder until finally Stiles was spurting out white onto Francesco hand. His body began to tremble as his release racked through him for what seemed like eternity until all began to fade as Stiles consciousness went blank with the first light of the sun.

#

Aiden’s eyes flew open as the first shock of an electrical current shot down his arm making his entire body ache. He didn’t have to look at it to see his body was still trying to heal itself, but with each new electrical shock he experienced he could feel the process begin to slowdown almost completely making the still healing wounds even worse.

“Let. Me. Go.” Aiden growled instinctively jerking away from the table to try to get away only to have more electrical pulses, shoot through his entire body. It made him shrink back trying to stop the pain, but he couldn’t. He felt like he was still tangled up in the wires of the fallen utility pole because each movement seemed to bring more pain until he finally stopped moving entirely as he could feel new wounds forming on his ankles and wrist making him breath heavily through his nostrils. Finally, he closed his eyes to try and cope.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Aiden heard the man from earlier ask from somewhere in the room. The heavy Polish accent still in place.

“Fuck you.” Aiden yelled as he opened his eyes just barely and tried to look around the room, but with his locked posture, the movement was almost impossible.

“I see you had fun.” Aiden forced his eyes open. He looked toward the end of the dimly lit room, but couldn’t see anything beyond the darkness so he turned his head and instantly winced as the flesh of his cheek was burned off once it made contact with the table.

“Wolfbane,” Aiden croaked out barely able to speak as he moved his cheek slowly away from the table and down toward the end of the room.

Footsteps began to echo off the walls coming from behind him, but Aiden fought the urge to turn around and instead waited for the person to come into view.

“You’d heal otherwise.” The Polish man spoke again as he stepped into Aiden’s line of sight.

“You again.” Aiden looked at the vampire from earlier. He was still wearing the jacket, but he’d shed the cap sometime while Aiden was knocked out.

“Well we had so much fun earlier I knew we had to continue.”

Aiden clenched his teeth as he continued to look at the man. “I’m going to kill you when I get out of here.”

The Polish man laughed as he reached beyond Aiden’s view and then back again now appearing with a small vial of liquid presumably from the other person in the room. “I don’t think so.” He bent down in front of Aiden and punched him in the ribs completely breaking them. “Now, say ah.”

Aiden let out a scream as the liquid was forced down his throat and into his system. He could hear the man laughing, but Aiden had closed his eyes with the force of the punch so he couldn’t see anything. However, as the seconds past a heat began to build up starting in his stomach and moved to the rest of his body until he felt like he was on fire getting slashed by Deucalion’s claws all at once over and over again.

“What did you—” Aiden began to gasp out but the pain was too great and all the speech he was capable of reverted back to more screams.


	16. PART 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanzas 7-9 of the Dies Irae sequence in Requiem in D Minor

_Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?_

_Quem patronum rogaturus,_

_Cum vix justus sit securus?_

_What shall I, frail man, be pleading?_

_Who for me be interceding,_

_When the just are mercy needing?_

_Rex tremendæ majestatis,_

_Qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

_Salva me, fons pietatis._

_King of Majesty tremendous,_

_Who dost free salvation send us,_

_Fount of pity, then befriend us!_

_Recordare, Jesu pie,_

_Quod sum causa tuæ viæ:_

_Ne me perdas illa die._

_Think, kind Jesu! – my salvation_

_Caused Thy wondrous Incarnation;_

_Leave me not to reprobation._


	17. CHAPTER 13: Place the Ash on My Forehead

All Stiles saw was red as the blood he’d consumed all night and the last bit of Francesco’s blood made his mind reel. He was restless although his body was motionless with the death sleep, which came with the rising of every sun. Visions coasted over his mind in flashes plunging him into a sea of crimson until he swam to the other side and into Francesco’s bedroom. Stiles looked toward the boy with brown hair and green eyes and smiled as Francesco lay still in his large bed while the Lacrimosa movement of Requiem in D Minor cascaded over the Italian’s ears like waves in the Tyrrhenian Sea. The intensity of the voices as well as the orchestra seemed to increase, as if Francesco were back at the Opera house in Paris listening to it again for the first time.

Francesco was transfixed on the movement as he followed with his hands and closed eyes so much so he didn’t feel Akil enter his room. Stiles however saw the small man enter and sit down gently on Francesco’s bed. It was only as the movement came to a close and Akil laid a gentle hand on his shoulder did Francesco become aware of his presence.

“It’s time.” Akil said as Francesco turned the volume down on Mozart and sat up in his bed. “The boy will be waking up soon.”

 _The boy,_ Francesco thought to himself. _His boy._

Francesco could remember the pale skin, soft lips, and brown freckles littering Stiles’ skin, which would only have become more prominent now with his even paler complexion. Francesco couldn’t wait to see the hunger in his eyes and the heightened senses that came with every vampire bite. He didn’t know why, but the boy made him feel as if he were once again a young man in Venice riddled with many lovers night after night. Not that he would use the boy like he did many of his lovers, _no,_ the boy reminded him of one particular lover. The one he’d fell in love with. The one who’d made him what he is today, _Sanna._ Francesco shook the memory from his head. There was no need to dwell on such sad things in a moment like this. He needed to be there before his boy woke up confused with insatiable hunger.

Francesco swung his legs over the bed and stood up resting a gentle hand on Akil’s back before the older man turned away and began walking out of the room. Stiles watched the embrace with slight discomfort that increased, as Akil seemed to stop before him and make eye contact.

 _Did he really see me?_ Stiles thought as he watched Akil walk through the door followed closely behind by Francesco. He stood in the room still uneasy before shaking his head clearing away his impossible thoughts and walked out of Francesco’s room and into the hallway in front of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital mortuary.

Stiles jumped, as Francesco seemed to walk through him and into the mortuary making sure to step over the dead body that lay there. Stiles swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked down at the unnaturally pale figure of the man he’d killed. He didn’t know how he’d done it, but _knowing_ he hadn’t _meant_ to do it did little for the guilt creeping through his bones.

Stiles closed his eyes momentarily and let out a calming breath and looked away from the man and toward Francesco who’d walked over to the body refrigerators and was now examining the one Stiles had been in with his vampire eyes.

“What did you do?” Francesco said as he moved his finger over the door of the body refrigerator before placing the same finger in his mouth. Instantly Stiles was bombarded with flashes of what he’d done coming in waves through Francesco’s eyes.

_Stiles sat up and looked straight at the man zeroing in on the pulsing vein right underneath his skin. The man gulped and continued stepping back slowly. Stiles followed his movements with his eyes until the man stopped. Stiles closed his eyes and breathed the smell in deep. He licked his lips as his eyes opened again and fell back on the man’s neck. He wanted it so bad. It was like he needed it and the way the man’s heart beat rapidly in his chest only made it worse. Stiles could practically see the blood moving throughout the man’s body. It only made the hunger greater._

_Stiles moved his hand over the sheet never taking his eyes off the man and began to move it. The man took off running, but Stiles jumped off the table and landed on the man. Stiles slammed him against the hard wall by the door of the mortuary with more strength than he’d ever possessed in his human life. The man kicked and thrashed beneath him, but he may as well had not been moving because Stiles held him still anyway. Stiles grabbed the man’s hair and pulled it back forcing the man to bare his neck to him. Stiles looked down, as the man’s vein seemed to jump at him. He stepped closer. The man continued to move and kick, but Stiles slammed him against the wall again and bent down biting into his neck in the same movement. Thick blood filled Stiles mouth as he bit further down and sucked harder allowing the blood to flow easily down his throat. The man began to go limp and cool in his arms and Stiles dropped to the floor with the man’s neck still in his mouth. Stiles pulled the man tighter to him to capture all the blood until it began to run thin and he pulled his mouth away. He threw his head back and licked at the blood around his mouth. His tongue ran over his fangs as he gathered all the blood he could. He was on some sort of high he’d never been on before. He was on a cloud of pure euphoria he never wanted to get off of, but like most things, it didn’t last long. The blood seemed to course its way through his veins filling him until the euphoric feeling he’d once had began to dwindle and then finally die._

_Stiles opened his eyes suddenly. It was like a veil dropped and he pushed away from the man._

_What? Stiles thought as he began to tremble while looking between himself and the dead man on the floor. What happened?_

_The front of Stiles naked body was crimson with spilled blood as were his hands. He looked at them as they continued to tremble and then back at the man. He didn’t understand how he’d done what he’d done or how he’d even gotten there in the first place. Stiles moved himself further away until his back hit the freezer and he jumped from the contact. He stood up and looked around him. His eyes stopped on the door right by the dead man on the floor. Stiles rushed through it and out of the hospital. He didn’t know where he was going._

Stiles sucked in a heavy breath, as the memory was pulled from him almost as quick as it had come. He looked at Francesco who now stood by the door of the mortuary looking out of it.

“Dove sei andato?” Francesco asked himself as he looked back toward the dead body on the floor and shook his head. He stood silent for a moment before letting out a sigh and picked the body up, “Akil will not be happy about this.”

Stiles watched as Francesco took the body outside depositing it in the dumpster behind the hospital before returning to the mortuary and cleaning up the blood that stained the room. When he was done, he walked over to the bent door of the body refrigerator and touched it contemplating fixing it before simply turning around and walking out of the room toward the main part of the hospital.

A background chorus of whispered voices could be heard getting louder as they neared the front of Beacon Hills Memorial although when they rounded the corner there weren’t many people around. Francesco walked up to the front desk and rang the bell waiting for someone to greet him. Stiles however, couldn’t help but look around at the calm air of the now practically deserted hospital. All evidence of his death was gone and the only thing left as proof was the Italian standing in front of him staring at the nurse who’d finally appeared.

The nurse, a brunette woman no older than thirty, took off latex gloves and threw them on the counter. She wiped her face with the back of her hand and let out a breath. “How can I help you?”

Stiles walked up beside Francesco, His eyes bulged as he realized what the man was in the process of doing. Francesco’s pupils were enlarged nearly covering his entire eye as he stared at the nurse who didn’t break eye contact. She couldn’t.

“Now.” Francesco said knowing he had the woman’s attention. “Call an emergency meeting with all hospital personnel.”

The nurse nodded her head and grabbed the telephone on the desk and pressed a number making it an intercom. “All hospital personnel please report to the front immediately for an emergency meeting. All hospital personnel please report to the front immediately for an emergency meeting.”

When she was done the nurse sat the phone down and stood completely still until Stiles could see that the entirety of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital staff, of the ones currently working, were standing in front of them.

Francesco cleared his throat. “Everyone look into my eyes.” He widened his pupils again as everyone obeyed his command. The change was almost immediate and looking at it from the outside stirred something ugly in the pit of Stiles stomach. “When asked about Stiles Stilinski you will only remember he checked out a few hours after being admitted and it was all a big misunderstanding. You will not say anymore than this. Also, any and all records of his stay here will be altered to reflect this. Do I make myself clear?”

Stiles closed his eyes as he listened to the chorus of voices reply to Francesco in one monotone voice, but something was changing. He could feel it in the goose bumps creeping onto his skin and the chill that ran down his spine as he finally opened his eyes and found himself covered in darkness. Francesco was gone and the hospital staff, while still standing in front of him were changing—blinking in front of him like the distorted picture on a scratched VHS tape. Every time they seemed to blink, the hospital staff was replaced with unknown pale faces whose pupils were bloodshot like his would become when hungry. He swallowed a sheen of sweat as it ran down his forehead and his hands began to tremble. He took a step back unconsciously and the eyes followed him like there was a magnetic pull connecting them together.

“Feed.” A voice whispered through the air like a breeze brushing your face in spring.

Stiles turned his head and looked behind him following the voice. His breathing sped up and although he could feel his own panic rising shock kept him, immobile as he stared into the red eyes of the boy with brown skin covered in tattered linen that had begun to plague his dreams. He swallowed still looking at the boy and paused before whispering, “I can’t” barely audible.

A manic grin eased its way onto the partially covered mouth of the boy standing beside Stiles. He leaned in toward Stiles until the ghost of breath swept across the nape of Stiles neck causing another trimmer to make its way down Stiles body.

“Feed,” He whispered again although this time looking past Stiles.

Stiles followed his line of sight and stopped breathing as the blonde boy he’d refused to kill just a few hours earlier stepped forward. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness and his red eyes created a stark contrast against his otherwise soft features.

“Feed.” The boy echoed as a bloodied grin stretched across his face as he walked toward Stiles—His fangs glistening as if he was a rabid animal.

“No…no…no,” Stiles began to plead as he continued to step back frantically trying to find a way out in the darkness, but only succeeding in plunging himself deeper until the only people left in his sight were himself, The Boy in Tattered Linens, and The Blonde.

 “Please…” Stiles breathed out one more time when he found he couldn’t move anymore.

The Blonde looked at him with the same fanged grin as before, but this time with a raised eyebrow as if amused.

“Everything will be okay.” The Blonde mouthed before jumping toward Stiles and sinking his teeth into the artery just beneath the thin layer of skin on his neck plunging him into a sea of unconsciousness.

#

Derek sighed as Chris finally ended the meeting.

“I think that’s all for now.” Chris nodded once as he began gathering up the plans he’d drawn up during the meeting.

He’d been overzealous if Derek was being honest even by his own standard _or_ his post Cora standards. Being with his younger sister had mellowed him out again in a way he hadn’t been since before Paige. She made him realize freaking out over every little thing solved nothing _so you might as well_ —

“Mellow it out Der. Just mellow it out.”

_Her words. Not mine._

Derek had rolled his eyes at the time but he’d be lying if he said the advice hadn’t helped. It was the only reason why he was remaining relatively calm now even though he still hadn’t heard from Stiles yet and it was going on a little over—Derek pulled out his phone and looked at the time his brow furrowing as he looked—9 hours since he’d last saw or talked to him. Derek pulled up Stiles number intending on calling him when Scott cleared his throat pulling everyone’s attention back to him. Derek looked at his phone one more time before pocketing it and deciding, he’d just have to call Stiles _after_ he left the meeting.

“So,” Scott looked at everyone. “Someone needs to go fill in Stiles’ Dad. I think I should go because I don’t want anyone else—”

“No I’ll go.” Derek stepped forward. “You’re the alpha…the most valuable. It would be extremely risky sending you out alone this late at night.”

“He’s right.” Ethan agreed. “If there’s anything I learned while in the Alpha pack is attacking you at your weakest. It’d be a suicide mission you going anywhere alone right now…no matter what time of day it is.”

“Okay.” Scott nodded begrudgingly. “Just be careful. They may want me the most because I’m the Alpha, but everyone else is just as at risk. You heard what Chis said. They can do things we can’t really counter right now. Everyone needs to keep their guard up at all times. Even you Derek.” Scott said sternly. “I don’t want you rushing into a fight and being Mr. Martyr.”

“I understand.” Derek nodded. “I won’t.”

Derek walked out of the meeting and pulled out his phone. He really did understand. He’d been thinking about it ever since the episode with Stiles when they’d went to go see Akil. How completely at their mercy, everyone was compared to what the vampires could do. The words of the Seer that’d captured him and Peter still played in his head even though he tried to shake it off. He just couldn’t place it. The growing tension in his stomach that said he was missing something. He’d really felt like he’d recognized Akil when he’d saw him, but he had no memory of him or _at least not one he was conscious of_ and then there was still the look the seer had given Peter before they’d passed out. He had to get answers, but only after, he went to see the Sheriff.

Derek pulled out his phone as he reached his car and got in. He dialed Stiles number waiting for it to ring when instead it went straight to voicemail.

_“Wassup you’ve got Stiles here…”_

Derek slammed his phone down on he seat cutting it off and barely stopped himself from crushing it. _Calm._ He tried to tell himself although it wasn’t quite working anymore so he pulled out of the parking lot and sped toward the police station focusing all his energy on filling in the Sheriff and firmly off Stiles.

#

“Come in,” John called when Derek knocked on the door. He was face down looking over a mound of paper work as Derek came in and sat down making sure other than a few officers below near the holding cells he and the Sheriff were the only people at the station this late. Derek didn’t need any wondering ears with what they were going to be talking about. “I haven’t found out any leads in the hospital murder. Whoever it was really—”

“It’s vampires.” Derek said before the Sheriff could even continue.

John looked up pausing the writing he had been doing and stared at Derek with a scrunched up brow not unlike the expression he often gave Stiles when he didn’t believe a word coming out of his mouth.

“Vampires?” John asked needing to make sure of what he knew he’d heard. “They’re actually real?”  

“Vampires.” Derek said again exact. “Apparently from what we found out there was a dispute between two vampire groups who’d formally held an alliance. One of them was injured so his group fled here and was followed by the others. I’m guessing one of them must have fed on the man they found at the hospital and didn’t have time to do anything with the body. They were at the school earlier, but agreed to not harm anyone if we gave them the person they were looking for.”

John ran his hand down his face and sighed. It seemed like everything was caused by something supernatural these days. “How long have they been here?”

“They didn’t say exactly, but I’m guessing a day or two.”

John stood up abruptly and walked over to his filing cabinet. He pulled out a drawer and began sifting through files until he found the ones he was looking for, snatched them out, and threw them on his desk.

“Look at those.” John said as he went to stand beside Derek.

Derek opened up the files and let the papers fall out around him. They were all missing person’s reports from either Beacon Hills or the surrounding areas. Most of them dated a few weeks back maybe a month at best but some of them dated as close as a few days earlier. All of them except—

Derek picked up the paper with the picture of a brown skinned woman who didn’t look at all like the fifty-six printed on the page. “She went missing almost four months ago.”

John nodded his head and sat back down in his seat. “I’d been investigating most of the missing person’s as just normal crimes since we’ve seemed to be pretty quiet for the past few weeks. Some of these even date back to when the whole Ms. Blake thing was going on so I didn’t think anything of it since we realized all of the missing persons weren’t related to her. It wasn’t until after everything with Stiles I even thought to look back at her. If you look at her report.” John pointed to the middle of the page. “You can see she’d been exhibiting the same symptoms as Stiles did. She’d even been admitted to the hospital a few days before she went missing. At the time, I didn’t think she was related to the others because of how far apart they were and even before today, I thought Stiles had what his mother died of. I figured it was the same with her when she’d first went missing or at least something similar…”

Derek furrowed his brow and looked down at the report. “It doesn’t make sense.”

The Sheriff sighed. “It does if you take into account someone’s lying.” John said frankly. “I know I’ve just become aware of everything, but I know what I saw. My son died right in front of me, and then hours later was okay. Now, either he’s like you and I’m wrong or this woman and Stiles have more in common then I’d like to admit.”

“We don’t really know much about what’s going on with Stiles right now.”

“You’re not telling me something.”

Derek shook his head. “I just think it’d be better if you talked to Stiles about it that’s all.”

The Sheriff stood up. He looked back at his picture of Stiles and picked it up. “I think we both know Stiles isn’t going to tell me anything because he doesn’t want me to worry.” John put the picture down. “He didn’t even think he could tell me he was dying before he…” John’s voice broke. He sucked in a breath fighting back his tears. “I just need to know,” He said finally turning back around. “And I need you to be honest with me because no one else will.”

So, Derek told him everything he knew _or nearly everything._ He told him about Stiles choosing the bite, his body rejecting it, and him getting stabbed during the meeting after the Sheriff left. He told him about them taking Stiles back to the twins loft and what happened when Stiles woke up. He told him about the meeting they had with Akil and what he’d said concerning Stiles only leaving what the Seer had told him prior to returning to Beacon Hills out.

“Thank You.” The Sheriff said when Derek was finished. “For telling me the truth.”

“Anytime.” Derek stood up and walked out of the door. The Sheriff didn’t stop him or ask any more questions, which he was grateful for because he didn’t really have anymore answers although he did know where to find them.

#

Derek drove out of town using only his memory to guide him back to the still deserted café where the seer had first approached him and Peter. He didn’t quite know of what he was looking for, but he was almost positive she’d looked at Peter the way she had for a reason. He hadn’t imagined it, which meant there was something Peter knew that he didn’t, which meant things were probably a lot more complex than they thought.

“What can I get for you?” A waitress asked voice dragging as she looked down at Derek.

He’d sat purposefully at the last booth toward the back hoping he wouldn’t be accosted and because it gave him a perfect view outside toward the mass of trees, he was sure the seer would appear. He didn’t want to be rude though or look like a serial killer so he plastered on his best smile and asked for the special hoping it’d get the woman out of his face the quickest. The woman however didn’t seem to catch his mood as she lingered a bit longer than he would have liked before disappearing in the back to presumably place his order.

Derek let out a sigh and dragged the coffee the woman had filled toward him. The heat radiated off of the cup as he reached over grabbing the cream and sugar. When he was done pouring, he stirred it up and took a sip locking eyes with a cloaked figure that was standing just outside the trees looking directly at him.

He swallowed the bit of coffee he’d drank and sat it down pulling out his wallet and dropping $100 on the table to take care of the food and the mood the waitress was sure to be in when she realized he’d left without even eating. He walked outside and across the street until he was face to face with the seer who still had her hood up.

“You wanted to tell me something last time, but didn’t.” Derek said staring at her. He was trying to see her face, but soon realized it was magic keeping him from seeing it and not anything else. “Why?”

 _“You know why.”_ She answered without actually speaking.

“Does it have something to do with—”

“Follow me.” The seer said cutting Derek off as she grabbed his hand.

He didn’t know what was going on, but before he knew it, everything went black.

#

The sound of dripping water in the distance and a brush stroking over a canvas filled Derek’s ears as he woke up back in the cave. This time however he wasn’t restrained, which meant Peter had indeed, been the difference between this visit and the first one. He looked around the cave and it was still dark although this time some form of supernatural light kept the cave bright enough for the seer who was painting again, but dark enough so anyone without supernatural eyesight might still have trouble seeing it.

“I have something to show you.” The Seer spoke without turning around.

Derek stood up and walked toward her. “It’s because of Peter right?” He asked. “The reason you didn’t show me last time.”

She put down her brush and stopped painting. “He’s not easily trusted.”

Derek nodded his head because he knew that was the understatement of the century and crossed his arms. “Then why did you help me the first time? If you didn’t trust him.”

The Seer let out a sigh. “You and I are connected in a way you don’t yet realize.” She stood up, but still didn’t turn around. She lifted her hands removing her hood and then finally dropped her cloak exposing her back, which Derek now saw had a scar that he knew only a werewolf, could make covering her entire shoulder and most of her back. “I owe your mother my life and even in death it’s a vow I intend not to break.”

Derek’s eyes widened at the mention of Talia. “You knew my mother?” He asked voice getting small.

The seer turned around and for the first time he saw her face, although his eyes were drawn back to the scar he could see extended down the front of her shoulder too.

“She gave me refuge when no one else would. Forgive me for not being able to save her.”

Derek closed his eyes and took a step back. It’d been a while since he’d been this emotional thinking about his mother, but he’d never met someone that closely connected to her except Peter. He had a million questions he wanted to ask for things he needed answers to, but he didn’t know where to start.

“Drink this.” The seer said placing a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at a small bottle filled with a green liquid. “It’s my gift to you. The memories your mother took from you of the time she saved my life. This liquid will make you remember them…not all at once, but over time. They will all come back to you eventually.”

Derek grabbed the vile and brought it to his lips. “Why are you giving me this now?”

“Because you need them.” She said as she tilted the vile the rest of the way letting the liquid flow out and into Derek’s mouth.

Instantly, he felt them beginning to work as his vision became blurry and the cave seemed to disappear from around him as he was transported back in time to before the fire, before Kate, and before Paige. He found himself back in his old house as it was before everything was ruined.

_“I’m sorry I can’t put my family at risk.” Talia said in the distance._

_Derek looked around. He’d heard his mommy, but he didn’t know where she was._

_“I have to protect the people of this town and getting involved would compromise that.”_

_Derek turned around and began walking toward the library. He was sure he’d heard his mommy’s voice coming from there. He walked until he reached the ajar doors and stood there looking in slightly out of sight._

_“But Talia,” A man Derek did not recognize said. The man had brown skin and dark hair. He also spoke funny, but Derek didn’t know why. “You’re the only one who I can trust. You must help me.”_

_Talia let out a sigh as her eyes flashed red making Derek’s eyes flash as a response. Suddenly Talia was looking at him through the door. She smiled at him as her eyes went back to their natural brown. She walked over and opened the door picking him up and bringing him into the room._

_“You see.” Talia said as she faced the strange man while Derek buried his small face in her shoulder embarrassed. “I have things I have to think about that come first. I’m sorry, but my decision is final. I can’t help—”_

Derek sat up back in his car as he was dragged out of the memory. He knew he’d recognized Akil, but it was because his mother had taken the memories away he didn’t know why.

Derek turned the key in the ignition and sped off back toward Beacon Hills with the memory replaying in his mind.

#

Jackson’s heart was beating non-stop in his chest as he held the key to Danny’s house he’d never bothered to return. He listened intently to the sounds inside the house and knew Danny was the only one inside. He also knew Danny had been asleep when he’d first arrived, but sometime between getting there and the hour, he’d been contemplating leaving Danny had woken up. He could hear the way his heart was beating in his chest reminiscent of the day he’d had to say goodbye to him at the airport. It’d been a hard day that day knowing he was leaving for good. It’d been even harder making himself ignore his best friend so he could somehow get his life together.

At first, he’d stay up for hours looking as the notifications grew on his and Danny’s text conversation contemplating whether he would answer or not. Eventually, though the number became stagnant and he knew he’d ignored Danny long enough that he’d finally given up and just stopped texting him. He’d wolfed out that night and if it hadn’t been for Maddox finding him, he doesn’t even want to think about the possibilities of what he would have done. He’d begged Maddox to kill him. He knows now Maddox had every intention too initially until he’d seen _something_ in Jackson that made him change his mind. After that, he’d deleted the text conversation and moved in with Maddox. It was like after that night they’d come to understand each other _or at least Maddox understood me._ He hadn’t thought their friendship would work seeing as their two species were mortal enemies, but it had. Jackson respected Maddox and the way he ran his coven and Maddox respected Jackson’s reservations toward killing and other things they did. It’d never been the same as _this_ though.No one could replace Danny. Even after he’d gotten better he’d still wish Danny would just drunkenly text him at lest once just so he could say _something,_ which is why he found himself standing outside a house he hadn’t stood at since before he left. He’d gotten the message while he was still with Lydia, but lied and said it’d been Maddox wanting him to come home. He wasn’t ready to tell everyone everything yet, but if anyone would understand, it was Lydia.

Jackson pushed the key into the lock and turned the door handle. He stepped inside the house closing the door behind him and walked up the stairs until he reached Danny’s room. He reached for the door handle, but didn’t turn it. He knew he could still leave if he wanted too. He was fast enough to leave before Danny n—

“I know it’s you Jackson.” Danny called from inside the room.

Jackson rolled his eyes and pushed open the door. Danny was lying on his bed underneath his covers. His shirt was off and his heart was pounding as he stared at Jackson with schooled features. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Jackson was a werewolf, he probably would have believed Danny’s nonchalant appearance.

“How did you know it was me?” Jackson asked as he walked over toeing off his shoes.

Danny sighed and scooted over making room for Jackson in his bed. “You’re the only one who has a key and my parent’s are gone. Lydia and me don’t talk much anymore and Ethan usually just comes through the window.”

Jackson nodded his head and pulled off his shirt before pulling off his jeans letting them collect at his feet as he got into Danny’s bed.

“Socks.” Danny said stopping him. “You know I hate when you wear socks in bed.”

Jackson sighed and pulled off his socks. He smiled as he did it happy that things were relatively back to normal between them or at least Danny was doing a good job at pretending things were. Jackson wasn’t naive enough to think Danny wasn’t upset though. He could smell it on him even though he could tell he was doing his best to mask it.

“You and Lydia smell the same.” Jackson said as he settled into bed. “You both smell like them.”

“They’re twins.” Danny rolled his eyes but smiled as he turned on his side to face Jackson. “I imagine we would smell similar. You’re probably just mad I don’t smell like you anymore.”

Jackson smirked, but the expression didn’t last long. He could smell the truth in Danny’s words. The underlining anger and sadness he could tell Danny was having a hard time keeping in check. He now knew he wasn’t the only one who had taken him leaving hard. On the plane ride to London he’d thought that they just didn’t get why he had to leave. He thought _no one understands why I just have to do this. It wasn’t a choice I made it was an inevitability._ Jackson now knew that was a lie. Danny wouldn’t blame him and he wouldn’t even ask for Jackson’s forgiveness because he loved him too much, but Jackson knew he’d fucked up. He knew it was going to take more than _this_ to make it up to him so he did the only thing he could do and apologized anyway.

“I got all of your messages.” Jackson said looking away from Danny. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I was selfish and inconsiderate.”

Jackson looked up at Danny finally. Danny was smiling and the negative emotions he had were beginning to fade although they didn’t completely go away.

“You can big spoon me if want.” Danny said raising his eyebrow.

Jackson shook his head and smiled, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned over facing away from Danny and grabbed his hand tugging it around his waist. Danny relaxed, as he became the big spoon for the first time in years. It didn’t take long after that and before Jackson knew it, they were both asleep and for once, the nightmares didn’t come for Jackson.


	18. CHAPTER 14: Let My Soul Out

“McCall.” John said sighing into his cellphone. He ran his hands down his face unable to even muster up the agitation he actually felt in his voice. He’d been at the station all night now pushing over into the morning with no sleep in nearly three days. So, between worrying about Stiles and all the missing people he _really_ didn’t feel like adding Scott’s dad to the list. “Could you lay off me for just a day? My son just died and I can’t even get the funeral arranged because my son’s body is missing and I can’t get any good leads going without you interrupting me every few—”

A crash sounded through the station and John looked up searching for the cause of the noise. “McCall I’m gonna have to call you back.” He said placing his phone down as he walked out of his office.

“Calm.” A women yelled from somewhere in the station. John followed the voice until he found himself at the front desk. A woman no taller than the desk itself stood in front of it with a broken coffee mug to the side of her. Her face was red and her mousey brown hair was all over the place as her face was marked with tear streaks. “I just told you my _only_ son is missing and you expect me to be calm.”

John walked over and placed a hand on Parrish’s shoulder. “I can take it from here.” Parrish nodded visibly relaxing as he walked to another part of the building. When he’d gone John looked back at the woman understanding all too well the feelings she was going through. “I’m sorry about that ma’am. If you’d follow me back to my office, I’d like to help you find your son.”

“Thank you.” She said sobbing as she followed the Sherriff through the building and finally to his office. She sat down in the seat closest to his desk and wiped tears from her face with her shirt sleeve as John fixed her a new cup of coffee.

“Cream or sugar?” He asked as he placed the black coffee down in front of her.

The woman didn’t seem to mind as she simply grabbed the coffee and swallowed it back like he did with something stronger. “I used to like my coffee nearly white and as sweet as candy, but since last night I‘ve been drinking the stuff straight.”

“Can you tell me why you think he’s missing? He couldn’t have just stayed at a friend’s house?”

She shook her head. “We just moved here at the beginning of the school year and he’s been having trouble making friends. Sometimes he stays over to work on projects, but never all night.”

“What about his father?” John asked. “Sometimes it can just be a case of the child leaving with the other parent.”

The woman shook her head again knuckles turning red as the grip on her coffee increased. “Adam was just a baby when his father left and he hasn’t seen him since. I doubt he’d take him. He wouldn’t even know where to find us.”

“Okay.” John said taking out his notepad anyway. He didn’t _actually_ believe that was what happened, but it was far better than the unfortunate alternative. “What grade is he in?”

“He’s a freshman at Beacon Hills High School.” She placed the coffee down and began rummaging through her purse until she found what she was looking for and placed it on the table.

The Sheriff looked down at the boy who he assumed was the woman’s son. He had pale red hair and a round nose. In the picture, the woman was in a sundress hugging her son with a smile on her face as he laughed. It was a far cry from the person sitting in front of him right now.

“He has hair like his father.” She said looking down at the picture. “But he’s short like me. He takes a lot from me and I’ve always loved him for it, but right now.” The woman’s entire body trembled as tears welled up in her eyes. She grabbed the picture and hugged it against her chest. “He’s not a fighter okay. He’s like me. He’s vulnerable and emotional and kind hearted and he’s the type of boy that should be protected and—” She broke down voice cracking as she completely gave up. “And he’s the type of boy who could be easily hurt.”

#

Stiles jolted upright in his bed panting heavily from the vision he’d just had. He didn’t know when he’d figured it out—the difference between a normal dream and what he now knew were visions, but somewhere between being scared shitless since he started having them and right now, he’d figured it out. He thinks he’d known ever since he stepped foot in Francesco’s house, but couldn’t fully accept it yet. However, with a reappearance of Blondie and a reminder of what he’d done when he’d first woken up after _dying_ it was confirmation enough to know these weren’t random dreams. These were visions he was meant to see. He couldn’t quite put his head around it yet as his body still shook and his eyes glowed red at the words The Blonde had echoed in his head. Those words weren’t entirely The Blonde’s though. They’d come from Francesco just hours before while they were still in the alley trying to get Stiles to do something he knew he couldn’t do. Stiles didn’t know why the vision made his body shake, but he couldn’t stop. There was something there he wasn’t quite grasping. It was like smoke appearing in front of him and every time he reached for it, it slipped through his fingers. It was frustrating and it terrified him. He was afraid of what it might mean and how helpless he felt at controlling it. Soon he found his breathing getting more ragged as his airwaves seemed to want to close up. His trembling increased and moved toward his hands. He was nearing a panic attack.

“Stiles.” Derek said speaking for the first time since he’d seen Stiles wake up. He’d wanted to say something immediately, but hadn’t wanted to break the concentration on Stiles face.

Stiles looked up red eyes widening as he noticed Derek sitting in front of him. He hadn’t noticed he was there too caught up in his worsening state. _How long had he even been here?_

“It’s okay.” Derek said placing a hand on Stiles only to have him immediately jerk away.

“Ssssorry.” Stiles trembled with tears running down his face now as he realized he wouldn’t be able to stop this one. “Increassssed sssenory…sensiti—”

“I know.” Derek said cutting Stiles off. “I used to have them after the fire. I just…”

“Instin…” Stiles tried to push out, but his body wouldn’t let him. It wasn’t letting up and as he got more frustrated, everything got worse. He didn’t remember having a panic attack this bad since his mom died.

Derek stood up from his place on Stiles bed. He toed off his shoes and put a gentle hand on Stiles hoping he wouldn’t flinch away this time.

“Stiles.” He said gently. “I need for you to lay down on your side so we can get your breathing back to normal okay?”

Stiles nodded his head and slowly laid down trying get his breathing under control, but failed.

“It’s okay.” Derek said as he lay down behind Stiles and pulled his back against his chest. “Follow my breathing just the way you feel it.”

It was then Stiles realized he really could feel it. He’d almost forgotten his heightened senses now, which was probably why his panic attack had been so bad, but now he was concentrating on mimicking Derek’s deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Don’t rush it. It doesn’t matter how long it takes I’ll be here.”

Stiles nodded his head grateful as he felt Derek place his head against the back of his neck. He hadn’t been expecting it, but he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t relaxed him considerably. After that Derek didn’t talk instead choosing to lay there in silence _not an uncomfortable one_ until Stiles panic attack finally subsided an hour later.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Stiles asked not turning over. He didn’t want to break whatever this was yet.

“Laura…it’s how she used to calm me down.” Derek said as he refused to move too. “After the fire I started having them. Everyone was gone and I felt so guilty. I couldn’t control them on my own so she’d lay next to me like this, _sometimes having to bear hug me if I was being violent,_ until it went away. She was the only pack I had left and feeling her that close to me it helped not just because she was my sister, but because she was _pack._ ”

Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat at what Derek said hit him. _He thought I was still pack._ Stiles hadn’t realized how much he’d been worried about that changing since whatever happened to him happened. He had lied to Scott and everyone else, but Derek and _apparently_ Francesco knew, _which was a whole other ball game,_ what Stiles had done on that first night and what he’d almost done again at Akil’s house and again at the loft. Whatever was happening he couldn’t control it and not knowing his own limit terrified him more than anything. He’d seen the fear and danger in Scott’s eye as he’d looked at him sometimes. Hell, he’d seen the fear in his own eyes so he’d thought for sure _everyone_ felt the same. Logically if this was happening to someone else, he’d be one of them. He’s a risk, a liability, a loose cannon. They couldn’t control him and the slightest thing could set him off and they couldn’t stop him. It’d be crazy to even still consider him on their side at this point, but _Derek…_ not only had he sat in his room presumably all night, but he’d laid next to someone for an hour who could easily kill him within seconds and on top of it all he still considered him pack. It was a bit overwhelming, but it was the good kind. It calmed the doubt that was momentarily in his mind and reassured him that at least someone hadn’t given up on him yet.

Derek’s phone buzzed with an incoming notification and broke Stiles from his reverie prompting him to roll his eye at whoever thought it wise to break whatever moment they’d been having. Stiles knew it couldn’t have lasted forever though, but a few more minutes of not having to deal with his life for once would have been great. Instead, he sat up along with Derek as the older wolf answered the notification with a series of taps to his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

“What I miss?” Stiles asked motioning toward Derek’s hidden phone.

Derek stood up grabbing his car keys from wherever he’d placed them last night and looked across the bed at Stiles.

“There’s a pack training session with Chris this morning. That was just Scott seeing if I’d heard from you yet since we couldn’t get a hold of you last night.”

“You called me last night?” Stiles mumbled surprised voice fading out toward the end. He looked over at his phone still on his desk and tried to remember getting any notifications at all last night, but he didn’t. He didn’t even remember putting his phone on the charger, but there it was—the green 100% signal blinking continuously.

“Stiles?” Derek said taking a step toward him.

“Sorry about that.” Stiles said trying to school his features. Derek was wearing the same face he’d worn the night he’d found him a bloody mumbling mess in the loft. It was Derek’s worry face and while he’d been too out of it to respond the first time he found himself pulling back now as he scratched at the back of his neck downplaying his earlier confusion. “I was out of it until about 9 and when I finally did wake up my phone was dead.”

Derek nodded his head and looked away from Stiles. Whatever bridge they’d seemed to cross in the last hour was burned down now and Stiles could punch his self in the face for being the cause of it because even without his super senses he could see Derek mentally drawing back like he’d just been snapped back to reality. The reality in which him and Stiles weren’t together. The reality in which he had no obligation to Stiles and the reality in which he’d been the one to stop what they once had in the first place.

“I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Derek didn’t look at Stiles this time. He didn’t even look back before exiting the room. He just left taking the stairs two at a time until he was finally out the house and inside his car. Stiles stood in his room for a few uninterrupted minutes until the sound of Derek’s car horn broke his reverie. Finally, he pulled off his clothes and took an extra-long unnecessary shower because it was only 8 AM and his morning already felt fucked.

#

 _Argent Arms International_ was much like it had looked a few hours earlier instead what once looked like an abandoned building now looked like one of their many training facilities they had all over the country. The scattered and broken office equipment had been thrown away and any useful things they founded noted and then put into storage to look at later. Allison had hoped she’d get a few hours of sleep to try and gather herself, but if the nearly 18 hours without sleep said anything is that this was shaping up to be one of the longest weeks she’d had in a very long time.

She walked around the facility checking and rechecking everything was ready for when the pack finally arrived. She was also checking to make sure everything was ready for the special guest her dad had invited to help train them. He’d told her he’d called in a favor from New York—an old friend she had no memory of, but was an expert in the field they now found themselves in. He’d been very vague about it all and if she was honest she didn’t know how she felt about it because the last time he was vague about getting a visit from someone Gerard had showed up at their doorstep and not even a few months later her mom had ended up dead. Therefore, her trust meter on who this person was and if they’d be able to help wasn’t very high, but until her dad showed back up she’d just have to make sure she was ready.

Allison walked across the room where most of the weapons had been laid out and grabbed a gun. As much as she’d like to be using a cross bow her dad had informed her that because of the speed of the vampires the crossbow would be a burden instead of an asset.  So she begrudgingly loaded the clip into the chamber and began firing off rounds at the targets around the room trying to keep her mind off how impossible this all seemed to be.

#

The sun filtered into Danny’s room the same way it had every morning, but this morning was different. It wasn’t a guess, but a fact. This morning was the type of morning he never thought he’d have again. For one, Jackson was back and that alone was something he thought would never happen. When he’d saw his best friend off at JFK, he hadn’t thought he’d be seeing him again. There had been an air of finality to the send off, but here he was still relaxed wrapped up in Danny’s arm like he was meant to be there, which was another thing. Jackson had changed and it wasn’t simply because he was a werewolf.

In the months before Jackson had left, he’d been the same just with heightened abilities since fully transforming into a wolf, but he’d been the same person. Danny tried lying to himself back then like he hadn’t known what everything was, but growing up in Beacon Hills you were bound to hear stories and see things you weren’t meant to see. He’d just always had the state of mind to mind his own business. Therefore, when he’d saw the tape of Jackson Stiles had him decrypt he’d known and when he’d changed a few months later he’d known too, but he _knew_ Jackson. If he ever felt like telling him, he would have or he’d just pretend things hadn’t changed and just do it.

That is what was most different. Jackson didn’t used to have many of the _“just do it”_ moments—at least not like this. Besides the fact that he and Lydia had seemed pretty destined to be together, ever since they’d entered into middle school and realized that the intimacy he and Danny shared was most definitely not considered platonic or _straight_ it had stopped with it only happening on very rare occasions of Jackson being drunk or feeling vulnerable. He never did it sober or willingly like he had last night—like he is right now. He’d always kept a wall up between them, one that allowed them to be intimate, but never in a way that would compromise or confuse Jackson’s sexuality with Danny.

So, something had changed when he’d gone to London. He’d found himself or _something_ because pre-London Jackson would never do this or he would, but not like _this_. Pre-London Jackson was always the big spoon, the one to let go first, the one to set the boundaries, and the one to remind Danny of how things stood between them. Danny had eventually learned the rules, but Jackson had been the one to set the rules, which was the reason why Danny _knew_ things were different now. Because either Jackson had figured out he wasn’t as straight as he’d thought he was or he’d finally gotten over his intimacy issues and realized it didn’t make him weak to show affection toward the people you care about even if the person is your best friend who is the same sex as you.

“I know you’re awake Danny.” Jackson said turning his head to look at Danny, but otherwise not moving. He had a smirk on his face like he was the cat who caught the canary.

Danny just stared at him not sure how to navigate this new Jackson and decided on trying to play it cool. “I can let go if you want?” Danny said instead making no move to unwind his arm, but giving Jackson the option still.

“No.” Jackson said laying back down. “It’s cool.”

Danny raised his eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t make any objections even though this _was_ getting kind of weird for him. It’d never been this easy.

“How did you know I was awake?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “I always know when you wake up since you always wake up after me. I just never used to say anything about it thought it would make it weird if I did.”

“And now?” Danny asked.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders again. “Don’t really care anymore.”

Danny stared at Jackson brow raised in a way he usually only gave Stiles. He was having a hard time following Jackson now so he felt it appropriate since he didn’t know if he was serious or not. He’d heard these same words from Jackson a million times before only to have them retracted and then things were right back to square one. He didn’t know how much truth was being said here.

Jackson looked over sensing Danny’s reaction and let out a sigh. “You know Lydia looked at me the same way yesterday.” He turned away and looked across the room. “Like she didn’t know it was me sitting in front of her.”

Jackson began to sit up visibly withdrawing, but Danny stopped him before he could and pulled him halfway back down again. He wrapped his arms back around Jackson and looked up at him reassuringly.

“It’s not bad. Don’t ever think it’s bad it’s just different.” Danny said pulling him even closer. “You were never like this before you left. It was never this easy, but it is and it’s different. I keep waiting on you to say no homo or something, but I know you really don’t care anymore. You wouldn’t have rejected my offer last night if you did.”

Jackson let out a sigh and laid back down fully facing Danny. “I guess London really did change me.” Jackson shrugged his shoulders yet again. It was becoming a habit Danny noted. “Maddox helped me deal with a lot of stuff until I wasn’t angry anymore and just…I realized how difficult I used to be and how I used to blame myself and everyone for anything that’s ever happened to me. He helped me realize none of it was my fault or anyone’s fault really. Sometimes things just happen and we have to deal with them. I ended up realizing all of the shit I thought mattered didn’t really matter.”

Danny smiled and leaned his head against Jackson’s chest breathing in his scent as he lay there. “So basically, their school system is harder than ours so you couldn’t just fly by. They didn’t know who you were and some of them were probably richer than you so you couldn’t throw your money around anymore. They probably gave you shit simply because you were American, which meant you couldn’t just go around being an asshole to everybody.”

Danny looked over at Jackson who had a perfect scowl in place, but as the seconds passed it slowly began to transform into a smile until he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Pretty much.” Jackson said as he tumbled over laughing while his and Danny’s limbs got tangled up together in the process. It hadn’t been this easy between them since they were kids, but he was living for it. He honestly didn’t want it to end. “Plus,” Jackson said still laughing, but trying to rein it in. “When I started living with Maddox they basically started to back off because of him so it wasn’t so bad after that.”

“Good.” Danny said as he and Jackson started to calm down. He looked up into his best friend’s eyes and sucked in a sharp breath as he noticed how close they’d gotten between the laughter.

Jackson’s legs were tangled up in Danny’s pressing gently at the growing bulge in the tan boy’s briefs. Heat radiated off of their body allowing sweat to build up and bead on the skin where Danny’s arm was still thrown over Jackson’s pale waist. Jackson subconsciously licked his lips as he continued to stare at the brown eyes in front of him so close that the slightest movement would have their lips pressed together, but he didn’t want to break this—whatever this was. So instead, he rubbed calming circles against Danny’s bare chest as the other boy ran his fingers gently through his blonde hair unaware that he was even doing the action.

Danny held his breath as he finally looked away from the cool blue eyes that had been staring at him this whole time. His heart began to pick up speed fluttering like hummingbird wings in his chest. He could feel more heat buildup inside him as he stared at where Jackson’s hand was still rubbing circles into his chest. Slowly he moved his arm from around Jackson’s waist and gently placed his hand against Jackson’s fingers until they were locked together between them circles still being run against his knuckles.

Eventually, Danny let out a shaky breath and looked up at Jackson again. They both knew _this_ was very different. “I really missed you.” He whispered softly.

Jackson leaned over placing a soft kiss against Danny’s forehead and then kept it there unwilling to deny himself any longer. “I missed you too.” He said closing his eyes as he let out a shaky breath himself. He gripped Danny’s hand tighter, careful of his extra strength, putting all his emotions into the touch showing Danny all he needed to know, but was afraid to speak.

They lay together for a few uninterrupted minutes until Danny could feel Jackson tensing up beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Danny said trailing off toward the end as he looked up into electric blue eyes.

Jackson untangled himself jumping off of the bed as he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again to their more natural blue color. “Derek’s here.” He said picking up his shirt and jerking it on. “With Stiles so I’ve gotta go. I can’t talk to him right now not yet.”

Danny jumped off the bed and walked over to Jackson gripping his arms tighter than he normally would since he knew it wouldn’t actually hurt him. Jackson stopped and looked at him pausing in his anxiety filled movements.

“Maybe he just wants to talk to you.” He said gently aware of how vulnerable Jackson was at the moment. “He’s your alpha, right?” Jackson nodded and Danny continued. “He helped you out before you left. I doubt he’s going to hurt you now.”

“I’m not worried about him hurting me.” He said looking down. He couldn’t look at Danny as he said this. “I—”

“I doubt he blames you.” Danny said before he could even speak.

Jackson looked up at Danny and nodded his head. He fixed his shirt and looked down at his jeans still bunched up on the floor and kicked them out of the way with his feet. Instead picking up Danny’s sweats and pulled them on before turning around and walking out of the room toward where he knew Derek was in the driveway.

“I don’t by the way.” Derek said as Jackson stepped outside. He was leaning against his new car, with Stiles in the passenger seat, looking at Jackson honestly. “We’ve got to do what’s best for us sometimes.”

Jackson walked across the driveway stopping in front of Derek and nodded his head once before briefly waving to Stiles. “What are you doing here?”

Derek sighed. “I’m assuming Lydia told you about everything going on.”

“Yeah.” Jackson said crossing his arms. “I told her not to worry about me. I can handle myself.”

“You don’t have too.” Derek said leaning up from his car.

Jackson rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop the flutter of his heartbeat at the obvious invitation. “You’re not even an alpha anymore.”

“That’s beside the point.” Derek said stepping closer. He lifted his hand slowly in case Jackson wanted to reject him. However, when he didn’t he laid his hand on the younger boy’s shoulder making sure to allow his thumb to touch the briefest point of skin. He squeezed gently looking earnestly at Jackson. “I will always protect you.”

Jackson’s eyes flashed blue for a moment relaxing into the touch and then returned back to normal once Derek removed his hand and gave Jackson some space.

“So why are you here?” Jackson asked. “I know you didn’t just come for that.”

Derek shook his head. “I want you to watch out for Chris and possibly Scott. I’m not sure. Scott won’t attack you without reason, but Chris may be a little different.”

Jackson scrunched up his face in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“We had a meeting last night after you showed up with those vampires. Chris and everyone else don’t know where you stand and since you haven’t sought them out, they think you’ve sided against them. I just want you to be careful and watch out for them. If they think you’ve done something wrong, they’re going to come after you. I told them I would protect you with my life, but I’m not enough to stop them.”

Jackson went ridged. “What has that Italian been telling you?”

“Venetian.” Stiles corrected from inside the car earning him the middle figure from Jackson before he turned back to Derek.

“We literally just got here.” Jackson said fighting to keep his voice even. “Apart from what happened at the school we haven’t done anything and even that was just a warning...not meant for anyone of you obviously. Maddox knows who all of you are to me so he won’t do anything else unless they do something first.”

“They think differently.” Derek said opening his car door. “Just be careful.” Jackson nodded his head. “I’ll update you if anything changes.”

Jackson watched Derek and Stiles drive off before returning back to the house where Danny was waiting on him once he got back upstairs.

“Ethan called.”

Jackson rolled his eyes as he closed the door. “To apologize or continue to be a douche?”

Danny let out a sigh. “Neither… it’s just the meeting they’re having it’s more like a training session. Since I know everything now—”

“You knew everything before.”

“Since they know I know everything now.” Danny corrected. “They want me to come. I was helping them research before you came. I don’t know if it makes me a part of the pack, but I gotta go.”

Jackson walked up to Danny, eyes pleading. “Don’t go. Come with me. Maddox isn’t what they’re saying I promise.”

“Jacks.” Danny said putting his hand against Jackson’s chest. “You know as much as I do I can’t just go with you. I believe you. I don’t think everything we’ve been told is the truth, but the minute I disappear with you they’ll think you kidnapped me for him and it’ll only make things worse.” Danny dropped his hand and moved closer. “You know you could always just go talk to them or arrange a meeting between them and Maddox.”

Jackson shook his head. “You don’t know Allison’s dad. They tried to kill me before. He probably wants to kill me now. If I arrange a meeting between them someone is going to end up dead before they can get one word out.”

Danny shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his closet and pulled out a new t-shirt and jeans. He quickly put it on and turned back to Jackson who’d put his own clothes back on.

“Just think about it and in the mean time I’ll try and convince them that you’re not a threat.”

Jackson let out a sigh and pulled his key’s out of his pocket. He knew Danny was right, but he still wasn’t so keen on being around everyone again. What would they say? Especially now that he knew all of them wouldn’t be as understanding as Derek was and he just really didn’t want to deal with it yet. He hadn’t even told his parents he was back in town yet even though they would know somethings up once they saw his car was gone.  Which left reconciling with the pack at the very bottom of his very long to do list, but he knew it was unavoidable.

Jackson walked over and paused in front of Danny. He gently placed his hand on his best friend’s cheek and kissed the top of his forehead savoring the moment with the deepest part of himself. “I’ll contact you when I know something.” He said pulling away. He walked over to the door and paused in the threshold. “Don’t go and get yourself hurt or I don’t know—” He stopped himself putting his wall back up, but Danny didn’t mind. He knew how to navigate this type of Jackson. “Just don’t get hurt.” He finally ground out adding a soft _Please_ to the end before he finally left leaving Danny wondering how his world changed so fast. 

#

“So how long was this supposed to take?” Stiles said fidgeting where he stood next to Derek. Things were better since the episode in his room. He’d tried really hard to make up for it in the car ride over here and it had worked, but _dammit_ he was nervous and worried about the _special help_ Chris had enlisted. Normally he’d try to keep better control of himself, but since the wolves were having a hard time sniffing him out now he’d found little reason to try and keep composure. “Because I was under the impression I was woken up at 7 am for a reason.”

Allison let out what felt like her hundredth sigh. “Dad said he was on his way.” She pulled out her phone and read the text message again. “Running a bit late. Ran into a complication. Be there in ten.” She pocketed her phone and crossed her arms. “He said he’d be here. If something happened, he would have said—”

“Oh thank God they’re here.” Stiles said cutting Allison off before she could continue her rant, which was for the best really because he was already tense enough and thinking of the possibility of something going wrong wasn’t going to do much for his already shot nerves. However, they _were_ here. He listened intently as the car doors opened outside and they all got out and headed into the building. He could hear Scott and Isaac’s thrumming heartbeats along with the controlled breathing of Chris and the two other _people_ —well one was a person Stiles knew for certain, but the other smelled of decaying flesh on a terminally ill patient. “Well that’s weird.” He finally said pulling himself away from the scent.

Lydia looked up at Stiles from where she’d been reading an article on blood and hematology. “What’s weird?”

He scrunched up his nose as the smell got stronger. They were practically in the same room now although the person hadn’t entered yet. He could here Scott and Isaac somewhere in the back trying to make sure the person was safe, but judging by their arguing it didn’t seem like it was going so well. They seemed as confused as he felt right now.

“The last guy.” Stiles said inhaling again. “He has a heartbeat, but he smells like he should be in a hospital instead of here trying to do whatever Chris hired him for.” Stiles shook his head. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like he’s—”

“Alive, but he isn’t. Like he’s on the edge of death, but he’s not. Like the cancer ward in a hospital. I could go on and on.” A gruff voice said stepping through the opaque curtains alongside Chris. The man who had on a plain grey t shirt, worn blue jeans, and a black leather vest; hobbled with a limp like he should have been using a cane, but refused. His long blonde hair, laced with grease, went past his shoulders and hung unceremoniously there. “They’ve used a lot of words to describe what Blade is. They used to call him daywalker before those sons of bitches figured out how to walk in the light too.”

Allison stepped forward moving past Stiles and Derek toward Chris although she was still looking at the old man. “Who are you?”

“Abraham Whistler.”

Danny’s eyebrow rose. “Seriously, like in the MCU?”

“The MC what?"

“You know Marvel.” Danny said slowly. “Like the comic book company. In the 90s they made a movie from their comic book series called Blade. His mentor in the comics is Jamal Afari, but in the film it’s—”

“The old man.” A deep voice said from across the room. They all looked and there stood in between a flushed Isaac and Scott a man in all black leather. He had weapons attached to it seemed every part of his body. A sword was attached to his back and he had on black sunglasses that he didn’t take off despite the lack of sun inside the building. “I saved Stan a few years back and afterwards we struck a deal. He gets to write about my life and we get a cut of the money. How else do you think we have all this?”

“Okay.” Stiles said beginning to slow clap and smile. “I know we’ve all been kinda tense since everything happened so this is kinda cool.” Stiles looked at Chris. “I never saw you as a man with a sense of humor, but I believe I’ve underestimated you.”

Chris’ eyes narrowed as his brows rose. “What are you talking about Stiles?”

“You actually expect me to believe this is anything, but a joke.” He was nearly hysterical now. He didn’t know why the _very_ little resolve he had was breaking so quickly, but something about this was so far off that between _this_ and his vision this morning he didn’t know what to think. “We’re talking about comic book characters here. I can take everything in the bestiary, but you’re basically telling me Tony Stark and Iron Man are real too and I don’t know about you, but if a man in a big metal red suit had been flying around I would have noticed.”

“Everything isn’t always like in the books.” Blade said stepping toward Stiles. “And it doesn’t really matter if you believe who I am or not, but I do know that without my help I’ll probably end up killing you if you find your way to New York… _vampire._ ”

Stiles clenched his teeth and balled his fist up beside him. He’d been having a hard time controlling his temper ever since whatever happened and now was no different. He knew it was just Blade trying to prove a point so he closed his eyes fighting every instinct in his body that said to _kill_ because he wasn’t a killer he wasn’t a killer. He wasn’t—

Derek wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles and pulled him flush with his chest trying to put as much distance between Blade and Stiles as he could. He laid his head against the back of his neck like he had this morning and waited as Stiles eventually got control over himself again and relaxed into the hold still slightly shaken.

“Okay.” Stiles said voice weak as he looked down at the ground still in Derek’s arms. “Whatever you’re here to do then do it, because I’m not a killer.” Stiles looked up then amber eye fighting to remain that way as his determination flared. “I’m not a killer.

#

“But I gave an order.” Maddox yelled from inside the house as Jackson slammed his car door closed outside. “And you killed him anyways.”

Jackson walked slowly into the house noting how there weren’t any guards standing out front, which was unusual especially after what happened in London. But Jackson knew what that meant. It had something to do with the argument he could hear getting louder as he got closer to the library inside the house. Maddox must have sent everyone away, which meant whatever happened was bad.

“You’ve forgotten your place.” Maddox said slamming whoever was in the room against a wall. “Don’t make me have to remind you.”

The person laughed as they picked themselves up from wherever Maddox threw them. “My place.”

“Lorenz.” Jackson whispered shaking his head as he walked to the entrance of the library. He reached for the door, but pulled back almost instantly as it was ripped open with an angry Lorenz standing on the other side. “What the hell happened to you?”

Lorenz ignored him and pushed his way past Jackson as he entered the room. He stopped just inside the threshold and looked at all the damage done. Books were scattered all over the room along with chunks of the wall and bookshelves as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to the room although Jackson knew that wasn’t it. He’d heard the tail end of whatever _this_ was and he’s sure that if he hadn’t showed up it would have been worse as he could still see rapidly healing flesh all over Maddox as he sat in a chair with his head leaned into one hand.

“You wanna talk about it?” Jackson asked walking up to Maddox.

“No.” Maddox rose from the chair and looked at his friend. “I’d much rather talk about the scent of human and sex all over you, which would explain why you didn’t come home last night.”

“We didn’t have sex.”

Maddox shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the library with Jackson following behind him. “Barely.”

Jackson sighed. “Whatever, I did find out what Akil is up too.”

“What is he doing now?” Jackson watched Maddox entire body tense although he didn’t stop walking.

“My alpha came to me this morning and Akil’s somehow convinced most of my pack we’re here to kill them. He didn’t say much else, but they’ve been told to kill us if they see us.”

“Still manipulating everyone he comes in contact with.” Maddox stopped as he reached a door. He unlocked it and walked down the long flight of steps leading to a room underneath the house. Jackson followed until they were in the room, which was brightly lit, but bare. However, whatever Maddox was looking for wasn’t in this room, but in another room attached to this one. A door with a small slot big enough to look through was in the far corner of the room. Maddox walked over and looked inside waving for Jackson to come closer. “I’ve got something he can’t resist.”

Jackson walked over and looked at Maddox refusing to look inside just yet. “What is it?” Maddox nodded toward the door and Jackson finally looked in his eye widening as he took in the sight before him.

The room was brightly lit and padded like a cell in a mental hospital _or at least_ like the ones he’d seen in the movies. The boy or _at least Jackson thought it was a boy_ was shorter than he was, with tan brown skin. His eyes were bloodshot, which meant he was a vampire and currently hungry. The boy also wore tattered linens covered in mounds of dirt and dust revealing nothing, but unblemished vampire skin underneath.

“Why won’t he take them off?” Jackson asked unable to move his eyes away. The boy moved at vampire speed around the room as if he could barely control himself knocking himself into the wall and tearing at the cushion in a maddening cycle he wasn’t sure the boy could break even if he wanted too.

Maddox peered at the boy and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“So, this why we made that trip before we left?” Jackson asked momentarily taking his eyes off of the boy to look at Maddox as he nodded his head. Jackson looked back at the boy who was still moving rapidly around the room. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He was trapped in a hidden tomb for nearly 4 millenniums right after being turned. He’s nearly 4000 years old but after being stuck like that for so long.” Maddox shrugged his shoulders. “He’s completely lost his grip on reality.”

“What are you going to do to him?” The unsaid _‘Are you going to kill him?’_ was implied as Jackson looked at Maddox who shook his head silently saying _no_. Jackson sighed relieved as Maddox walked away from the door leaving the boy as they walked back up to the main part of the house. “What are you going to do then?”

Maddox locked the door and stopped. He turned toward Jackson as he pocketed the key to both rooms and smiled. “I’m going to take him to see his father.”

#

“Are we done yet?” Stiles asked as they walked to the woods behind the Argent’s building. They’d been at this _training session_ or boot camp as Stiles had taken to referring to it for a few hours now and it was hard, vampire powers be damned. “Because at this point I think I’m just gonna let you kick my ass...”

Stiles faded off as they came to a small clearing where Derek was perched on a tree with Lydia on the forest floor beside him reading a book she’d gotten earlier from Whistler. It was supposed to help her with the science side of things – in particular developing a serum for Stiles based on the fact he’s a different vampire species than Blade. It still didn’t answer the question of what they were both doing out here right now though.

“What are you doing?”

Derek jumped down from the tree as Lydia stood up placing her book on the ground. “Besides reading we were waiting on you.”

A lump grew in Stiles throat. He didn’t like this – whatever Blade thought he was playing at. He looked over to Blade as his hands began to shake.

“We’re here to teach you how to fight your urge to kill.”

Stiles eyes widened as he took a few steps back. “I can’t.” He said voice rising. “Not on Lydia.” He looked toward Derek nearly running away as memories of what he’d nearly done at Akil’s house filled his mind. “Not on Derek.”

Lydia sighed and stepped forward. “Derek’s the perfect person and you know it.”

“I could kill him Lydia.”

“You won’t.”

“What if I bite you instead? I can’t control myself when I get like that.”

Lydia shrugged. “I kind of like the thought of being eternally 17.”

Stiles balled his hands into fist to keep them from shaking and took deep breaths. He was already losing control. How was he supposed to do this?

“It’s okay Stiles.” Derek said softly. “Just because you’re a predator doesn’t mean you have to be a killer. You’re not a monster.”

“But if I can’t stop...” Stiles said steadily still losing control. “You’ve got to stop me.”

“I will.” Blade said as he took out a knife and handed it to Derek.

Lydia stepped back putting some distance in between all of them as Derek grabbed the knife and slowly pushed it into his own side wincing a little. Stiles eyes immediately closed as his senses were filled with the smell of the blood. He could hear the constant tear as Derek’s skin tried to heal itself, but couldn’t since the knife was still in place resulting in more blood. He could hear it trickling down his side and splashing to the ground in little droplets. The blood was completely taking over his mind. He wanted it so badly. His mouth watered as he could feel the vampire in him taking over.

_It’s not about feelings Stiles. It’s about letting go and letting your true nature take over._

Blade stepped up to Stiles whispering. “If you can hear me open your eyes.” Stiles eyes jerked open. His red irises moved to the blood staining Derek’s shirt. “You’re a vampire now. Your instincts will always tell you to seek out blood. You can’t help it and neither can I, but you still have a choice.”

_Everything will be okay. Just let the hunger take over and drink._

“On whether you will allow what you _are_ to control who you want to be.”

_It’s okay. You’re going to like it._

“You’ll always need blood to survive.”

_You need to feed._

“But you don’t have to become a killer just to get it.”

Stiles blinked his still red eyes as he looked away from the blood on Derek’s shirt and up toward his face. He was directly in front of him now, which he hadn’t noticed he’d done at all. He could remember the way Francesco looked when he’d sought out the Blonde. It was as if he’d been in a trance walking over to him. Stiles knew he’d been in something similar before Blade’s words broke though the hunger or _not exactly the hunger_ because he was still hungry and aware of the blood still dripping from Derek’s side, but he didn’t feel compelled to kill him anymore either.

“How’d you do it?” Lydia asked. Stiles looked toward her as she picked up her book from where she placed it down.

“I don’t know.” Stiles said honestly. “The same way Scott managed not to kill me the first full moon. The same way Jackson chose not to kill any of us when he was the Kanima.” Stiles let out a calming breath. “I still want blood, but I’m not going to force someone to give it to me against their will. I didn’t do that before and I won’t do it now. I guess I thought I wasn’t human anymore.”

“You are.” Blade said pulling everyone’s attention back to him. He looked past Stiles and toward Derek who still had his knife pushed into his hip. “You might want to take that out.”

Derek pulled the knife out of his side and threw it toward Blade who caught it and tucked it back in its place. His entire body visibly dropped from exhaustion and the amount of blood he’d lost. “I’ll be okay. I just need to rest.”

“You can go on with Lydia I’m fine.” Stiles closed his eyes forcing them back to their natural color, before he opened them again. “I just need to ask Blade something.”

Derek nodded his head and walked over toward Lydia putting as little weight on her as possible as they walked away disappearing through the trees. Stiles watched them until they were long gone and turned back around noticing for the first time Blade had too began heading back to the Argent’s building while he wasn’t paying attention.

“But hey, wait a minute.” Stiles said running after Blade. He had the dark and broody look down more than Derek did these days, which was a feet in and of itself. “You still have a cure right?” Stiles asked as he was now beside him. Blade stopped and looked at him scowl still in place as he crossed his arms. “In the movie…the woman…she got bit and cured herself. You have a cure.”

Blade’s features dropped, but only for a second before they were back in place as he continued walking away back toward the facility.

“You don’t need a cure. You can control yourself.”

“But I have done it.” Stiles thought back to the image of the dead man lying on the hospital floor a pool of blood around him. “When I first woke up and couldn’t control myself. I nearly killed all my friends when I smelled a small papercut.” He sighed. “What happens when I can’t control myself or when there’s too much blood around me?”

“I told you everything isn’t like the books or the movies. The woman did get bit and she did say she was going to work on a cure, but she never got a chance too.”

“What?”

Blade stopped and let out a sigh. “The bite happens a lot quicker than what they show in the movies. It doesn’t take days it takes hours. When I found her that night she’d already been bitten. By the time the sun came up she was already getting sensitive to light. She tried to hold it off as long as she could, but by the afternoon she’d turned.”

“How’d it happen?”

“Me and Whistler were working on trying to get her a serum like the one that’s made for me to curb the appetite, but she’d started turning while we were gone. She killed herself sometime before we got back.”

Blade turned disappearing through the trees and for once Stiles didn’t go after him. Instead, he dropped down to his knees and fell against the damp ground covering his face with his hands.


	19. CHAPTER 15: Some Things, Circle Back and Return to You

_Talia’s legs beat against the forest floor as she ran at top speed through the preserve in her alpha form. If she was honest this was the part of the day she looked forward to the most. A way to end the day on a good note—unwind with most of the family as they ran through the woods bonding while doing a perimeter check._

Derek twitched in his sleep sliding into the memory uneasily like it was more nightmare then anything. He didn’t recognize this memory. He’d never achieved full form and since he’d been young there had been very few times he’d actually been able to run at night with the family so this couldn’t be his memory, which explains why his body seemed to fight it so hard. However, he welcomed it knowing the only other person this memory could have come from was now dead, _his mother._

_“You know if you keep running this fast I’m not gonna be able to keep up with you?”_

_Talia looked up at her husband and nearly stumbled as she began to laugh—the sound coming out more like she was wheezing in her wolf form._

_‘Well maybe I like when you chase me.’ She thought to herself, but stopped nonetheless and changed back to her human form with ease._

_“I love you.” She said smiling at her husband as he wrapped her up in an embrace._

_“I love you too.” He smiled down at her._

_A horde of feet coming to a stop pulled Talia away from her husband as the rest of the family began to show up._

_“Ugh.” Talia turned to see one of her eldest daughters, Laura, shield her eyes a few feet away. “Get a room.” She said determinately looking away._

_Talia laughed. “So is everything clear or do we need to check—”_

_Talia looked away from the group and back toward the house as the smell of copper filled her nose. Her eyes flashed red as she dropped back down and began running top speed in full alpha form in less than a second._

_That was blood she’d smelled and something slightly less than human **at her home** while she was so far away from it. _

_Talia pushed herself hard—heart pounding in her chest until she could finally see her house. She burst through the trees changing back to human in the time it took her to take two steps, one with paws the other with human feet, and looked toward the house. She could see where the rest of the family was just inside waiting for her word, but instead she flashed her red eyes at them and held up her hand. They could stay inside since she had a good number of the family out here with her already._

_“What is it?” Her husband asked finally stepping through the trees with the rest of the family right behind him._

_Talia didn’t answer. She was busy looking at the thing that’d cause her to get here in the first-place bleeding out on the ground in front of her porch. She hadn’t known what it was, but as she got closer she could see the form of a woman with dark hair and very pale skin laying there. She’d lost a lot of blood Talia could smell and her heart was barely beating, but she still had to use caution._

_She stepped up to the still form of the woman and bent down trying to get a good look at her injuries when the woman’s hands out stretched and grabbed her by the leg. She had just enough time to hold up her hand stopping the attack she knew was sure to come as image after image was shown to her from the woman. Sometimes in places she’d never been, but some of them were here near her home in Beacon Hills. She knew these things hadn’t happened yet, but would. She knew now what this woman was and why she was here. It was a warning and a plea for help. A plea she had to accept._

_The woman’s hand dropped from Talia as abruptly as it had grabbed her as she passed out. This pulled Talia’s attention. She knew if she didn’t hurry she probably wouldn’t have much time._

_“Call Deaton.” Talia said as she stood up scooping up the woman’s body in the process. “Tell him to get everything ready. If we don’t hurry up she’s going to—”_

Derek jerked up in bed panting heavily as he was pulled out of the memory. His head moved franticly around the room taking in his surroundings.

 _I’m in my room,_ He thought panting roughly. _In the loft—not in the warehouse_.

“Hey.” Stiles said putting a hand on Derek stopping him. “It’s okay big guy.”

Derek looked to Stiles. His heart picked up for a second before he caught himself and forced it to calm down.

 _I’m with Stiles,_ He kept trying to mentally tell himself. _I’m safe. No one can hurt me._

“Derek?”

“Sorry.” Derek said once he was finally able to catch his breath. He was drenched in sweat from the memory, but Stiles didn’t seem to mind as he just kept his hand pressed to Derek’s shoulder methodically stroking the inside of his neck with his thumb. Derek leaned into the touch and closed his eyes trying to shake the last of the memories off. He’d missed this. Every day since he pushed Stiles away after he’d did everything to help save Boyd and Erica was spent almost obsessively pushing his lingering feelings down and distancing himself from the boy so he wouldn’t be able to do the same thing he did to him twice. He’d been reminded of it in Stiles room earlier, but he couldn’t help it. It was the thought of hurting Stiles keeping his anxiety in check and with all of his energy going there. He was powerless to control anything else. So, he leaned further into Stiles touch until he could feel his world stop spinning and let out a sigh. “It was just a dream.”

Stiles smiled. “Trying to convince me or you?” Derek’s heart skipped a beat, which was _kinda_ cool considering he’d never been able to hear that sort of thing, but at least he knew better from this morning than to call Derek out on it. If he wanted to eventually tell him he would. Plus, with all the people in the loft having any measure of privacy wasn’t going to happen. “It didn’t sound like just a dream. You scared us in there.”

Derek looked past Stiles and toward his living room and sure enough he could see and hear the telltale signs of other people having been in the loft for a significant amount of time.

“Chris said it might be better if we all stuck together for now on so most of us just came here.” Stiles looked behind him and smiled. “Even Peter’s here and he’s not being a creeper surprisingly.”

Derek huffed as he pulled the covers away from his body and got up. “Just give it time I’m sure he’ll do something.”

Stiles followed Derek’s movements although he tried his hardest not too. He couldn’t help it though as Derek stretched before picking up his sweat pants from beside his bed and slipped them on. They rode low on his hips. The muscled ‘V’ that you only got from working out an insane amount of times peeked out from the top. Derek didn’t have a shirt on either as Stiles decided it’d be best if he took it off once he’d made it to the loft seeing as if was torn and bloody. A decision he now knew was biting him in the ass as Derek turned around and caught him musing.

Derek quirked his eyebrows up in question and just stood there unaware of what he was doing to Stiles. Normally he could just smell Stiles emotions to figure him out, but ever since he’d changed he couldn’t smell or feel anything from Stiles. It made it hard for him to get a read on him. He imagined if this was how _Stiles_ felt around him all the time.

“I’m just gonna go take a shower.” Derek said eventually. Stiles still flustered just nodded his head as he walked out. Derek could hear him cursing under his breath scolding himself for still acting like a blushing virgin as if he hadn’t seen Derek nearly naked at this point. It made Derek smile because maybe he hadn’t been wrong about Stiles still having feelings for him.

#

“Okay so what are we supposed to do now?” Ethan asked from where he leaned on the table near the huge glass window. When he’d initially came in he’d made an automatic move to sit near Danny, but decided against it and propped up on the table instead periodically staring at Danny only to look away whenever he was caught. However, if you were asking Stiles it looked like whatever love potion Danny had been under had worn off.

Stiles rolled his eyes from where he was sat on the floor in front of Derek’s newly installed flat screen and PlayStation. He’d found both still in the boxes tucked away in the farthest corner of one of Derek’s closets and upon making sure they actually worked and hadn’t died from not being in use he’d called Scott and told him to bring all the games so they could play. It’s what they were doing now actually. His enhanced senses kept him and Scott neck and neck much to Scott’s dismay.

“It’s not like you can go anywhere anyway. So you might as well relax dude. We’re going to be here awhile.”

Lydia sighed from where she was sat on the couch. She’d thought she’d be preoccupied reading the journal Whistler gave her, but boredom had set in pretty early and now she was getting just as irritated as Ethan was.

“Stiles.” She said gently although you’d have to be deaf not to hear the slight agitation in her voice. “Not that watching you and Scott have a video game marathon isn’t great, but it isn’t just you two in the room. If I have to spend the next 10 or so hours cooped up in this loft I won’t spend it watching you play Mario.” 

“Why don’t we just get drunk and play truth or dare?” Isaac suggested.

Stiles paused the game and looked beside Scott where Isaac was sitting with Allison’s head in his lap. “Ignoring the fact that you all can’t get drunk. We’re also walking lie detectors.”

“But wouldn’t that be a part of the fun.” Kira added in clicking the end button on her cellphone. She’d been in the corner for nearly an hour now trying to convince her mother that she was fine and since she was even going along with the idea of the game her mom had apparently backed off. “No one would be able to lie and if they did there could be a consequence.”

“Like having to spend a whole day with me.” Peter said from atop the steps.

 _And there it is._ Stiles thought to himself before looking over eyes narrowed. “Why are you even here? Don’t you have a house of your own.”

“Is it a crime to want to spend time with my dearest nephew?”

Stiles laughed. “With you everything’s a crime.” He turned back toward Isaac ignoring the retort Peter had on the tip of his tongue and dropped his smile finally replying to Isaac’s earlier suggestion. “Last time I checked we weren’t in middle school.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Middle school or not we’re bored and Derek keeps a secret stash of special beer we can get drunk off of so.”

“Really?” Scott asked eyes wide as he looked at Derek

“Dude.” Stiles groaned as he looked at Scott. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Sorry.” Scott said flashing his puppy dog eyes. “I’m just kinda with everybody else.”

“Whatever.” Stiles got up from his place on the floor and turned off the game. “But if anyone does anything embarrassing it will be used as future blackmail material. You have been warned.”

Stiles actually didn’t mind doing _anything_ else as he’d gotten bored an hour into their video game marathon himself, but he was also still nervous. He barely had his vampire instincts under control and on top of that he was afraid of what they might ask during the game because although they couldn’t use the heartbeat test on him anymore he still had plenty of tells that could be used to know if he was lying.

“So how are we gonna do this?” Stiles asked standing up.

Danny slid from the couch and sat down on the floor in front of it. “Make a circle in the floor I guess.”

Ethan rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the table and sat down making sure to put some distance between himself and Danny. “I feel like I’m 4 years old.”

“Well you were complaining about doing nothing just a second ago.” Stiles said looking at Ethan. “So I don’t think your opinion really matters.”

“Are either of you going to be able to go five seconds without arguing?” Derek asked as he walked in the room. He had on those same sweatpants, but instead of having a bare chest he’d opted for a plain black t shirt. He also had a crate in his hand of what Stiles could only assume was the beer Isaac had mentioned earlier.

Stiles snorted. “Get that beer over here and then we’ll see.”

 Derek shook his head, but obeyed.

#

It was an hour into drinking and Stiles was so happy Isaac had suggested it. Derek, as promised, had given all the werewolves the special beer and had given all of the non-werewolves’ regular beer and now everyone was folded over laughing at the embarrassing story Ethan had just told about his brother.

“But you can’t say anything.” Ethan slurred pointing a finger at everyone in their makeshift circle. “Or he’ll kill me.”

Stiles took his hand and pressed it to his lips like a key. Scott laughed watching him, but managed to calm down enough to speak. “Okay whose turn is it now?”

“Danny hasn’t gone yet.” Ethan said taking the attention off of himself.

Danny looked up from where he’d been texting someone on his phone and put it down. “That’s because I’m not drunk enough to play yet.”

“Oh come on.” Stiles said flailing his hands. “It won’t be that bad. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.” Danny said without hesitation. “Because there is no way you’re getting me to embarrass myself.”

“Did you and Jackson ever do anything?” Isaac asked before Stiles could even get a question out.

“Why do want to know about him and Jackson?” Stiles asked taking another sip of his beer. He really should put it down, but it was making up for the fact that he still hadn’t eaten yet so he just kept on sipping.

“Well I did live right across from him and Danny was always over so I just wanted to know if they’d ever done _anything._ ”

Danny sighed. “And by anything you mean?”

“Sex.” Everyone all but yelled. They’d done a good job of acting surprised at the question, but they’d all be lying if it hadn’t crossed their minds before since Danny and Jackson were really close. Even Lydia could admit they were probably closer than she’d ever been with him.

Danny chanced a look in Ethan’s direction whose face was carefully blank even though from the set of his jaw Danny could tell he wasn’t exactly happy to hear about his ex-boyfriend having been with someone else.

“If you’re talking about either one of us having our dicks in each other than no. We’ve never had sex.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “So your saying you’ve done other things with him?”

“I’ve already answered your one question so I pass.”

Danny picked up his first beer of the night and opened it effectively ending that line of questions, but it was okay because after it was one sex fueled truth or dare question after the other until they’d all went more than once. Everyone that is except for.

“Lydia,” Allison said earning a stern look from her best friend. “You’ve managed to not answer any question thrown at you all night. You’ve got to go at least once.”

“I’d just rather not have the whole room knowing my business that’s all.”

“But it’s just us.” Kira said knocking her shoulder from where she sat beside her. “Even I’ve told everyone what my porn history looks like.”

The whole room smirked remembering that line of questions.

“Yeah.” Allison said smiling at her best friend. “I don’t think anything they’ll ask you will top that.”

Lydia huffed. “Fine.” She mumbled. She took a big swig of her beer and sat it down smirking at the entire room. “Dare.”

Allison rolled her eyes. This was the 5thtime Lydia had evaded answering any truths by one way or another, which would have been irritating if it wasn’t so funny.

“Okay I’ve got one that won’t be too embarrassing.” Kira said taking a sip of her beer. “Kiss the hottest person in the room for ten seconds.”

Lydia’s smile dropped into a blank stare. “Seriously?”

“Or suffer the consequences.” Peter smiled still atop the stares.

“Whatever.” She said getting up. She walked over to Ethan and stood in front of him with an expectant look.

“What?” He asked looking up at her.

Everyone burst into laughter earning the finger from Lydia before she turned back around and crossed her arms. It seemed the only people who actually got this turn of events _was_ Stiles, Danny, and Derek who all just sat there in silence.

“Well.” Lydia said again. “If you make me have to forfeit I’m gonna kill you.”

“But A—” Ethan began to say, but stopped realizing for the first time why Stiles wasn’t even looking in their general direction. He’d been just as confused as the rest of them, but now looking up at Lydia’s irritated face told it all. It made him even more mad at his brother for up and leaving. “Okay.”

Lydia sat down straddling him. He placed his hands hesitantly on her hips. “You can back out of this if you want.”

“It’s fine.” Lydia said as she leaned down and began to kiss him.

He looked like Aiden, but as the kiss went on she began to realize he was nothing like Aiden. For one it was glaringly obvious he was gay so he wasn’t into it at all. He also didn’t feel like Aiden. He didn’t know the spots that would get her there the way Aiden did and he wasn’t as rough as she was used too either. All in all, it was the worst kiss she’d ever had and when the ten seconds was finally up they nearly jumped off of each other like an electrical wire had separated them.

“No need to ask if you enjoyed it or not.” Isaac said as she went past him.

Lydia ignored him and sat down, but Ethan shrugged his shoulders otherwise looking non-affected by the comment. “Well I am gay for a—”

The sound of knocks on the loft door cut him off as he began to sniff the air. He looked toward Danny who wasn’t even looking at him, but at the door anxiety coming off him in waves. Ethan looked around the room toward the other’s and found other than the non-werewolves in the room he was the only one in the dark about who was apparently on the other side of that door. Although, he did know whoever it was Danny had been smelling like them earlier.

“Who even invited him over?” Scott said standing up as his eyes flashed red and claws extended.

“Scott calm down.” Derek said standing up unaffected by Scott’s red eyes. “We don’t even know what he wants yet.”

“He could be dangerous. You saw what his friend did at the school.”

Lydia looked at Scott eyes wide. “Who’s at the door?”

“Jackson.” He all but growled out.

Scott started walking nearly in full alpha form toward the door claws extended until he stopped abruptly a hand firmly wrapped around his arm. He tried to tug away, but couldn’t and looked up eyes widening as he saw Stiles holding him in a vice grip.

“Let.Me.Go.” Scott yelled at Stiles, but Stiles simply held on his fully red eyes on display now too since he was having to use his vampire strength to even keep Scott back, which was making it more telling to his vampire side that he still had yet to feed. He could feel the smell of the blood in the room getting heavier, but he kept his hunger down instead putting his determination into keeping Scott from making a mistake, which wasn’t as hard as he imagined it would be.

Derek stood by the loft door and looked back at Stiles asking silently if he had Scott. Stiles nodded his head, the rest of the room confused about the communication that had just passed between them, as he opened the door and Jackson walked into the room. He looked at Derek who took up position slightly in front of him letting the entire room know where he stood on the matter.

Jackson smirked. “At least that answered the question about McCall.”

“What question?” Scott groaned out. He’d given up on trying to get out of Stiles grip once he’d realized he was stronger than he was now.

Jackson ignored him though instead looking back and forth between Danny and Ethan before finally settling on Danny.

“Told you they’d want to kill me.”

Danny shrugged his shoulders, but smiled at him as he walked over and stood in front of him. “Told you I’d convince them you weren’t.”

Jackson laughed as he stepped around Derek until he was flush with Danny. Isaac who hadn’t said a word since Scott freaked out snorted pulling everyone’s attention toward him.

“I guess that answers the question of if something is going on between them.”

“Shup up Lahey.” Jackson said as he looked at Isaac.

Isaac laughed as he noted he didn’t deny him, which was the most important thing really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The title of this chapter comes from a quote in the film Kill Your Darlings: “Some things, once you’ve loved them, become yours forever. And if you try to let them go, the only circle back and return to you. They become part of who you are or they destroy you.”
> 
> *The theme of this chapter as well as the previous chapter are the same. If you look up the lyrics to Nitesky by Robot Koch you’ll get a gist of what these two chapters are meant to convey. Originally, this chapter was a part of chapter 14, but the tone for this part and the rest of the chapter was different so I separated it, which is why I used the Kill Your Darlings quote. I wanted to convey the same message without using the same chapter title.


	20. CHAPTER 16: The Things You Put Inside Me

“Everyone out.” Derek yelled once he realized there was no way Scott was going to calm down.

His eyes were back to normal and all wolf features in check, but his heartbeat was still thrumming a mile a minute and showing no signs of slowing down. He had a tension in his neck from the set of his shoulders and his hands were balled into fist no doubt the only thing keeping his wolf down. All in all, it could have been worse, but they wouldn’t be able to solve anything with everyone in the room. Plus, Derek could remember never being within ten feet of an argument between any of the wolf elders in the Hale pack no matter how big or small the discussion going on.

“Isaac, you remember where the empty apartment keys are, right?” Isaac nodded his head heading in the direction of the kitchen. “Get a few of them and everyone pick a room. Most of them are furnished, but some of them I haven’t gotten too yet.”

Jackson raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. “So, what do you own the building?”

Derek pushed his hands into his jean pockets choosing not to answer instead watching as all the people left the loft one by one deciding on who would be rooming with who for the night since they knew it would be smarter to room in pairs.

“Do you need to know what room I’m in?” Danny asked Jackson when he was the last person, other than Stiles, Derek, and Scott that remained in the loft.

Jackson shook his head. “I’ll find you.”

“Okay.” Danny replied closing the loft door leaving them alone finally.

Scott began pacing the room as he listened waiting until he knew everyone was far enough away before he let out a groan he’d been holding in since the moment Jackson walked in.

“Do you even understand what you’ve gotten yourself into?” Scott finally stopped and stared at Jackson. His face was flush as his veins popped out of his neck.

Jackson rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “Considering I’m the one that’s been living with them for a year, yes I know exactly what I’m getting myself into.”

“Then how could you stick up for them knowing what they are and what they do? They almost bit Lydia and nearly killed the boy they brought on stage in her place.”

“But they didn’t.” Jackson yelled threw a clenched jaw. “The point is that they didn’t. They could have done a lot worse things and they didn’t. Maddox is my friend he wouldn’t do anything serious.”

Scott laughed all enthusiasm absent. “Your friend? How can you trust a friend like that? I saw what he can do. How I am supposed to know he didn’t do the same thing to you?”

Jackson let out a sigh looking away as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. “Unless you failed to notice compulsion doesn’t work on everyone—werewolves being one of them. How else do you think he knew you weren’t human?”

“He’s got a point Scott.” Derek said where he stood beside his sofa next to Stiles. “He did notice we weren’t human almost immediately.”

“God.” Scott said as he began pacing the room again. His resolve was slowly slipping. He was trying to keep it in really, he was, but lately he just felt more out of control than usual and keeping his alpha instincts at bay was getting harder and harder. He could hear Jackson’s under breath mumbling at how absurd he was being and he just couldn’t take it.

“Scott.” Derek said taking a step back as he saw what the young alpha was about to do unaware or not. It was something he’d tried his hardest not to do because he had enough experience with having your will taken away. “You need to calm down before you—”

“You need to listen!” Scott alpha yelled as his face wolfed out and eyes flashed red. Derek moved fast grabbing Scott’s arm hoping to stop him before he could attack Jackson, which is what would happen next if he couldn’t get himself under control.

Jackson took a step forward bending slightly before he stopped himself as his eyes flashed blue for a split second. “Fuck you.” He said slamming his eyes shut as he forced his claws into his hands. Scott wasn’t his alpha and he wasn’t about to bow to him like he was his stupid beta.

Eventually, Jackson looked up eyes back to normal as the torn flesh began to heal on his hand. “Fuck you McCall for doing the exact thing you’re accusing Maddox of doing—something which he has _never_ and _will never_ do to me unlike you. Did you hear my heart stutter? Did you hear it jump once?” Jackson paused watching where Scott was still in Derek’s hold silent. “No, you didn’t, but you’re too stubborn caught up in your own self-righteous crusade to see that.”

“I need…” Stiles mumbled barely audible from the couch.

“But he’s dangerous.” Scott said eyes still glowing.

Jackson scoffed. “They’re dangerous? Yet, you’re the only one with glowing eyes.”

“Please.” Stiles mumbled again from the couch although he was still ignored. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. It’d been too long. He could smell the blood all the way to the bottom floor. He wanted all of it. “I need to feed.”

Scott jammed his eyes shut willing them to go back to their regular brown, but he was too wound up. At this point it was a lost cause.

“Please.” Stiles continued.

Jackson laughed watching Scott as his anger began to fade. “Well don’t hurt yourself.”

“I need.” Stiles said wrapping his arms around himself and holding his breath “To feed.”

Scott opened his eyes back up growing more frustrated by the second. He was having a harder time controlling his wolf, the same way Allison was having a hard time keeping her hands from trembling. The effects of what they’d done just weeks before still affecting them even though he’d hoped it would have passed by now.

“You should have at least consulted me first, Derek.” Scott managed. “Jackson shouldn’t be here. You saw what happened at school.”

“Blood.” Stiles groaned out eyes red now. “Blood.”

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes as he let Scott go satisfied that there wouldn’t be any maiming going on. “Scott you’re an alpha, not my alpha. I don’t have to consult with you on anything. Plus, Jackson’s not a threat. The fact that he’s remained completely calm despite you wolfing out on him says a lot about his intentions on being here.”

“Calm?” Scott said shaking his head. “You think he’s been ca—”

Stiles jumped from the couch using his vampire speed pulling Scott’s attention as he tried to get to the loft door, but before he could Jackson barreled into him slamming him across the room and into the already damaged brick wall behind them.

Derek tore his gaze away from Scott and ran to Stiles who was trying to get off the floor and make it to the door again. He wrapped him up in a bear hug as Jackson disappeared searching for the blood he smelled in the kitchen.

“Focus.” Derek whispered into his ear remembering Blade’s words from the previous day. “You’re a predator not a killer.”

“What are you doing?” Scott yelled as he watched the exchange.

“He needs to feed,” Jackson said reappearing from the kitchen with a few tumblers’ full of funny smelling blood. He walked past Scott and toward Derek. He carefully took off the top to the first tumbler and pushed it into Stiles hands who began to drink it down like it was his first meal.

“But how did you stop him?” Scott asked looking between Stiles and Jackson. “Earlier I couldn’t even get him to let me go.”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly handing the second tumbler to Derek to give to Stiles. “I’ve lived with vampires for a year you haven’t. You learn a few things.”

“But how?” Scott asked again. “He’s stronger than us.”

Jackson sighed. “Earlier he was using all his strength to keep you in place so of course you couldn’t move. I wouldn’t have been able to either short of tearing my arm off, but just because they are stronger doesn’t mean they can’t take a hit. It just takes a stronger force and you’ve got to catch them while they’re already in motion. You’ve got to put it all into one hit and it’s easier to catch them if they’re distracted like Stiles was. He’s clearly new so he can’t focus his powers the way he should. Which means he’s also not as fast as he could be and it’s obvious when he’s hungry because he fights it so much.” Jackson handed the final tumbler to Derek and stood up. “Once you live with vampires for so long you can see their movements easier. Your eyes get adjusted to the speed of everything so you can actually see it if you pay enough attention.”

“I’m,” Stiles started as he stood up entire body trembling. “I’m so sorry.”

Jackson shrugged unfazed. “Don’t worry about it. You have better control than a lot of vampires.”

Scott narrowed his eyes at Jackson before he turned around and walked slowly over to Stiles. “I thought Francesco was supposed to take you by the hospital Friday to get the blood bags from my mom?”

“He would have.” Stiles said voice shaky. “But I was out of it the rest of the day and when I finally woke up it was morning,” He lied. “And we had the training session and with everything going on I just didn’t…I’m sorry I just can’t control it when it gets like this. I can’t control it.”

“I think we all just need to rest.” Derek said wrapping Stiles in an embrace. He knew he wouldn’t be able to calm him down until they both left. “I think he just needs some time alone.”

Jackson nodded his head before heading out of the loft while Scott lingered longer casting worried glances at Stiles before finally leaving Stiles and Derek alone. Jackson turned heading down the stairs to find Danny’s room when he heard Scott call him again and he stopped letting out an exasperated sigh as he turned back around.

“What do you want McCall?”

“I can respect that Maddox is your friend and I won’t call that into question anymore.” Scott paused. “But you’re either with us or you’re not. I don’t care if it’s a part of their biology or if it’s who they are. You always have a choice. We don’t kill people and we won’t allow anyone else to do it either.”

“Whatever McCall.”

Scott watched Jackson disappeared down the steps until he knew he’d found Danny’s room. Then Scott turned in the opposite direction toward the roof of the building.

#

It was cold when he finally made it out there. He wished he’d gotten a jacket, but he knew he couldn’t go back now, not without waking up the whole building so he resigned himself and sat down close to the edge watching for danger as his pack slept below.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Scott turned around and smiled at Kira who walked across the roof with a huge blanket wrapped around her.

“I hope Derek doesn’t mind. This thing feels expensive.”

Scott’s smile widened. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

“It’s hard sometimes.” Kira answered as she sat down. She gave Scott part of the blanket to wrap up with and they moved together creating warmth. “Especially in a huge building like this. There is so much electricity it feels like ants crawling all over my skin. It keeps me up.”

“Was it like that where you lived before?”

“New York,” Kira said laughing. “Is so much worse. It’s my home, but it can be hard sometimes being around that much energy, especially when I was younger and didn’t know how to control it. It’s not like I can’t control it now, but—” Kira stopped and looked away as a piece of hair fell into her face “I’m rambling again.”

Scott smiled moving the piece of hair back in place. “I don’t mind.” His fingers lingered for a few seconds before dropping and looking far off. “I can’t seem to keep my own self in check lately.”

“I heard.” Kira said frowning slightly. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s okay. I knew I’d be lucky if I could just get everyone to pretend they didn’t hear it.” Scott turned back to Kira brow furrowed. “I don’t feel like I over reacted, but I know everyone else thinks I did. I just don’t want anyone to die. It seems like ever since I became _this_ so many people have died—friends, even people I never really liked. I just think once you kill someone you can’t take it back. You become something else.”

Kira nodded her head. “My mom always told me taking something that wasn’t yours to take creates a void and sometimes when it manifests it creates destruction. You can spend years trying to fix it and it’s possible, but then you risk creating another void. It’s like a never ending cycle.” Kira looked off as Scott brought his hand around her waist and pulled her closer making sure to wrap the duvet tighter as he did. “It’s why we came back here. My mom’s home. She said the last time she was here she created a void that has done nothing, but cause chaos. She wants to fix it, but we know she can’t without consequences.” Kira let out a sigh and looked back at Scott capturing his eyes. She took one of his hands in hers and squeezed it. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. A lot of people don’t understand, but I do. I’ll stand by you.”

“Thank you.” Scott said as he leaned in wanting to kiss her, but stopped as she laid her head on his shoulder instead. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her tighter feeling completely calm for the first time in weeks.

#

Stiles walked into Derek’s bedroom and climbed on the bed. He pulled the covers over his head like he was six playing hide and seek with his mom and sat there. He wasn’t six anymore though and so much had changed since the moments when his heart would nearly burst out of his chest waiting to hear his mom’s voice before she pulled the cover from over his head. He’d see her smile _and know_ he’d see it forever, but then she died. His safe haven became fuel for his anxiety and insomnia became the cool water that her face would once bring. He felt it now. The soul crushing feeling of suffocation that would keep him up at night. The gut wrenching revelation that maybe he really was the reason everything went wrong in his life. What if he just let it take him? Give in to everything Francesco and Akil wanted him to be? He didn’t know if he could escape it even if he wanted too.

“They’re all,” Derek walked into his bedroom and paused taking in the site of Stiles underneath his sheets. “Gone.”

Derek walked over to his bed and unrooted the tucked in covers at the end of his bed and climbed underneath until he was facing across from Stiles in their makeshift fort.

Stiles sighed. “You don’t have to do this.” Stiles reached up to grab the cover from over his head. “I know it’s stupid.”

“It’s not.” Derek said stopping him. He grabbed Stiles hand and pulled it back down till it was between them.

“I’m starting to think Scott’s right.” Stiles began suddenly. “It’d be easier being the killer he expects me to be.”

“You’re not a killer”

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Scott thinks so. Did you see the way he reacted? What he said about those vampires,” Stiles paused and looked away. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back up. “What he said about me? I’m one of them and no matter how much Scott tries to pretend nothing changed it has. I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill everyone in this building. I could hear the blood running through their veins like we were in the same room and if Jackson hadn’t been there to stop me…”

Stiles fell quiet, but he couldn’t help hearing everything else though. Any sound anyone made in the apartment building he could hear and it was making everything worse. It was like an orchestra growing in soundbuilding for a crescendo until he could feel a panic attack coming on.

“It’s okay,” Derek said sensing Stiles rise in anxiety. “You didn’t do anything. You fought it. You stopped yourself before you could do anything.”

Stiles crushed his hands together and tried to deep breathe, but no matter what the sounds were still there picking at the little control he was trying to maintain.

“Sensory overload?”

Stiles nodded his head quickly and slammed his eyes shut.

“Just focus on one thing. I know it’s hard when you can hear everything at once, but if you can focus on one thing and isolate it everything else is blocked out.”

“Focus on one thing,” Stiles repeated as he searched for something _anything_ to latch onto to stop the overwhelming input of sound. “One thing.”

Stiles took a deep breath and began to focus nitpicking between different sounds until he heard a distinctive _thump._ He closed his eyes pushing away every other sound except for the _thump_ until it was alone.

_Thump thump thump._

Derek watched as Stiles anxiety began to dissipate and Stiles leaned forward. Derek stayed perfectly still as Stiles reached across and placed his hand against his chest and began to copy the rhythmic _thump_ of his heartbeat with his fingertips.

_Thump thump thump._

Stiles opened his eyes and took in a breath. He began to move his hand away surprised at its placement, but Derek grabbed it again softly and stopped him. It wasn’t strong enough to keep him from still moving it if he wanted too, but enough to let him know he didn’t have too.

“I’m sorry,” Derek said abruptly.

Stiles titled his head and sighed. “I’m the one all up in your space and you’re the one apologizing?”

Derek laughedbut didn’t let go of Stiles'hands. “Yes.” He nodded his head. “I guess I am.”

“Ever the martyr.”

Derek shrugged. “I do owe you an apology for this.” He finally let go of Stiles'hands and gestured between them.

“Oh.” Stiles'eyes widened as he finally understood. He’d tried to ignore everything that happened that summer, but if he couldn’t and it was putting a strain on Derek then he should go. Stiles pulled the cover over his head and hopped off Derek’s bed. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfort—”

“Stiles,” Derek called and he paused in the doorway to Derek’s bedroom. “I like you.”

“I know,” Stiles mumbled turning around. “Just not like I like you I know. You made that abundantly clear last time.”

Derek got off his bed and walked over to Stiles. “No, you don’t know.” Derek looked down and sighed. “I lied.”

Stiles didn’t respond. _Had he just heard, right?_

“You lied,” Stiles said slowly. “How could you actually like _me_?” Stiles gestured to himself. “And now that I’m like this.”

Derek looked up with wide eyes. He reached for Stiles'hand and pulled it toward his chest. “You’re perfect and I was scared just like you are now. I didn’t think I deserved anyone like you. What happened to Boyd, Erika, Laura, my entire family… It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Stiles stepped closer to Derek. “If you can believe it about me believe it about yourself too. You’re not a killer.”

“I still lied though,” Derek looked away. “I pushed you away even though I knew how I felt, but when Isaac called me.” Derek walked away and sat down on his bed defeated as if he was reliving that night all over again. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles walked over and stood in front of Derek. He gently pushed his face up so they were looking eye to eye and smiled. “You don’t have to think about that night anymore. I’m right here.”

Derek closed his eyes and placed his head against Stiles'stomach and breathed in the soft scent of Stiles still lingering on his old clothes. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and bent down pushing his face into Derek’s soft hair and breathed him in. They got lost in the weight and feel of each other simply being there until they were laid out on Derek’s bed fast asleep.

#

“Time to get up Sunshine.” The Polish accent bounced off the walls of the barren concrete room as Aiden lay in a pool of his own dried up blood. It was splattered on his face, his hands, and his half torn to shreds t-shirt. The room was filled with various pools of dried blood where he’d moved around thinking it would help with the pain, but nothing did. He’d been in fiery agony ever since the man with the dark hair made him swallow the weird liquid. Aiden had known pain his entire life, but nothing compared to that.

He didn’t even know what day it was or how many had passed. He could barely bring his muscles to turn himself around when the sound of footsteps finally made it to his back where he was facedaway toward the wall. It wasn’t because his body hadn’t healed. It had, but after feeling like your body was on fire from the inside every second of every hour any movement triggered the feeling within him again even though it had finally stopped a few hours ago, which kept him weak and docile.

“So much blood.” The vampire said as Aiden finally mustered up enough strength to turn his head. He was looking at the room with a smirk on his face enjoying the clear torment Aiden had been in. “If your kind wasn’t so revolting I’d suck you dry.” He turned back around and bent down yanking Aiden up by his neck as if he was a rag doll. “But as it turns out we have worst things planned for you than death.”

Aiden’s eyes flashed blue as he took a swipe at the vampire with his extended claws. “You’re not taking me anywhere.” He growled struggling in the vampire’s hold.

Aiden hoped the move would give him some type of advantage or at least slow him down. Instead, the vampire began to laugh his hold on Aiden not loosening one bit.

“Oh,Sunshine.” The vampire said eyes fading from honey gold to a bright red. “Why do you always have to make things difficult?”

Aiden cried out in agony as the vampire dropped his hold around his neck and grabbed his legs using his vampire speed breaking them before finally letting him fall to the floor. He laughed as Aiden cried out in pain unable to stop himself.

“Sunshine.” The vampire said again as he grabbed one of Aiden’s broken legs and began dragging him out of the room making sure to break it again every time he heard it begin to heal. “I’m beginning to love this little game we play.”

#

_“You said we were just going to catch them?”_

Allison tossed and turned as she heard the echo of the memory forming in her dream. She subconsciously shook her head trying to shake the memory away, but it didn’t work. The image of that night kept forming in her mind until she was back under the light of the full moon outside the burned down Hale house.

_“We did that,” Kate said as she shot Derek barely stopping to think about it as she walked toward Allison. “Now we’re going to kill them.” Kate shrugged her shoulders as she finally made it over to Allison—Scott still crouched on the ground below. “It’s not that hard.”_

Allison watched herself in the memory as if it was a movie. The disbelief quickly formed on her face as she slowly realized what she’d gotten herself into. It was a feeling she could still barely shake, but Kate clearly cared nothing about it as she frowned her face in a fake sign of remorse at Allison’s discomfort.

_“Oh no,” Kate said all but rolling her eyes as she turned away from Allison drawing her gun in the process. She pointed it at Scott still on the ground and looked back at Allison. “That’s the ‘ **you’re** **gonna have to do it yourself’** look.”_

_“Allison,”_ Scott asked as the dream seemed to shift. This was no longer just a memory, but a nightmare. Allison tossed and turned, even more,trying to wake up, but nothing she did worked as the nightmare played on. _“What are you doing?”_

Allison watched as her dream self, looked back at their father. Kate now replaced by herself. The unapologetic look even clearer on her features as she held the gun in her hands.

_“I know what you did,” Chris said looking at his daughter. “Put the gun down.”_

Nightmare Allison didn’t flinch keeping her gun steady as she looked back at her father. _“I did what I was told to do.”_

_“Look at you,” Chris yelled. “You’re pointing a gun at a boy I could have sworn yesterday you were in love with._

Allison shrugged her shoulders. _“Well,I’m a good actress. Fooled you, didn’t I?”_

_“Put the gun down,” Chris said again confliction starting to show. “We have a code.”_

_Allison rolled her eyes as she slowly pulled back the trigger until a shot fired off—_

Allison sat up in bed with the gun she always kept with her firmly in her hands and a gunshot on the wall in front of her. Her heart was racing. Her hands were sweaty and trembling as Isaac, who’d woken up at the sound of the gunshot, slowly lowered the gun and pulled it out of her hands.

“It’s okay.” Isaac said as he sat the gun on the dresser in the room. He wrapped his arms around Allison and kissed her on her temple trying his best to sooth her terror. “It was just a dream.”

“What,” Allison mumbled barely keeping herself from hyperventilating. “What did I do?” She looked at the gunshot on the wall and began to tremble. “It just felt so,” Allison breathed out a sigh and ran her fingers through her dark hair. “I just can’t get her out of my head.”

Isaac kissed Allison as he began rubbing soothing circles into the exposed flesh on Allison’s hip. He slowly laid her back down until they were spooning and their hands were intertwined where they rested onher stomach. They were quiet for a while, Isaac choosing to wait until Allison’s breathing was finally in control to speak. “You’re not like your aunt.” He said wishing she would believe him for once. “You know, that right?”

“But what if I am?” Allison let go of his hand as she turned over to face him. “Look at what I did to Stiles and what I almost did to Derek? You weren’t around when she was here. What I helped her do.” Allison looked away fromthe contents of the dream still fresh on her mind as she continued. “And now we’re being trained to be just like her. No one wants to talk about it, but what do they think we’ll do to those vampires?” She looked up eyebrows raised as she looked at Isaac’s cool features illuminated by the moonlight. “There is no way we’ll be able to just let them live. We’re being trained to kill on the word of someone we’ve known for a week. Kate was _my aunt_ and even she lied. What if I make a mistake and I hurt one of ours or I just can’t stop?” Allison’s voice was nearly hysterical again. Isaac pulled her close hoping to calm her down, but she was too far gone caught up in the lingering emotions from her nightmare. “She’s in my head all the time even when I sleep. She’s dead, but it’s like she’s right here.” Allison looked away resting her head against Isaac’s chest as silent tears began to run down her cheek. “What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know,” Isaac said honestly as he rubbed circles on her back. “ _I_ know you’re not like your aunt, but until you know it I will do whatever you need me to do until you believe it yourself.”

Isaac kissed Allison on the cheek and closed his eyes hoping all their problems would disappear with the rising of the sun.

#

Aiden’s breathing was heavy as he was back in the room he’d been in when he’d been given the liquid. He was once again strapped to the table weak and unable to fight the constraints the way he had originally. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

“I apologize,” The man with dark hair said as he entered the room. He had on a thick black cloak protecting him from whatever it was he was about to do as well as a surgical mask preventing Aiden from evaluating his face. “Kazik can get ahead of himself sometimes.”

Aiden watched as the man, who he knew for certain was another vampire, walked across the room and picked up a surgical knife as well as another device Aiden didn’t recognize. It made his body tremble and ache just from looking at it.

“What are you going to do?” Aiden asked as the man walked around the table until he was back beside him.

The man raised his hand positioning the light above him so it shined directly on Aiden’s torso. He put the knife and the other device down for a second as he ripped away the rest of Aiden’s shirt and grabbed a wet cloth he must have previously gotten and began wiping away the dried blood.

“I didn’t intend for that to cause you so much agony.” The vampire said. “It’s a good thing though.” Aiden narrowed his eyes at the vampire, afraid to do anything else lest he scrapehis skin against the wolfsbane table again. “It’s a gift of sorts intended to help me, but a gift to you in the process.”

When the vampire was satisfied all the blood was gone he put the wet cloth aside and grabbed the knife again. Aiden began breathing heavily as he realized what the man was going to do.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Aiden moaned. “What did I do to you?”

“It’s not what you did to me.” The vampire said as he made the first cut down Aiden’s torso. Aiden screamed out nearly losing his voice as the man got the other device and positioned it so it would prevent Aiden’s body from trying to heal itself. The device was made with wolfsbane mixed in it, which created an even worse pain than just the cuts themselves. “It’s what you can _do_ for me.”

Aiden only lasted a few more seconds until the pain became too much. At the first sound and feel of bones being cut openhe passed out and thanked whatever god was real for this small mercy.

#

“What the hell is—” Ethan almost screamed, but caught himself as his entire body was engulfed in pain. His torso felt like it was being cut open and he could feel the bones in his legs aching and healing themselves as if they’d been broken throughthe night. He tried to move them,but found he couldn’t because _they were indeed_ healing from being broken although he’d done nothing, but slept.

The confusion he had masked some of the pain he felt as Ethan finally rose his head from the bed as the light from the morning sun filtered in. He tore off the cover from his body and looked down at his legs. Thick black and blue bruising were down his legs and healing. He had no clue where they’d come from and the only other place they could have come from was impossible. Deaton told them plainly the connection heand his brother previously had was severed once they’d been killed and it hadn’t repaired itself upon them coming back to life either, but Ethan couldn’t shake the pain, which was the reminder _something_ was going on.

Ethan pulled off his shirt as the pain began to increase there. It took all of his control not to cry out from the pain, but he didn’t want the whole pack running in and seeing him like this. So, he tossed his shirt somewhere across the room and looked down at his chest. There was a thick cut that was slowly growing as blood spilled out from the cut. His chest also began to open up slightly as the spot seemed to feel on fire as his resolve almost broke, but he bit helip nearly taking it off to stop himself from screaming. Ethan breathed out rapidly as he laid back down waiting until whatever this was passed.

#

“Are you sure?” Scott asked standing in the doorway to the loft. The light from the huge window filtered into the room making Scott’s skin glow as he stood there chewing on his lip. It didn’t go with the mood.

“I’m sure dude it’s cool.” Stiles said fidgeting under Scott’s gaze. “I just think after last night I need to take a break and figure some stuff out.”

Scott moved forward reaching out, but Stiles stepped away out of reach making Scott’s hand fall back beside him defeated. “I’m sorry if I overreacted I—”

“Last night wasn’t your fault Scott.” Stiles sighed heavily. “You weren’t the one ready to commit mass murder remember?”

Scott stepped forward again shaking his head. “It’s okay we can figure this out I know we can—”

“Nowe can’t.”

“We can.” Scott paused trying to find his words. “We’ve always been able to solve the problem. We can fix this.”

“Not this time Scott.” Stiles looked down gesturing himself. “No one can fix this.”

“You don’t know that. We can ask Deaton or find someone else.”

“Scott please.” Stiles said growing irritated.

“You can’t just give up.”

Stiles sighed running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not giving up I just need—”

“I know we can figure something out we’ve just got to stick together—”

“I need to do this on my own.” Stiles finally yelled before huffing out a breath. Scott grew silent as Stiles closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. “I need to do this on my own.” He repeated softly. “And afterwardwhen I’ve figured it out I’ll come to you, but for now I’ve got to do it alone Scott.”

“Okay.” Scott said finally stepping out of the doorway to the loft as he began walking away. “I’ll just go—”

“Scott.” Stiles said feeling bad almost instantly. “Don’t do thisplease. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“It’s okay.” Scott said heart skipping a beat. “We’re okay.”

“Scott.” Stiles said still calling out, but he could hear Scott’s retreating figure moving swiftly down the building until finally he was out of the door and leaving. “Fuck.”

Stiles slammed the door to the loft closed and leaned his head against it as he dropped to the floor. He brought his knees up and leaned his head against them.

“He’ll come around eventually.”

Stiles looked up at Derek who stood right outside his bedroom. He had on graysweatpants that hung too low on his hips and no shirt as he began to walk over before finally sitting down next to Stiles on the loft floor.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair as he looked over at Derek while stretching out his legs. “I don’t think he will.” He said softly. “Did you hear what he said to Jackson last night? He said we don’t kill people and he wouldn’t tolerate anyone else doing it. What if he finds out what I did?”

“Then we’ll deal with it when it comes,” Derek said leaning against Stiles. “He loves you. I don’t think he could hurt you…not intentionally anyway.”

Stiles shook his head. “I know Scott.” He looked away from Derek and across the loft. “You should see the way he looks at me sometimes.” He paused. “The way he’s been looking at me since all of this started. He thinks I’m some mystery he needs to solve. He thinks I’m like Jackson trapped in a form because of some unresolved issue, but I’m not. He doesn’t get it no one can fix this.” Stiles stood up facing Derek as his anger began to rise. “I’m dead and no one can fix this. I’m not going to wake up one morning and be different. I’m not going to wake up one morning and be human again. He thinks he can change me, but he can’t.”

Stiles blinked his eyes wide as he looked at Derek in front of him holding his arms beside him. He hadn’t even noticed Derek get up.

“It’s okay.” Derek said rubbing his hands up and down Stiles'arms. “ _You’re_ okay.”

Stiles looked down and saw his nails extended. He didn’t have to look in the mirror to know what color his eyes were. “I’m so—”

“Don’t apologize.” Derek said shaking his head. He stepped closer bringing his arms around Stiles as he broke down against him. “There is nothing wrong with you. You don’t have to apologize to me.”

#

“Well look whose here.” Whistler said as he looked at the pack gathered back in the warehouse. “I thought for sure you wouldn’t show up again after last time.”

Blade looked around the group noting the two absences. “Where’s the boy?” He asked. He had on blue jeans this time and a plain t-shirtas he crossed his arms looking at everyone.

Scott sighed. “He’s not coming, but Derek’s with him he’s okay.”

Blade groanedbut otherwise didn’t say anything instead choosing to move ahead to business as usual. “Well let’s get started.” He looked back at Whistler. “Work with them.” He said pointing to Scott, Danny, Isaac, and Lydia. “I can tell they’ve never picked up a gun in their life.” He looked at Allison and nodded his head. “You’ll work with me today.”

Ethan raised his eyebrow. He was still sore and healing from earlier, although now he could walk. “What are we supposed to do?” He asked motioning to Kira.

Blade rolled his eyes looking away from the werewolf. “Help.”  He said simply. He pointed at Kira who looked around pointing to herself surprised to be getting recognized. “And if I’m back in time I’ll work with you on your katana movements. They have to be faster when dealing with vampires.”

Blade walked away as Allison began to follow him. She looked back every few seconds until they were out of sight and the others were left with Whistler.

“Well don’t just stand there go pick up a gun.” Whistler said walking over to the weapons area. Everyone followed picking out various hand guns. Well, everyone except for Isaac who was reaching for a shotgun before Whistler stopped him yanking the gun out of his hand before he could get a good grip on it. “Pick one out you’ll actually be able to shoot. This one will blow your damn head off.”

Isaac shrugged his shoulders,but picked up a hand guninstead. “And how are you supposed to help us when you can barely walk?”

“Because shooting a gun doesn’t require your feet smart ass.” Whistler turned away from the table and toward the group. “Line up across the room facing the targets. Hold up your gun. Get used to the weight of it and if any of you have any inhabitations about killing you might want to leave right now because in this line of business you either kill them or they’ll kill you.”

#

“What are we doing out here?” Allison asked.

They were outside the warehouse toward the back in a small clearing.

“You’re having trouble hitting your mark.” Blade said simply. “Your hands tremble every time you go to shoot. If you keep that up, you’ll be dead the moment the fighting starts.”

Allison squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw putting on the Argent mask. “I can handle myself.”

“You can.” Blade agreed. “But right now, something is stopping you. You’re afraid to shoot.”

“No.” Allison said shaking her head. She let out a sigh looking away. “I’m not afraid to shoot.” She looked off for seconds that felt like minutes until she finally turned back to Blade resigned. “I’m afraid I’m becoming a killer.”

“We’re hunters.” Blade said crossing his arms. “We hunt.”

“Not all of us.” Allison took a deep breath as she could feel her heart speeding up as Kate entered her mind. “My aunt killed because she liked it. She was good at it. She didn’t care who she hurt.”

“Why do you hunt?”

Allison ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t like feeling helpless. Hunting gives me power. I can defend myself.”

“Do you like it?”

“I’m good at it.”

Blade shook his head. “But do you like it?”

“I…I don’t know.” Allison began to stutter. “I’m not like her. I’m not—”

“Your problem isn’t your aunt.” Blade said cutting her off. “Your problem is you enjoy hunting. You enjoy the feel of your weapon in your hands. You enjoy hurting the people you hunt as much as they hurt other people. You’re afraid your love for hunting makes you a killer, but there is a difference between killing because you want to save people from feeling the same way you felt than killing because you enjoy watching people suffer and using it for power.” Blade uncrossed his arms and stepped closer. “I’ve seen people like that. I’ve killed people like that and I don’t think you’re one of them, but I suggest you learn the difference because until you do you’ll get yourself or someone else killed.”

Blade turned around and began walking away back toward the warehouse.

“Where are you going?” Allison asked.

“I can’t teach you how not to be afraid. You’ve got to figurethat out on your own.”

“What if I can’t?” Allison asked as she watched his retreating back. She didn’t know if she could do it. Nightmares of Kate filled her mind every night and she hadn’t been able to pick up a bow since, which was the real reason why she was favoring a gun lately. How was she supposed to unlearn something that’s been consuming her for weeks? They didn’t have that long.

“You did it once you can do it again.”

Allison sighed turning away from Blade and back toward the clearing. She shook out her hands as she raised her gun willing them not to tremble. She put her finger on the trigger firing off round after round at the tree in front of her as her hands continued to shake. She could hear Kate’s words in her ear. She could see the images of last night feeling her head, but she ignored them determined to overcome this the way she had everything else.

#

They’d been shooting on and off for a few hours now anEthan had lost count of the number of times Danny was distracted by the phone constantly buzzing in his pocket. Whistler would be explaining something when Danny’s phone would vibrate. Danny would answer it no doubt texting his _“best friend”_ or boyfriend as Ethan had begun referring to him in his head. It was driving him crazy.

_‘How could he just move on like that,’ Ethan thought to himself. ‘We’ve been broken up less than a week and he’s already—’_

“Heyyou.” Whistler said snapping his fingers at Ethan pulling him out of his thoughts. “Go help him.” He pointed at Danny. “If I have to correct him one more time. It’s like he’s shooting with his eyes closed.”

Ethan smirked as he walked over to Danny who rolled his eyes visibly sighing as Ethan got near.

“I don’t need your help.” Danny said pocketing his phone. He grabbed the gun out from his waist and pointed it at the target. He shot it missing the spot he was supposed to hit and lowered the gun. “Especially if all you want to do is talk about Jackson again.”

“Well if you weren’t texting him maybe you’d be shooting better.” Ethan whispered getting closer. He stepped beside Danny pretending to help him with his form. “Was this going on all along?”

Danny fired off a shot hitting the target spot on as he raised his eyebrow looking back at Ethan. “You’re the only one that’s been lying all year. I told you last night I hadn’t talked to Jackson since he left a year ago. When he came back Friday it was the first time I’d seen or talked to him. Whatever is going on with me and him has nothing to do with us. It’s just the worst timing ever.”

“So, is that what this is about then?” Ethan asked. “I told you I was sorry. When Deucalion assigned me to you I didn’t expect it to go this far, but it did. I stayed, didn’t I?”

“You both know some of us can hear you right?” Kira asked breaking into the conversation from where she stood between Lydia and Scott. “Werewolves and a fox remember?”

Ethan waved her off and turned back to Danny who went back to shooting at the targets. This time not caring enough to fake not being able to shoot so he hit the marks barely trying. His dad worked for the government. _Whatever that meant_ since he’d never tell him exactly what he did, but whatever it was his dad had made a point of teaching Danny how to shoot very young. At firstDanny supposes it was his dad’s weird way of trying to _‘make a man’_ out of him since they’d suspected he was gay almost immediately, but somehow it became their thing until his dad started doing more field work. He was gone more times than he was home so Danny hadn’t actually been to the shooting range in a while, but somethingswere like riding a bike.

Danny sighed lowering his gun and turning to Aiden who was staring between him and the targets with wide eyes. “What?” He said looking at Ethan and then past him at everyone else in the room. They all had similar reactions. “My dad taught me how to shoot. I just don’t like to show off. People get weird about it.”

Danny turned back around ignoring everyone. He rolled his eyes before turning back to the targets and shooting again for a long time before eventually speaking. “Staying is not a good enough reason.” He finally said bringing the conversation back.

Ethan laughed with no enthusiasm. “It’s good enough for blondie, but it’s not good enough for me?”

Danny shot one last target and lowered his gun. “I’m not doing this here.” He said as he began to walk off with Ethan followed behind him.

“Don’t go far.” Whistler called out as they walked out of the door. “And take your gun. You might need it.”

Danny nodded his head,but otherwise didn’t respond as he walked outside and got inside his car. He turned on his music nearly to the highest volume so that they could have privacy and looked at Ethan in the passenger seat. “The difference is Jackson didn’t come back for me.”

Ethan groaned. “Then why are you wasting your time—”

“Jackson came back because _he_ was ready. Just like he left because _he_ needed too.” Danny paused looking out his car window before looking back at Ethan. “I can appreciate the fact you wanted to change because of me, but that’s not really a good thing. You didn’t change because _you_ wanted to change you changed because of _me_ and that’s just as bad as going along with whatever your brother says because at the end of the day you’re making choices based on another person and not yourself. And if you continue to make choices like that you’ll never be happy. You’ll never be making a choice because _you_ wanted to make it.”

Danny turned down the music growing irritated with how loud it was and let out a breath.

“If you want to stay that’s okay. If you want to join Scott’s pack that’s fine. If you want to become a better person I will support you, but do it because _you_ want to do it and not because you think someone else expects it of you. If you make a decision, good or bad, make it because you wanted to make it and not based on the feelings of anyone else because no one else matters. You’re the only one who has to live with whatever choices you make. So they might as well be choices you actually wanted to make.”

Ethan and Danny sat in silence for a long time after that. Neither knew what to say to that. Ethan hadn’t been expecting it and Danny hadn’t either if he was being completely honest so they both just sat in silence before Ethan finally got out of Danny’s car and walked back into the warehouse.

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Ethan walk away. It hadn’t felt like it before, but whatever had been between them seemed like it was finally over.

#

Derek held Stiles crying form until he finally drifted off into a natural sleep, which was something he hadn’t done in a while. He’d recognized the look of exhaustion and no energy Stiles had been running off of, but with no knowledge of what Stiles was no one thought to question it. Can vampires _actually_ sleep? Looking at Stiles sleeping form on his couch while he worked out answered that question. At firsthe’d thought maybe Stiles would wake up with him moving around so much with his heightened sense now, but he was out like the dead and had been for the past few hours.

 _He looks peaceful,_ Derek thought to himself as he did one last push up and then wiped the sweat dripping down his body with his towel. He got up debating on whether he would eat first and shower later when a knock came to his door. He scrunched up his brow because he hadn’t called anyone and Peter _never_ knocked. He looked at the clock on his wall and the pack should have still been at the training session so he knew it wasn’t them.

Derek threw the towel over his shoulder as he walked over to the door trying to catch the scent of whoever it was, but he smelled nothing, which was weird considering the knocks were still coming.

Derek reached for the door letting his claws come out of his hand on the one hidden behind the door and opened it. On the other side was a brown skin girl dressed in a short crop top and a flowing skirt. She had long black hair that went past her hips and beside her stood a dark-skinnedboy with a low cut. He was shorter than Derek was expecting and a lot younger too or at least he looked it, but there was something else. It was an atmosphere radiating off of them in a way he hadn’t felt since his mother died. It was one of authority and power. It was something one didn’t just get if these two people were as young as they looked, which Derek knew now they weren’t. They were clearly vampires, which didn’t sooth his emotions in the least.

“My name is Adina. This is Donkor.” She said as Derek refused to say anything. “We come from Akil.”

Derek nodded his head. He opened the door to the loft all the way and let them in as his claws slip back in the process.

“What does he want?” Derek asked. “If it’s Stiles he needs to rest before he does anyth—”

“It’s not him.” Donkor said interrupting Derek. “He just wants to know your progress on finding out what’s wrong with him. He’s getting much worse.”

Derek didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say? Between everything happening with Stiles and the other vampires showing up they hadn’t done any significant research. He’d actually forgotten about it since he’d been distracted by the way Francesco was all over Stiles in the twins Penthouse that day to even think straight.

“We haven’t—”

“We haven’t gotten back with Deaton yet.” Stiles said appearing beside Derek no longer asleep. “He’s an emissary. We told him about what was going on and he hasn’t gotten back to us yet. We’ll check with him tomorrow and see what he’s found out.”

Adina nodded her head and turned around almost gliding to the door while Donkor stayed behind looking between Derek and Stiles curiously.

“You know you wouldn’t be so tired if you fed regularly.” Donkor said after standing in silence for a few minutes.

Derek stepped forward in front of Stiles as he began to tense up behind him. “You should leave.” He said completely blocking Stiles now.

“It wouldn’t be for long.” Donkor said ignoring Derek’s stance as he looked past him at Stiles. “You haven’t adjusted to the change yet. Your body needs a lot of blood the first few months.”

Stiles'eyes narrowed. “Well some of us don’t enjoy killing people so.”

Donkor tilted his head as he furrowed his brow. “Who said the only way to get blood was to kill someone? I haven’t killed anyone since the first few years after I was made.”

“How long ago was that?”

Donkor closed his eyes momentarily thinking about it before opening them again a few moments later. “Almost 500 years ago.”

Derek’s entire body relaxed at the words as Stiles stepped around him nervously biting his lip as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Can you show me?” Stiles asked. His entire body seemed to be trembling as he stood there. “I don’t think the other way is good for me.”

Donkor nodded. “I’d be glad too.”

“We must go.” Adina said appearing back inside the room. “I can feel he’s calling to us.”

“We’ll see each other again soon.” Donkor said as he turned around and left following Adina out of the loft and then out of the building.

Stiles stood there listening until he knew they were long gone and then collapsed back on the couch with a huff.

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Stiles asked rubbing his eyes. He ran his hands down his face as he leaned over resting his head on the arm of the sofa closing his eyes almost instantly.

“I think so.” Derek answered looking down at Stiles as he lay there.

Derek ran his fingers through Stiles short hair as Stiles entered a deep sleep almost immediately. He smiled thinking about the conversation they’d had earlier. Derek never thought he could have this again. Truthfully, he never thought he deserved it, but looking down at his pale mate he knew he’d at least _try_ this time. Derek also knew that if things were to go wrong this time neither one of them would be able to survive it. So, he took what he could get, determined to not do anything to mess this up a second time and grabbed a cover from out of his bedroom and draped it over Stiles sleeping form on his sofa. Derek stood there for just a few more seconds before finally heading back into his bedroom for a much needed shower.


	21. PART 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanzas 14-16 of the Dies Irae sequence in Requiem in D Minor

_Preces meæ non sunt dignæ;_

_Sed tu bonus fac benigne,_

_Ne perenni cremer igne._

_Worthless are my prayers and sighing,_

_Yet, good Lord, in grace complying,_

_Rescue me from fires undying._

_Inter oves locum præsta._

_Et ab hædis me sequestra,_

_Statuens in parte dextra._

_With Thy sheep a place provide me,_

_From the goats afar divide me,_

_To Thy right hand do Thou guide me._

_Confutatis maledictis,_

_Flammis acribus addictis,_

_Voca me cum benedictis._

_When the wicked are confounded,_

_Doomed to flames of woe unbounded,_

_Call me with Thy saints surrounded._


	22. CHAPTER 17: Half Remembered Dream

When the pack returned to school the following Monday, they thought it would be to the sound of various condolences and sideways looks from people who'd never liked Stiles, but felt obligated to look sad to seem less like an asshole. Instead, they didn't get any condolences only the occasional look as most of the student body was instead enraptured by the presence of the FBI and BHPD. It was something none of them had been expecting, least of all Scott whose dad was most definitely somewhere around the school, but also because it meant something important happened and they'd missed it. Which—

“Isn’t our fault.” Isaac said as they walked past the line of FBI agents guarding the entrance to the school and into the hallway. He shrugged his shoulders repositioning the books in his hands as he looked toward Scott. “With everything going on with Stiles and the vampires…”

Scott nodded his head, but it still did little to curb the feeling this _was_ somehow their fault and connected to everything else. He didn’t say anything more about it though because it was blaringly apparent all the other pack members wanted to get everything that happened in the past month behind them, including everything that happened most recently if the fact that they were all slowly dispersing was anything to go by. When Scott finally decided to speak it was Kira who was left standing beside him simultaneously looking between her feet and the locker they were pressed against unsure of what was okay and what was not.

“I think I need to talk to my dad. He works for the FBI so he should be here.” Scott looked around seeing if he could see him in the hallway they were in, but when he didn’t he gave up and looked back at Kira. “I know everything doesn’t have to be connected, but ever since Stiles got bit it’s been like—”

“A never ending cycle.” Kira said echoing her words from last night on the roof. “When a void is created there’s always consequences.” Kira hugged her books tighter to her chest as she stepped closer to Scott trying to keep her voice low enough so anyone passing by wouldn’t hear. “I don’t know much about vampires, but if a fox can create a void then I’m sure a vampire can too. Stiles didn’t plan to get bitten. It just happened. Maybe it set off some chain reaction?”

“Scott?”

Scott looked up from where he’d been staring at Kira and found his dad walking down the hallway toward him.

“I’ll leave you two…” Kira walked away leaving Scott alone who sighed, shoulders tensing, as he turned around to face his dad.

“What’s going on?”

Rafael McCall crossed his arm as he looked at his son. “I was going to ask you the same question.”

Scott’s brow rose as he looked at his dad barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Rafael shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer to his son. “I don’t know Scott you tell me.”

Scott did roll his eyes this time, the absurdity of his dad’s line of questioning becoming too much for him to handle. “So what am I a suspect now?”

Rafael sighed. “Of course not.” He uncrossed his arms and ran his hands through his hair pushing it back. No matter how hard he tried he just didn’t know how to deal with his son and defaulting to “cop” mode was proving to be an even worse choice, but what else could he do? “But it just seems like every time something goes on in this town you and your friends are in the middle of it. In one way or another.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “What do you think?” He took a step toward his father defiantly squaring off his shoulders as he could feel his alpha instincts coming into play. “That we planned for Stiles to get hurt?”

Rafael reached out trying to place his hand on Scott in comfort, but it fell flat beside him as Scott moved out of his way before it could touch him.

Rafael groaned. “I’m still your father, Scott. I won’t apologize for caring about you. Don’t I get credit for that? I just want to look out for you?”

Scott laughed as he balled his hands into fist beside him trying with all his strength to keep his eyes from changing colors in front of his dad. “Just like you’ve watched out for me all this time?”

“That’s not fair.” Rafael said growing frustrated. “Everything I’ve ever done has been for you. I just know you and your friends get into some weird stuff sometimes and I want to be able to protect you. Whatever you did I want you to know I’m gonna protect you as your father.”

Scott opened his mouth, retort on the tip of his lips, when his dad’s phone went off silencing him before he could say anything. They both looked at each other. Rafael looking for approval and Scott unwilling to give it until Rafael gave up and answered his phone anyway.

“McCall.” Scott rolled his eyes as he watched his dad turn away from him unware that he could still hear the whole conversation if he wanted. “This really isn’t a good time.”

Scott waited holding out some small childish hope his father wasn’t the man he’d showed himself to be, but when the conversation went on with little to no thought of Scott’s continued presence he left wishing he had Stiles here to cheer him up.

#

_“Tell him to get everything ready. If we don’t hurry up she’s going to—”_

Derek allowed the memory to fade as he looked up from the examination table. Deaton walked in from where he’d been helping another customer in the front and stopped— a slight smile appeared on his face as he looked at Derek.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders and rose up from where he was leaning against the counter. “I didn’t either.”

Deaton’s eyebrow rose. “What brought you?”

“Stiles.” Derek sighed. “Isaac called me when he…” Derek trailed off not wanting to think about the memory. It felt so long ago, but really only happened over the weekend. It was something he was happy to never relive again if _he_ could help it.

Deaton nodded his head and didn’t ask anymore on the subject. “What brings you in today?”

“The vampire that turned Stiles needs our help. His master is dying and they don’t know why. You’re the only one qualified.”

Deaton nodded his head. “I see.”

Derek’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t seem surprised?”

Deaton shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve been following the news reports of the missing people for some time now. I only suspected, but when I saw Stiles I knew they were true.”

“So you know who’s responsible for all of this?”

“I have a hunch, but that’s not all you came in for is it?”

Derek shook his head. “Before I got back. A seer took me in. She said she knew my mother and that they were connected. She gave me something to unlock the memories she’d hidden from me and gave me some of my mom’s too, but they only come in pieces.”

“I could probably help you unlock them all at once?” Deaton asked, but Derek quickly shook his head and looked away.

“We don’t really have the time.” Derek said looking back at Deaton. “The coven expects to meet with you soon.”

Deaton nodded his head and began gathering his materials. “What do you see in these visions?”

Derek watched Deaton as he moved around the room placing everything he’d need neatly on the counter behind him as Derek moved closer to the examination table lost in thought. “In the one from last night you were there. My mother brought in the seer who gave me these memories and you helped save her life.”

Deaton stopped for a moment as his shoulders tensed losing his composure for only a second before he regained it back and turned around. “I remember.” He said letting out a sigh. “It was a long time ago, but if these memories are pertaining to the person I think they are then we’re in very real danger.”

Derek nodded his head. “I could tell from the memory. My mother would never have helped an outsider as quickly as she helped her. Especially one who came so close to endangering us in the process, but whatever she showed her it was enough. Whoever she was running from terrified her. I could see it in her eyes.”

Deaton resumed the gathering of materials until he was finished and stopped. “It would seem that this person or at least someone imitating them has come to finish the job. Although, I am perplexed at why they would even come back at all. We were unable to give them what they wanted last time and have even less ways to give it to them now. If at all.”

“Is there any way to know for sure who’s behind all of this?”

Deaton nodded his head a tired smile forming on his lips. “I’ll know when they get here, but by that time I’m afraid it’ll already be too late.”

#

Ethan walked in as the bell rang completely unaware of the extra presence of the FBI and BHPD as he tried to ignore the pain slowly growing on different parts of his body. It’d been a small mercy when the pain he’d woken up to Sunday was finally over, but it only lasted a few hours as eventually he felt a sharp blow to the head that he hadn’t remembered being that bad since before Deucalion. It’d prompted him to look for threats, but the penthouse was empty as Derek’s apartment had been. It didn’t make sense, especially since it was followed with a series of other blows coming from all over the body until it again stopped almost as suddenly as it had begun. However, the burst of pain became so frequent even when they stopped he couldn’t quite tell because he’d still be healing from one set of blows when another would start. It was during one of these down times he walked stiffly through the school hoping Danny hadn’t left his locker yet so he could retrieve his books. When he turned the corner, and saw his ex-boyfriend standing there he sighed in relief at being able to rest his limbs even for a moment.

“I’ve gotta get my books.” Ethan called out as way of greeting.

Danny stopped—locker nearly closed and looked at Ethan with an eyebrow raised. Ethan could feel the exasperation coming off him as he walked over, but it was quickly replaced by concern as Danny took in his disheveled appearance.

“Did something happen?” Danny asked stepping forward as he looked at Ethan still wearing yesterday’s clothes.

Jackson’s scent filled Ethan’s airwaves as Danny got closer and he took a step back unconsciously trying to get away from the scent.

“No.” Ethan said shaking his head. “I just needed to get my books from you.”

Danny nodded his head and turned back to his locker. Ethan relaxed with the knowledge this would be over quickly when suddenly his arm snapped. His eyes flashed blue and he cried out as he fell against the locker barely able to keep his balance as he felt an equally strong blow against the back of his shoulder.

Danny dropped Ethan’s books as he heard him scream. He quickly closed his locker and turned in time to catch Ethan before they both slid to the ground as Ethan writhed in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked, a few octaves shy of screaming, as he held Ethan’s shaking form. “What can I do? Should I call some—”

“No.” Ethan said through clenched teeth as he slowly stood up still trembling, “It’s okay.” His breathing was heavy as he tried to ignore the pain, which did seem to be passing as the actions that caused it came to a sudden stop. “I just need my books. I’ll be fine.”

Danny stood up grabbing the books and placed them in Ethan’s hands. Ethan took them holding them in a death grip as he stalked away as far as he could until he again collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and the tremors of remembered pain. He let his head fall against the wall as he thought about the only thing this could be and how he desperately wished he was wrong.

#

“So has anyone figured out why the entire police department is here today?” Lydia asked looking around the courtyard where her and the rest of the pack were currently eating lunch. “It’s a bit much if you ask me.”

“It’s also the FBI.” Allison said pushing a stray hair back into the messy bun she was sporting. “I saw Scott’s dad in the hallway on my way here.”

“Did you get a chance to talk to him?” Isaac asked although the look on Scott’s face as the words left his lips was answer enough.

Scott shrugged his shoulders and looked around for his dad before turning back to the table. “He wouldn’t tell me anything although from what he said I can tell he thinks we have something to do with it.”

Kira looked up from where she sat at the end of the table still unsure of how welcome she was in this circle despite all the _bonding_ they’d done over the weekend. “How could he think you all have something to do it?”

“Easily.” Isaac said nonchalantly. “Beacon Hills hasn’t been the quietest place for supernatural activity in the past few years. We had Matt and all the people he killed. Then when Jackson was the Kanima and all the people he killed. Then when Allison’s grandad came to town that wasn’t much fun either.”

Lydia sighed. “Isaac you do realize she has no idea who any of these people are right?”

Isaac just shrugged his shoulders and went on. “The point is that we’ve had to deal with a lot of supernatural threats. Most of which have either happened at this school or were connected to it in some way.”

“So.” Lydia began talking over Isaac who simply rolled his eyes and started eating. “His suspicion of us isn’t exactly wrong—”

“Has anyone seen Ethan?” Danny asked as he sat down at the table. He looked around at everyone and when the only thing he got was blank stares he rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff of breath. “It’s not about that.” He said referring to their very public break up Sunday. “This morning when he came to school he was acting really weird. It was like he was hurt. He almost wolfed out in the hallway before running off.”

“It still could be because of your break up.” Scott suggested. “I almost wolfed out on my dad right after me and Allison broke up. She was my anchor and my dad made me mad. I couldn’t latch onto anything to keep my wolf down, but luckily my mom snapped me out of it. Ethan doesn’t have anyone with his brother gone and since you’ve broken up with him he probably feels a bit out of control now. Just give it a few days.”

Danny nodded his head and let the subject drop although he still didn’t think it had anything to do with the break up. Ethan had been in physical pain. It seemed like he could still see the look in his eyes when he’d fell to the ground completely helpless to stop _whatever_ it was that was going on. Ethan wouldn’t dare show himself that vulnerable break up or not. His own brother had left town without him and he’d held up better than what he’d been this morning. No, something was going on with Ethan and he’d have to figure out what it was no matter how hard Ethan tried to push him away.

#

“You’re expecting them to come to us?” Derek asked suddenly on alert. It wasn’t that he doubted their ability to find them, but from what he gathered discretion seemed to be a big deal to them, which is something they’d forfeit coming here.

“Of course.” Deaton began as he nodded his head. “I think it unwise to go to them, don’t you? It could be a trap, but here I’m equipped with anything we may need to defend ourselves if necessary. Plus, with the amount of urgency they seem to be under I doubt they’d be inclined to wait that long.”

“Urgency,” Akil said suddenly standing in the doorway. He was flanked on either side by Francesco and Adina with the shortest yet strongest vampire, Donkor, behind him. He was leaning against them as if the years of immortality had finally caught up to him. It was an uneasy sight. “Is indeed the reason why we came so quickly. I’m afraid whatever Maddox did is intent on making me meet Osiris early.”

“Then I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” Deaton motioned toward the metal table as he slipped gloves onto his hands. “Can you tell me what happened exactly?” Deaton asked as Akil made his way over with slow movements. “I can better assist you if I know the specifics of what he did.”

Akil sighed as he sat on the table with the memory playing in his head. He had to be careful of his thoughts or he’d be immersed in the vision of it all before he could stop it.

#

_“Now, look at what you’ve done?” Maddox voice rose echoing around the burning ballroom. The chandelier once ornate and magnificent now sat broken in the middle of the room in many pieces. Maddox walked closer to Akil making sure to step over the pieces of glass as he got closer. “You did this, but not anymore.” He crouched down into a defensive stance and shook his head.  “I won’t take it anymore.”_

_Maddox took off running toward Akil at vampire speed when suddenly he fell to the floor in pain. Akil walked around Maddox until he was behind him and stopped._

_‘When did it come to this?’ He thought to himself as he continued to watch Maddox writhing form in front of him._

_“Stop,” Maddox mumbled turning over on his back. His sleeves, once pushed up, were falling to his wrist now. He reached out his hand trying to gain some leverage using his elbows, but he collapsed back down crying out almost immediately as Akil made the pain worse._

_“Don’t make me do this.”_

_Maddox ignored him and turned his head spitting out blood. His grey eyes were wild and his smile manic as he tried to stand up again, but Akil brought him back down to his knees before he could stand up._

_“Please,” Maddox mumbled out again as his features dropped. More blood spilled out his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot as he looked up at Akil. “I’m sorry.”_

_Akil sighed as he finally dropped his gaze and relaxed. He turned away from Maddox and rubbed at his forehead wishing things were back as they were when he’d first made Maddox._

_“Why did it have to come to this?” Akil turned away and looked at the ruined room as Maddox began to stand up behind him._

_Lorenz laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. “Mercy,” He said appearing behind Akil instantly. “Is for the weak.”_

_Lorenz drove his fist into Akil’s back pushing through the skin and into his body. Akil cried out in pain nearly dropping to the floor from the force of it. However, before he could Maddox drove his fist into Akil’s stomach and pushed in an object Akil hadn’t had time to see, but could feel lashing out inside him creating a fire inside him that he couldn’t control._

_“Maddox.” Akil said as he brought his hand up to Maddox neck. “What have you done?”_

#

“Is the object still in you?” Deaton asked once Akil was done with his story. “Because if it is a lot of your discomfort is probably caused by it.”

Adina shook her head where she stood to the left of them. “We removed it the moment we knew we were safe, but whatever it was meant to do was already done. We were too late.”

“Do you have the object with you?”

“No.” Francesco answered this time. “We didn’t see it of any importance. He’s still dying without it.”

“Okay.” Deaton turned around and began gathering some materials and placed them on the metal table beside Akil. Once he was done he looked up again. “I believe the object may have released some sort of toxin or poison into your body. It’s hard to say without the object at hand. However, your body still seems to be reacting to what he did despite the object being removed so it’s not the object itself, but what was in the object. I’m going to run a few tests to rule everything else out, but I’ll need to take a blood sample either before or after to confirm my theory and begin to look within your bloodstream for the toxin.”

Akil agreed with a nod to his head and Deaton took a few blood samples before he began the slow process of doing test after test to rule out any other thing that could have possibly caused what seemed to be wrong. Eventually though when all his test and observations came back relatively positive he knew his suspicions were correct.

“How long will it take for you to know what the toxin is?” Francesco asked.

Deaton took off his gloves and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Not long. I have a friend not far from here who is more of specialist to your kind. Unfortunately, my expertise is mainly werewolf based. I’m confident though I’ll have the answer and a solution ready for you in the morning.”

Akil stood up from the table with the help of Francesco and sighed. “Thank you for your kindness.” They began to leave walking nearly out of the door before Akil stopped and looked back. A small smile formed on his lips. It made Deaton uneasy. “It was nice to finally meet Upuaut’s Chakam Elah.

When they were finally gone, Derek shook his head as his hands balled into fist beside him. “I don’t trust him.”

“And with good reason.”

Derek let out a breath trying to calm himself down and looked at Deaton who was packing up his things to leave. “What did he mean by what he said to you? It sounded like a threat to me.”

“You heard correctly then.” Deaton said as he placed his bag on his shoulders. “Upuaut was originally the wolf God in Ancient Egypt and Chakam Elah means wise oak in Hebrew. It’s essentially another word for Druid.”

“The wolf god’s druid?” Derek asked thinking about what it could mean. “Scott?”

Deaton shook his head as an exhausted smile formed on his lips. “I admire Scott, but there is only one person who was regarded as an Upuaut.”

Derek clenched his jaw and balled his hand into fist as he knew instantly who Deaton was referring too and wished he was wrong.

“But you said,” Derek began still wanting to be in denial. “Upuaut was the god of Wolves. God is the male form not—”

“It would seem he meant it to be female in this instance because there was only one person regarded in such a light in life.”

“My mother.” Derek said finally giving in.

Deaton nodded his head. “Yes, he meant Talia.”


	23. CHAPTER 18: A Beautiful and Terrible Thing

_“Father?”_

Stiles eyes jerked open as he looked toward the voice. He was no longer in the loft where he’d fallen asleep next to Derek’s firm form, but in a small clay house where the light of the moon filtered in through the open space meant as a window. It illuminated the body of a boy no older than Stiles was now if not a year or two younger. The boy’s black hair and thin brown frame looked familiar as Stiles stared at him where he lay on what was supposed to be a bed, but he couldn’t quite grasp from where. Although, the longer he stared the pieces began to click into place, but as the boy began to cough fiercely, were shattered—blood splattered out of the boy’s mouth and onto the floor. Movement from the other side of the room caught Stiles eyes and he gasped just barely keeping himself from freaking out as he recognized the man now crouched over the boy administering him some type of liquid.

“Akil.” Stiles whispered as the boy’s coughing slowly subsided as more of the liquid traveled into his system.

Akil leaned against his son unwilling to move from where he’d dropped to the floor in a moment of fear. His son’s breaths came in thick uneven waves as he looked at his father in a way Stiles recognized instantly because he’d given his own father the same look plenty of times when he wondered if it was even worth it—having a kid around that was more of a burden than an asset.

_“Father?”_

_“Yes, Teti?” Akil whispered unwilling to get up lest his own son see the tears falling from his eyes._

_“Am I going to die?”_

_Akil looked up at his son with wide eyes. “No.” He dropped the empty bottle and the bloodied cloth and threw his arms over his son as strongly as he could without hurting him. “No.”_

_Akil echoed the word repeatedly as if repetition alone could make it true. Although they both knew it was a lie. Akil had tried everything in his power to make his son better since he was born, but nothing he ever did seemed to work. He was steadfastly losing hope, but he still couldn’t take hearing it from his own son. He couldn’t._

_“Maybe it’s the Gods’ destiny.” Teti’s raspy voice broke through his father’s mantra. “For me to meet Osiris early as mother did.”_

_Akil shook his head unwilling to think about the notion. “Then the Gods’ are wrong. I need you here with me and I’ll do anything I can to save you.”_

A cold chill swept across the room making Stiles shiver as he looked around for the breeze and froze.

_“Anything?” A deep voice echoed pulling both Akil and Teti’s attention from each other._

Stiles breathing began to speed up as he watched a cloaked figure with glowing red eyes glide into the room.

_“Who are you?” Akil rose for the first time since he’d helped his son and took a step toward the stranger._

_The cloaked figure didn’t answer, but stopped midway into the room and looked between Teti and Akil. “Would you do **anything** to save your son?”_

_“I’ve done everything. What can you do that I haven’t?”_

_The cloaked man took a step forward. He pushed back the arm of his cloak revealing pale skin and made a deep cut through his arm using just his nails. Akil watched in wonder as the cut healed itself almost as fast as it had been made._

_“You can heal him?” Akil looked back at his son who was trembling in fear and then down toward the bloodied cloth on the floor._

_The cloaked figure nodded once. “He’ll be stronger than even you can imagine. Sickness nor death will be able to touch him.”_

_“How do I know you tell the truth?”_

_“Try it for yourself.” The cloaked figure extended his arm. “I can heal you as well.”_

_Akil looked back at his son and let out a sigh. He nodded his head barely a fraction and turned back around. The cloaked figure now directly in front of him bit into the side of Akil’s neck without warning. He sucked and pulled at the blood dropping with Akil’s body until he was leaning against the bed next to his son._

_“You are now as close to death as your son.” The cloaked figure whispered. “If this is truly what you both want you must drink from me and live as young men forever.”_

_The cloaked figure pushed back his sleeve once again and made another deep cut running up his arm. He offered his arm to them and waited until first Akil and then Teti too began to drink his blood with earnest._

Tremors moved over Stiles body as he watched Teti’s once frail frame begin to gain weight. Teti closed his eyes as he began to delight in the taste of the blood running down his throat until finally he opened them again and Stiles froze. Teti’s once brown eyes were now blood red and with one look Stiles knew where he’d recognized him from, but was still struggling to grasp it. He was the boy he’d saw once in the bathroom and then in his classroom. He’d been haunting his dreams and his visions since he’d been bitten and could never understand why. It was the boy in tattered linens. He was the boy whose hunger for blood seemed almost insatiable whenever he’d seen him. He was Akil’s son, _Teti_.

#

Stiles sat up in bed abruptly bumping into Derek.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered wide eyed as Stiles own eyes moved frantically around the room. “Did you see something?”

Stiles let out a sigh and ran his hands down his face. “I don’t know.” He leaned against Derek’s chest breathing in his scent as he tried to calm the rising panic at having seen Teti again. “I know what I saw.” He said after a few moments of silence as he kept his head planted against Derek’s chest. “I just don’t know what it means.”

Derek let out a sigh nearly inaudible to his own ears as he leaned down placing his head in the crook of Stiles neck and rubbed at the hair there. He reached up placing his hand in the center of Stiles chest and for a moment felt the faintest of heartbeats against his fingertips, but as Stiles sat up gently moving off of the bed and into the main part of the loft it was gone before he could begin to examine what he’d thought he felt.

“Stiles?” Derek called as he got up following him into the living room and toward the loft door. “You know you don’t have to—”

Stiles opened the door and Derek’s words died behind him as Lydia stood in the entrance to the loft. She had a small cooler on the floor beside her feet and a mountain of books and binders in her hands. Her hair was up in a messy bun and where she’d normally wear makeup her face was bare, with noticeable red splotches around the rim of her eyes. She looked how Stiles felt.

“You okay?” Stiles asked looking down at Lydia. He searched for an answer looking deep into her eyes and heard the shift in her heartbeat the moment it happened.

Lydia outstretched her hands ignoring Stiles question and handed him his books. “It’s all the work you’ve missed so far plus all my notes. I’ve also marked the stuff we haven’t covered yet, but will eventually since I’m not sure how long you’ll be out. At least whenever you come back you won’t be behind.”

Stiles nodded his head and handed his books off to Derek who’d stepped up to the doorway sometime during the conversation. When he turned back Lydia was holding the small cooler she’d brought with her. He sniffed the air wondering what the contents were when the faint smell of blood filled his air waves and he took an unconscious step forward.

“It’s more of the blood mix.” Lydia handed over the cooler and crossed her arms resisting the urge to wrap them around herself. “This should last you until we figure out a more permanent solution. In the medical field there have been different things used in blood transfusions when they didn’t have access to any blood. One of those things might work for you, but with everything going on I haven’t been able to really do much research.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles said and for the first time since the night he’d been bitten he meant it. “You’ve done a lot more than you’ve had too and I appreciate it. I know it’s been hard on everyone so,” He paused and sat the cooler down taking a hesitant step forward waiting to see if Lydia would push him away. He could hear her heart speed up, but from the faint smell of salt water that immediately followed he knew it wasn’t out of fear and he closed the distance between them embracing Lydia in a way he usually only reserved for his dad. “It’s gonna be okay.” He whispered as he heard the telltale sniff that meant Lydia was indeed crying and hugged her fiercer. “We’re gonna be okay.”

#

Aiden’s eyes fluttered open and white light consumed his vision as Akil and Kazik stood in front of him strapping him down to the white wall behind him.

“Did it work?” Kazik asked as he put the last restraint in place and electrical impulses began shooting through Aiden’s wrist and ankles.

Aiden only gave a slight groan however, having become used to the feel of the pulses if he only moved very little.

“I don’t know.” Akil shook his head as he began inserting multiple I.V.’s into Aiden’s body until red blood began to flow out and through the small tubes in the wall. “The serum I gave him when he first came only made him immune to our bite. I did this so he wouldn’t be harmed during my research, but the other thing,” Akil paused and took a step back. He looked at Aiden’s docile frame and a small smile appeared on his lips. “We’ll find out if the transfusion will work in a moment.”

Akil took one last look at Aiden before he and Kazik left the white room with a loud series of clicks to the door. Aiden’s head slowly lifted up as he looked around the large empty room and then down at the I.V.’s extracting his blood from his body.

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Akil’s voice echoed around the room and Aiden searched to find the source of the sound until he saw a small white intercom in the top left corner. “You don’t understand how important you are to us.”

“Let.me.go.” Aiden breathed out with very little force.

“It won’t be much longer.” Akil said smoothly. “But now it’s time to begin.”

The soft sound of rushing air filled the otherwise quiet room as Aiden looked down at the sets of I.V.’s again. He hadn’t noticed before, but all of them weren’t extracting blood. There were some, once clear, now moving a blue liquid from beyond the wall and into the tubes. Aiden began pulling at the restraints, but as more electrical shocks followed he knew it was futile although he continued to pull until the first of the blue liquid entered his body.

Aiden’s eyes flew open an electric blue as his mouth began to water and all rational thought began to leave him. He began to tug harder on the restraints caring very little about the shocks of electricity that followed. His hair on his face began to change as he suddenly started to shift despite the electrical impulses still shooting through his body. However, something else was happening too. As more of his blood left and more of the blue liquid entered he could feel himself getting weaker and his body was unwilling to heal despite still changed into his beta form until suddenly the white light of the room began to fade to gray and then total darkness as Aiden passed out.

#

BHHS was once again filled with FBI agents, although not nearly as many as the day before, as Scott and Isaac walked out of the building and into the courtyard for lunch.

“And your dad still hasn’t told you what’s going on?” Isaac asked as he sat down between Lydia and Allison at their established lunch table.

“No.” Scott groaned as he took a seat on the other side of Allison. He looked at Kira and smiled as she sat down in front of him across the table before looking back at Isaac with a frown creeping back in place. “He didn’t even come by last night. He’s probably still mad at me I don’t…”

Scott trailed off and tilted his head to the side as he noticed a boy, a few years younger than them, with brown skin and short hair reach around him and take a fry off Lydia’s plate. The boy who Scott was slowly beginning to recognize popped the cut potato into his mouth, but just as quickly spat the offending food out as his eyes momentarily turned red before going back to his natural brown.

“You’re a vampire?” Scott began to yell before an icy glare from Lydia had him bringing his voice a few octaves lower. “I mean you’re a vampire.” He said again with slightly better composure.

“I am.” The vampire said as he finally sat down despite the unwelcome expression on most everyone’s face. “You saw me once when you were with Francesco consulting with Akil. My names Donkor.” Donkor looked around the table and laughed. “I’m not a threat you know? It would be the opposite of why I’m here.”

Lydia’s glare became icier as she crossed her arms. “And why is that?”

“Protection.” Donkor said shrugging his shoulders.

Isaac narrowed his eyes and Kira balled her hands into fist ready to call upon her Kitsune power at any minute as Allison leaned forward still unconvinced.

“Protection from what exactly? We can handle ourselves.”

Donkor smiled unfazed. “If that were true I wouldn’t be here. Plus, if Maddox and Lorenz can wipe out our entire Coven in a matter of minutes then it’ll take a fraction of the time for them to wipe out the entire town, but if you want to handle it on your own I’ll just tell Akil. We’re vampires remember? We’ve got the time.”

“Akil doesn’t.” Kira said speaking for the first time. “And if there’s something I know a lot about it’s being able to tell when someone is trying to convince a crumbing house it’s not falling.”

“And if Akil is dying.” Lydia said looking at Donkor. “Doesn’t it make you useless anyway?”

Donkor shrugged his shoulders as his smile began to fade, but didn’t completely disappear. “It would if I was sired by him, but I wasn’t so I’m unaffected by his turn in health.”

“So, you’re with him because?” Isaac asked as his eyes grew wide. “I mean no offense, but he practically killed our friend and sent Beacon Hills to its death so I’m having a hard time with your loyalty concept.”

Donkor nodded his head. “I imagine one would if you didn’t know him. Akil can be a tough pill to swallow as you say, but to those who are loyal to him and those who he’s come to truly care for he can be like a father or even a savior.”

“Which is he for you?” Scott asked.

Donkor didn’t answer immediately, but looked far off as the memory of his making came crashing back from the tomb he’d sealed it in. He never thought about it if he could help it and he knew he could do what Akil asked without explanation, but somehow whether for himself or them he felt he needed to tell it.

Donkor inhaled and looked back toward the table. “When I was made, I was a slave. It wasn’t American slavery like you’re taught. I was taken by an Arab Prince along with my sister when I was very young. My maker worked for the Prince and I was used to carry out the will of my maker’s master on anyone they saw fit. They’d starve me to the closest thing our kind has to death and then set me loose on whoever they wanted dead at the time. Akil saved me from an eternity of that life. It’s a debt I’ll never be able to repay.”

“And your sister?”

Donkor looked down and away from the table. “She died.” He said as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang startling the group out of the moment. They all got up, words escaping them, and walked back into the building with Donkor following close behind them.

#

Aiden’s eyes flew open as he quickly returned to consciousness. The door to his room unlocked and a man was pushed in then locked again a second later. The man Aiden didn’t recognize had brown hair and beat up clothes that rivaled his own. However, the similarities between the two ended there as an intense aroma of fresh blood began to fill the entire room.  It made Aiden’s mouth water as he shook his head trying to keep what little hold he had on his human consciousness, but it wasn’t working. There was something about this man— _no_ , it wasn’t a man, _creature,_ which picked at an innately primal part of Aiden’s subconscious. He could no longer hang docile against the wall, but was now aggressively pulling on his restraints until surprisingly they clicked open and Aiden fell to the floor beneath him.  Aiden looked around puzzled for a second before the blue liquid kicked in at full strength and he turned back to the man whose red eyes were now staring back at him telling him he had been right. The man was a vampire.

Aiden growled as he pushed up from the floor and charged at the vampire in the corner only missing by an inch as the vampire moved with supernatural speed around Aiden and kicked him into the wall. Aiden’s whole body shook and his bones began to pop as they seemed to conform to one of nearly a real wolf as Aiden turned around and charged at the vampire once more. The vampire moved again and reached for Aiden’s leg, but with his memory still intact the days of having been tortured by Kazik became a momentary blessing as he caught the vampire’s wrist and slung him to the other side of the room with only his mouth.

Aiden licked the blood away from his lips and moaned as the taste like that of flavored syrup consumed him. He began walking over to the vampire now crouching in the corner holding its arm before he could even remember making a conscious decision to do so. The vampire looked franticly around the room and tried pulling itself away from Aiden’s threatening form, but couldn’t as the venom in the werewolf bite was slowly making it paralyzed. Aiden crouched down and pulled the vampire to him. He placed a clawed hand around the vampire’s neck and lifted it up until it was at his mouth and tore into it like it was a prized deer. More of the weird yet tasty blood filled his mouth and he bit down harder sucking and chewing wildly until he lost all sense except for the overwhelming desire to _feed._

“Yes.” Akil said from the small intercom. “It’s working.”

Aiden continued to suck and chew until the man’s head detached from his body with the crunch of his teeth breaking through the bone. He moved to the vampire’s stomach searching for more of the blood and bit into the man’s flesh making more blood pour out like a gush of water falling from a broken dam and onto the floor. It made a pool beside the body that Aiden lapped up unwilling to let it go to waste until he was once again next to the opened wound and began to chew. He didn’t know where this unshaking desire came from, but he couldn’t let it go even when he noticed thick black gunk mixing with the blood now. He couldn’t stop searching for more even as he felt his body began to shake and as his vision began going in and out. He couldn’t stop lapping up the blood even as his body began to shake so much he could no longer hold himself up and finally passed out to the sound of a loud crash as the door was kicked open.

#

Danny let out a sigh as he waited for the penthouse door to open. He couldn’t get out of his head the immense pain Ethan had been in the day before. He didn’t quite understand what was going on, but he knew it couldn’t be good. In the time, they’d dated, outside of the day they broke up, he couldn’t remember a time Ethan willingly showed vulnerability which, meant either he’d had a change of heart or something was seriously wrong.

Danny looked down at the time on his phone and knocked again putting more force on the knock than he did originally. “Ethan.” He called out. “I know you’re in there. Please open the—”

Ethan opened the door and dropped his arm unable to hold it up for very long. “Got tired of the blonde?”

Danny let out a sigh. “This has nothing to do with Jackson.” He looked at Ethan’s drooping eyes and down at his bruise stained torso. He took a step forward and slowly placed his hand next to a slowly healing bruise and scowled. “I thought you healed faster than humans?”

“We do.” Ethan walked away and laid back on the couch he’d been on since he’d left school the previous day. “But somethings wrong. I haven’t been healing right since this morning.”

Danny walked in and closed the door behind him. “Does this have something to do with what happened yesterday? You never explain to me what it was.”

Ethan closed his eyes and looked away. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Harder than Twilight apparently being real?”

Ethan sighed. “Me and my brother used to be connected.”

“Like Siamese twins or telepathy?

“A little of both.” Ethan winced as he moved on the couch trying to get comfortable, but soon gave up. “When we were in wolf form we could merge together, but when we were normal we could feel each other’s pain.”

Danny walked further into the room and sat down on the chair opposite the couch. “So, you think what happened yesterday has something to do with your brother?”

Ethan shook his head. “I don’t know. If Aiden was in trouble normally we’d just know, but we thought the connection was broken. So, I—”

The words drowned in Ethan’s throat as he doubled over the couch and threw up thick black liquid.

“Ethan.” Danny cried as he sprang up and caught Ethan before he could completely fall. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t...” The words escaped him as his eyes began to close and he started convulsing uncontrollably.

“Ethan.” Danny yelled barely controlling the urge to shake him. “Ethan.”

Ethan didn’t respond as his convulsions continued. So, Danny looked around the room searching for something he could place under his head when his eyes fell on Ethan’s discarded T-Shirt at the end the couch. He gently laid Ethan’s head down and got up to grab the shirt. He balled it up and placed it underneath his head as he held him slightly over so he wouldn’t get choked on the black liquid coming out of his mouth. When the convulsing finally stopped along with the black liquid Danny got out his phone calling the only number he’d almost never used. _Stiles._

#

Danny sighed as he pulled up to Derek’s loft and saw Isaac already waiting outside for him.

“Can you help me get him out.” Danny called as he parked his car.

Isaac walked over and opened the door picking up Ethan with very little effort using his werewolf strength.

“What’s he saying?” Isaac asked as he leaned closer to Ethan’s mouth.

Danny’s eye narrowed as he opened the door for Isaac to enter the apartment building.

“What do you mean?”

Isaac leaned in again as Danny pressed the up button and waited for the elevator doors to open.

“He’s saying something, but he’s saying it so low I can’t really hear it.” The elevator dinged as the doors opened and they stepped inside. “Even with my werewolf hearing.”

Danny pressed the button for the highest floor and the road the short right to Derek’s loft in silence until the doors opened and total chaos erupted.

“Is he still convulsing.” Scott asked as he ran over to Isaac. “Because I still think calling my mom would be a good idea.”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she ran her hands through her long hair. “We’ve already been over this Scott. Your mom has already been sneaking me blood from the hospital. If she does anything else she might get caught.”

“Right.” Scott nodded his head and helped Isaac place Ethan on Derek’s couch as they all surrounded him. “What do we do now?”

“He was having a seizure when I called.” Danny began as he looked around at everyone.   
“But it ended just as soon as it started and then he went like that. I don’t know if he’s in a coma or…” Danny shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. “He said it had something to do with the connection he had to his brother.”

Lydia’s eyes widened as she suddenly lost her breath. “Aiden?” She stepped forward. “What’d he say about Aiden?”

“That before they could feel each other’s pain and when either was in trouble that’s how they’d know. He was going to tell me more, but then…”

Scott shook his head and began pacing the room. “But Deaton said the connection was broken. He said Kali severed the connection.”

Kira sighed and nervously fixed her jacket. “Well then maybe he was wrong. Maybe the connection was just damaged and it needed time to heal.”

“I don’t know.” Scott sat down in the chair opposite the couch and rubbed his hands down his face. “I wish Deaton was here.”

“He’ll be back later.” Derek said speaking up. “But right now, we need to figure out what’s wrong with Ethan without hurting him.”

“And as much as I hate to admit Scott.” Stiles said as he stood beside Derek. “Involving your mom would probably cause more problems than it would solve.”

Scott lifted his head and stood up. “Then what do we do? We can’t leave him like this.”

Donkor stepped forward from where he’d been observing away from the group and pointed to Stiles. “You have the sight do you not?”

Stiles eyes widened. “Yeah.” He mumbled. “But I don’t understand how that could—”

“Then if this connection you speak of is real. You can see what it is he sees through his brother’s eyes.”

Stiles shook his head frantically as he began to back away from the group. “I don’t know what I’m doing. They just come to me. I only ever get them when I’m drinking blood I don’t know how to just get them.”

Derek quickly placed a comforting hand on the back of Stiles neck and he melted into the touch as he tried to control his sudden anxiety.

“What about the neck thing?” Isaac asked as he looked between Stiles and Donkor. “Peter did it to me when we were looking for Boyd and Erica. It might work.”

Derek dropped his hand as he tensed up for a second before catching himself. “I don’t know how that would work.” He let out a calming breath trying to shake away the memory of carrying Erica’s dead body out of the safe. “Peter’s the only one that knows how to do it and Stiles isn’t a werewolf so I don’t know how that would work.”

Donkor eyebrow rose as he looked at Derek. “What are you talking about?”

“Sometimes when a werewolf has a memory they can’t access. Maybe they can’t remember it or it’s been taken from them. An Alpha werewolf can create a connection between the two by inserting their claws at the base of the neck. It enables the Alpha to be able to see. The only problem is it requires years of training and if done wrong could be deadly.”

Donkor quickly looked back at Stiles with animated eyes. “But you have the sight. All you need is a connection. Blood is the usual one because we’re creatures of blood, but in this case if you did what he is describing it should work. You’ll have to focus more, but the sight is a part of who you are.”

Stiles nodded his head. “Okay” He took in a deep breath and looked toward Lydia at the head of the couch. “You’ll need to have the blood you gave me ready because it takes a lot out of me.” Stiles took a step forward as his voice rose and he looked at everyone in the room. “You need to be ready to restrain me because I don’t know what I’ll do after.”

Lydia nodded her head and left to go get the blood. Derek stepped up beside Stiles and allowed his weight to press firmly against Stiles side. “It’ll be okay.”

Stiles nodded his head and watched as they gently picked Ethan up and put him in a chair in the center of the room mimicking what Peter had already did to Isaac.

“You ready?” Derek asked as they walked up to Ethan’s back and stopped.

Stiles looked around and saw that Lydia had returned with the case of blood she’d brought him and everyone one else was either helping keep Ethan up right or waiting to restrain him at any moment.

Stiles nodded his head as he began to let go of the tight hold he held on his vampire instincts. His claws began to slip out and he closed his eyes allowing the change to happen until finally he was ready and he opened them again, although now they were red instead of his whiskey brown.

Derek looked at Stiles and grabbed his clawed hand. He slowly guided it to the base of Ethan’s neck and stopped. “When it happens, it’s going to be like getting shocked. It’s going to be a lot to take in, but I’ve got you. We won’t let anything happen to either of you.”

“Okay.”

“One.” Derek began to count down. “Two.” Derek paused. “Three.”

Derek pushed Stiles claws into the base of Ethan’s neck and his head shot back as his eyes began to glow a bright white.

Everyone put their hands over their faces unprepared for the white light except for Donkor and Derek.

“Now.” Donkor said as he stepped closer to Stiles. “What do you see?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles said as he shook his head. “It’s a lot. I can’t focus.”

“Focus.” Donkor said calmly. “Search within him for what it is he’s seeing. Listen to his words and focus on them until they bring the vision to the surface.”

Stiles resisted the urge to close his eyes and started to focus. He listened to the barely audible words coming out of Ethan’s mouth and chased them until the vison began to come into focus at full force.

_“Quickly help me.”_

_Aiden’s submissive form laid on the floor of the white room with black and red mixing around his lips. His heart beat, but while still going, was slowly fading as the black liquid now dripped from other parts of his body as well._

_“His body’s rejecting the transfusion. We’ve got to flush it out of his system or he dies.”_

_Aiden’s body turned as his clothes were yanked off and a tube jammed down his throat._

_“Alright. One. Two—”_

Stiles yanked his claws out of Ethan’s neck as he dropped down to the floor and Ethan fell forward out of the chair.

Derek barely caught Stiles before he could hurt himself and looked up toward Lydia. “Give me the blood.” He said almost screaming.

Lydia nodded her head as she tossed him the cooler full of tumblers and went to help Ethan.

“Is it true?” Ethan mumbled as he finally opened his eyes from on the floor. Scott, Isaac, and Kira helped him sit up until he was completely up right. “Is he okay?”

Everyone looked toward Derek and Stiles as he finished the last tumbler of blood and sat it down.

“No.” Stiles voiced trembled as he shook his head and looked up with his normal colored eyes. “Aiden didn’t leave like we thought.” He paused trying to catch his breath and then sighed. “He was taken I’m guessing sometime Friday. What Ethan’s been feeling is the connection they had. It was never broken just damaged like Kira said.”

“Did you see who it was?” Ethan asked.

Stiles shook his head. “Aiden never looked at them.”

“So.” Lydia said barely keeping herself together. “Everything that is happening to Aiden is happening to Ethan?”

Stiles slowly nodded his head. “Aiden’s being tortured. He’s weak. It seems like it’s been going on nonstop for the past few days. They just tried to do a transfusion, but it didn’t work and he started having a seizure. I don’t know how much longer he can stand it before…”

“Before what?” Both Ethan and Lydia said together.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away. “Before he dies.”

#

The sky had been dark for several hours when Peter walked into the 24-hour diner outside town and stopped in the doorway. He searched the room until he found the pale blonde sitting at the back of the diner and walked over. She had on a white crop top with a long tan skirt and round black sunglasses that she took off as Peter finally got to their table and sat down. She took her hand off the black coffee she’d had in her hands and tucked a stray hair back into her messy bun.

“Yvette.” He spoke softly as a smirk formed on his lips.

“Peter.” She said between clenched teeth. “You kept me waiting.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders not particularly caring. “Well, thanks to the handy connection we all thought was broken Ethan’s been getting everything Akil’s been doing to his twin.” Peter’s smile broadened although now it was boarding on anger. “In fact, I just snuck out of my nephew’s loft, undetected, where the whole clan is snuggled together taking care of him after he almost died.”

Peter leaned forward smile completely gone as he slipped into rage. His hands pressed so hard on the metal tables they began to bend where his hands gripped it. “So,” He said grabbing Yvette’s arm in a vice grip. Her eyes flashed red and she tried to yank her arm away, but despite being a vampire she was too young and soon stopped resisting his discomforting hold. “He has maybe a day before his little plan falls through the roof and he better be able to get me what I want because I’ve sacrificed too much for him to deny me now.”

“You’ll get what you want.” Yvette said through clenched teeth. “Just give him more time.”

Peter let go. “I can’t give him something he doesn’t have.” He stood up and the seat scratched against the floor. The nearest customers scowled at him before returning to their own conversations. “He has a day or I’ll kill him myself.”

Peter turned away and left the diner transforming into his beta form before he could get in the cover of the trees.


	24. CHAPTER 19: Dream is Collapsing – Part 1

The loft fell quiet as the gravity of Stiles words weighed heavily on Ethan.

 _Death,_ Ethan clenched his fist as he fought not to change. _After everything we’ve been through. He’s just going to die?_

Ethan tried to stand up, but stumbled as his body still felt the faint tremors of the seizure Aiden had. He grumbled irritated as Isaac and Danny caught him before he could fall and helped him walk to the couch.

Ethan sat down and placed his head in hands. He breathed in heavily barely keeping his tears from spilling over and sighed. “We’ve got to do something.” Ethan looked up with pleading red rimmed eyes. “Aiden is all I have left and I,” Ethan looked away as he clenched his jaw. He balled his hands into fist and prayed his brother would be okay as he tried to get his guilt and anger under control. He knew they wouldn’t help at all. “We’re all we have left and I abandoned him.”

Danny shook his head. “You can’t blame yourself.” He tentatively reached over and placed his hand on Ethan’s balled up fist and pried them open. Blood stains coated Ethan’s fingernails from where he’d dug them into his skin. “Aiden made his own choices.”

“I know.” Ethan went on. “Trust me, I’m not making excuses for Aiden because _I know_ how he is, but I didn’t even try to stop him.” A somber smile came across Ethan’s lips as his eyes met everyone in the room. “None of us did.” Ethan’s demeanor finally slipped as tears fell in chocked out sobs. “I was relieved.”

Everyone watched with wide-eyed expressions as Ethan looked down toward the floor and swiftly wiped away his tears. “Aiden is aggressive.” He whispered once he’d finally regained his composure, “He pushes harder than necessary. He acts like he doesn’t care even when he does. He panics when he’s backed into a corner and somehow manages to _always_ make the absolute worst decisions, but…” Ethan looked up. “He’s my brother and even _he_ doesn’t deserve to die _like this_ …”

“He’s pack too.” Scott spoke up as he took a step forward. The light from the sun made Scott’s skin glow as he cast his eyes toward Ethan. “We’re not going to let him die—”

“Aiden didn’t know that.” Ethan yelled. “The way you looked at us ever since…since,” Ethan stuttered as he fought to get the words out. He’d tried really hard to forget what he and Aiden helped Kali do. He’d hoped they could just pretend it never happened, but now he knew if they were ever going to truly be accepted into the pack they’d have to take full responsibility for Boyd’s death _even if_ it hadn’t completely been their fault.

“Ever since we killed Boyd.” The words tumbled out of Ethan’s mouth as he sighed. “You saw us as monsters you could never fully trust as if it was an easy decision to make—to be told to kill or be killed. To literally have claws to your neck ready to snap it the moment you decide _you don’t want to do it anymore.”_ Ethan’s eyes burned as countless faces flashed before his eyes. “We remember every single one of them. I can’t go to sleep without seeing Boyd in my dreams. We never wanted to be killers. We never wanted to put anyone else through _half_ of the shit we went through even though we still managed it somehow but,” Ethan faded out defeated. “That’s our guilt to bare…I’m not so naive to think we deserve your forgiveness, but you never gave us a chance to show you we could be anything different either.”

Lydia looked down and away from Ethan. Her red hair fell into her face as silent tears fell down her cheeks. “This is my fault.” She spoke softly. Lydia wiped away the tears and looked up around the room. “It’s my fault Aiden left.”

Ethan sighed. “Lydia—”

“No Ethan.” Lydia shook her head cutting him off. “It’s _my_ fault. _I_ told him he wasn’t welcome.”

“What happened?” Scott looked between Ethan and Lydia confused as Lydia’s ginger hair hid her face. “What’d you say?”

“I told him you were never going to accept him into the pack so he may as well leave.” Lydia sighed. “I said you’d never accept someone _like him_ into the pack.”

“Someone like him?”

Lydia looked away. “A killer.” She paused. “I told him you’d never accept a killer into the pack, but I was upset and we’d already been arguing. I lied, but he believed me anyway. It’s my fault.”

“It’s everyone’s fault.” Donkor spoke up suddenly. He stepped closer to the group of teenagers and crossed his arms. “There is no one person to blame. There rarely ever is. Every outcome is the result of a million different smaller choices come together. So, do not continue to blame yourself because placing blame does not help you figure out where Aiden is and at the moment figuring out where he has been taken is the most important thing. He isn’t dead yet, but if we wait any longer he will be.”

“He’s right.” Scott said eyes bright with determination. “I know I haven’t been the best leader. I’m new at this and I still have a lot to learn, but one thing I know is the pack is a family and I’ll protect my family no matter the cost. Including you,” Scott looked toward Ethan. “Along with everyone else in this room. You’re pack too. You and your brother. I should have told you instead of assuming you knew.”

Ethan smiled for the first time since Stiles told him about his brother and stood up. “So, what are we going to do. Me and Aiden made a lot of enemies while we were with Deucalion. Any one of them could have taken Aiden.”

Danny stood up and crossed the room. “We could run background checks on everyone he remembers and see who lives close to Beacon Hills and go from there.”

Lydia wiped her smeared mascara and swallowed down the rest of her tears. She knew they were useless and she was tired of letting her emotions control her. “I can help and when we have a small list we can check them out.”

“We could also follow his scent.” Kira suggested. “It shouldn’t be completely gone and it might help Danny and Lydia narrow down where Aiden could be.” Kira turned toward Ethan with a raised eyebrow. “Did the connection between you and your brother have any limits? Like distance?”

Ethan shook his head. “I don’t know. We’ve never been far away from each other. Even if we weren’t in the same place. We’ve never been further apart than in two different parts of the same city.”

 “Then we can start close by if nothing else.” Allison suggested as she took out her phone and began to text her dad. “If your connection does have a limit then that means he’s not out of LA, but if it doesn’t and he really was taken Friday then he could be anywhere by now.”

Derek crossed his arms and moved around his table. “Then let’s hope he’s not. I can contact Peter and see if he knows anyway to help locate him outside of scent.”

“And please let that be anything except for the freaky neck thing.” Stiles pleaded. “I feel alright now, but I don’t want to push it.”

Allison put her phone away and walked over to Stiles. “I also talked to my dad. He said he’d contact some of his hunter associates and see if any of them have noticed anything suspicious going on because if Aiden is still in LA then they’ve got to be holding him in some type of facility. He said it would more than likely be underground, but if it wasn’t it would probably be a concreate warehouse or something.”

“So, I guess let’s try every available option outside of tracking him by scent, first.” Scott began. “The other vampires are still here and I don’t want to risk anyone else getting hurt. We can narrow down his location and tomorrow night we’ll go get him. I don’t want to rush into a trap if we go tonight.”

“What about if we go right now?” Stiles suggested shrugging his shoulders. “It’s still day time and I doubt they’d be out as much right now. We don’t know who took Aiden and Jackson gave his word Maddox doesn’t intend to hurt us.”

Scott shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“What if I asked my dad to come?” Allison agreed. “Then we could go check out the places his contacts tell him about. He’ll make sure we’re ready if something happens.”

“Alright.” Scott begrudgingly agreed. “But I’m coming too. I don’t want anything to—”

Derek clapped his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “No, I’ll go. I’m better at scent and you’re too important. If they caught you—”

“We’ll both go then.” Scott said putting an end to the conversation. “And if they’re stupid enough to try something with all of us together then we’ll deal with it.”

Stiles pumped his fist in the air and smiled as he, Kira, Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Allison headed out of the loft. This felt like old times again, before he’d gotten bitten and before Boyd and Erica had died and generally everything got fucked. He felt good about this. It was the first time he’d felt good about anything in a long time. He wondered if he still had the bat.

#

The front door crashed open as Yvette entered and stomped down the hall. She threw her small purse across the handrail of the stairs as she passed it and slammed open the door to Akil’s office. She walked across the room until she got to the bed and turned the switch for the lamp there three times. Slowly the small area surrounding the lamp began to descend into a larger area hidden beneath the house. It was the place Akil held all his test subjects and conducted all his experiments. Yvette hated it and generally she tried to avoid going down there as much as possible, but this was an emergency. So, she ignored the screams coming from most of the rooms and walked until she finally got to Akil’s second office and entered the room.

Akil was standing next to the large metal table with the werewolf they’d taken spread out on it while Kazik stood in the corner, a broad smile across his face, as Yvette walked further into the room.

“So,” The polish vampire said eyeing Yvette’s disheveled appearance. Her hair, once in a neatly styled bun, now lay in wild curls all over her head. Her already short crop top was now ripped down the collar with blood stains on it and her naturally hazel eyes were still red despite the snack she’d pick up on the way home. “Looks like the meeting with Peter didn’t go over too, well did it?”

Yvette slammed Kazik against the wall as he tried to hold back laughter. “You talk too much.” She said through clenched teeth.

Akil sighed and looked away from the now stable werewolf and toward his youngest child. “Yvette please let him down.”

Yvette glared as she slowly let Kazik down off the wall. “Your mouth’s gonna get you killed one day.”

Kazik shrugged. “Hasn’t stopped me yet.”

Yvette glared at Kazik, but chose not to respond as she turned to Akil.

“The pack that he belongs too knows he’s been taken,” Yvette looked over toward the werewolf on the table and then back to Akil. “Peter said him and his twin still have the connection. It wasn’t broken like they were told. He says we don’t have much time before our plan fails.”

A clang echoed around the room as the medical tool Akil had in his hands fell to the floor in pieces. “Chakam Elah.” Akil growled as he looked toward Kazik with now red eyes. “You must return him before they have time to figure out we’re the ones at fault.”

Kazik nodded his head and picked the werewolf off the table. “He needs to remain alive.” Akil growled toward Kazik who simply rolled his eyes and left the room.

Yvette took a slow step toward Akil, but froze when his harsh glare bore down on her. “Peter also said,” She began weakly. “If you’re unable to get him what he wants then he’d kill you himself.”

Akil smiled as he stepped forward and ran a smooth hand over Yvette’s cheek. “He could not even kill the Upuaut while injured so what makes him think he could defeat me?”

Akil dropped his hand as he exited the room. Yvette followed closely behind him until they were back in his bedroom. “Bring Francesco to me.” Yvette nodded her head from where she stood by the door and left the room. Akil turned around and sat down in his chair. His eyes began to glow a bright white as he called forth his visions.

#

The loft door was closed behind Derek leaving Donkor, Lydia, Ethan, and Danny to narrow down possible suspects for Aiden’s captors.

Donkor walked over to the large window and watched them head out to look for their kidnapped wolf. They were an odd pack—a young pack, but they were loyal. He smiled as he thought about their optimism. It was something he himself hadn’t felt in a very long time, but could feel settling into his non-beating heart.

“Aren’t you going to go with them?”

Donkor turned away from the window and stared at the red-haired Banshee. “And if Maddox betrays his word and comes after you here?” He stepped down and walked toward the sofa and table where they were compiling a list of potential kidnappers. “Who would protect you if I were gone?”

Lydia stared at the vampire for a few more seconds before finally accepting his answer and going back to the task at hand. They worked quietly with only the sound of the laptop keyboard and soft whispers feeling the room until the loft door slid open and Jackson entered the room.

Donkor’s face lit up as the blonde wolf entered the loft and walked across the room. Donkor met him half way and pulled Jackson into a sudden hug causing the tall blonde wolf to bend over awkwardly as everyone else stared on confused.

“I hoped you’d be okay Little Wolf.” Donkor said finally releasing Jackson.

Jackson rolled his eyes, but a small smiled tugged on his lips anyway as he stared down at the vampire. “Yeah,” Jackson shrugged his shoulders although the unspoken words translated effortlessly between the two. Donkor had been one of Jackson’s few friends from Akil’s coven and when he’d found out what happened he’d been more than worried about the fate of his friend. “Me too.”

“So, all this is actually true?” Donkor and Jackson looked at Lydia who’d been eyeing the exchange curiously. “I’m so used to things being different than what they seem.”

Jackson walked over to Lydia. She looked up at him with inquiring eyes until they connected in a silent exchange and she turned away. Tears prickled at the rims as she sucked in a breath and quickly wiped them away.

“I’ll be right back.” She announced as she turned and walked to Derek’s upstairs bedroom that used to be Cora’s. Jackson followed her up and they sat on the unused bed silently until they could hear the sounds of the other’s leaving the building to give them privacy.

“Danny told me what happened.” Jackson looked at Lydia’s bowed head and gently pushed her hair out of her face. “I’m sorry.”

Lydia looked up with tear streaked cheeks and into Jackson’s blue eyes. She leaned over and captured his lips unexpectedly and they fell into the instinctive rhythm familiar to them, but it wasn’t the same. The spark that had been there was long gone and they quickly separated as Lydia looked away slightly embarrassed.

“I always thought the thing standing in our way was you.” Lydia looked back at Jackson with a sad smile on her lips. “We both knew it was something, but I guess I was wrong about what it was.”

“It’s okay,” Jackson tucked a loose strand of Lydia’s hair behind her ear and smiled. “You miss him.”

Lydia nodded her head, but remained silent. Moments passed like this until Lydia finally found the words she’d been afraid to speak until now.

“When you left I wasn’t okay. I thought we’d spend the rest of our lives together, but then we broke up and everything got messed up. Once it was over I didn’t know what to do. So, when Aiden came I wasn’t serious about him. I was only with him to forget about you, but somehow.” Lydia smiled at the absurdity of her actions. “I don’t know…I still thought it was _you_ …the thing making me push him away and keep us one step behind where he wanted us to be.” Lydia shrugged her shoulders and looked up at her ex-boyfriend. “I think I’d realized at some point I’d moved on and instead of dealing with it I thought I was betraying us. I made myself believe I was giving up on us and it was wrong like I was hurting what we had by being with him and now you’re here and…” Lydia rolled her eyes thinking about their previous kiss. “It all feels so useless especially now since I might not ever see him again.”

Jackson pulled Lydia into an embrace as she began to silently cry into his chest. It was true. Whatever they’d had was over, but he still cared about her. She’d been his first love. The first real thing after he’d found out he was adopted. He’d never stop loving her even if they were no longer _in love_ with each other.

“We’ll find him.” Jackson leaned down and smelled the lemon scent of Lydia’s hair as he continued to comfort her. “I promise we’ll find him.”

**#**

Despite Aiden’s scent being 4 days old it didn’t take long for Ethan to catch hold of it and begin to follow it around the town. It’d taken Kira, Scott, Isaac, and _even Derek_ longer than expected to realize the slight difference between the twin’s scent. Though, once the differences were noted and memorized they broke up into groups to track where and when Aiden might have been taken. Stiles didn’t have much of a time frame despite narrowing it down to Aiden being taken Friday and Ethan at least knew it had to have been after 1 o clock so they searched the city using Chris’ contact’s list of potential holding places as reference points. However, after hours of feeling like they were running in circles as they watched the sky turn from yellow to black they realized two things:

“What if,” Stiles began as he sat uncomfortably in the middle seat of Chris Argent’s black van. His long legs were practically hitting his chest as he looked at everyone. “We’re putting way too much thought into all this?”

Kira narrowed her eyes from the third row of seats where she sat across from Isaac. “Isn’t that the point.”

“Yeah, but we’re all just assuming the people who took Aiden are like trained killers or something.”

“Well they’ve been holding Aiden successfully for almost a week so they’re definitely not amateurs.” Chris said blankly.

“And Aiden is strong.” Allison turned around in the passenger seat. “It would make sense to hold him in a concreate warehouse of some sort because it’d be harder to escape.”

Scott sighed from the middle seat behind Stiles. “We _have_ been looking at all the obvious places all day and haven’t found anything yet.” Scott scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe we’re just looking at everything too close.”

“We need to take a step back.” Isaac whispered thinking about his dad.

“Alright.” Chris ran a tired hand down his face. “So, Aiden left Friday heading out of town, but got kidnapped before—”

“But,” Kira’s eyes widened.

Scott tilted his head and looked at her. “But?”

“But what if he did make it out?”

Allison’s eyes narrowed. “Then would Ethan’s seizure had been as bad as it was? I mean it looked like he was nearly dead. Aiden’s got to be somewhere in the city.”

“And maybe he is,” Kira went on. “But it doesn’t mean they caught him _inside_ the city. It just means it’s where they took him.”

Derek shook his head at his own oversight and looked around the car. “Kira’s right. On his motorcycle Aiden could have made it out of the city within an hour.”

“And I didn’t get the call from Lydia until after he’d left because remember.” Allison looked over at her dad. “We heard the door slam and thought someone was in the apartment, but the penthouse is right above ours.”

“And the vampires would have still been at the school around the time he was driving out of town.” Kira added.

Isaac leaned forward and looked between Scott and Allison. “It would have had to be night time when he was kidnapped. Lydia’s already told us all of Ethan’s prospects check out so it had to be one of the vampires. He did say someone would get hurt. Maybe it was the first message and it just took us this long to figure it out.”

“So that means the blonde was lying.” Ethan growled.

“Not necessarily.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “This Maddox guy could have just kept it from him. Jackson was sincere when we talked to him. He doesn’t think Maddox is a threat to us, which means either he’s really not or…”

“Jackson just doesn’t know.” Derek finished and looked away. Something still didn’t feel right to him. Jackson had been telling the truth about everything he’d told them and despite what things were beginning to look like it still felt like they were missing a crucial piece to the puzzle. 

“Well let’s hope that’s the case at least.” Chris said as he finally began to drive again only this time he drove in the direction of the main road heading out of Beacon Hills.

Things were silent as they drove. The edge of town was nearly thirty minutes away and no one wanted to think about the possibility of Jackson betraying his own pack _despite how long he’d been away_ so no one spoke at all until twenty minutes into the drive Chris was forced to slow down as bright orange cones and a sign with blinking arrows directed all the cars to merge into the far right lane.

Chris rolled down his window and examined the scene in front of him. “It looks like a wreck I think.”

Derek rolled down his window and blinked into his beta eyes. “A utility pole fell down. They’re trying to fix it.”

“Now that you mention it.” Isaac leaned forward. He looked out of the front window at the area surrounding them. “It is really dark around here. Whatever happened it must have knocked out the power.”

Chris pulled over and got out of the car. “I’m gonna go check it out.” He disappeared across the street and began talking to one of the policemen there.”

Allison looked back. “Can you hear what they’re saying?”

Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed into his vampire powers.  The voice of Chris Argent and the police officer floated to him as if he were standing right next to them.

“There was a wreck they think.” Stiles spoke with his eyes still closed. “I think they’re still trying to figure everything out because a motorcycle was found a few yards away, but besides a few scratches it wasn’t damaged. There wasn’t another car at the scene and the motorcycle was abandoned. The utility pole was completely knocked over. The force of whatever hit it ripped some of the wires out and blew out the power. They’re trying to get all the wires disconnected and the old pole down to put up a new one. They’re not sure when it will be done.”

Stiles opened up his now red eyes and looked at Ethan who was staring ahead out of the window trying to put together everything he knew. If the wreck _had been_ Aiden then he was sure a vampire had to have been the one to take him if he abandoned the motorcycle, which also meant whoever kidnapped Aiden was still in LA. _Why catch Aiden coming back into the city if you just intended to take him out of it again?_ —

Derek’s phone began to ring and Ethan tore his eyes away from the scene. He pushed thoughts of his brother to the back of his mind and listened to the phone call instead. He needed the distraction.

 _“I apologize it took me longer than expected,”_ Deaton greeted in his monotone voice. _“But what I’ve found out is quite unusual. Could you meet me here? I’d rather not waste any time.”_

“I’ll be there soon.” Derek hung up the phone as Chris finally jogged back to his car and got in.

“I told them my nephew was missing and the wreck might have been him. They’re letting me check out the motorcycle where they’re holding it.”

Derek opened the door and got out of the car. “Deaton just called so I’ve got to head back.”

“I’m coming.” Stiles unfastened his seatbelt and moved toward Derek’s opened door, but stopped as Derek made no move to let him out of the car.

 _“Are you sure?”_ Derek asked without words.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders because honestly, he wasn’t sure, but whatever Deaton had found out concerned him too so he couldn’t wait. “I’ll just have Deaton take care of me when I get there.”

Chris looked up into his rearview mirror at Stiles. “Just make sure and don’t be seen.” He started his car and looked back toward the road. “You’re missing remember.”

Derek moved out of the doorway resigned despite his own reservations about the current situation. “I won’t.” Stiles replied as he moved to the edge of the seat. He looked at Derek and pointed in the opposite direction of the broken utility pole. “I’m just going to run into the woods over there. I’ll wait for you.”

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but felt wind as Stiles ran past him and into the woods. He closed Chris’s door shaking his head as he jogged to catch up.

#

Deaton waited in his back room, a calm expression on his face, though the tone in his voice _had_ been urgent when he’d called. Derek walked in a little winded from having to keep up with Stiles new speed, which Stiles had laughed about halfway through their run. Stiles had even picked Derek up before he’d had time to protest and carried him a quarter of the way in a few minutes until he’d relented and let Derek down again. Derek could admit now this was pay back for all times Stiles had ran through the woods with them and struggled to keep up.

“I’m glad you were able to come so quickly.” Deaton greeted as Derek and Stiles settled into the room. Deaton looked between the two, a curious expression on his face until he settled on Stiles whose eyes were still red from the extensive use of his powers. “You know it won’t always be like this.” Deaton noted as he turned around and walked over to his refrigerator. He searched around for a minute until he found what he’d been looking for and remerged with a cup full of a strange liquid. “When you’ve had time to develop your powers and your need for blood has settled,” He placed the cup on the metal table in front of them and pushed the cup toward Stiles. “You will be able to access your powers without going through any physical changes.”

Stiles elongated nails clicked against the glass as he picked up the liquid and held it up to his nose. “Oh my god,” Stiles gagged and nearly dropped the cup, but caught it again before it could shatter. “What is this?”

“It’s a blood substitute I’ve been working on with Lydia. It still needs some work, but I think it will suffice for now.”

Stiles stared at the cup in his hand warily. “Couldn’t have made it smell any better?”

“You don’t actually have to breathe to survive anymore, so…”

Stiles rolled his eyes at Deaton’s sassy comment before he looked back at the liquid and shrugged his shoulders. He tossed back the drink before he could think about it any further and within a few minutes his features slowly returned to normal until his eyes were back to the new semi glossy whiskey brown.

“Now,” Deaton hummed satisfied. He unpacked the bag he’d taken with him earlier and laid the contents out on the metal table. “As for Akil, I am afraid the solution to his problem may not be as simple.”

Derek leaned over the table and scanned its contents. His eyes stopped on a jar of clear and red liquid swirling around inside it. The liquid was mixed in some places, but mostly it looked like a jar of liquid lava you could buy at the store.

“What’s this?” Derek held up the jar.

“A modified version of Akil’s blood and a mixture of Kanima DNA.”

Derek looked away from the jar for the first time and at Deaton. “Kanima DNA?”

“It’s what’s been making Akil sick. It is the reason why he’s dying.”

Stiles shook his head. “But how did he get Kanima DNA inside him.

“I’m not sure.” Deaton answered honestly. “If Akil had been brought to me as soon as Maddox injured him with the object still intact I would be better able to help him or at least find out how Maddox even knew about Kanimas at all. They are very rare creatures.”

Stiles looked at Derek with a raised eyebrow. Derek looked back at him and rolled his eyes before he looked back at Deaton and sighed.

“When Jackson moved to London he befriended Maddox and began staying with them. From what I can tell they’re really close. Maddox probably learned about the Kanima from him.”

“Well at least it explains things partially, although I wouldn’t think Jackson still had lingering Kanima DNA in his system although,” Deaton looked off and shrugged his shoulders. “It is possible.”

“Here we go again.” Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. “Not your mysterious _‘I know something I’m not telling and we’ll probably never know’_ face.”

“In any case,” Deaton ignored Stiles and turned back to Derek. “The only way I can think to help Akil is possibly doing a transfusion of sorts to help flush out the Kanima DNA, but with his weakened state I’m not 100% sure he’d survive it.”

#

When Derek and Stiles finally returned to the loft an hour later it was to find Lydia passed out upstairs in Cora’s old bedroom and Ethan passed out on the couch. It had surprised both Derek and Stiles honestly. However, after Danny, who was sat in front of Derek’s flat screen playing video games with Jackson, told them the motorcycle found at the accident site _had_ been Aiden’s it explained the lingering smell of sadness as well as Lydia and Ethan’s presence. It was clear the pack wasn’t ready for any type of action tonight and when Isaac, Kira, and Allison returned with a food haul it was clear they wouldn’t be getting anything done for the rest of the night past simple recuperation.

So, it was Wednesday night before the pack felt well enough to start to plan and strategize for Aiden’s retrieval. It was a bit last minute, but Ethan and Lydia had woken up Wednesday morning with new determination and they, nor anyone else in the pack, felt it would be a good idea to leave Aiden with his kidnappers another day. So, they gathered around Derek’s table in front of his large window and stared down at the map of the entire LA area.

“One thing we know for sure,” Stiles moved closer to the map and put a red _‘x’_ across all the areas they’d searched last night. “Is that he isn’t in any of these places.”

“Which means we could also cross out all of the heavy city areas.” Danny pointed out. “I know we agreed it’d make sense for him to be in one of the city building because of the heavy concrete influence, but if he wasn’t in the ones you searched last night I doubt he’s in any of them and we’d just be wasting time searching them all.”

“I still don’t get it.” Allison shook her head and crossed her arms. “Dad was sure he’d be in that area. I know the inner city is busy and heavily populated, but it still has the most abandoned concreate buildings not in use. It would be almost too obvious to hide him there, which is why we thought they might choose it over everything else.”

“Maybe that’s the point.” Ethan leaned away from the table and looked around at everyone. “When Deucalion chose the bank, he did it because it had been abandoned for years and because the vault was perfect to stop any sounds he didn’t want to get out. I mean it used to be a really popular bank. So, it wasn’t necessarily as isolated as you’d think he’d have wanted a place like that to be.”

Isaac nodded his head. “Ethan has a point I think. It’s sort of how your grandad held us in the basement of the house.” Allison looked away, but nodded her head as she remembered the time she’d not been herself. “It was isolated and most basements are made of concrete so with the added electricity he didn’t need somewhere completely isolated or even as heavy duty or obvious as a warehouse.”

“So maybe that’s it.” Kira stepped closer to the map. “Maybe the area Aiden is being held _is_ populated, but maybe there is enough land between any two things that it’s isolated enough for them. That way it’s not so suspicious as it would be if they were in one of the inner-city warehouses.”

“Not to mention the fact he was taken on the edge of town anyway.” Scott chimed in. “Which wouldn’t have been the case if they were closer to the middle of the city.”

“Also, if we are still going with the idea of him being held by the other vampires—”

“That would mean he’s probably being held in one of the residential areas close to the edge of town.” Lydia walked away from the table and grabbed Derek’s laptop. She turned on the search engine and began typing away on the keys. “He could also have been held in the housing area the Hale house is in, but because all of Beacon Hills is Hale territory it’s not very likely. That leaves the gated communities at the edge of LA. Those are million-dollar mansions with enough space between each house that would allow them the isolation they need. Also, judging by the size of Maddox’s coven from the few we saw at the school he’s going to need something fairly large and really expensive to house everyone plus the place to keep Aiden.” Lydia made a few last taps on the keyboard and then looked up. She rejoined the group and placed the laptop in the center for everyone to see. “Which would leave only these three houses as possibilities for them to have him in.”

Lydia grabbed one of Stiles markers and circled the three locations of the houses on the map. “The only problem is that they aren’t close together so we’ll have to split up, which could become a problem if we’re spotted.”

“Well let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” Scott looked up from the map and around the group. “Allison and Isaac, you’re with me.” Allison nodded her head and began preparing the guns she’d brought with her. “We’ll take the house that’s furthest out.” Scott turned toward Kira and pointed to the house closes to Beacon Hills. “Kira and Danny, I want you to go with Ethan to this house because if things get out of control your closest to back up. We should probably have Chris on speed dial just in case.” Scott pointed to the last house located between the other two and looked up at Stiles. “I want Derek and Lydia to go with you here. Kira, Danny, and Ethan will be the first to reach their house and they should be able to tell first if Ethan’s being held their or not. So, if things end up clear Chris needs to be called asap because that means he’s in one of the other two houses and I’ve got to pass the house Stiles, Derek, and Lydia are going to just to get to mine so by the time we figure out what house it is everyone should be nearly back together. I just really want everyone to be safe. We’ve already lost too many people already.”

“It’s going to be okay Scott.” Stiles threw his arm over his best friend and smiled. “No one’s going to die tonight. Everything is going to be fine.”

Scott smiled at his best friend and nodded his head. He hoped so.

#

Kira, Danny, and Ethan stared at their house from where they crouched in the bushes a few yards away.

“So,” Ethan looked between Danny and Kira with a scowl in place. “How exactly are we meant to get in here. I’m almost positive they have an alarm set.”

Kira shrugged her shoulders. “I could just knock out the power.”

“And end up knocking out the power in the whole neighborhood.” Ethan shook his head. “No thanks.”

Danny sighed and held out his hand. “I can do it. I just need a phone that preferably is not an Apple.” Kira took out her Windows phone and placed it in his hand. “I mean I could do it with iOS, but it’d take more time.”

Kira looked down at her cellphone with wide eyes as the screen went black and a random sequence of green words and numbers began to appear on the screen.

“Is this illegal?” Kira asked off handedly although she already knew the answer.

Danny looked up at the house as he tapped the home button on her phone and dismantled their security system. He handed the phone back to Kira and shrugged his shoulders. “Only if you get caught.”

Ethan shook his head and emerged from the bushes they’d been hiding behind. Kira and Danny followed close behind as they got closer to the house.

“And tell me why we’re not sneaking in?”

“If the vampires do live here than they already know we’re here anyway.” Ethan stopped at one of the back doors and held it open. “No need to be secretive about it.”

Kira, Danny and Ethan walked into the dark house and stopped while Danny’s eyes became adjusted to the darkness. When he could finally see Kira blinked into her Kitsune eyes and Ethan blinked into his electric blue werewolf eyes and they began to look around.

#

“So, I was thinking we could drive the rest of the way or,” Stiles looked hopefully at Lydia who crossed her arms and stared blankly at Stiles.

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you carry me Stiles.”

Stiles began to pout as he stared at Lydia’s resolute pose. “It would be so much faster.” Stiles looked toward Derek hopeful. “Right Derek?”

“It would be faster.” Derek shrugged. Lydia whipped her head toward Derek and her hair billowed around her face as she turned her glare toward him.

Derek narrowed his eyes as his vision began to suddenly blur. He could barely make out the form of Lydia and Stiles in front of him without squinting.

“Derek?”

Derek knew the voice, but it was muffled. He turned away from Lydia and Stiles blurred form and found himself, much younger now, in the woods by the Hale house as nearly his entire family surrounded him fighting.

Derek looked in front of him and saw a woman with long brown hair running in his direction with a cloak barely hanging on her shoulders as a much younger Peter ran after her. Peter caught the cloak and snatched it off as the woman stumbled and was suddenly caught by Peters claws as he gripped her shoulders.

Derek sucked in a breath frightened as the wild-eyed stare of his uncle became focused on him and Peter paused distracted by his nephew’s presence when a loud roar made Peter look up and Derek freeze.

Talia, in full wolf form, jumped in front of Derek and landed on Peter as he was forced to let go of the seer as she twisted away and fell. Bloody claw marks ran from the top of her shoulder and across her back as her breathing began to slow. Derek looked at her until another roar from his mother pulled his eyes away from the dying woman and back to look at the scene in front of him.

Peter was pinned under Talia’s clawed paw as red eyes bore down on him and he submitted to her Alpha gaze as another fierce roar crawled from the deepest part of her and pinned him in place. Derek blinked unable to move as suddenly his father appeared beside his mother and grabbed Peter up in a clawed grip and began pulling him away. Talia turned and stood up into her human form and walked over toward Derek and picked him up from where he’d been frozen in place.

“How did you find your way out here little one?” His mother whispered to him as she nuzzled his cheek. Derek bent into the crease of her neck and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck as he shook still frightened. “Take him back to the house. It’s over now.”

Derek picked his tiny head up and looked as he was pushed into the arms of one of his aunts before he quickly closed his eyes again.

“Derek?”

Derek opened his eyes and blinked up at Stiles whose hand was raised as if he was preparing to slap him again.

“What happened?”

Stiles sighed in relief and finally let his hand fall. Derek sat up and realized for the first time they were now back in his jeep. He looked toward the driver’s seat and saw Lydia’s red hair and the woods that surrounded them as they drove up the trail to the old Hale house.

“You looked at Lydia and passed out is what happened.” Stiles looked at Derek with worry filled eyes and then back toward Lydia. “We’re almost there Lydia I think you can ease up a bit.”

Derek looked between the two of them and back out the window. “Why are we on our way to my old house? I thought we were looking for Aiden.”

“We think we found him.” Stiles answered as Derek turned his gaze toward him. “While you were out of it I got a call from Danny saying Ethan had gotten a message from Aiden and he thinks he is on the Hale property.”

“How?”

“Danny said Aiden clawed the words _Hale_ and _Woods_ into his torso. So, my guess is somehow Aiden found out the connection was still intact, which also means the vampires now know somehow also.”

Lydia pulled into the clearing of the Hale house and stopped as she saw Danny, Kira, and Ethan already there. She hopped out of the car barely stopping to put the jeep in park before she ran out and over to her boyfriend.

Aiden’s breathing was labored as Derek and Stiles finally made their way over to the werewolf and looked down at him. The visible parts of his body were bruised with fresh wounds unable to heal despite his werewolf abilities. While, Aiden clutched Ethan’s shirt in a death grip as tremors from remembered pain racked through his body, they whispered a mantra over and over again.

_“Home isn’t a place. It’s two hearts, two bodies, and one soul.”_

Derek had never heard the mantra before, but he understood it in a way most werewolves would. It was like his family’s triskele symbol or the sun, moon, and truth mantra from his mother’s friend Satomi’s pack. Every pack had _something_ to keep them grounded when they could barely feel themselves hanging on. It was something guaranteed to pull you through if your anchor ever failed you. Derek couldn’t count the number of times he’d fallen back on his family’s old mantra, especially after Cora had found him. So, it didn’t surprise him Aiden had done the same after everything he’d been through.

Stiles phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked away from the scene in front of him and ran a few yards into the woods surrounding the Hale house so he wouldn’t disturb the rest of the pack. When he was sure he wouldn’t be overheard he pulled his phone out and answered it as his Dad’s name flashed across his screen.

“Stiles?” John said voice rough through the line.

Stiles froze. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it as if he could see the distressed look he _knew_ his dad wore through the phone. “Dad?” Stiles voice cracked as he brought the phone back to his ear. “What’s wrong?”

The line was silent for a few seconds and Stiles pulled his cellphone away from his ear again to make sure his dad was still there. “Dad?”

John sighed. “We found someone today.” He paused and Stiles could hear random sounds in the background as his father moved around until it went silent again. “A boy was found dead today. He went to your school. We think he may be connected to the disappearances, but we’re not sure since the person didn’t leave any evidence behind.”

A weight settled on Stiles body, which had nothing to do with what his dad had just told him and everything to do with what he could feel his dad was leaving out.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and breathed out a shaky breath. “Did you,” Stiles ran his hands through his hair roughly as he tried to get his nerves under control. “Did you find out anything else?”

The line was silent for almost a minute as neither person knew what to say. Stiles could hear his dad’s sporadic breathes he barely kept under control as he no doubt listened to the same from Stiles until finally Stiles heard a rustle of _something_ through the line as if his dad switched his phone to the other ear.

“I think you should come home.” John muttered. “I don’t think we should talk about this through the phone.”

Stiles nodded his head although he knew his dad couldn’t see him and blew out a breath. “I’ll be over in a minute.”

Stiles listened to the click of the line as his dad hung up the phone and then he did the same. He pocketed his phone and then listened for the sounds of the pack until he could hear them as some of them comforted Aiden while others began to notice his absence. Stiles turned away from the sounds of the pack and blocked them out. He began to run as fast as he could until he was at the backdoor of his house and quickly walked in.

#

Stiles walked into his kitchen and froze as his downcast eyes came in contact with his dad’s hand firmly gripped around his gun on the table.

“Dad?” Stiles groaned as he finally looked up and into his father’s tired red rimmed eyes.

The silence was deafening as neither one spoke. It echoed around them as the tension built, although it was unable to be released, since Stiles didn’t know what to do and as he looked at the multitude of emotions flickering through his father’s eyes he knew his dad didn’t know either. Things had never been like this. He’d never seen this type of fear directed at him before. He’d seen it a few times in the first few months after he’d told his dad everything. It was the face he wore whenever Scott would come over during that time and he didn’t know how to reconcile the young man he knew as his son’s best friend and the supernatural creature he knew him to be now, but this was worse. It wasn’t just fear. It was the uncertainty of not knowing if what you saw was truth and the acknowledgment of Stiles capability of doing exactly what he saw _even if he didn’t want to believe it_.

Stiles had known in his gut the moment his dad called him he’d somehow seen the security footage from the night he’d _woken up._ It wasn’t hard to hear the fear in his dad’s voice and it wasn’t hard to recognize it now. He didn’t like it. It perpetuated the guilt he’d always had at knowing he was a failure of a son his dad didn’t deserve. He knew he was always too loud. He never followed the rules and made his dad’s life harder than what it had to be. He never knew when to shut up and now he’d did the unthinkable and became like every bad guy his dad had ever arrested.

“Dad?” Stiles took a step forward as tears finally spilled down his cheeks. “I promise I didn’t know what I was doing.” John sighed and let go of his gun. He pushed down the fear he still had and met his son halfway in a crushing embrace. “I promise I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay.” John whispered as Stiles gripped onto his dad like he was five years old again. He buried his head into his father neck as uncontrollable sobs racked through him as his dad continued to comfort him. “I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did I’m sorry son. I know you’re not like any of the bad guys I know.”

Stiles lifted his head as tears continued to fall and stared at his dad. “But I did it.” Stiles clutched his dad’s shirt between his fingers as his face continued to redden. “I killed him dad. I killed someone.”

“You didn’t mean to.” John wrapped his arms around his son harder as tears began to fall down his face too. “I watched the whole tape.” Stiles looked up and for the first time his tears had stopped. “I know you didn’t mean to. You were just scared.”

Stiles nodded his head and wiped the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hand. John did the same and then holstered his gun from where he’d left it on the table.

“Stay here tonight and get some sleep.” John clapped his son on the back and grabbed his keys from the hook. “I’m going to handle all this I promise.”

“Dad?” Stiles called out uncertain. John paused with his hand on the door handle and stared at his son.

“I’m going to handle it.” He walked back over to Stiles and wrapped him up in another hug. “You don’t have to worry about anything and I’ll tell the pack you need some privacy for the next few days. I still have that ash stuff Deaton gave me if you’re afraid they’ll still come over.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled at his dad for the first time since he’d arrived. He looked back toward the stairs and toward his dad again. “I’m just gonna get some sleep. I’ll be okay.”

John squeezed Stiles shoulder and left before he was further tempted to stay and when Stiles heard the cruiser pull off their street and hit the highway he walked up the stairs and grabbed the mountain ash and created a quick barrier around the house despite the brave face he’d tried to put on for his dad. When he was sure the barrier would hold he walked back into his room and fell asleep the natural way, which he hadn’t done in nearly a week.


	25. PART 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanzas 17 and 18 of the Dies Irae sequence in Requiem in D Minor

_Oro supplex et acclinis,_

_Cor contritum quasi cinis,_

_Gere curam mei finis._

_Low I kneel, with heart's submission,_

_See, like ashes, my contrition,_

_Help me in my last condition._

_Lacrimosa dies illa,_

_Qua resurget ex favilla,_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus:_

_Ah! that day of tears and mourning,_

_From the dust of earth returning_

_Man for judgement must prepare him,_

_Spare, O God, in mercy spare him._


	26. CHAPTER 20: Dream is Collapsing – Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more chapters + epilogue left. this chapter is 10k+. hope you enjoy.

It took twenty minutes for Aiden to settle enough to stop chanting and another thirty before the tremors seemed to stop too. By that time Stiles had been long gone and no one, not even Derek, could remember hearing any sign of his departure. It was the one thing Derek didn’t think he could get used to—the silence that followed Stiles wherever he went. He was so used to the almost too quick sputter of Stiles heartbeat he always seemed to forget he couldn’t use it as a beacon anymore. It worried him and sent the pack, who was already on high alert, into a frenzy until Scott and Derek had gotten nearly identical text from the Sheriff explaining Stiles was at home resting and needed to be left alone for a little while.

“Something must have happened.” Scott said as he read the message for the hundredth time. Scott put up his phone and looked toward Derek who had a similar expression on his face. “Did something seem off?”

“No.” Derek ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I’d passed out on our way over here, but when I woke Stiles seemed fine. It’s hard to tell now though since…”

Scott nodded his head in understanding. He hadn’t realized how dependent he’d become on his werewolf abilities until now, which didn’t help the situation in the least.

“If his dad said he’s fine then he’s fine.” Scott said as he looked back at Derek. “I don’t know what happened, but we should probably just wait and ask his dad about it later. We need to get Aiden out of here just in case this was all a set up by the vampires.”

Derek nodded his head and put up his phone. “We can take him back to the loft. At this point I think it may be the safest place for everyone right now. And it smells like pack so it should help.”

It didn’t take long for Scott to inform the rest of the pack of the plan and in no time, they were back at the loft. Aiden, Lydia, and Ethan shared the upstairs bedroom while Scott, Allison, and Isaac went back to the apartment they’d slept in earlier. Scott hoped with Aiden back and one mystery solved it would bring on a much-needed reprieve from the never-ending shit happening around them, but it didn’t. If anything, the following Thursday morning when Scott, Allison, Kira, and Isaac returned to school things seemed more off as the students were eerily quiet despite it being two days before the weekend.

“Did we miss something?” Allison asked as she looked around the almost empty school.

Kira shrugged her shoulders and tried to listen with her enhanced hearing, but even with her heightened senses, the discussion was being kept as vague as possible. “Everyone’s still talking about someone being missing, but we’ve known about that for a few days now so I don’t know.” Kira stopped listening in and hugged her books tighter to her chest. “We do have a test today though.”

Scott rubbed his hands down his face and rolled his eyes because _fuck_ he’d forgotten about the test they had today. “I wish this supernatural stuff would be considerate of my GPA.” Scott ran his hands through his hair making it stick up in all directions. “I just got my grades back up I cannot start failing again.”

Isaac bent down and breathed in Scott’s scent. “S’not your fault. We’ve got a lot going on. One test isn’t going to hurt your GPA.”

“Isaac’s right.” Kira said as she smiled over at Scott. “You’ll be fine.”

“You can borrow my notes next time.” Allison said as she opened up her binder and pulled them out. “My dad would kill me if I let my grades slip. He’d probably use it as an excuse to pull me out of all this.”

“I think that’s a bit too late.” Isaac motioned over to Donkor who walked beside them and then back to Allison. “Plus, we’ve got our own vampire protection detail. I doubt he could protect you better than that.”

“Something could still happen.” Scott said as he looked between the two. “I haven’t heard anything from Stiles since last night, but I still feel like we’re missing something.”

“Maybe.” Kira shrugged as they all walked into their first period class and took a seat as the bell began to ring. The shrill of the alarm didn’t last long before the distinctive ping of the intercom followed it.

 _“Excuse me students of Beacon Hills High School. It is with immense sorrow I must make this terrible announcement.”_ The principle began.

Allison and Kira looked back at Scott in question, but he shrugged his shoulders and looked over toward Isaac who wore the same expression of confusion.

_“Freshman student and Science Club member_ _Adam Addles was found dead this morning after being reported missing over the past weekend.”_

“Who?” Scott whispered as he looked around the room. He looked up at Kira who had her phone out and up toward Allison whose wide eyes were glimmering now with unshed tears.

_“It is not yet known the cause of death, but in the wake of this terrible tragedy there will be grief counselors in the library for the rest of the day if anyone should need to talk.”_

Kira’s eyes widened as she finally looked up from her phone. “It’s him.” Scott reached out as Kira handed him her phone and then froze as the red headed boy from Friday stared back at him.

_“There will be an assembly held in Adam’s honor tomorrow afternoon after lunch. All students and those who knew him are encouraged to attend.”_

“You know what happened to the boy?” Donkor whispered, but Scott couldn’t answer.

Kira looked back at the vampire and nodded her head. “At the assembly Friday when they came to the school. One of the others took the boy on stage and fed from him. We were told they weren’t going to kill him. It was just to send a message, but…”

“What did he look like? The other vampire.”

Kira shook heard trying to remember. “He was tall and blonde. He had an accent. I think it was French maybe.”

“Lorenz.” Donkor sighed.

“Lorenz?” Scott asked, “Isn’t he the vampire who almost got Lydia?” Scott balled his hands into fist as his anger began to grow. “He’s the one Jackson said wouldn’t do anything. He promised he wouldn’t do anything.”

“Scott?” Isaac whispered. Scott turned toward the tall werewolf and followed Isaac’s eyesight to his cellphone. “You might want to look at this.”

Isaac handed over the cellphone and Scott grabbed it. He looked down at the screen and froze. “Excuse me?” Scott looked up toward the teacher and stood up. “I need to go to the library.”

The teacher nodded her head in understanding and then looked around the room. “If anyone else needs to go see one of the grief counselors feel free to go now. I’ll postpone the test until next week.”

The pack looked around the room at each other and rose from their seats as they followed Scott out of the classroom.

#

“So, what are we doing in the computer lab?” Danny asked as he walked into the empty room.

Isaac looked back from where he sat in front of a computer with the news article he’d showed Scott in the class room pulled up on the screen. “The police just released the footage from the night Stiles was in the hospital.”

“Kira,” Scott called as he clicked on the video inside the article. “Can you take care of the cameras. I don’t want anyone seeing what we’re doing in here.”

Kira nodded her head as her eyes began to glow and the cameras in the room shut off. The room fell quiet as the news footage began to play.

_“The Beacon Hills Police Department has just released part of the undoctored footage of the night FBI Agent Joe Johnson was killed while responding to a call at Beacon Hill Memorial. Take a look.”_

_The security footage was silent as it began to play, but there was no mistaking the figure walking into the room and over to the body refrigerator._

“They said he was an FBI Agent, right?” Isaac asked as the video continued to play.

_Agent Johnson walked across the room and paused as he looked at the already damaged door of the body refrigerator._

“Yea,” Scott nodded his head unable to look away from the footage.

_Agent Johnson opened up the refrigerator door and stared at the body covered in a white sheet for a few seconds until the security footage shut off and the news clip came back on._

“Then do you think your dad had something to do with it?”

Scott shrugged his shoulders and ran his hands through his hair. “Maybe.” He shook his head. “Last time I talked to him he was acting really weird so maybe.”

_“And this is only part of the footage.” The news anchor continued. “The Police have also found another video, the assailant previously tried to destroy, showing him kidnapping Stiles Stilinski, son of Sherriff John Stilinski, from the hospital **alive** before fleeing the scene.”_

“What?” Allison looked away from the computer. “The doctor came out and told us he died?”

Danny looked away from the computer and up toward Allison. “Maybe it’s his dad doing damage control.” Danny looked back at the computer as the rest of the security footage began to play. “If everyone thinks Stiles died then it would be pretty hard to explain him coming back to school later. It’s easier if they just say he was kidnapped alive.”

_“The footage you see now is after the kidnapper has presumably taken Stiles to a secure location before returning to finish the job.”_

_The security footage began to play although now another figure was in the room wiping blood off the floor near the door._

“Wait.” Donkor said for the first time since arriving in the room. “Can you make the video bigger?”

Danny nodded his head and enlarged the paused video. “What is it?”

“Now play the rest of the video.”

_The kidnapper wiped more blood off the floor, but then he stopped and looked at the blood-soaked towel in his hand. The figure stood up and looked up directly into the camera and froze._

_“The Police have no answer as to why the assailant decided to murder one victim and not the other, but they do believe that this man is the same one responsible for the string of kidnappings plaguing Los Angeles and the surrounding areas. We have no further information at this time, back to you Bradley.”_

“Is that?” Allison asked as she moved closer to the screen unable to get the image from out of her head.

Scott balled his hands into fist. “I knew we couldn’t trust him.” Scott growled. “The way he was holding Stiles that day…”

Kira looked between Allison and Scott and tilted her head confused. “Wait, so we know who this is?”

“Francesco.” Donkor answered as he looked back to the video. His eyes flashed red as he looked down at the familiar face and his nails began to grow. “It’s hard to miss a face you’ve spent the last 200 years with.”

“So,” Isaac began as he looked at everyone. “Does that mean they’re the bad guys?”

The room was silent as everyone turned to look at Donkor. The vampire took a deep breath and blinked his eyes back into their natural brown before he looked back at the computer.

“I don’t know what Akil is up too, but if Francesco was there the night your friend died then he must know what is going on.” Donkor looked away from the computer and sat down in a nearby seat. “I must confess Akil did have me spy on you prior to all of this, but I never knew what he was planning to do. Akil isn’t as open with the rest of us. Francesco is like a son to him so their motives for coming here unfortunately may be deeper than he has promised.”

Danny stared at the footage and then turned away and faced the group. “I heard Jackson say something a few days ago. He said Maddox always told him Akil was very manipulative toward everyone and that trusting him was like putting your faith in the devil.” Danny sighed. “It was the reason he was afraid to make contact when he came back. He knew they would have lied to you and made you believe he’d turned into a killer.”

“He’s right,” Allison whispered as she remembered the conversation she’d had with her dad. “Remember at the meeting. We pretty much assumed Jackson had turned into one of them or was at least being controlled by them.”

“But they still killed Adam.” Scott sighed. “That means we can’t trust them either.”

“Well whatever they’re up too there isn’t much we can get from just this clip.”  Kira said as she looked back at the computer. “I noticed while they were playing it the footage was kinda weird like they’d cut certain parts out or something.”

“I could try and get the raw footage.” Danny began. “But it’s illegal and if we’re caught I don’t want to go to jail.”

“You won’t go to jail.” Scott said thinking back to his conversation with his father. “My dad will take care of it.”

#

The sun shined into Stiles room and cast golden rays across his bed when he woke up. It did nothing for his mood. He still felt like crap—well, emotionally anyways. Stiles pretty much knew how Scott was going to react to the video when he found out, _and he definitely would find out,_ despite what his dad had said. He appreciated the effort though after his dad’s initial reaction he just hoped the fall out wasn’t going to be too bad and if it was he hoped he’d be able to handle it.

Stiles sighed and sat up in bed. He turned on his phone and erased all the notifications without even reading any of them. He legitimately didn’t want to deal with any of the questions because half of them he didn’t even have an answer to himself. It’d only been two weeks and it felt like it’d been a year since before all this shit happened. And while Stiles usually prized himself on having a relatively high tolerance for bullshit if these last two weeks had taught him anything it was _everything_ they’d dealt with up until this point had been child’s play and they weren’t even remotely ready for any of this.

“Sourwolf.” Stiles mumbled as he got out of bed and opened his window. He caught the small pebble Derek had launched at his window and couldn’t help, but smile at the caught-out look Derek wore.

“The barrier is still up.” Derek said shrugging his shoulders. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked up at his mate. “I brought video games.”

“Come on.” Stiles rolled his eyes and closed his window. He walked downstairs in seconds using his new speed and met Derek at the front edge of his porch as an involuntary smile formed on his lips.

“I didn’t know what games you played so I bought all the best sellers.” Derek held up a large bag as Stiles broke the barrier for him to step through.

Derek walked into the house and Stiles followed close behind him as Derek began pulling out all the contents, which included—

“You bought the new Xbox.”

Derek shrugged as he took the game console out of the box and began setting everything up.

“I didn’t know, which one you had so I just bought one. The person in the back said it was the best one and I just thought…”

“It’s fine.” Stiles walked up to Derek and took the connection cords out of his hands and let them fall to floor as he wrapped Derek up in an embrace. “Thank you.”

Derek tensed, but released it almost immediately and wrapped his arms around Stiles. He tucked his head into the curve of Stiles neck and buried his nose there whishing he could smell even the faintest aroma of his mate.

“I missed you.” Derek mumbled into Stiles neck.

Stiles nodded his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Derek as the floodgates of emotions seems to erupt and silent tears began to fall down his face. He bit his lips trying to not let any sounds slip out, but with Derek’s sensitive hearing it didn’t matter. Soon Derek was laying down on the couch, forgetting about the mess currently around them, and pulled Stiles down on top of him. They laid there in silence until eventually Stiles tears stopped and they’d both dozed off.

#

The Beacon Hills Police Department was in disarray with the release of the newly found footage. Detectives of all ranks scrambled around the building to find any and all information they could to help bring this case to a close. The footage was the only real lead they’d gotten in any of this and they were doing all they could to find the person responsible and bring them in. In all it was the most excitement they’d had in a while and most Sheriff’s would be proud of the hard work being put in, but the only thing John kept thinking about was all the information they weren’t aware of because it was supernatural in nature and how in the hell he was supposed to solve this case without having to put his own kid behind bars if someone were to find the entire hospital footage. It gave him the worst headache he’d felt in a while and that was saying something.

“You’re not telling me everything?” Rafael accused as he stood in the Sheriff’s office.

John rubbed his temples and sighed as he explained to McCall for the thousandth time everything he knew about Adam’s death and the death of Agent Johnson, while still leaving out all the supernatural stuff he knew McCall didn’t know.

“And that’s all you know?” Rafael asked again. He leaned over the table and narrowed his eyes.

“Yes,” John said exasperated. At this point he was wondering if maybe they ought to just clue Scott’s dad in on everything since he was being such a pain in the ass about it all. “That’s all I know.”

“So, why am I just now finding out about all this.”

John balled his hands into fist and took a deep breath. He wanted to pull his hair out dealing with McCall. “Because the assailant tried to have the footage destroyed, but after some digging we were able to find parts of it. The parts we released to the public.”

“So, you really do think this guy is responsible for all of the kidnappings?” McCall said finally sitting down. “Because so far I haven’t seen one piece of evidence that would place this guy responsible for everything.”

John leaned back in his chair and looked away from McCall. He stared at the framed picture of himself and Stiles and ran his hands down his face. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. On one hand, he hadn’t exactly been lying, but he hadn’t been telling the whole truth and McCall could tell the moment he’d stepped into his office.  And if he didn’t give up something truthful now than McCall would go digging on his own and then there wouldn’t be anything stopping him from finding out the whole truth and then what?

John stood up from his chair. He walked over to his file cabinet and grabbed out the woman’s file he’d showed Derek a few days ago and placed it on his desk.

“I haven’t been completely honest.” John said to start. McCall ignored him and opened up the file and began to read it. “About four months ago Catherine Carrington went missing after being admitted to the hospital a day prior. She’d been exhibiting a lot of the same symptoms Stiles was leading up to her being checked into the hospital and then disappearing. At first, I didn’t think her medical history up till the time she was kidnapped was relevant, but when I started looking over the circumstances leading up to my son’s kidnapping and comparing it with Catherine as well as some of the other victims I noticed the similarities. I think this person is drugging the victims somehow to make it look like they’re dying and then once the drug finally knocks them out he kidnaps them and takes them away.”

McCall closed the file and stood up to pace the floor. “Have you been able to find out what the drug might be?”

“No.” John shook his head. “Most of the drugs used to knock someone out work immediately, but the drug this person uses has a delayed reaction along with causing the other symptoms so we’re having a hard time narrowing anything down.”

“I can have my people look into.” Rafael said as he finally stopped pacing. He picked up Catherine’s file and walked to the door about to leave. “I’m gonna have a copy made of this, but I think the person we’re looking for is some type of medical professional or at least has the knowledge.”

John nodded his head. “I’ll cross reference all of the medical professionals with connections in Beacon Hills and the surrounding areas to see if I can narrow some people down. I think it would help finding out what drug is being used because then we could use it to narrow the search down some more. I think this drug was exclusive to this doctor or we would have found something by now.”

“Keep me posted.” Rafael said as he finally left the room.

John sagged back into his chair and watched McCall through the glass until he left out of the building. When John was sure McCall was gone he pulled out his phone and dialed Mellissa.

“John.” She said through the line. “Is something wrong—”

“It’s Rafael, he’s starting to realize I’m not telling him everything about this case and it’s only a matter of time before he finds out on his own.”

Mellissa sighed through the line understanding what John was getting at. “Okay.” She said after a long paused. “I’ll talk to Scott. We couldn’t have kept it from him forever anyway. I’ll deal with it.”

“Thank you.” John said as Mellissa hung up and he sat his cellphone down. John grabbed his coffee mug and poured another cup and drank it. Today was going to be a long day.

#

Danny exited off the article and began hacking into the hospital database as well as the police database for the raw footage. It took him a little longer than he’d hoped since he was concealing the IP address and all other means for this to be traced back to them, but when he finally found the file he downloaded it onto a spare thumb drive he always carried around and then skipped until thirty minutes before the timestamp in the news article.

_The hospital mortuary was empty as the door to the body refrigerator bent from the inside as if being kicked. The door bent deeper and deeper until Agent Johnson walked into the room and stopped. Agent Johnson looked around the room and moved closer to the body refrigerator. He opened a few and read the toe tags before finally coming to the broke one._

_Agent Johnson ran his fingers over the broken door and then opened it and slid out the body. He looked at the toe tag and then nodded his head as if confirming something and then let it go as he moved closer to the head of the table. Agent Johnson looked down at the dead body of Stiles Stilinski and then flew back as something caught his attention._

“Wait?” Isaac asked as he watched the FBI agent jump back. “What’d he—”

_Stiles sat up and looked straight at Agent Johnson as he continued stepping back slowly. Stiles followed his movements with his eyes until the man stopped halfway across the room._

“It’s Stiles.” Kira whispered as he stared at the screen. “I knew I saw him that night, but I thought maybe I was seeing things.”

_Stiles closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He licked his lips as his eyes opened again and fell back on Agent Johnson. Stiles moved his hand over the sheet never taking his eyes off the man and began to move it. Johnson took off running, but Stiles jumped off the table and landed on his back. Stiles slammed Johnson against the hard wall by the door of the mortuary as he kicked and thrashed beneath him._

“Scott.” Allison placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. “We don’t have to watch this. It’s okay.”

“No.” Scott said as he shook his head. “I need to watch it.”

_Stiles grabbed Johnson’s hair and pulled it back forcing the man to bare his neck to him. Stiles looked down, as the man’s vein seemed to jump at him. He stepped closer. Johnson continued to move and kick, but Stiles slammed him against the wall again and bent down biting into his neck in the same movement. Thick blood flooded Stiles mouth as he bit further down and sucked harder allowing the blood to flow easily down his throat. The man began to go limp in his arms and Stiles dropped to the floor with the man’s neck still in his mouth._

_Stiles pulled Johnson tighter to him to capture all the blood and then pulled his mouth away. He threw his head back and licked at the blood around his mouth to gather all the blood he could._

Scott’s phone began to ring and he paused the video as the feeling of bile rose up in his throat and consumed him. “I can’t watch it anymore.” He murmured and tried to swallow down the sour sensation as he answered the call. “Mom?”

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Mellissa asked instantly.

Scott rolled his eyes at his inability to hide his emotions from his mom and tried to sound happier than he actually felt. “I was going to ask you the same thing. Aren’t you at work?”

“Yes, but John called and—"

Scott paused. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s about your father.” Mellissa sighed and the line went silent for a few seconds. “He went to see John about the case a few minutes ago and he knows he’s not being told everything. It won’t be long before he finds out on his own so we think it would be best if—”

“You want me to tell him about everything.” Scott finished. He turned around and found the pack staring at him as they listened to his conversation. Scott ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. “He doesn’t deserve to know anything about me, especially this.”

“I know Scott, but you have to understand it’s not just about you anymore.”

Scott sighed. “Okay.” He nodded his head even though his mother couldn’t see. “The FBI have been here all morning he’s bound to show up some time. I’ll tell him then.”

Scott hung up the phone and looked around the room at his pack. “Get back to class. We can worry about this stuff later.”

“What about your dad?” Allison asked. “I could probably have my dad explain a lot of it to him. It might be better coming from someone else.”

“No.” Scott shook his head. “He’s a piece of shit, but he’s still my dad. I’ll talk to him.”

Allison kissed his cheek and left out of the room. The rest of the pack soon followed until only Donkor remained.

“I’ll go find your father and bring him to you.”

Scott nodded his head and began to pace the room as Donkor disappeared down the hall. He tried to think about how he was going to explain everything to his dad since telling his mom hadn’t actually been a choice he’d made willingly, but before he knew it Donkor was back and his dad was entering the dark classroom with a swiftly beating heart.

“What’s going on Scott?” Rafael looked around the computer lab and then down at his watch. “Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“Yeah, but I was thinking about the talk we had the other day. When you said you’d protect me if anything happened?”

Rafael’s gaze moved over to Donkor who stood at the far side of the room and then back at his son. “Are you sure we shouldn’t be discussing this somewhere more private?”

Scott shook his head and sighed. “No,” He glanced at Donkor, but then looked back at his father. “He’s involved and I think you might actually believe me with him here.”

“Okay,” Rafael sighed. “Does this have something to do with what happened to Stiles?”

“Yes,” Scott nodded his head. “It’s the reason why we haven’t been telling you the whole truth. I know you could sense it the other day. It’s the reason you said you’d protect me, but you’ve got it wrong. I don’t need your protection because of something I’ve done. I need your protection because of what I am.” Scott paused and looked back at Donkor. “Because of what we both are.”

“Scott, what are talking about?”

Scott took a deep breath. He blinked into his red eyes and watched his dad for his reaction, “I’m a werewolf.”

The room was quiet for several seconds until Rafael ran his hands through his hair. “A werewolf,” Rafael sighed. “And an alpha?” He shook his head as his heartbeat began to speed up. “So, did you kill—”

“True alpha.” Scott cut his dad off before he could finish. “I’m a true alpha. I didn’t have to kill anyone. It just happened from—”

“Force of will.” Rafael nodded his head. “I read up on it a little.” A small smiled tugged at the edges of his father’s lips as Scott looked on confused. “I’m proud.”

“Proud?” Scott blinked his eyes back to their normal color and took a step back. “How do you even know about any of this stuff?”

“In the FBI, we have a special division to handle this sort of thing. I have to call them in on some of my cases from time to time.” Rafael looked passed Scott and at Donkor. “So, is he a werewolf too?”

Donkor moved across the room in half a second until he was standing beside Scott. “Vampire.”

Rafael ran his hands down his face again and groaned. “Tell me everything from the beginning.”

“I will.” Scott said as he looked at his father. “But not here. I’ll call a pack meeting after school at the old Argent building.”

Rafael nodded his head once and looked down at his watch. “That’ll give me time to get some stuff I may need.” He moved toward the door and stopped in the threshold. He looked back at his son as a mix of emotions came off of him in waves. “I’m happy you decided to tell me.”

Scott put his hands in his pockets and sighed. “Well, everything is not always about me so,” Scott shrugged.

Rafael nodded again and left out of the room. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear, but he knew it was his own fault. He’d never been there for his son. He knew he’d never made an inch of effort so he couldn’t blame him. He would just have to show him. No matter how much it took.

#

The sun was still shining high when Derek and Stiles woke up from their nap an hour later. And although emotionally Stiles still felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders he told himself he could let himself have a small peace of happiness for just this moment because even if things went to shit _like he knew they would_ at least he’d have this memory to hold onto. So, he did the one thing he hadn’t done since the day Scott was bitten in the woods and relaxed. He looked toward Derek who still had his large hand splayed out on Stiles back and smiled prompting the older of the two to smile back wide although he still raised his eyebrow in question.

“S’nothing just,” Stiles shook his head and sat up straddling Derek’s hips. “I’m really happy you came back.”

Derek lifted his hand and caressed Stiles cheek. “I’d always planned too,” He dropped his hand and leaned back looking away briefly. “Eventually.” He finally breathed out. Stiles rested his hand on Derek’s hips and caressed the skin exposed by his lifted t-shirt. “I had this idea when I left that me and Cora could make a life together back with the pack she’d found in South America. It was the real reason I had Peter come because if I stayed he could take care of everything,” Stiles snorted and Derek laughed and brought his hands to Stiles waist. “I’m serious,” Derek’s laughter died down. “He may be a manipulative shit, but he’d have jumped at the chance of being the only Hale up here. It’d give him something to claim.”

“You know he’d have tried to kill Scott the moment he got back.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I know.” He sighed. “I think that was part of the reason I ended up coming back. Well, that and I’d never really had the will to stay with Cora anyway even though I hate admitting it. It’s just she was so little when everything happened and I thought she was dead for a really long time so we both made lives without the other and seeing her down there with her real pack and how happy they made her. It helped me realize I couldn’t stay.”

Stiles nodded his head and lay down on Derek’s chest. He listened to the rhythmic sound of Derek’s heartbeat and mumbled, “I bet they would have let you if you’d wanted too.”

“They offered, but I think we all knew I belonged here.” Stiles looked up with his chin propped on Derek’s chest. “No matter how much bad shit happens this is my home and I can’t run away from it.”

“So you’re back,” Stiles asked moving forward. Derek grabbed Stiles by his ass and pulled him further up as he sat up on the couch. Both Stiles and Derek’s breathing was labored, hearts beating wildly in their chest, as they both could feel the other’s lengths growing hard beneath the thin layer of denim fabric.

Derek nodded his head. “For good.”

Stiles leaned in eyes on Derek’s lips, but paused and looked up. He was about to ask if this was all okay or if they were moving too fast when Derek met him the rest of the way and captured his lips.

#

School had barely been out an hour before everyone, sans Derek, Stiles and Jackson, ended up at the old Argent building once again. Even Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia had come although Aiden was still on edge, especially with Donkor around. His and Ethan’s mantra was a continuous background noise everyone had quickly grown used too as he tried to keep his panic attacks at bay while they took time to explain everything to Scott’s dad. It wasn’t as quickly as everyone had hoped, but it didn’t take as long as last time either. Although, by the time they were done getting everyone up to speed and started on their plan of action the sun had already set thanks to the sky getting dark earlier than normal.

“So, you believe Lorenz was the one who killed Adam?” Rafael asked as he looked around the room.

Scott nodded his head. “It seems like our best guess. When he took Lydia up on-stage Jackson was able to get her away, but then they pulled Adam on stage instead.”

“And you said it was meant to be a warning, but since the time frame they gave you isn’t up you don’t think there is a chance someone else may have killed Adam instead?”

“It is likely.” Donkor said moving across the room at a human pace. He’d understood the emotions Aiden had. He’d still been human when he was taken by his capture. Therefore, Donkor wanted to bring as little attention to his vampire abilities as possible as not to cause Aiden any unnecessary stress. “Lorenz has an obsession with people with red hair and from what they’ve said he was probably quite upset at not being able to keep the person he chose so it is likely he did this in retaliation. Lorenz has a thirst for blood even Maddox has a hard time controlling at times.”

“Do you think Lorenz will do more?” Chris uncrossed his arms as he looked at Donkor. “My first priority is protecting the people in this town and if Lorenz can’t be controlled then we’ll have no choice.”

“Maddox will try to stop him.” Donkor sighed. “But once Lorenz has made up his mind there is little _anyone_ can do to stop him.”

“Then we’ll have to come up with a plan to stop him.” Chris’ deep voice reverberated around the room. “I won’t risk getting anyone else killed on an assumption.”

“But what if he finds out?” Kira asked pushing a stray hair behind her ear. “They knew we weren’t human. They also knew we were working with the others. What if he finds out and then more people get hurt?”

“And when would we be able to do this?” Lydia took a small step away from Aiden and looked between Chris and Rafael. “If Francesco can walk in the daylight and he’s 500 years old I’m sure the rest of them can too, which doesn’t leave us much room for anything.”

“It would be different.” Ethan continued. “If the sun affected them in the same way the full moon affects us, but it doesn’t, which puts them way ahead of us in terms of strategy.”

The pack went silent. It was heavy with the fact they were truly _fucked_ by all accounts. Even with the connections both Rafael and Chris had if they couldn’t catch the vampire when he was most vulnerable then what would be the—

“Wait.” Scott said with wide eyes as he searched everyone’s face around the room. “I remember something Jackson said and I think…I think it might help.” Scott turned toward Donkor. “When is a vampire most vulnerable?”

“When we’re running, feeding or hungry, and when we’re called into the death sleep?” Donkor shrugged.

“And is every vampire effected by the death sleep?

Donkor nodded his head. “No matter how old you are every vampire gets called into the death sleep an hour or so before dawn?”

“And how long does this sleep last before they wake up again?” Chris asked catching on to what Scott had figured out.

“We get called into the death sleep at roughly around 4 in the morning, but when you wake depends on how long you’ve lived. I’m almost 500 years old and have also fed from Akil over the years so I wake a lot earlier than most, but later than what Lorenz would wake since he’s nearly 800.”

“But even if we could kill him during this sleep,” Lydia spoke again. “We still run the risk of being found out.”

Allison nodded her head. “And then we could get more people hurt.”

“We’ve got to do something though,” Ethan said as his anger began to rise. “Look at what he did to my brother. He almost killed him and it’s only been a week.” He paused as he tried to rein in his emotions. “We’re werewolves and it only took him a week to break Aiden. I don’t want to find out how many humans he could kill in less the time.”

“Ethan’s right.” Chris looked around the room. “But timing is still an issue.”

A collective groan went around the room as the discussion went on for another fifteen minutes while pack members voiced their own solution only to have it shot down by another. They were so preoccupied they completely ignored the absence of the background noise they’d grown accustomed too since the meeting had begun.

“You have to do it tonight.” Aiden said as he looked around the room. The pack grew silent as they looked at him with wide eyes. “If you do it tonight then he still get’s killed and no one gets hurt. The only way this could go wrong is if someone here let slip what you have planned.” Aiden moved his eyes until they connected with Danny’s across the room. He honestly didn’t know how they’d even forgotten about Danny. He was the only threat since the information the vampire had given them could be used to kill him too. It was clear Danny was the only one who could compromise the plan since he clearly loved Jackson. It was the only reason he hadn’t been upset when he’d realized last night Danny had broken up with his brother. It was hard to be mad at someone when love was involved. “Other than that, you should be fine.”

The room went silent as Danny looked away from Aiden and then sighed. After a few minutes, he looked back toward the pack resigned. “I won’t tell Jackson about any part of the plan. He doesn’t like Lorenz anyway so he won’t really care about him getting killed. But when this plan goes to shit like most of the things you plan do _then_ I’ll tell Jackson because at that point he’ll be the only one keeping us from getting killed.”

“Now,” Chris nodded at Danny and then looked back at the pack. “We need to get started.”

For the next few hours, the pack ironed out every last detail about their plan to kill Lorenz until it was foolproof. However, when everyone was ready to head home and get the only nap they’d get between now and 2 am Isaac remembered a small detail, which left the pack resigned to another sleepless adventure.

“So, what about Stiles and Derek?”

#

The old Argent building was dark in the office they’d quickly converted into a bedroom for Donkor. The office didn’t have a window since the building had also been used for their hunter activities as well as their arms dealings so the sun filtering in wasn’t a problem. However, Aiden’s heartbeat had been erratic ever since everyone else had left leaving him and Whistler alone with the vampire. So, he’d once again gone back to repeating his mantra over and over again in order to curve the anxiety he’d felt at being left in an eerily similar room to the one he’d been held in. Aiden had been surprised Whistler hadn’t complained yet. He’d seen the movies and if the real man was anything like they’d portrayed him in the films then Aiden was sure he would have told him to shut up by now. But then Aiden remembered in the movie he’d been captured at one point too and if that were true then he too realized what Aiden was going through so his silence was understandable.

“You know,” Donkor spoke from his spot on the makeshift sofa bed. He was laying down with one arm behind his head as he turned and looked across the room at Aiden. “It will get better in time.”

Aiden stopped his chant as a scowl formed on his face. “How would you know? You’re one of them if you hadn’t noticed.”

Donkor surprised both Aiden and Whistler when he laughed and turned away. He looked up at the ceiling as the smile slowly faded from his lips. “For a while I thought I was better because I did not participate, but I’ve begun to realize that I am not,” Donkor went silent and Aiden waited until he thought the vampire wasn’t going to say anymore, but then he spoke up again this time barely above a whisper. “I am much worse.”

Whistler relaxed the shotgun he’d been holding for over an hour and looked at the vampire. “You weren’t born like this.”

Donkor shook his head, but did not turn and look as his eyes remained on the ceiling. “My mother was gathering water from the river when me and my sister were taken. She told me to stay close by but I was a boy of barely 12 and did not listen. And before I could even scream a man had captured us and took us away. I did not know it at the time, but this man would later become my maker. I remember him running so fast through the forest I was too shocked to shout and by the time he’d taken me back to the Arab Prince who’d been watching me we’d traveled so far and so fast I had no way of ever going home even if I could have escaped.”

Donkor sighed and turned with his back to Aiden and scrunched his already short frame into a tiny ball. “They turned my little sister first, but she was barely six and as a night creature they could not control her. But I was just old enough to look like a boy, but my mind could develop enough in time that I could still grow into a man unlike my sister who would be frozen in the mind and body of a six-year-old forever. So, they used my body to disarm their enemies and then I would use my hunger to defeat them. I had the strength of a hundred men, but in this tiny body. At first, I was so saddened I refused to cooperate. But then they began to starve me until I would almost have the urge to sink my teeth into my own flesh and then they would release me on their enemies and I would feast on them until I could almost feel my heart beat again.”

Donkor went silent and it echoed around the room and hung heavy in the air. Aiden looked down and away from the vampire as a chill went through his body.

 “At least,” Aiden sighed, his head still bowed. “At least you never had a choice. I always like to say I didn’t and because it’s not a complete lie I’ve made myself believe it’s the truth when it’s not. I had a choice. I was given pretty shit circumstances, but I had a choice. I’ve killed people not because I was being made to do it, but because I convinced myself it had to be done for the greater good,” Aiden growled and rolled his eyes. “The only good I was looking out for was my own. I even pushed my brother to do the things I knew he didn’t want too just _to keep us safe_. Even though every decision I made was literally one bad choice after the next. It wasn’t until after…I was…” Aiden bit down the tears threatening to come out until he was sure he had a handle on his emotions again, “It wasn’t until a few hours before they brought me back I finally realize what it meant to really not have a choice. To have everything that makes you who you are stripped away and locked in a box you can’t get into and then replaced with something else. The only thing I knew was hunger and the undeniable urge to feed. I couldn’t stop even after I killed the man they’d thrown into the room with me. Even after I could feel my body rejecting what they were trying to do to me. Even when I knew if I didn’t stop I would die I still couldn’t stop. I killed because I wanted to kill and you didn’t. You refused to kill and starved yourself until the only thing you knew was hunger so don’t think for one second you’re a monster like them.”

Donkor looked back at Aiden with a faint smile on his face and nodded his head once as the alarm Aiden had set when they’d first entered the room began to beep. Aiden exchanged a look with the old man as he clicked on his phone and looked at the time. It was fifteen minutes past 4 in the morning. Donkor turned away from Aiden and looked back up at the ceiling as his eyes began to slowly close. “It is almost time.”

#

Stiles tossed and turned in his bed. He was a lot colder than when he fell asleep hours earlier and the heavy weight of Derek’s body draped over his was no longer there, but he was only distantly aware of it. Instead, something tugged at his mind. It made his heart race and his breath to become uneven. He was still afraid of the feeling although now he knew what it was. In the beginning, he thought they were just nightmares, but then they started to happen with his eyes still open and he realized nightmares did not work like that. Still it wasn’t until after he’d found out what he was becoming, _what he was,_ did he accept this tug at his brain and the pressure in his chest for what it was. He was about to have a vision, of something yet to happen, currently happening, or something from the past. He couldn’t control when they came like Akil could, but even in sleep Stiles knew the coming of a vision did not mean anything good.

Stiles tried to relax to make the transition of scenes smoother, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know if he would ever get comfortable with the way this made him feel, but it came all the same. Stiles subconscious switched from varying degrees of darkness until it began to fade into a hue more blue than black. A white light shined through the deep blue color as the background finally came into focus and he realized his eyes were cast toward the night sky. The moons bright light illuminated the area around Stiles as he stared up at it. Although, it did not take long for him to remember this was a vision and for the sound and familiar voices to begin to fade in. This made Stiles peel his eyes away from the sky, although he could not quite pinpoint why he was so captivated by it, and around the rest of the area. The whole pack, the FBI, and Chris Argent surrounded a house Stiles did not recognize, but could tell was in one of the upscale neighborhoods in LA.  The house was situated on a hill by itself and upon stretching his supernatural hearing to gage the closest neighbor; Stiles knew the house was surrounded by a generous amount of land. They were practically alone, _except_ for whoever was in the house.

_“I still think you should let me call Jackson.” Danny said as he adjusted the gun in his hands. He held it almost lazily in his grip like most everything he did as he followed behind Chris, Rafael, and Scott, with Derek beside him._

_Scott sighed and ran his clawed hands through his hair. “We already talked about this.”_

_Derek looked around the hallway they were walking down and turned electric blue eyes on Scott. “Jackson probably already knows we’re here.” Derek shrugged his shoulders. “He may live with a bunch of vampires, but he isn’t one of them.”_

_Chris groaned and gripped his gun tighter as he tried to calm his irritation. “Can we get back to the task at hand please?”_

_“Scott.” Rafael said in what could only be described as the dad voice. “Could we please get back to what we’re here for? We’re working on a window.”_

_“Yeah,” Scott sighed. “Sorry.”_

_“Can you actually hear Jackson?” Chris asked as he did a quick scan of the corridor they were passing._

_Scott stretched out his range until he could hear the tell tale voice of the blue eyed werewolf. “He knows we’re here and he’s not happy about it.”_

_“Surprising.” Danny mumbled from behind Scott._

_“He’s on another wing on the opposite side of the house though so we have a few minutes before he shows up here, but there is something up ahead.” Scott sped up his steps until he stood outside a door where he could hear movements from inside. “Whatever it is, they’re moving fast, but something’s stopping them. It’s like they pause every few seconds before they start moving again.”_

_“Derek?” Chris asked as he stepped in front of Scott and opened the door._

_“I can hear it too,” Derek focused his senses, but there was something he couldn’t place. He followed Chris and Scott down the steps and into the dark room and looked around with electric blue eyes only to find the room empty, save for a sliver of light coming from another door on the opposite wall of where the stairs stood._

_Chris and Scott stepped closer to the door, hands outstretched toward the heavy mental latch, while Derek, Danny and Rafael stood back. “I don’t know what’s down here, but—”_

_Derek went silent as a growl rang out from another part of the house._

_“What was that?” Rafael asked as he walked back up the steps with his gun pointed ahead of him._

_“It was Jackson,” Scott answered turning away from Chris as Chris’ hand closed around the heavy mental latch. “He’s really not happy about us being here.”_

_“No,” Derek shook his head as Chris lifted and turned the heavy metal latch until the door was finally unlocked with a loud clack. Stiles held his breath, limbs frozen where he stood behind Chris and Scott, as the door finally opened and light flooded the room. “He was trying to warn us.”_

_Time moved in slow motion as Stiles eyes connected with the boy who’d haunted his nightmares since all of this had begun, Teti. He looked better Stiles noted. He no longer was covered in cakes of African dust and sand. His dark brown hair and body were no longer wrapped in tattered linens from his long ago burial. No, his blood red eyes were bright and clear as he moved through the now opened door and latched himself onto Chris before the hunter had even moved his hand away from the latch on the door._

_Shots rang out across the room, but it didn’t matter as Teti drained Chris in a matter of seconds before he moved on to the next person one right after the other. A trail of dark red blood and lifeless bodies followed Teti through the house and back outside where it all ended with him clutched to Lorenz’s chest like a child._

Stiles eyes flew open as he looked around the room and found Derek missing. He cursed under his breath as he threw on the first set of clothes he could find and then ran out of the house forgetting his phone in the process.

#

The moon’s bright light illuminated the area around the house they’d figured out had to belong to the vampires while the pack, the FBI, and Chris Argent broke in.

“I still think you should let me call Jackson.” Danny said as he adjusted the gun in his hands. He held it almost lazily in his grip like most everything he did as he followed behind Chris, Rafael, and Scott, with Derek beside him.

Scott sighed and ran his clawed hands through his hair. “We already talked about this.”

Derek looked around the hallway they were walking down and turned electric blue eyes on Scott. “Jackson probably already knows we’re here.” Derek shrugged his shoulders. “He may live with a bunch of vampires, but he isn’t one of them.”

Chris groaned and gripped his gun tighter as he tried to calm his irritation. “Can we get back to the task at hand please?”

“Scott.” Rafael said in what could only be described as the dad voice. “Could we please get back to what we’re here for? We’re working on a window.”

“Yeah,” Scott sighed. “Sorry.”

“Can you actually hear Jackson?” Chris asked as he did a quick scan of the corridor they were passing.

Scott stretched out his range until he could hear the tell tale voice of the blue eyed werewolf. “He knows we’re here and he’s not happy about it.”

“Surprising.” Danny mumbled from behind Scott.

“He’s on another wing on the opposite side of the house though so we have a few minutes before he shows up here, but there is something up ahead.” Scott sped up his steps until he stood outside a door where he could hear movements from inside. “Whatever it is, they’re moving fast, but something’s stopping them. It’s like they pause every few seconds before they start moving again.”

“Derek?” Chris asked as he stepped in front of Scott and opened the door.

“I can hear it too,” Derek focused his senses, but there was something he couldn’t place. He followed Chris and Scott down the steps and into the dark room and looked around with electric blue eyes only to find the room empty, save for a sliver of light coming from another door on the opposite wall of where the stairs stood.

Chris and Scott stepped closer to the door, hands outstretched toward the heavy mental latch, while Derek, Danny and Rafael stood back. “I don’t know what’s down here, but—”

Derek went silent as a growl rang out from another part of the house.

“What was that?” Rafael asked as he walked back up the steps with his gun pointed ahead of him.

“It was Jackson,” Scott answered turning away from Chris as Chris’ hand closed around the heavy mental latch. “He’s really not happy about us being here.”

“No,” Derek shook his head as Chris lifted and turned the heavy metal latch until the door was finally unlocked with a loud clack. “He was trying to warn us.”

A sharp wind blew past Derek as light from the now unlocked door flooded the room for only a tenth of a second before it was gone again followed by a loud bang. Derek threw his hands over his ears, eyes briefly closing, as the sound echoed around the room. When the ringing in his ears finally subsided he opened his eyes and froze as a now red eyed Stiles stood in front of him back to the door that was locked once again with the latch bent so that no one _sans another vampire_ could open it.

“Look what you did?” Scott growled and Derek moved his eyes around the room until he found the young Alpha bent over Chris Argent who was groaning in pain with a puddle of blood slowly growing around him.

“I tried to,” Stiles stuttered out as he looked down at Allison’s dad only now becoming aware of the guns pointing at him from every direction. “Scott I know you’re pissed, but you’ve got to believe me. We don’t have time.”

“Time for what?” Derek asked but was ignored as Allison rushed over to her father.

Scott stood up with his claws extended and eyes glowing red. “You lied to me.” Scott screamed. “You’re just like them look what you’ve done.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair roughly. “Fuck Scott I’m your best friend. We’re brothers. I could never kill anyone.”

“But you did.”

“I know, but that was different I—”

“How?”

“I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“And now you do.” Scott said voice leaving no room for argument. “Which makes this worse.”

“We’re running out of time.” Stiles face fell as he mumbled only loud enough for him self to hear.

“I don’t know what happened to you Stiles, but I can’t help you.” Scott continued to scream. “I thought I could, but sometimes people are beyond saving.”

A soft whimper fell from Stiles lips as tears formed in his eyes, but he knew he couldn’t show his emotions. They were running out of time and if he didn’t rush out of there in a moment then Lorenz would be there and all hell would break loose. So, the second it took one small blood tear to fall down his cheeks Stiles buried his emotions deep inside him and forced a manic grin across his face as he laughed clapping slowly.

“You caught me,” Stiles said smirking at his best friend. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked forward. “I guess you did always know me best.”

“Stiles,” Derek cried out and Stiles paused, the visage crumbling for only half a second before he ran out of the room, using his vampire speed before anyone could notice.

Stiles ran out of the house and past the rest of the lingering people surrounding the house until he could no longer hear them in the distance. He ran until he could see the form of the blonde vampire nearing him and threw himself into his embrace. Blood tears ran down his eyes as Lorenz closed his arms around Stiles and Stiles mumbled against the pale flesh of his neck. “Teach me not to feel.”

Lorenz smiled and brought his hand down on Stiles back and began rubbing soothing circles there. “With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've had a minor set back with posting the last 2 chapters of this fic. my apartment partially burned down friday so i've been dealing with that all weekend (i.e. moving into another apartment while my old one gets fixed, analysing the damage, etc) so the last two chapters of this fic will be posted soon, hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting this fic in parts. A new part will be posted every other Sunday until the entire fic is published. The parts will be posted as follows:
> 
> Part 1: 1 - 4  
> Part 2: 5 - 9  
> Part 3: 10 - 12  
> Part 4: 13 -16  
> Part 5: 17 - 19  
> Part 6: 20 – 22  
> Epilogue


End file.
